


The Hiatus || L.S

by Sydney_Hadley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Larry RW, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry Sylinson, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mental Health Issues, OT4, OT5, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction on break, Panic Attacks, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Plot Twists, Post-One Direction, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Zayn Leaves One Direction, fem harry, larry au, stylinson, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Hadley/pseuds/Sydney_Hadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This book IS NOT ON A HIATUS. 'The Hiatus' is the name of the book)</p>
<p>Harry and Louis are married and have been since 2013. Now that One Direction is going on a break and their contract with Modest! will be ending soon, all the secrets, lies, and new surprises start to come out. H&L flee the country to their new home in Thailand and shock the world with their big news. When Liam goes behind their backs and invites Zayn to H&L's new house, Louis can't control his emotions. Especially when Zayn reveals the truth about why he really left One Direction.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*This is an AU and RW fic. There will be heartache, happiness, plot twist, cute moments, and smut, LOTS OF SMUT. Enjoy.*</p>
<p>**I HAVE SEEN PEOPLE STEALING THIS STORY, RENAMING IT, AND CLAIMING IT AS THEIR OWN! IF YOU SEE SOMEONE DOING THAT PLEASE TELL ME! THIS IS THE ORIGINAL**</p>
<p>*Please do not steal my story. Thank you. xx*</p>
<p>©2016, Sydney Hadley (Sydney_Hadley), All Rights Reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So for starters, I have never used AO3 before but people asked me to put my story on here. It originated from Wattpad, the only writing site I have ever used. I will get the hang of it though I promise. I hope you enjoy this book. If you want to follow me on Twitter, I'm active the most on there, my user is @Sydney_Hadley .
> 
> All the love. S

** **

 

 

**December 14th, 2015**

 

**Harry's POV**

 

Last night we performed our last show and now One Direction is officially "on break". Tonight we're all meeting up at a restaurant to eat, celebrate our year of success, and say goodbye for a while. It's bitter sweet to say goodbye. But it's not the end, although everyone seems to think so.

After being with the lads for so long, seeing their faces every day, I honestly don't know what I'll do without them. After checking myself a few times in the mirror, I met my driver outside of my hotel room. I wonder what he'll do while I'm on break. No one to drive around anymore. I'll see to it that he finds another job.

The drive to the restaurant was short considering we had to pick one nearby for safety reasons. We always have to get to places fast, safe, and unnoticed. But that hardly ever goes to plan.

When I walked in I was greeted by a young woman in her twenty's. The way the she gasped and began to shake when she saw me leaves me to believe she's a fan. "You alright, love?" My words caught her off guard, like she didn't think I could actually talk or something. "Y-yes I'm sorry, Mr. Styles. I'm just a fan of your music." Her voice was choppy and laced with nerves. I feel so bad for her. I hate when fans get so nervous they can barely speak. Only because I know meeting us is a big deal for some of them and they'd like to remember it nicely.

"You don't need to apologize and please just call me Harry. If you catch me before I leave we can take a picture. Sound okay?" At the mention of us taking a picture she looked as if she was going to explode. "Oh my god yes, that would be amazing. Thank you so much. Your party is waiting for you in the very back. Thank you again, Harry."

Tears were coming to her eyes as she pointed me towards the back where I suspect the lads are. I just nodded, smiled, and continued to walk. When I got closer to the table I could hear the familiar loud laugh coming from Niall and it sunk in just how much I'm going to miss him. I could finally see them all sitting there. Laughing, talking, messing with each other's silverware and being goofy. Things I'm really going to miss. I pulled a chair out at the table and took a seat next to my husband.

"Bout time, darling. What took you so long?" I knew he would ask that. I shrugged. "Couldn't decide what to wear. Didn't know how fancy this place would be." I opened my menu and started scanning the list for something that looked good.

"Typical." Niall scoffed. I looked up and saw him smiling. "Oh yeah, Niall? And what have you got on tonight? A black sports shirt and a pair of jeans you've worn a hundred times. This is a five-star restaurant. The least you could have done was put on a shirt that wasn't Nike." I grinned playfully at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. Niall hasn't always been the best at dressing himself. He knew it, we knew it, the fans definitely knew it. "Alright, you two simmer down. Here comes the waitress." Liam interrupted looking towards the same girl who greeted me when I walked in.

"Do you gentlemen know what you'd like to eat tonight?" Her voice shaking as well as her hand that was holding her pen. I just want to hug her. Everyone ordered and I ended up with a salad along with soup. Louis had his hand on my thigh rubbing in a soothing motion and my skin became warm from his touch. As always. It was nice just to be able to sit next to each other. We had the whole restaurant to ourselves and no one from Modest was within a fifty mile radius of this place. I placed my hand on top of his and looked over at him. "I missed you." He whispered. I missed him too. So much. Even though you'd think we're always together, we're not.

Since 2012, Louis and I have had separate everything. Separate hotels, cars, studio time, just..everything and for a while it put an unhealthy strain on our relationship. We got married in 2013 in hopes that things would get better, and they did, for a little bit. We felt truly together then. Even though we were still forced to do things we hated, it was easier. We knew that no matter how far apart they made us, we'd always be together. It was the little things that kept us going. Quick kisses before a show, looking at each other and singing the songs we wrote together, and long hugs in the dressing room before we were ripped apart.

I used to hate Modest and Simon but as the years went on I got used to their stunts. Don't get me wrong, I still hate them but I try not to. Last year they had even talked about us being able to come out soon. Separately first, then as a couple once things settled down. Those dreams were quickly shattered and we still don't know why they changed their minds. I had been dropping hints about my sexuality and most people had started to catch on. Louis on the other hand.. Well, no one could believe that the one who parties a lot and has been seen leaving the clubs with loads of women, could be gay. If only they knew the truth about all those women.

Not much was said while everyone was eating. Liam talked about possibly catching up with Sophia over the break. Even though they aren't together anymore they're still good friends. Niall of course is going home to Ireland for awhile but he won't stay there long because he wants to do some traveling. Louis and I have big plans we haven't told anyone about and I'm not sure how they'll take it.

After our plates were cleared and we were left alone to talk, Louis was the first to speak up. "Well Harry and I actually have some very exciting plans for the break." I glanced across the table at Niall and Liam, just staring at us waiting for more information. Nerves got the best of me and I just sat there and looked down at my drink.

Louis looked over at me and I nodded my head for him to go on. "Care to share, mate?" Liam questioned. Niall rested his elbows on the table, propping his head up.

"We're going to Thailand." Louis exclaimed looking over at me then back at them. "Thailand? What for?" Niall asked. I finally gained my voice back and further elaborated. "While we were on tour, we had a house built on a secluded island in Thailand. We wanted to get away from everything and spend time together properly. We knew we'd have to go somewhere to hide." I looked over to Louis and he nodded his head continuing for me.

"Yeah. We bought one of the islands that no one has ever set foot on or even knows about really. It's surrounded by other small islands that have a massive forest growing on them. So we're pretty well hidden. It's only accessible by boat. The house is finished now but we haven't seen it yet." I looked up to the boys to see their facial expressions. Liam looks concerned and Niall looks confused. Neither saying anything at all. Their stunned silence is making my anxiety flare up and I've already begun chewing on my lip.

"We named our island _Fly_   which is actually Swedish for 'escape'." I quickly threw in and Louis rolled his eyes. "No _we_ didn't. Harry named it that. I wasn't going to call it anything but home." All of the sudden, Niall's glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the table. I jumped at the noise nearly falling out of my seat but Louis caught me in time.

"Home?" Liam asks, raising his voice a little. "What you mean home? You plan on just up and moving to Thailand altogether, that's ridiculous. You can't." He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. The knots in my stomach have set up camp. Our waitress rushed over to clean the broken glass off the table and fetch Niall another pint. He took a big sip and set it down more careful this time. "Yeah, Liam's right. You can't do that I won't allow it. You can't be so far away from us permanently. We'll lose our minds." I could hear the hurt in Niall's voice. But I don't understand what makes them think we're never going to come back? Are they forgetting this isn't the end of the band?

"Woah. Relax, okay? We aren't moving there forever. All of our family lives here and how are we meant to continue with 1D if we're thousands of miles from you. We'd never do that." Louis raised his hands up in a defensive manner. This is going downhill fast and we need to get to the point. I took a sip of my champagne hoping to calm my jitters and gain some confidence. The world sees me as the confident carefree one that can wear whatever he wants and pull it off. That's not true. I've got anxiety to the point that I have to take medication everyday. Wearing whatever I want is my way of hiding my insecurities. It's been this way from the start. I was so insecure with my voice, my looks, and my likability that I was considering just giving up on singing but I'm really glad I didn't. I cleared my throat and begin to speak.

"What we're both trying to say is that we just want to be together. Alone. We never even got to have our honeymoon." I looked at Lou, receiving a kiss to my cheek. "Ew." Niall scrunched up his nose.

"We'll never be able to spend time together if we stay in this country where people can find us. We need to get away. This island is perfect and we can stay there for as long as we like. It'll always be there even when we come back home to London or LA. We'd love for you to come stay there sometime. We had rooms built for you." Louis tried to convince them that everything will be okay but my brain is telling me it won't. Giving me the worse case scenario like always. After several minutes of silence I'm ready to puke and Niall finally speaks up. "Well, I'd love to come there and visit. Bet it's beautiful." I let out a sigh of relief and downed the rest of my champagne. I didn't want our last dinner together for a while to be left with hard feelings.

"Yeah, me too. I think that's great." Liam smiled. They're the most important people in the world to us, besides our fans of course, and I think they know that this means a lot to us.

"It's settled then, you'll come?" Louis' voice is full of hope. "And we have another surprise but we're waiting." Oh god. I wish he hadn't said that. My hands start to sweat again and I silently beg them not to press it further. Niall rubbed his face as if he was stressed and Liam laughed lightly. "More? I don't think we can handle anymore! But yeah, of course, mate. Sounds great." I'm was so relieved that no one asked anything about Louis' slip up.

We talked more about the trip and worked out a plan. Louis and I will go by ourselves first and get the house and everything in order. Then we'll spend two months just me and him. Giving Niall and Liam time to spend with their families and do whatever. Then they'll come and stay for a couple of weeks or maybe a month, they aren't sure yet. I think they'll need at least two weeks to recover from our "surprise" and somewhat confession.

I motioned for the waitress to come over and give us the check. Niall and Liam pay separately and I hand her my credit card to pay for Louis and I. She politely took it from me and looked it over, eyes nearly popping out of her head."Harry E. Tomlinson?" Oh shit. My heart sunk to my feet and I was literally frozen in fear. Not a word was said. You could've heard a pin drop on the floor, it was so silent. None of us knew what to say really. This girl had just uncovered one of the biggest kept secrets of One Direction. Louis finally broke the silence.

"How much do we need to pay you to keep this a secret?" His voice was extremely serious and he just stared at her with fear in his eyes too. She looked completely mortified and now I'm sweating more.

"A secret? Why would you want to keep this a secret? I always knew. I've always believed in your love for each other from the start." She sounded so certain of herself. It has always made me happy to know that the fans believed in us. They were excited for us. They fought for us when we couldn't and that means more than they'll ever know.

"Pull up a chair and have a seat." She did as I asked and sat down at the head of the table. "We don't have a choice. We have to keep this a secret for another eight months. If we let it go now we might be sued and that could ruin our careers." I explained it to her as simple as possible so she'll understand.

"We'll pay you to keep quiet. Please. How much?" Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Most likely going to call the bank. Even though they're probably closed right now. But I guess it was to give off the illusion that he's serious about the money. She held up her hand and started shaking her head.

"No, Lou. You don't have to do that." I frowned slightly upon hearing her call him the nickname I gave him but quickly wiped it away before she noticed. "I would never out you like that. It's not my place and you deserve to come out when you're ready. Plus, I don't want to get you into trouble. You have my word. I promise." She looked sincere.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. "That means the world to us. Thank you so much." She smiled and I hugged her tightly. She could be lying, though. You never know. When we let go she put the chair back where it belongs. "We're trusting you." Liam says with pleading eyes. She nodded her head and turned to walk away with our payment for the food. I sure hope she keeps her promise. Just another eight months and we'll be free.

Louis and I have a separate contract with Modest aside from our contract as One Direction. It states that we aren't allowed to reveal our relationship to the public until after our other contract has ended and all ties with their record label have been cut. We have to wait until our even bigger secret is ready to be revealed. It also says that Louis has to keep up this stunt with Briana for a little bit longer. Written in much fancier terms, of course.

After she came back with our cards, I took a picture with her as promised and Louis joined me in the picture, holding my hand. The hand holding was very visible but we did that on purpose. "Just think." I said "In eight months when we do come out you'll have this picture and be able to say you knew first." She smiled and hugged all of us, getting a picture with Niall and Liam, and we left to get into our cars. All going our own ways. Even me and my husband..

We're all going home to our families to spend some time with them. My family, and Louis', will come together again at our home in London on the twenty-forth to celebrate Louis' birthday and Christmas Eve. We'll spend Christmas together, just me and him. Then on New Years, he and I will meet with the lads to celebrate coming into 2016. All of our lives are about to change drastically and only Louis, me, and Modest know. I think everyone will be very surprised. I just hope they handle it well and it doesn't hurt us.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut at the beginning of this chapter was my first time ever writing smut and I haven't a fucking clue what I just wrote lmao

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

"Rise and shine birthday boy." I woke up to Harry's deep voice and warm hands traveling down my torso. His voice is especially deep in the mornings. A terrible weakness of mine and he knows it.

Without any warning he slid his long fingers under the waistband of my briefs and tugged them down. "Early bird gets the worm, huh?" I said with a smile caressing his cheek. "Yes, of course." He purred, hovering his mouth over the tip of my dick. His breath hit my skin and made me shiver. He noticed the change in my breathing and wiggled his eyebrows making me giggle. "Don't ruin the mood."

He trailed kisses up and down the inside of my thigh and the wetness his lips left behind made me yearn for his mouth somewhere else. His long fingers wrapped around my shaft and I instantly bucked my hips, trying to get more friction than what he was giving me. "Bit eager are we?" He teased.

"It's my birthday. I'll be whatever I want." My tone came off overly sassy. He took me into his mouth, cupping one hand under my balls, and one of his fingers rest lightly at my entrance making me moan softly. Goosebumps covered my skin as he rubbed his finger in a slow circle making my hole clench. Without moving his head, he swirled his tongue around the head of my dick and at the same time, I felt his fingers press in lightly, kneading my balls in a light massage.

"Oh god yes." I moaned arching my back off of the bed. He abruptly stopped all movement and took me out of his mouth. I came back down and looked at him confused at the sudden loss of contact.

"Don't move." I shook my head quickly complying with him. I just want to feel his warmth again. I squeezed my lips together to keep my smile back. I see dominant Harry has come to play this morning. He took me back in and slowly started to bob his head, taking me in and out. In and out. Hollowing out his cheeks as he goes.

"Fuck, Haz. Who taught you to do it so good?" The rasp in my voice made my words barely recognizable. I threw my head back and dug my fingers into the mattress of our bed as he took me out of his mouth and dipped his tongue in the slit collecting some precome. "You." He whispered. He pulled away and brought one of his fingers up to my mouth. "Suck." He instructed and I did as I was told. I sucked and licked until he deemed it wet enough. He then pressed it to my entrance and slowly kissed my neck.

"You need to come. We have things to do today." He whispered into my ear, sending a tingle through my body. A moan escaped my lips and I laced my fingers through his hair pushing his head back down to where I want him. He took me into his mouth once again, making my dick hit the back of his throat. My patience grew thin when he stayed in that position a little too long. When I looked down at him he looked up at me, batting his lashes. Which he knows drives me fucking insane.

"Baby, please." I pathetically begged. He decided to show me mercy and slid his finger the rest of the way in causing me to scream out in pain and pleasure. He picked up speed with his mouth, getting sloppy, and I pulled at his hair trying to get a grip. He loves when I pull his hair. That's one of the reasons why he grew it out in the first place. I pulled a bit too hard and he pushed his finger deep into me, hitting the sweetest spot. All while sucking my dick like it's his profession. I felt fire pooling low in my abdomen and I knew what was about to happen next.

"I'm gonna- fuck I'm gonna come." He quickly pulled me out of his mouth and started to finish me off the rest of the way with his hand, letting me cum on his face. I shot white onto his cheek and I watched in exhaustion as it ran down to his lips.

"Ohhh, fuck." I breathed out, closing and opening my eyes, looking straight up at the ceiling. My body was completely covered in sweat and I couldn't even form words to thank him. He brought his finger up to his lips and collected a drop of come then sucked it off with a pop. "Jesus. Do you know what you do to me? You're so sexy when you're being dirty." He smiled and climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I just laid in our sticky bed and watched him walk away. I don't know how I got so lucky. "I love you. Thank you." I cooed at him. "I love you." He said. "Happy Birthday." He came back over to give me a quick peck on the lips and held out his hand for me to grab. I did and he lead us to the shower. Round two I'm thinking.

**Harry's POV**

My sister and my mum are set to arrive in about fifteen minutes. Tonight everyone is getting together for Louis' birthday and to have a Christmas Eve dinner. This year I thought it'd be nice to cook all the food ourselves. Why did I think this was a good idea? It's already half past eleven in the morning and Louis is in the living room watching football on the telly. I walked around the corner and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heared him scream "AYEE! GOAL! WELL DONE, CARRICK!" I sighed, silently pleading with God to make my husband to turn that off and help me prepare for tonight.

I stood beside the sofa waiting for him to look at me. When he didn't after about fifteen seconds, I called his name. "Lou." I hissed. Nothing. "Louis." I said a little louder. Still nothing. Fed up, I moved to stand in front of the telly. Not that it blocked his vision at all. He bought the biggest flatscreen they had and it's hung high on the wall over the fireplace. "Louis William!" I shouted as I reached for the remote to turn off the telly. "Yes dear?" His voice was soft, trying to be sweet to lessen my anger towards him. Not a chance boy. You're not sweet talking your way out of this one.

I put my arms over my chest and took a deep breath, opening and closing my eyes dramatically. "I don't know if you're aware but today is your birthday and Christmas Eve. My entire family, and yours as well, will be here in eight hours for dinner." I moved closer to him and sat down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I inhaled deeply to take in his scent because it always calms me down significantly.

"I know, Haz. I didn't forget." He whispered while kissing my neck. "Well please stop messing about and help me make all this food. I shouldn't have agreed to cook it this year. I want it to be good. I want this year to be nice and memorable." I sounded so whiny and I kinda hated hearing myself.

"It's always nice every year. I don't know why you're worried. Anything you cook will be great. You used to work in a bakery, ya know." He winked at me and the ringing of the doorbell startled us both. "That's probably Gemma and my mum. I'll get it. Do NOT turn that game back on." My held a stern voice with him and he put his hands up laughing to say okay.

When I opened the door I saw my sister's bright smile and my mum wrapped me up in a bone crushing hug. "My sweet boy I have missed you so so much! How is it possible that you've grown since I seen you last!"

I shook my head laughing lightly at her. "Mum, I'm a grown man and have been for a few years now. I don't grow anymore." Next, it was Gemma's turn to squeeze me to death. "Little brother. I have missed you." When we pull away they both looked teary-eyed. "Where's my son-in-law? I've got a birthday present for him." My mum said as we walked into the house. "Here I am." Louis popped up around the corner, smiling. "Anne, Gemma, it's been too long. How are you?" He kissed them both on the cheek and we all walked to the kitchen. My mum and Gem are going to help me cook, thank god. "You really didn't have to get me a gift. Seeing you is enough." Louis said and I smiled.

I've always adored how well he got on with my mum and sister, everyone in my family really. "Non-sense!" My mother threw her hands in the air. "I know how cold you get in the winter so I got you a jumper." She handed Lou the box wrapped nicely in red wrapping. "It's Adidas. I picked it out." Gemma looked pleased with herself. She probably saved my mum from buying him something horrendous looking. He pulled it out of the bag and held it up. It's a two-toned grey hoodie with the Fourness logo on one side in small print and the Adidas logo on the other side. Just his style, Gemma did good. His eyes lit up as he looked it over before ripping the tags off and pulling it over his head. I wish he would have let me wash it before he wears it.

"I've had my eye on this one for a while, was going to buy it for myself. Now I don't have to." He smiled again and hugged them both. "Thank you so much. I love it." I gathered up the empty box and wrapping paper and threw it in the bin. "Well. I'm glad you like it. Harry, I guess we should start cooking. We've got a lot of people to cook for." My mum said, turning to me.

"Right. Okay, I guess I don't need your help after all. Go watch your footie and I'll bring you some lunch in a little bit." I kissed Louis on the cheek and he turned to walk back to the living room. After he was gone, my mum sat down at the kitchen bar and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a list of all the things we have to cook.

"Harry, you don't know how happy it makes me to see you and him finally happy. Being able to be here with you in your house, watching you interact, it's clear the flame hasn't dimmed at all. I just love seeing you happy with the person you love." My mum started to cry and I walked over to her and cuddled her to my chest. Gemma put her hand on our mother's back, rubbing affectionately.

"Don't cry, mum. I know it's been hard for you to just sit back for five years and not say a word. Just watching us pretend not to know each other. That's all going to be over soon. Just eight more months. Okay? Then we can all be happy together." I kissed her forehead and she nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Look at me all emotional. I'm sorry, sweetie. This is just a big deal. Let's get cooking shall we!" She perked up quick and I walked over to the fridge to pull out the ingredients for the first thing we're cooking. "Did you go out and buy all the ingredients I texted you?" Gemma asked, pulling out her phone to check for herself what we need.

"Yes. Got it all. Took up two carts. I looked ridiculous at the market." I closed the fridge and set everything on the counter. "Poor baby." Gem laughed at me and I poked my tongue out at her. The first thing we're making is roast turkey but first, I need to take my husband some lunch before he gets grumpy. I threw together two sandwiches and poured some crisps on the plate as well. He'll probably want a beer but I'm bringing him water. He needs to drink more of it. I set his food down on the coffee table in front of him. He mumbled a quick thank you, not taking his eyes off the screen, and I leaned down so he could kiss me. We always do that. When one of us leaves the room we kiss. It's become a habit now. A good one. He planted a quick kiss to my lips and I left him to go back to the kitchen. When I came back, my mum had already started on the turkey and Gem was peeling some potatoes. I guess that means I have to do something too. Baking and cooking are polar opposites. I love to bake, it smells better and cooking just takes too long.

It's half past seven now and everyone will be arriving in thirty minutes. I'm actually a little nervous. I just really want everyone to like the food I cooked. I decided to go a bit festive with my attire tonight wearing a dark red silk button up with the top buttons undone, of course. I ironed and pressed my black dress pants and decided my silver boots looked alright with this. My hair just tossed around like usual and I'm wearing my silver cross necklace. I haven't seen Louis in a couple of hours because I've been so busy. I wonder what he decided to wear. Oh my god. I need to go make sure he's not still wearing that sports hoodie!

I took off frantically walking down our stairs. It took me ages to reach the bottom and I almost tripped three times. Why did we make our stairs so long? I started searching every room for Lou. No such luck. Only ten minutes before everyone arrives. After I checked the kitchen, living room, his man cave, and the pool room, I knew there was only one place he could be and I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. His football field.

I walked over to our back doors and looked out to see if I could spot him in the darkness. Lo and behold, there he was chasing after the ball he's just kicked. I still don't know what he's wearing but he doesn't need to be getting all sweaty. I shrugged on my black trench coat and stepped outside. As I got closer to the field I could see his big smile. Playing footie has always made him happy. I snuck up behind him "What are you doing out here?" He jumped hearing my voice and turned to face me. "Fuck, Haz. You scared the day lights out of me!" He eyeballed me up and down taking in my appearance. "Wow, you look breathtaking, love." He put both of his hands on my hips and pulled me in for a long kiss.

I could taste a hint of the cigarette he probably just smoked. It doesn't bother me, though I'd like for him to quit. The taste has become familiar to me. Our long kiss turned into a heated make-out session in the middle of this field. All of our relatives have probably arrived but I don't care. I just want to lose myself in this moment. When we kiss the world around us is frozen. Every single time. He slipped his hand through my hair and held the back of my head, pulling gently on my hair. He knows what that does to me. I felt my body starting to get hot despite the cold weather tonight and I pulled away from him making him frown.

"As much as I'd love to stand here in the cold and kiss you until I turn blue, we have a party to attend. Join me?" I reached out my hand and he took it interlacing his fingers through mine. As we got closer to the house, a little light shined on him and I could finally see what he's wearing. I'm relieved to see no sports hoodie. He's got on a white shirt with a black blazer over it. His sleeves rolled up slightly and his nicest pair of black Vans go well with his black pants. He looks very handsome. His hair is a little wild from running after that ball so I fixed it quickly before we walked back in the house.

As soon as we open the door we immediately heard loud chatter coming from the living room. All of our family is here. I smiled sweetly as we got closer. I have missed everyone so much and it's almost strange to see them after all this time. When I looked at Lou I could tell he feels the same way. "Harry!" My grandmother rushed over to me and wrapped me in a hug. After we visit and greet everyone, it's time for Louis to open his presents. He smiled after opening each gift. He got a lot of nice things, mostly clothes. He thanked everyone and announced that opening gifts worked up his appetite so now it's time for dinner. The moment I've been dreading since I woke up this morning.

Our dining room table sits fifty people. Good thing too because we needed every chair. We all went around the table saying nice things about each other, a tradition we do every year. When it became my mum's turn she looked at Louis and I and began to tear up. Oh no. Here we go. "Harry you are the most important thing in this world to me, besides your sister of course. Seeing you this happy makes me feel like I've done my job as a mother. All I wanted was for you to grow up, do something you love, and be with someone you love. And look at you now. I'm so grateful for how you turned out and Louis I'm extremely grateful for you. You make my son happier than he's ever been. You treat him like he's your king and that means the world to me. You'll never understand how much you mean to me. I love you very much. Thank you."

She was a blubbering, crying mess by the end of her speech. I looked over to Louis and to my surprise, so was he. I watched as he got up and walked around the table to her. He pulled her up and gave her the sweetest hug I've ever seen. Seeing them like this makes me start to cry too but I remained seated. I didn't want to ruin their moment. I barely heard him whisper into her ear before he pulled away "He means the world to me too. I will love him till the day I die and I'll take care of him. Always." She nodded, wiped her eyes, and they returned to their seats. I placed my hand on his leg and kissed his cheek. My mum wiped away the last of her tears. "Goodness, excuse me. Been emotional all day around these two! You boys have made me very happy. Now if only you could make me a grandma." She joked

In a split second, my heart stopped beating and all the color drained from my face. Lou was quiet for a second too then when he saw everyone laughing he squeezed my hand reassuringly and laughed too. I don't know why that little comment scared me so much. It's not like it even means anything. Well, not to them at least.

The night had come to an end and we were saying our goodbyes. It was a lovely evening and I honestly can't wait to see them all again. Tomorrow is Christmas and Lou and I will be lazing it around the house. We don't have any plans until New Years, thankfully. I'd like to just relax for a while. After getting ready for bed, I turned the bed covers down making it ready for us. Lou came out of the bathroom and I glanced at him for a second then looked at him again licking my lips. He was completely naked and slightly hard. Jesus. "How's about birthday sex round three." He smirked, throwing me back against our bed.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab a tissue.

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

Christmas Day has come and gone and now I'm getting ready to meet the boys to celebrate New Years. Lou and I spent our Christmas watching movies and cuddling on the sofa. We agreed that we would only get each other one present, we do that every year. Not that we can't afford to get each other more. It's just more thoughtful getting one gift because you really have to put a lot of thought into it to make it the best. This year, mine was the best. I got him the Nike Tracer 10,000 Limited Edition Premier League football. It's gold and black, very professional looking. There was only a few of them made in the whole world. It even came in an elegant black box with fancy writing on it so all I had to do was wrap the box and put a nice bow on it.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_When I gave Lou his present he immediately tore all the wrapping off. I wish I hadn't spent so much time trying to make it look nice. He didn't even look at it. As soon as he saw what was written on the box he stopped and looked at me, shocked. I just smiled. "No fucking way!" He screamed. He was smiling so big the little crinkles by his eyes were popping out. "Yes way." I laughed. He pulled the ball out of the box and held it up. I have to admit it was remarkable. He stared at it, turning it around to see every inch of it._ **

**_He put the ball down and walked over to me and straddled my lap. "I think that's the best present anyone has ever gotten me. I'll have to get a display case for it and put it on the mantle._ ** **_"You're not going to play with it?" I know my facial expression gives me away and he can tell my feelings are a little hurt._ **

**_"Oh, I'd love to play with it but it's way too nice for me to be kicking around. I'd rather put it on display so I can admire it. Kinda like you but I do want to play with you." He winked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me._ ** **_"Okay, okay. Where's my gift?" Without saying anything he walked out of the room and I could no longer see him. I could hear some shuffling, a loud thump, and Lou mumbling "fuck!" ._ **

**_"Alright? Need any help?" I asked in the most concerned tone I could muster, trying not to laugh. "Yep. No I'm- mmph. I'm alright. You just sit there and look pretty." I heard some more shuffling then I saw Lou backing up towards me, dragging something big. Christ what has he bought._ ** **_When he got close enough to me he turned the object around. It was a white wooden rocking chair with 'Tomlinson' painted in black cursive writing across the top. He stood beside it and motioned for me to have a look at it. I rubbed my fingers across the writing and down the arm of the chair. "Is this for the b-" he cut me off by nodding his head. "Yep." He smiled so big and my heart melted. I can tell he's proud of himself._ **

**_"Have a seat in it, love. Go on." No need to tell me twice. I sat down and when I started to rock it made a light creaking noise and Louis frowned. "I'm sorry. I told them to fix that. We can send it back and-" I reached out and grabbed his hand bringing it to my lips. "No, it's perfect. I like the noise. Thank you so much. I love it and I love you. This is truly amazing I can't wait to use it." I was wrong, I think Louis bought the best gift._ **

**_He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine moving them slowly against me. His mouth parted and I slipped my tongue in as I dug my fingertips into his hips. He let out a low moan when our tongues met and I smiled against his mouth. In one swift motion, he grabbed the hem of my sweater and pulled it over my head._ **

**_I sat back in the chair and looked up at him with curious eyes and he bit his lip. "You know what you look like right now?" He asked, his breathing becoming erratic. "What, daddy?" I purred batting my eyelashes. His eyes went big and he grabbed my hand tugging me down to the floor. "Fucking never mind. Take your pants off."_ **  
  
**_*End of flashback*_ **

 

I walked out of the bathroom and into our closet to slip on my boots. I started to call out to Louis to ask him if he was ready but then I remembered, he's not here.  Since we're all going out in public tonight Louis and I can't show up together in the same vehicle. So last night he went and stayed at our old flat. Our first little home. I don't know why we still own it now that we've got our bigger home. Too many memories to let go of I suppose.

I grabbed my phone off the dresser as I walked by it and out the door. I sent a text to Lou and told him I was leaving now and would see him soon. He replied with "


	4. Chapter Four

** ** **Harry's POV**

 

"Louis!" I stood at the bottom of our stairs with my hands on my hips, waiting for him to answer. Today we're leaving for Thailand. I can't wait to see our new house. Louis said it was his wedding present to me since we never got to do that sort of thing two years ago. So he let me design the entire thing how I wanted. The only thing he requested was that I let him design a man cave how he wanted. Which was fine with me. He can definitely have one room.

I'm excited to get back to the weather there. The last time we were there it was to seal the deal on buying the island. The weather was absolutely perfect then. It does rain a lot but on the days that it's not raining the sun shines and it's anywhere between seventy and ninety degrees. Like LA but just more rain.

"Yeah?" Louis shouts from what sounds like our bedroom. He shouts so loud his voice squeaks. My favorite voice of his, besides his rasp.

"Our plane takes off in two hours! And you have to arrive an hour before me." My yelling fades as he appears at the top of the stairs midway through my sentence. "You need to get going now. The car is outside waiting for you." He nods and then disappears back into our room again.

I head to the kitchen making sure the instructions I've left are in order. My mum, Gemma, and Jay have insisted they take care of the house while we're gone even though we have a housekeeper. "Give her the time off" my mum had said referring to our housekeeper. She had been living here the whole time we were on tour and kept the house and our plants in great shape. This had become like home to her, Loretta, and we've grown very fond of her.

Louis appears by the front door calling for me to tell me he was leaving. "Okay, be careful and I'll see you in about forty-five minutes or so. Do you have everything?" We both looked around as if something he might need would be laying in the hall.

"Yep. Two suit cases full of shit ready to go. Are you nervous? He asks. "Nervous for what?" If he's talking about the plane ride, yes. Even though we've been on so many, my anxiety is still really bad.

"To be seen." He says as if that was obvious. I guess it was. "I mean yeah, aren't we always? But I'm just more worried about people finding out where we're going. It'd be a disaster then."

"It'll be fine, love. I'll see you soon okay, be safe." A quick kiss and he was out the door. I walk upstairs to finish getting everything ready and I see a bag on the bed he must have forgotten. I knew he would forget something. I would just leave it but he's got his hat attached to the strap so I know this one is important.

After running around the house, checking to make sure all appliances were turned off, I pull out my phone to call my mother. It's very early in the morning so I hope she's awake.

"Hello, Harry." She answers after just two rings. "Hi, mum. I just wanted to call before we take off. I've left all the instructions for the house on the kitchen counter. Please no wild parties while we're gone." I say jokingly and she laughs. My mum has the cutest laugh. Every time I hear it I get this feeling of overwhelming love and it reminds me of my childhood. It's the same feeling I get for Louis just a little different because he's my spouse.

"I'm so excited for you dear you deserves this so much." I can hear the excitement in her voice but there's something else. Sadness I suppose. "I just can't help but feel like I've just gotten you back and now you're leaving me again. That's selfish, I know."

My heart breaks for her. I can't imagine how she must feel. Her little baby left when he was just sixteen years old and never came home. He grew up without her.

"It's not selfish. I know you're hurting and I'm sorry. But you know I miss you so much every single day. Cheer up though because we had rooms built for you and whoever else to come visit." She gasps and squeals and it makes me giggle.

"Really! Oh, Harry thank you! I've never been to Thailand! I bet it's beautiful I hear the water there is crystal!" She rambles on in excitement and I pull the phone away from my ear to check the time and I see I only have thirty minutes to get to the airport.

"Um, mum, I've really got to go I'm going to miss my plane but I'll call you when we land, yeah?" She agrees and tells me she loves me. I hang up quickly and grab my bags rushing out the door.

My stomach twists as I bounce my leg in the car. This happens every time I leave the house to go anywhere but this time, it's worse. I don't want anything to ruin this for us. I love our fans but if they find out where we're going or even that both Louis and I are out of the country, it'll be over.

"I need you to take the back entrance where security is." I sit up telling my driver. I'm going to miss him a bit. I called Modest! after Christmas and made sure they got him another job with the same pay. I owe it to him for keeping me safe.

"Yes, sir." He nods his head and turns onto the road with an iron gate marked "Private Departures". That's me. He rolls down his window to speak to the security guard who will let us in. They both need to hurry up. I don't want anyone spotting us.

"Who'er you dropping off?" The man in a dark colored uniform asks. "Harry Styles. Here to bored his private jet." The guard talks into his handheld. Letting them know I'm here, I suspect.

"Are you boarding with Mr. Tomlinson?" He questions. "Yes." I say to my driver and he looks at me in the rear view mirror with a surprised expression. "Yes." I repeat after he stares for too long. He tells the guard and the gate slowly starts to open as we drive through.

We're skipping going through the inside of the airport all together and just driving straight up to our plane. This way we'll limit the the risk of someone seeing us.

We're waved through by two more sets of guards before our plane finally comes into view. We stop in front of the door to the plane and it's open with the stairs down for me. My driver turns off the car and looks at me again in the mirror.

"I'm going to run to the plane as fast as I can. I don't want to be seen. Can you bring my bags on board once I'm on?" He nods his head and I look around grabbing what I've got in the seat with me. Louis' bag that he left is sitting beside me so I grab it and open the door to get out.

I run to the plane and up the steps as quickly as possible. Honestly I'm proud of myself for not tripping along the way. As I walk in I'm greeted by our pilot, Joe.

"Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson. How are you today?" Joe has been the pilot for our private jet for many years. Louis and I own this one together so of course he knows the status of our relationship and has always been kind.

"Alright, Joe. Lovely day for flying isn't it?" He goes to shake my hand but I pull him into a hug. I'm more of the hugging type of person. Always have been. When we pull away he gestures to the closed curtains. "Stunning day, sir. The other Mr. Tomlinson is already on board."

I smile and push through the curtains. Our jet is quite roomy. We've got a small living area with a telly and couches, a medium sized kitchen with everything you'd need in a kitchen, our bathroom has a shower and a tub big enough for Lou and I to get in at the same time. We've got a king sized bed in our bedroom along with a closet and another telly. Sometimes you spend a lot of time on this thing and you want it to feel like home as much as possible. Though, I think Louis over did it just a bit.

Louis looks up as I walk through and gives me a big grin. "Make it alright?" He asks as I walk over to where he's sitting and give him a little smooch.

"I'm standing here aren't I?" I smirk. I love teasing him especially when it gets under his skin. Because he's usually the one teasing and picking on me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me down quickly making me yelp.

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" He starts tickling me up and down my sides and I squirm. "Loooouu- st- stop! Please!" I beg and he finally stops. He plants three small kisses to my neck and I sigh closing my eyes, relaxing into his touch. The kisses aren't sexual, just loving and sort of appreciating.

I open my eyes just as Joe comes through the curtains to tell us we'll be taking off now. "Please buckle up. In your own seats." He says raising an eyebrow at us before walking off. My face flushes with embarrassment but of course not Louis. He " _don't give a fuck_ ".

My buckle clicks as I lock it into place and I reach over to check and be sure Louis' is tight enough. The plane engines roar to life, startling me a little and Joe's voice comes through the speaker.

"Good afternoon Tomlinson's. This is your captain speaking. Like to take this time to thank you for flying with me. It's a beautiful day and I'm expecting a smooth flight. We should arrive in Surat Thani, Thailand in roughly thirteen hours."

Once we were in the air, I sigh looking out the window. Thirteen hours is a long time. "This is it, babe" Louis turns to me and wraps his small hand over my bigger one. "Are you ready for this?" I slowly nod feeling tears prick my eyes. He notices and catches one as it falls.

"I'm sorry" I say. "It's just, we've been waiting for this for so long. We can go to this place and be whoever we want. Love as hard as we want to. It's unreal. I'm overwhelmed." My tears are coming down now pretty heavy.

He unbuckles his belt standing up and unbuckles mine too. I reach for his extended hand and he pulls me up with him. "Come, take a bath with me. Let's just relax. Our holiday started as soon as we stepped foot on this plane, baby."

The last time the tub was used I fell out of it and broke my foot. Hopefully this time will go smoother. Lou would catch me if I fall. He always does. Except for that one time.. Not even Jesus Christ himself could have saved me from being jerked backwards by my mic stand. I still say it was poor carpentry.

We walk in the bathroom and Louis puts a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door knob. I don't know why anyone would want to use our bathroom anyways. I turn on the water and stick my hand under checking the temperature. "Let's put a bath bomb in. I bought some from Lush I think I brought a-" Louis cuts me off by shaking his head.

"No, Harry, god the last time we used one I had glitter stuck to my skin for weeks. Just put in some regular ole bath bubble shit." I pout but reach under the sink and grab a lavender vanilla mix. Louis' favorite soap that I use.

After pouring in probably a little too much, I grab two towels from the rack. When I turn around Lou is already naked giving me a smug look. He takes the towels from me and drops them on the floor by the tub.

He reaches down and pulls the hair tie off my wrist and twirls his finger telling me to turn around. I do and he grabs handfuls of my hair and works it into a bun. I don't have to look down to know he's standing on his tip toes. I let out a secret giggle remembering how the fans have always called him "smol". He hates it but I love it.

Once he's done he spins me around and starts to unbutton my top. When the last button is undone it falls to the ground and he kicks it away. The feeling of his skin on mine tickles as he runs his hands over my chest and down to the butterfly on my stomach. When he pulls me closer he presses light sweet kisses to my chest while unbuttoning my pants.

I watch as he drops to his knees in front of me, sliding my pants and briefs down my legs and I step out of them. Boots were kicked off long ago. Now I'm completely naked. The cool air hits me and I shiver when he steps back admiring my body.

He puts one leg in the water testing the temperature then getting in the rest of the way. After sitting back in the tub he reaches out his hand for me to take. "Come here my little spoon. Be careful." I sit down, back against his chest, and lay my head on his shoulder. Warm water takes over relaxing me instantly.

My eyes are closed as Louis starts to sing in the softest voice I've ever heard. "When you're lost, I'll find the way. I'll be your light." I smile at the song he wrote for us and finish the rest. "You'll never feel like you're alone. I'll make this feel like _Home_."

And that was all it took for me to completely break down. Tears started to roll down my face and I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling. It's not that I was sad really. Well there was a little sadness behind my tears. But it was more of an overwhelming sort of happy relieved cry.

No body in this world could fathom or even begin to understand what Louis and I have been through in the last five years. We've been lied to and we've been forced to lie. We've been stepped on. Shoved into the darkness. Forced apart. Forced to pretend that being labeled as a womanizer doesn't hurt. Forced to watch my husband be in a fake relationship for four years of our life. Imagine someone telling you that they don't accept who you are and you're not allowed to be you but you still have to please them.

All the hurt, the heartache, and the stress have all built up to this break down and I needed it. I needed to mourn the loss of five years of our relationship we'll never get back and two of those being our marriage. I needed to mourn the loss of myself as well.

"Oh, Haz." Louis turns me so I'm facing him and hugs me close to his body. With all of our skin touching, I feel safe. "Please don't cry. I know it hurts. I know you suffered. I did too. But we're here now. We're doing what we've always wanted. Let's just be happy." He pulls away and takes my face in his hands.

They bring my face closer to his and our lips touch, melting into each other. I'll never get over kissing him. The feeling will never get old. Our sweet kisses slowly turn into sloppy hungry ones and I slip my tongue into his mouth making him gasp and speed up.

Sitting facing each other makes it easy for me to extend my legs on top of his thighs, pushing passed him. He hoisted me up so I was sitting in his lap now and started sucking and nipping at my neck. He nips a little too hard causing me to whine and jump slightly. When I do, my ass rubs the flesh of his hard erection and he moans lowly at the slippery friction.

I tangle my fingers in his hair and suck on his collarbone, leaving behind red marks everywhere I go. As I do, Louis grabs my hips and rocks me back and forth creating the friction he desires.

"Am I going to fuck you in this bathtub?" His tone is seductive and dominant even. I stop my torturous kissing to his neck and look at him biting my lip.

"I was going to be offended if you didn't." I go to lick my lips and he grabs my tongue before it goes back in my mouth. This makes me open and he shoves his finger in. I close my lips around his finger and swirl my tongue as he slowly pulls it in and out.

When I wrap my arms around his neck I try to pull myself up a little so he can have access to my bum. He reaches underneath me, between my legs, and slowly pushes one finger inside of me.

Even though we had sex on New Years, two days ago, it still stings. I hiss with a sharp intake of breath and he stills. "You're always so tight, love." He starts kissing my neck to distract me from the pain as he slides another finger in.

"Mmmm." A moan escapes my lips as I blink up at the ceiling. "When you're ready." He says letting me know I control the next move. After the sting is completely gone I start rocking back and forth on his fingers as he scissors them.

I can feel my heart beat throbbing in my dick, pressure building. I reach down between us and wrap my big hand around his cock pumping slowly.

"Uhhh god please say you're ready." He moans. I nod and he quickly pulls his fingers out of me. Despite being the smaller one, he's very strong and he lifts me up so my entrance is hovering over him. I grab him and slowly sink onto his erection.

"Ohhh, fuck" He throws his head back at the same time I do and we almost loose balance and slip further down into the tub. Once the uncomfortable feeling goes away I start to swivel my hips in a circle. The sensation of being filled is something I crave only from him.

Louis takes his hands off of my waist and grips both sides of the tub. He knows I like for him to touch me which is why he says "I just want to watch you do your thing." Hearing him say this makes my breath hitch. Him watching me turns me on even more, if that's possible.

I need some way to steady myself so I grab onto his shoulders, gripping them hard. My hips rock back and forth slowly in the most hypnotizing way. I just want to ride him. I want to make this moment last. Making love has always been our escape.

The slower my motions, the more Louis starts to clench his toes and wiggle beneath me. He isn't having it. He wants it fast and hard and he wants it right now. He's always been so impatient.

He lifts me up by my waist and slams me back down again. The big movement causes some of the water to splash out on the floor. Then he does it again and again and again. "Please!" I scream out as he hits my prostate repeatedly. Although, I really don't know what I'm asking for.

Wanting to be more in control, I get up in squatting position so that I can bounce on him. My legs start to shake from supporting my weight and sweat beads roll down my face. The salty taste takes over the tip of my tongue when it rolls into my moaning mouth.

With every bounce I make, his dick burrows deeper into me. Going as far as it possibly can. I can feel the pressure building in my stomach and my dick is so hard it's almost painful.

His breathing becomes ragged and I know he's about to lose it. "Harreh, I'm- ohh fuck. I'm gonna come." His eyes meet mine and his pupils are blown. All I could see was black and a tiny sliver of blue. He's gone.

"Touch me, Lou. Please it's all I need." I beg him for my release. When the skin on his hand meets the skin on my dick, fire spreads across my stomach. With every bounce I make, he pumps me at the same speed.

"Ohh, yes. Lou! Yes, yes, yes, yes." I cannot control myself anymore. The sensation is something indescribable. It takes over all the senses in my body, making it the only thing I feel. I keep my hole clenched around him and my knuckles turn white from gripping his shoulders so hard. He'll surely bruise.

"Come on, baby. Come for me please come for me." His voice so raspy and deep. That's all it took for me and I release my load. The white falls into our bath water. "Mmmm god Louuuuu!" I moan and dig my painted fingernails into his skin.

I continue to grind down on him so he can do the same, and he does, spilling into me. The liquid so hot I swear I can feel it's warmth spread through my entire body.

Louis has always been the type to want to hold you really close and love on you after he comes. He gets very emotional. So when he does, he instantly stills then grabs me and hugs me close to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and twirl a piece of his hair around my finger.

I don't know how long we've been in this position. Louis' just holding me, rubbing and patting my back. I've never met a man so affectionate and loving after sex. Then again, Louis did take my virginity so I've never really been with anyone else.

"Baby, the water is getting cool. I think we need to get out, okay?" He nods his head without letting me go. "I love you so much." He coos. "I love you." I say and kiss his cheek before we both finally let go of each other.

After we're dressed we go out into the living area. The smell of food is wafting through the air. Our stewardess, Sarah, appears from the kitchen area carrying a tray. I can see the steam coming off of it and it smells delicious.

"Good evening gentlemen." Evening? How can it already be the evening? I feel as if we've only been on the plane for a few hours.

Sure enough, when I look out of the plane window it's pitch black. "It's actually dinner time we've entered into a different time zone." Sarah informs us.

Lou and I walk over to the table where she's sat our food down. He pulls out a chair for me and I thank him before sitting down. Even though we've been together so long he still does things like this. Opening doors for me, letting me go first, such a gentlemen.

The chef has prepared my favorite soup for me and a salad just the way I like it. Louis is eating what I assume is steak along with some mash and asparagus. I'll be lucky if I can get him to eat one piece of that asparagus.

Sarah comes back over bringing two glasses and a bottle of wine. We both give our thanks and she disappears back into her bunk area.

"You're having soup, again?" Louis taps his finger on the side of my bowl. I swallow and wipe my mouth before speaking. "Yes, this is my favorite and I'm a vegetarian. Did you expect me to eat what you're eating?" I take another spoonful and he rolls his eyes.

"I should have never agreed to buying a house in LA. It changed you." He always teases me with that. Saying that ever since we lived there I turned into an "organic hippie". Well he tuned into a "skater punk".

I can't lie though, I love that look on him. I once made him make love to me while he was wearing a snapback and that tank top that says _Skate Tough._ It was quite erotic and hot.

"LA did not change me. I always wanted to be a vegetarian. It just became easier once being there." I pout and try convincing him even though I know he's not buying it.

After dinner there was really nothing left to do. It was dark out making us both tired even though we'd only just woken up six hours ago. Jet lag is a powerful thing. We decided to call it a night and watch movies in bed until we fall asleep.

__

I woke in the middle of the night to the plane jostling and bumping about. I sat up instantly and nudged Lou. "Louis, somethings wrong with the plane wake up." He didn't move or open his eyes at all. "S'fine, Harry. Just some turbulence."

Bullshit. After all the recent planes going down because of bombs and just disappearing, I'm very uneasy. I turn over to my bedside table and click on the lamp. The clock reads 3:45 am. We have a monitor in our bedroom that is linked straight to the pilot. If anything were to happen he could just press a button and his face would appear on the screen and he could talk to us.

I reach for the remote to the monitor and press the button turning it on. Joe's face appears within seconds.

"Morning, Sir. What can I get ya?" He asks with a chirpy voice. How he could be so chipper at this time in the morning I'll never understand.

"Joe." I bark. "What's wrong with the plane? Jostling woke me up." I realize my tone is probably rude but I can't help it. It's early. I'm tired and I'm scared.

"Eh, s'alright just a bit of turbulence. Passing through a small storm nothing to worry bout. It'll pass soon enough. Sorry to disturb you."

He's always so nice and now I feel bad for being so rude. "No don't apologize, Joe. A storm is something you have no control over. I'm sorry for my snappy tone. I was a bit scared." When I'm finished with my apology, Louis flips over and looks at both of us with squinted eyes.

"Harold. If you'd like to continue your conversation with Joe, please excuse yourself to the cockpit. It's nearly four a.m. I want to sleep." I roll my eyes at him but thank Joe before I turn the monitor off.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. My anxiety..I just..It's gotten worse with everything going on and we can't tell anybody so I have no one to talk to about it. I feel like I'm lying to my mum and-"

Louis cuts me off by wrapping his arms around me pressing his front to my back. "You can talk to me. I'm always here for you. You know that." He moves my hair out of the way and kisses my neck in a reassuring manner. The ghost of air from his little fingers makes me shiver.

He's right but not about this. I shake my head disagreeing. "I can't talk to you. You're in the situation with me. I know how you feel about it. So it's not the same. I just want everything to be completely over so we can get on with our lives."

He nods his head and draws little circles on my chest. "I know, love. Soon enough. Just try to go back to sleep, yeah? We'll be at our new house soon and you'll need your energy. I know you'll be crazy ready to explore everything." He knows me well. I'll probably run off and leave him for the whole day trying to look at everything.

I nod and tilt my head to the side as much as I can to kiss him and he returns it. It takes me a long time after that to finally fall asleep. The plane had more turbulence on and off all night. The only thing helping being the sound of Lou snoring. A lot of people hate when their spouse snores but I love it. It's comforting.

__

When I wake again, I check my phone and it's eight a.m. I rub the sleep from my eyes and roll away from Lou. I'm so eager to know where we are so I reach for my phone again.

When I hold down the home button, Siri comes to life. "What can I help you with" pops up on the screen. "Where am I right now?" I ask her frowning at my deep morning voice. It takes her a couple of seconds before she responds and a map pops up on my screen.

"According to google maps you are in Surat Thani, Thailand." My eyes light up at the robotic response. We're here. Butterflies invade my stomach and a stupid grin takes over my face. "Thank you, Siri." I say still smiling. "You're welcome, Harry." Lou has always made fun of me for thanking a "machine". Lou! I need to wake him and tell him we're here.

I roll back over to face him and my heart instantly melts at what I see. He looks so peaceful. Long eyelashes carefully crafted by angels themselves, I swear it. They've always been one of my favorite things about him.

"Rise and shine, babe. We made it." I run my fingers through his soft hair. He scrunches his eyebrows together and grumbles something I can't make out. I repeat myself again this time shaking him slightly and I get a grumpy response.

"K, great. Let me sleep till we land." He rolls away from me and pulls the duvet over his head. Whatever. To hell with him. I'm too pumped and I gotta get up. I give his bum a little swat and make my way to the shower.

As I'm massaging soap through my scalp, the butterflies in my stomach get bigger and bigger. I'm so excited I can't stand it. I just want to get off this thing and walk through the front doors of our new home. I have so many plans. I want to start a flower garden and maybe even a vegetable garden. I want to build some sort of outdoor painting area. I can sit down on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the water, and just paint. I've never been much of a painter but there's going to be so many beautiful things I'll encounter on our island I can use for inspiration and I want to capture it all on canvas.

Good grief. I'm not even there yet and already I'm trying to build things in my mind. Louis' gonna kill me by the end of this trip I just know it.

When I get out of the shower I decide I want to dress comfortable and light. I brush my hair and throw it all up into a bun. I don't wear shorts much anymore but I want to feel tropical so I put on a pair of faded jean shorts, slightly rolled up on my thigh. I slip on a loose black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a pair of yellow neon Nike trainers.

I shaved my legs about a week ago and by now they're kind of prickly. I wish I would have thought to touch them up in the shower. Oh well, Lou probably won't even notice.

Once I'm done I walk out into the main area of the plane. When I take a seat at the table the sound of my chair sliding alerts Sarah. She comes out with a tray that has my breakfast on it. "Thank you, Sarah." I smile up at her and she blushes. She knows I'm gay and knows I'm married but she still gets flustered when I speak to her.

"You're welcome, Sir. Will the other Mr. Tomlinson be joining you this morning?" I look back towards our bedroom trying to see if I can hear any movement in there. I can't. Well not really.

"Um, I'm not sure. But if it's not too much trouble, will you ask the chef to go ahead and make something for him? One egg scrambled, two pieces of bacon, and two scones with strawberry jam on them. To drink, a small cuppa. No cream no sugar. Just a bit of milk will be fine."

That was a mouthful and I hope she got it all. I watch her as she counts the items off on her fingers then smiles and walks away. I start in on my breakfast and grab my phone to check on the social media world. The silence is actually so nice. Weird but nice.

My thoughts, and silence interrupted when I hear Louis' loud mouth erupt from the hallway. "Morning little shits!" I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. Spoke to soon.

Louis' chair makes the same loud noise as mine when he yanks it away from the table to sit down."What? You're eating without me?" He pouts. "Where's mine?" My phone clicks when I push the lock screen button and put it back on the table.

"Well maybe if you got up when I asked you'd be eating with me." I go to take a bite of my oatmeal and he flicks it off my spoon. He laughs and scoots away from me when part of it lands on my face.

"Damnit, Louis. No." I wipe it off and take another bite. "Just sit still, please. I told Sarah what you wanted and I bet she'll be bringing it out any minute." As if on cue, she appears from behind the curtains holding a tray full of his food.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He winks at her. Her face turns beat red and she speed walks away, almost running. I sigh and shake my head looking at him giving him a death glare. He just chuckles while taking a sip of his tea.

"Why do you torture her like that?"

"It's funny."

"It's not."

"Awe, you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"I'm literally married to you."

"I know." I smile showing teeth and dimples and place my hand under his chin bringing him in for a kiss. He deepens it a little but I pull away before he can take it too far. It is the morning after all.

After breakfast we retreat to the living area. Louis' on his MacBook emailing clips of remixes he's done to Liam. He worked with Liam a little bit on the Drag Me Down remix and after learning what goes into it, he's taken an interest in it.

He's been working on some sort of orchestra sound with Home and so far he's very proud of it. He won't let me hear it until it's completely done which I hate. I keep trying to sneak peeks at it but he's changed his password on me. But honestly, I'd really just like for him to add some trumpets to Olivia.

While he was doing that, I've been on Twitter seeing what the fans are up to. Most of them are "missing us already" even though the first official day of the break was yesterday. Others are wondering where we are. Liam and Niall have been seen out and about. But Louis and I have disappeared.

I was in the middle of composing a tweet when Joe walked out from the cockpit. I nearly pissed myself. "What the hell! Who's flying this thing!?" I jump up frantically and look out the plane window expecting to see us spiraling down at an alarming speed. We weren't.

Louis and Joe just laugh at me like it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. Rude.

"Auto pilot is on, Sir." Oh. My face instantly turns hot from embarrassment. I sit back down, slapping Louis' leg for making fun of me.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be arriving at Surat Thani's national airport in seven minutes so please put your seat belt on, and it has been a pleasure flying with you. As always."

We both say thank you and he goes back to flying the plane. Thank god. Once we're both buckled in, I can't hide my excitement and I let out a loud squeal. Louis just shakes his head grinning at me. I can't help it. We've had this planned for so long.

Looking out the window all you can see is water. It feels like it goes on for years. Really selling that "stranded on a deserted island" vibe.

The tires screech when we bump the runway and my ears start popping from the decrease in altitude. I look over at my amazing husband and squeeze his hand. We're here. We've landed. It's official. This is the start of something great. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Harry is a very feminine person in real life so that's how I portray him in this story. If you don't like that, sorry. There's nothing wrong with a man being more on the feminine side. Nail polish doesn't have a gender. Anyone can shave their legs. Men can wear dresses and sandals. Men can do all of those things and still be a man. xx

** **

 

**Harry's POV**

When our plane had come to a complete stop I took off my seat belt as did Lou. Joe emerged from the cockpit and greeted us with a smile.

"There is a car waiting outside for you that will take you to your boat. Your bags have already been placed in it. I do hope you enjoy your vacation and I will be on standby if you should need me."

We shook his hand and thanked him before exiting the plane. When I stepped out onto the pavement I was immediately blinded by bright sun and warm air engulfed me. I turned to look at Louis and he smiled at me taking in a big breath of the warm tropical air.

"It feels so good out!" He yelled throwing his hands up to the sky. I giggled nodding my head. "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand yanking him to our car. "I'm ready to get there!"

Our driver held the door open for us and we piled in. Once the driver got in he started the car and introduced himself before taking off.

"Hello, my name is Rune. I will be taking you wherever you need to go. It is nice to meet you." He grinned at us. His accent is beautiful. A little hard to understand but very interesting.

Louis hands him a piece of paper written in another language. "These are the directions to our boat. Can you take us there, please?" Rune examines the paper before nodding his head and taking off.

As we drive I roll the window down and look out taking in all the scenery passing by. It's absolutely beautiful here. Even more so than I remember. The sky is blue and there's not a cloud in it. All the roads are made of dirt and gravel and the noise our tires make going across them reminds me of the more country side of California.

There's trees everywhere of all different shapes and sizes and beautiful flowers scattered about ranging in all kinds and colors. On the other side of the road you can look over and see the water. It's turquoise in color and so clear I can see the plants growing at the bottom and yellow fish swimming in groups. I'm thankful for Rune's slow driving giving me the chance to really soak it all in.

We pass a small building that looks like a school. There are small children running around in front of it kicking a football back and forth. I pat Louis' shoulder getting his attention and point at the kids. He gets really excited and leans all the way over me and sticks his head out the window.

"I wonder if they'd let me join them!" He yells over the sound of the car and the wind. My heart melts watching him watch the kids. His eyes hold so much light in them.

I pat his plump bum and pull him down by his waist into his own seat again. "I'm sure they'd love to have you, babe. Maybe another time though. We're going to be very busy today." He pouts slightly but is interrupted when our car comes to a stop.

"This is where your directions say to go. I will get your bags for you." Rune says, turning off the car and getting out. I look to my right and see a small dock. There's a man with dark colored skin, much like Rune's, standing by a boat grinning widely and waving. Rune comes around and opens our door so we can get out and walk over to the man.

"S̄wạs̄dī or hello. My name is Kamon and I will be your boat Captain. Anytime you would like to go for a ride around the waters or need a lift into the village, I'm your man. I speak the best English around these parts so if you ever need something translated I can help with that as well."

I nod and smile shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kamon. My name is Harry and this is my husband Louis." Louis shakes his hand as well while Rune brings our bags over and sits them by our feet.

"I'm going to leave now. This is how you can reach me if you want to go anywhere." Rune says handing a piece of paper to me and we thank him. After he's gone Kamon reaches down to pick up our bags but Louis stops him.

"You don't have to do that really. We can get it. We try to tell everyone that but they insist on helping. We like to be independent." Louis smiles at him and he nods before leading the way to the boat.

I pick up my bags and follow behind them. Once we get to the boat Louis throws his bags in and climbs over into it. I hand him my bags then he extends his hand out to help me. My legs were wobbly and I almost tripped but thankfully he pulled me over into the seat with him.

Kamon starts the boat and we speed off away from the doc. The boat is actually quite fast taking off and it throws me back against the seat a little. I grab Louis' thigh and squeeze tightly. We really should be wearing life jackets.

"Do you like the boat?" Louis yells over the sound of the engine and waves crashing. "I thought it'd be perfect just for cruising around. I figured you wouldn't want anything too big!" He knows me well.

"It's perfect!" I screamed. "A little fast but she'll do!" I smile at him and he gives me a quick kiss before returning his attention to the water ahead. I still can't get over how beautiful the water is. It makes me eager to go snorkeling which we had already planned on doing.

The boat ride to our new home is long. Twenty minutes in total. But soon I could see another dock coming into view. This one was made of stone. It comes out into the water and goes all the way up to a beach area leading into the forest. At the beginning of the forest I can see a path and a yellow golf cart waiting for us.

Kamon parks the boat and gives us his information to call if we need him and then he speeds away. Louis and I pick up our bags and walk up the path to the cart. The cart only has two seats but it has a place in the back for our bags and we throw them back there. The key to the cart was already in the ignition and it catches both of our eyes at the same time.

"Okay, I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it. Best 2 out of 3. Winner gets to drive the cart." Louis says grinning and I smirk at him. "Alright, punk. You're on." I say. We both hold our hands out in the air between us, ready to go.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" We shout in unison. Louis chose paper and I chose scissors. "Ha!" I yell having won the first round. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go again. You haven't won yet, Curly."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" We yell again. Louis chose rock this time and I chose paper making me the winner. "Awe, looks like I won." I gloat and stick my bottom lip out at him before smiling.

"That's not fair." He pouts "You just got lucky." He looks down sadly at the ground and I know just what he's doing. Trying to make me feel guilty, and it's working.

"Oh, alright you can drive." I sigh rolling my eyes while walking around to the passenger side. "Yes!" He hisses jumping on the cart. We sat there for awhile. I kept looking over at him waiting for him to start it up but he just kept fiddling with the switches looking confused.

"You don't know how to start it do you?" I said, trying not to laugh. He looked over at me and burst out into a fit of laughter. I shook my head starting to laugh too. What an idiot.

"Step aside you dolt let the master handle this." I say scooting him off the side. "Master." He chuckles while walking around to the passenger side. "That's funny. We'll see who's calling who Master tonight." I scrunch up my nose in disgust while turning on the cart and moving forward.

"You're gross."

"So are you!"

"No way. I'm classy."

"Classy! Says the boy who was riding my dick on our private jet yesterday, Mr. Mile High Club."

"Well... Touché."

I drive the cart along the path until a big iron gate comes into view. We pull up to it and it says  _Tomlinson_ across the middle in big letters. There's a code box that opens the gate and I drive up to it and flip the panel open reveling the number pad.

"The code is your birthday." Louis says. I carefully type in 010294 and a green light flashes signaling that was correct. The gate slowly opens and I laugh at the way it cuts our last name in half.

I drive through and we're met with a beautiful garden. There's a cobble stone path all the way up the middle. On each side there's small ponds surrounded by flowers. Waterfalls pour into the little ponds making the most soothing noise. One side is taken up by nothing but flowers and trees and on the other side there is a small golfing area. I smile at how thoughtful Louis is. Niall is going to love that.

As we continue to drive a huge pool comes into view along with the rest of our house. I stop the cart immediately. I sit there, eyes wide staring ahead of me, completely speechless. The house is incredible. It's the most beautiful house I've ever seen. I'm in love.

There's a big long pool and an area to get some sun, have drinks, and cook. To the right of the pool there's bright green grass that leads up to the front of the house. The house is three stories tall and the design is flawless. Lots of windows just like I wanted.

I look over at Lou with tears in my eyes to find him already looking at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, baby. What do you think?" I don't say anything because I'm unable to form words. Instead I wrap my arms around his body and squeeze tight. I pull away and start kissing him all over his face. Still crying.

"Okay, okay. I think you like it." He laughed. I give him the biggest sloppiest kiss ever and turn my attention back to our house. I can't wait to go in. It's probably more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

"I think it turned out better than I hoped. You ready to go in?" Louis asks and I shake my head vigorously. I jump out and grab our bags and practically run to the front door, leaving Louis trailing behind trying to catch up.

"Slow down, Haz!" He laughs. "Wait for me don't go in yet!" I stop at the front door and wait for him to catch up. The front door is huge and made of a dark wood. Just like I wanted. When Louis finally catches up he sets his bags down and walks over to me.

"Alright, come on then." He says placing one arm under my legs and one across my back. "Wait what are you doing?" I frantically grab onto his shoulders trying to steady myself.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold." He grins and lifts me up into the air. "Lou! Oh my god! Don't drop me!" I yell clinging on his neck for dear life. He holds me bridal style and walks up to the door with me squealing in his ear and kicking my feet the whole time.

He balances me in his arms and turns the knob pushing the door open. When we walk through the door all the lights in the house come on automatically lighting our way. I wiggle free from his hold and I'm finally on my own feet again.

When you first walk in you're greeted with a huge living area. The walls surrounding it are nothing but tall windows giving you a perfect view of the forest and water. There are two cream colored couches with a dark brown rug in the middle. The floors are made of a beautiful stained dark hardwood which I've always loved. There's a glass table sitting in the middle of the couches with a very colorful bouquet of flowers on it.

Everything in here is elegant and tropical. There's a telly that looks like it's suspended from the ceiling somehow and a beautiful stone fireplace underneath it.

To the right of us is a spiral staircase that leads up but I want to see the rest of the first floor. I walk into the room to the left of us and I'm in the kitchen. It's beautiful. My dream kitchen. There's a small island counter top in the middle of the floor with a big tree in the middle of it. I walk over to touch it to see if it's real and it actually is. The tree is tall and goes all the way up to the ceiling. Instead of a normal roof, the kitchen has a skylight roof. I'm guessing it's so the tree can sunlight.

The dinning room is large and very artistic looking with a big chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. We both move on to the upstairs where our bedroom is. There's also a gaming room, a green house room, and Louis' sports room on this level.

I've designed our bedroom to look similar to ours back at home but this one has a balcony that hangs over the water.

Once we've finally finished looking at everything, I run and jump on our bed falling on my back with a pleased sigh. Louis comes and joins me not long after.

"Everything is perfect. It's just like I wanted. I couldn't be happier right now." I roll over and lay my head on Louis' chest. He reaches over on the nightstand and grabs a small black remote. He pushes a button and a big screen rises up from the floor to the ceiling reveling the night sky and the beautiful view from our balcony.

"Wow, it just keeps getting better." I say, shaking my head in disbelief. There are so many stars in the sky twinkling and you can see them so clearly since there are no clouds tonight.

"After we unpack our clothes we should go to bed. Lots to do tomorrow." Louis says while getting up and walking to our bags. We both start to unpack and before I know it we've got everything settled and we can finally go to sleep after such a long day.   
  


_______  
  


In the morning I'm woke by blinding sunlight since Lou forgot to lower the screen last night. The sound of hundreds of birds singing their morning song can be heard throughout the forest. Excitement soon floods through me and I just want to run outside and start exploring but I can't because there's a sleeping beauty wrapped around me.

"Good morning, babe." I softly coo while rubbing his arm that's wrapped tightly around my waist. Instead of him being grumpy like I expected, he slowly opens his eyes and cuddles me closer.

"Morning, love. What time is it?" His raspy voice fills my ears. "I'm not sure let me check." I roll over to the nightstand and grab my phone. When I press the home button my screen lights up reveling that it's 10:37 a.m.

"Oh my god. Lou, we've slept in. We haven't been able to do that in ages!" I bounce up from his hold and straddle his hips. His gives me his most adorable crinkly eyed grin and lightly presses his fingers into the skin on my hips.

"How sick is this. No responsibilities, no having to wake up early. I'm in heaven." He beams. I climb off of him and head to the bathroom eager to start the day.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." I say winking at him before shutting the door behind me. I kinda wanted to shave my legs but I don't feel like a bath today so I settle on taking a shower instead.

I open the shower door and turn the faucets watching as water starts to cascade down from the ceiling in three different places. The shower walls and flooring is made up entirely of grey cobble stone. There are two benches, one on each side for sitting and a place on the wall for all the soaps.

After I've stripped myself of my clothing I climb in and waste no time getting cleaned up so I can get out and start the adventure. While I'm washing my hair I hear the door slid open and another body comes in behind me.

Louis' hands replace mine on my head as he starts to work the soap through my scalp. He sure knows how to work those nimble little fingers.

"You know what those benches are perfect for?" He hums pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I decide to play dumb.

"Yeah. A perfect place for me to sit down and shave my legs." I lean back into the water letting it wash away all the soap. "Not quite." He snorts. He comes over getting closer to me and attaches his lips to my neck. I hum approvingly when he starts to suck harder at the chosen spot but quickly push him away.

"Not today, Bear. I want to go exploring." I say apologetically before turning off the water. I step out and grab us both a towel and fling his at him. I catch a glimpse of his face and he looks a bit upset.

"Are you okay, baby?" He nods and wraps his towel around his waist and presses a kiss to my cheek. "I'm just horny if I'm being honest." He laughs and I swat his bum when he start to run out of the bathroom. 

**Louis' POV**

I love the feeling of being able to wear shit clothing that has stains on it or doesn't match. Because it doesn't matter now. There's no one we have to impress and no one gives a fuck what we look like here. I also love this because I get to see Harry in comfortable loose clothing which is actually my favorite look on him and he's gone for this look today.

After I'm dressed I walk downstairs and into the kitchen where I find him cooking us up some breakfast. His hair is braided into one long loose braid that's hanging down his back. And he's got on a big floppy sun hat that's resting on top of his head. I'm surprised when I look down to his body and find him wearing that little white sun dress I bought him last year.

"Wow, Haz. You're finally wearing that dress. It looks great, love." I lean up and kiss his cheek and grab a piece of bacon from the pan. Which was a mistake because it's very hot.

"That's hot, Louis! Be careful!" He yells but it's too late I've already eaten the whole thing. He shakes his head and cracks two eggs into the pan. "What made you decide to wear it today?" I ask.

"Well because I can, I guess. I was always too afraid to wear it back at home. Scared someone would see and there would be drama about _'Harry Styles the Cross Dresser'_ for weeks. Look." He says while holding out one of his feet. "I've even painted my toenails and bought cute sandals to go with it. I feel so free!" He shouts throwing his spatula into the air.

I giggle and shake my head. Nothing makes me happier than his happiness. And I know that sounds cliché as fuck but it's the truth. I thrive off of his feelings. When he's sad, I'm sad. When he's happy, I'm happy. Being married turns you into mirroring robots.

"Well you look incredible, dear. I'm glad you're wearing what you want because you should. We are Louis and Harry Tomlinson when we're here. Not Louis and Harry from One Direction."

We eat breakfast out on the patio and watch boats sail by. Quite possible the most relaxing thing ever. Harry gets to decide what we're going to do today and I kinda regret leaving that up to him. We're going to be going nonstop.

Harry takes a sip of his orange juice and then clears his throat. "So I was thinking we'd call Kamon and have him bring us into the village then see if there are any bicycles we could buy or rent for the day and just ride around the village to see what goes on there." I nodded and began to gather up our dirty plates.

I cleaned up the dishes while Harry called Kamon to arrange a ride. I'm slightly worried Harry is going to try and buy everything in the village. He doesn't do it intentionally he just thinks everything is "cute" and "one of a kind" and he's just "got to have it". Meanwhile our house is filled with a bunch of random shit and he says _I'm_ addicted to shopping.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I'm stupid but anyways, chapters 1-14 have already been written and this chapter was written before we got those pictures of Harry in the paint store. In this chapter Harry takes up painting as a hobby so I was convinced my book was predicting the future. *delete*

**Harry's POV**

Kamon agreed to pick us up and give us a lift back to the mainlands. He also said he'd accompany us on our trip around the village so he could translate for us. He says there's a place where you can buy bicycles which is good because they'll probably come in handy.

The bicycle shop is small. Very small. Only big enough for a couple of people at one time. But the owner is friendly. We payed a little bit more for our bikes than the owner was asking and he thanked us over and over again for our generosity. The bikes are nice. Not much to them. Mine is a pale green color while Louis' is a baby blue. They both have little baskets in the front and a little squeaky horn.

We all got on our bikes and took off not really knowing where we were going. "Where does this road take us?" I asked Kamon. "This is the main road. It can take you to just about every shop. Just depends on where you want to go." I thought for a second and decided we needed to get more food. "Where's the fresh market?"

I loaded our basket with lots of fruit and greens. Kamon told us about some of the most popular Thailand dishes and I got ingredients for those as well. Louis really didn't care what food we got he was more interested in the people.

We walked around for a majority of the time just sight seeing and buying little random trinkets in the shops. Kamon introduced us to a lot of the village people and told them we were friendly and would be around a lot.

"I'm ready to go home my feet hurt, Hazza." Louis complained but I agreed. Mine were hurting too.

When we got home I started on lunch while Louis lounged by the pool. I could see him out of the kitchen window on the phone with someone.

I sat the tray of food down in between us outside just as he was saying goodbye to whoever he was talking to.

"Who was that?" I asked "Me mum" he replied, stuffing a big piece of mango into his mouth.

"She misses us. She wanted to know when she could come stay. I told her that her and Anne could come at the same time and I'd let her know when that was." I nodded along, taking a sip of my drink. I didn't mind our mums visiting but I wanted at least a few months alone with Lou. The boys are wanting to come soon too. Should they all come at once or separate?

"So your mum and my mum are wanting to come and Liam and Niall are wanting to come too. Do you think they should all come at once? I mean, we have room for all of them." I placed my drink down and walked over to the edge of the pool. I dipped my feet in to check the temperature before sitting down and sticking my legs in.

"That's a shit ton of people all at one time but I guess it's more practical. We won't have to repeat the news a million times we can just do it all in one go in front of everyone." Louis sighed.

"S'gotta be in two months though. Because in two months it'll be three months and it'll be time." I say. "But for now let's just enjoy our time toge-"

Before I can finish my sentence Louis dives into the pool over my head making a big splash. He swims under water all the way over to where I'm sitting on the edge and starts tickling my feet.

"Stop it!" I yell starting to take off my excess clothing. He surfaces and gives me a big grin.

"Get in, princess." He splashes me getting my shorts completely wet.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" I yell jumping into the pool, dragging him underwater with me. We wrestle under the water while he continues to tickle me. When I finally wiggle out of his grasp I surface and take in a big gulp of air then go back under and start to swim away from him as quick as possible.

My quickest proves to just not be quick enough because he's caught up to me in no time. He grabs my ankle and yanks me back causing me to yelp.

"Got you!" He says, mouth full of water. He yanks me closer and closer until he can wrap his legs around my waist to hold himself up. I place my arms around his waist and hold him flush to my body while walking us over to the shallow end. Once we get there I sit us down. The way he's straddling me in the water reminds me of our secret rendezvous in the bathtub of our jet.

"You know what's great?" He says breaking our silence. "What?" I ask.

"I don't have to worry about logging onto Twitter later and seeing a million pictures of us in the pool because nobody knows where we are. Isn't that fucking amazing?"

"Yeah it is." I squeeze him tighter to my chest and lay my face in the crook of his neck. Before I know it, I'm leaving sloppy wet kisses from his earlobe to his collarbone. I suck harder on his favorite spot, earning a moan from him. I continue my kisses, leading to the other side of his neck and he begins to wiggle.

I press my lips to his earlobe. "You know what I'd like to do, Bear?" My breath causing him to shiver.

"Hmm?" He hums, eyes closed.

"I'd like to go upstairs and take you on our brand new bed." I smirk pulling away. His eyes widen at my response.

"Take me? It's been awhile since I let you top." He laughs.

"Yeah, well your ass in those little swim trunks looks incredible and I can't stand it anymore so up we go." I stand up and walk us both out of the pool.

"Piggy back ride to the bedroom?" He begs. I turn away from him and bend down so he can have access to my back.

"Hop on."

I carry us up the stairs to our bedroom, Lou planting kisses to my neck the whole way up. I push open our bedroom door and dump him onto our bed making him giggle. I quickly throw my hair up into a bun and jump onto the bed. I crawl up his body, leaving kisses all the way until I get to his mouth and I attack his lips roughly. Our tongues dance inside our mouths as he trails his delicate fingers up and down the length of my back.

I leave his mouth and start to kiss down his stomach stopping when I get to his shorts, slowly pulling them off. Too slow and he starts to grow impatient pushing my hands down to try and make them go faster. Once his shorts are off his erection springs free and he lets out a sigh of relief.

I lean down and plant one tiny kiss to the head and pull away leaving him looking confused.

I smack his thigh. "Turn over onto your stomach." He raises an eyebrow but still does what I ask flipping over with a huff.

"Great. Be right back." I jump up from the bed and speed walk to the bathroom leaving a very angry Louis behind.

"Wait, where are you going?" Louis shouts. The neediness in his voice overpowers any anger he was trying to give off.

"To get something I'll be right back!" My voice fades as I walk into the bathroom but I still hear him groan in annoyance. I dig around in the draw for the bottle of lube snatching it up once I find it.

When I walk back into the bedroom I see Louis rubbing his middle section against the bed trying to create some friction. I jump on top of his legs surprising him and he gasps.

"Fuck you scared me! I didn't even hear you coming."

"Oh, but you will." I wink making him shake his head. "Spread your legs a little." When he does I lay flat on my stomach in between them. Face to face with his bum.

"You have the most incredible bum I've ever seen." I praise while kissing each cheek. "It deserves to be worshiped and rewarded."

Before he can respond I spread his cheeks with my hands and bury my face deep into it. Louis moans and pushes his bum out causing my face to go a little deeper before I pull away.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me."

"Your tongue. Please." He whines.

I give the man what he wants and start to circle my tongue around his clenched hole.

"Ohh." He breathes grabbing onto the bed sheets causing one of the pillows to fall to the ground.

I lick small strips over his hole spitting on it occasionally. Louis wiggles his bum back and forth slowly while mumbling profanities under his breath.

"More please. I need more. Fuck me with it I- ohhh fuck, Harry!"

My tongue pushes as deep as it will go inside of him. Pulling in and out. Curling in all directions. He lifts his bum up and pushes back onto my tongue trying to get more.

"Oh my god yesyesyesyes please I'm-"

I pull away from him kissing both cheeks again as I do.

"You're what? Gonna come? Do you want me to make you come this way? I haven't even touched you yet."

He shakes his head trying to calm his breathing some. "No, I want you. All of you. I don't want to come like this."

His raspy, needy voice strikes something deep inside me making my body heat up even more.

"Hands and knees then."

He scrambles up quickly getting on all fours and looks back at me waiting patiently. I sit up and get behind him. He looks so beautiful like this. He looks beautiful it any angle, really. But when he's like this, all flustered, heavy breathing, ass on display, I could come just looking at him.

I grab the bottle of lube from where I tossed it on the bed and lather up one finger. I rub his back in a small circle while inserting it as slow as I can. He hisses and tenses up so I let him adjust. He gives his hips a small shake letting me know I can continue and I push and pull my finger out, eventually adding up to three fingers. By the time I get to three he's nearly come undone.

"I'm ready."

Music to my ears.

I squeeze some lube onto my dick and rub it all over. Once I line up straight with his hole I begin to to push in slowly.

"Ahhh shit wait." He breathes. I immediately stop and allow him to adjust.

"I forgot how big you are." He chuckles making me grin.

"I'll go slow for you. You know I'll take care of you, baby." I lean down and press feather light kisses to his back and he hums affectionately.

"Okay, go ahead."

I nod and begin to push in the rest of the way. Once I've bottomed out I stop for a second taking in the feeling of being inside him again. This is what heaven feels like I am sure of it.

"Move" he whispers so I pull out again and thrust back into him. I watch as Louis throws his head back in pure bliss.

"Again." He says and I thrust into him.

"Again. Harder." He moans.

I grip his waist with my hands and slam into him, causing him to scream out in pleasure.

"Is that it, baby? Is that how you like it? Rough?" I tease him, swiveling my hips in the most agonizingly slow way.

"Mmmm." He hums as I continue to tease him.

"You know what I want? He asks.

"What, baby?"

"I want you to fucking wreck me."

His words send shivers all over my body and I bite my lip.

"I think I can do that." I smirk.

I pull out of him completely and slam back into him harder than ever. The force of it causes him to lose his balance, no longer able to support himself on his hands. He falls face first into the mattress as I continue to slam into him again and again and again.

I grab both of his wrists and bring his arms behind his back, holding onto them. As I thrust into him, I pull on his wrists making him come even closer to my body and me to bury even deeper inside of him.

"God you're so tight." I moan, my thrusts growing more aggressive and sloppy. Louis screams out with every hit I deliver to his prostate.

"Touch me please please it hurts." He begs and who am I to deny Louis anything he wants.

I reach around and grab his dick. Pumping him with every thrust I make.

"Fuck! Oh my god, Harry! I'm gonna come!" He screams. His body starts to shake and he bucks his hips wildly.

Two more thrust and he's releasing onto our sheets. Hearing him come undone sends me over the edge and I spill inside of him.

Movements become smaller and smaller until the only movement is our chests rising and falling with heavy breaths. I pull out of Louis and he collapses onto the bed. I fall down right beside him and pull his body into mine for a cuddle. For once I'm the big spoon.

\----------

I can see Louis laying in the grass outside from where I stand in the kitchen, washing up the dishes. It's completely dark outside but there's not a cloud in the sky, allowing the moon and the stars to be able to show off how bright they can be.

I turn off the sink and dry my hands before heading outside. There's still clean dishes to be put away but they can sit there and dry for now.

The grass is cold underneath my feet as I tip toe through the yard.

"What cha looking at?" I ask, laying down beside him. He doesn't tear his gaze away from the sky.

"The aliens."

"There are no aliens."

"Yes there is, you don't know."

"Okay, well tell them they need to come back and get you."

"What? Yeah right. You couldn't live without me."

"That's true."

Louis turns on his side to face me and I turn to face him. The moonlight is shinning perfectly on his skin, reflecting in his eyes. The soft features of his face never ceases to take my breath away.

"Are you sore?" I whisper, reaching up holding the side of his cheek in my hand. He leans into my touch and flutters his eyes shut.

"Yeah." He giggles. "My ass is destroyed."

I laugh even though I do feel bad for him. But from experience I know it'll get better.

"It'll get better, baby. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. That was amazing."

He presses his lips to mine and I tangle our legs together. The kiss being more of a loving, appreciating gesture. We lay there in silence just looking up at the stars for awhile.

"Hey, so I've been thinking." I break the silence.

"Uh oh." Lou teases causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm serious listen. I've been thinking that I really want to start painting. I want to build some sort of place for me outside to just sit and paint whatever I see. But I want to have all my supplies left out here all the time so I don't have to carry them back and forth from the house. So I need a way to store them outside safe from the weather. What do you think? Think we could do it?"

He nods quickly. "Sure, babe. That sounds like something good for you. I can call and have the contractor fly out because I wanted to build a recording studio in the house. I think Liam will enjoy it as well."

I smile and plant a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you, baby."

"Anything for you, Princess."


	7. Chapter Seven

                                                                                 

 

_*2 months later*_

 

**Harry's POV**

 

"Yes, mum. The driver will pick you up first and then swing by and get Jay."

I was on the phone with my mother trying to go over how today's arrangements were going to work and I could hear Louis in the other room telling Jay the same thing.

The past two months have been amazing. We relaxed and chilled until we couldn't chill anymore. My panting studio and Louis' recording booth were finished about a month ago. Just in time for my 22nd birthday, and so far I have painted four pictures that are displayed around the house.

Today is the day that everyone will be flying out here. They probably won't actually be in until tomorrow morning but the butterflies building in my stomach feels like they'll be here in ten seconds.

"You all will take the back entrance and the driver will bring you right up to the plane. You need to get in and out as quickly as possible. No one, and I repeat, no one can see you and Jay get on a plane together. Okay, mum? This is very important. If-"

"Okay, Harry. Calm down, sweetie. I get it. We will be careful and quick. Please stop stressing yourself. I can hear it in your voice. Everything will be fine."

I know she means well but she just doesn't understand how screwed this all could go so quickly. I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves before I upset her.

"Alright, it's just a big deal. I'm sorry. But also don't forget Niall and Liam are taking our jet too so don't leave them behind. Even though you won't because Joe already knows how today is supposed to go. I just need to go over everything on my list for my own peace of mind."

I can hear my mum giggle at my nervousness on the other end of the line.

"Speaking of which, we've still got to call both of them after I hang up with you. The flight is quite long so you probably won't get here until tomorrow morning but once you land our friend Rune will pick you up and take you to our boat and our other friend Kamon will bring you straight to the house. Don't worry about them they are both really friendly. Have you got everything?"

By the end of my rant I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and a pair of lips kiss my back. Louis' trying to comfort me but I'm going to need more than that to relax me.

My mum reassures me again that everything will be fine and that she loves me before hanging up. Without acknowledging Louis at all, I throw my phone on the couch and make my way over to it flopping face down. I'm not okay.

Louis' little feet pad over to me and he sits down on the floor in front of the couch. Face to face, we share the small space I've left in between us and he lays his head down. I keep my eyes closed and flinch slightly when I feel his hand reach out and smooth my hair out of my eyes.

"I can't do this." I whisper. "I'm not ready. I thought I was but now I'm too scared." I open my eyes to see Louis' face. He has worry lines on his forehead but his face looks compassionate. He continues to stroke my head while he speaks.

"Yes you can, baby. You're ready, I'm ready, there's nothing holding us back now. You're just letting your anxiety take over. And we both know you'd be very mad at yourself if you backed out now. I'm not even sure we can back out now." He says with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

But that's not it. He doesn't get it. My anxiety has a reason to take over. I'm not just being dramatic. There's a lot at stake here.

"Louis." I close my eyes and shake my head. "I don't think you understand what really could happen. We could lose a lot of people and respect in this process. This is a huge deal, I can't believe you're acting like we're getting a new dog or something. It's like you don't even care about that stuff."

Louis' eyebrows knit together and anger takes over his face. He retracts his hand from my head and stands up making me have to look up at him.

"Don't you think I know what could happen, Harry! Do you think I don't have fears about this? I worry too! I'm scared too! But this is my fucking life too! You're not the only one in this marriage! I don't want to live my whole fucking life in fear and hiding anymore! And goddamn if anyone is going to take this away from me! I have waited so long!"

With every word Louis says I flinch. By the time he's done yelling at me big tears are soaking every inch of my face. It's been a long time since we have "fought" like this and it's not very often that Louis yells at me like that either.

But instant regret washes over his face when he sees the state I'm in. I just want to curl up in a ball in a locked room and never come out. Literally.

Louis scoops me up and holds me in his lap. Patting my head, rubbing my back, kissing my head over and over again. Anything to make me stop crying. He knows he messed up.

He starts to rock us back and forth making shushing noises as he does.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please stop, baby. I can't believe I yelled at you like that. I just....I just really want you to understand that you're not alone in this. You will never be alone. Harry, look at me."

His hand cups my jaw and tilts my head up making me look at him. But with all these tears in my eyes he just looks like a blurry mess.

"I picked someone supportive when I married you. I support you and you support me. That's how this works. That's how it's always worked. We have overcome so many things together. So why not this? We can get through this. It's what we've wanted since we were young. The people that really love us will be happy and that's all we need. Fuck the rest. Okay?"

I nod my head and bury my face into his neck.

"Can we go to bed, please?" I mumble against his skin.

"Yes, we can it is getting quite late. You go on up and I'll bring you a cup of tea. Gonna call the boys too. I almost forgot. And I think you need to take your anxiety medication. I know you haven't taken it in awhile because you've been alright but you need it. And you need it tomorrow too. Go on. I'll bring everything."

He helps me off of him and kisses my lips before disappearing into the kitchen.

I'm in bed in my boxers and a loose white t shirt when Louis comes in with my stuff. He sets the cup and the pill on the table and strips down to his boxers before jumping in bed with me.

Once he's settled he motions over to the pill giving me a stern look to tell me I better take it now and I do. I don't hate my medication because sometimes it helps me. I just like to know that I can manage without it.

I finish my tea and switch off our bedroom lights. The blinds are open so the night sky is in perfect view from our bed.

"Come here. Get comfy." Louis holds out his arm for me to curl up to his side.

"Now try and get some rest. And no talking in your sleep tonight."

"Hey, I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes, you do. I know so many secrets about you."

"You know everything about me anyways."

"True."

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep."

"You shut up."

"Okay, I will. But only because I'm sleepy."

"Good."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

It wasn't long after that I could hear little snores coming from Lou. But I couldn't sleep. At all.

______

"This coffee taste like ass." Louis spits his drink back into his cup making me roll my eyes. It's too early for his sassy attitude and I got zero sleep last night.

"Please hurry up and eat your breakfast so I can wash our plates. I need something to do to distract me."

Everyone will be arriving in less than an hour. I need the house to be clean. I need a drink. And I need Louis to go away until they get here.

"I can give you something to distract you." He smirks and I scrunch up my face.

"No, like absolutely not. How can you even think about sex right now."

"I'm always thinking about sex, baby. Come here let me show you what I'm thinking about right now." Louis winks and pretends he's going to crawl over the table to get me but I quickly get up. I grab my dirty plate and run to the sink to start washing it up.

"Please go and play football or something. Let me be so I can freak out in peace." This time Louis is the one rolling his eyes.

"Did you take your pill I left out for you?"

"Yes, daddy I did. Now go away."

"Alright, damn." He says while opening the front door. "But if you keep calling me daddy I'm never going to leave you alone."

While Louis is outside doing god knows what, I manage to clean up the house and take a quick bath.

When I'm walking downstairs to the kitchen he flings the front door open looking all sweaty and out of breath.

"The boat is here let's take the golf cart down and greet them."

Oh holy shit. This just got real. I mean it was real before but now they're actually here.

I don't respond, instead I just walk out and getting on the cart with him. As we get closer to the dock I hear loud chatter and I can see Niall helping my mum off the boat.

As we're getting off and walking over to them Kamon is driving away. Leaving my mum, Jay, Niall, Liam, and Gemma standing there with their bags.

Wait, Gemma? I didn't know she was coming. But I'm certainly glad she did I missed her.

"Payno!" Louis shouts running over to Liam.

"Tommo!" Liam shouts back.

"Oh no." Me and Niall say in unison causing us both to laugh.

"Nialler." I wrap him up in a big hug. "I missed you. How's it been?"

"S'been great! I've literally been doing nothing. Had the time of my life." He laughs making me smile and shake my head.

"Hey! Make way for mummy!" My mum shouts running over and hugging me tight. I hug her back even tighter. I missed her warmth.

After everyone has said their hellos, Louis takes a couple people at a time to the house on the cart. There wasn't enough room for all of us so my mum, gem, and I just decide to walk.

They talked to each other for most of the walk. But I stayed silent. Nervousness slowly building up more and more.

"H, you alright?" Gem asks and I almost didn't hear her. Too caught up in my own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. "Just didn't sleep well last night."

We gave everyone a tour of the house and now my mum, gem, Jay, and I were in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Louis and Liam have disappeared into the recording studio and Niall is outside glued to the miniature golf course. He may never leave that thing.

I start chopping up some apples as Louis and Liam come skipping down the stairs laughing loudly at something.

"Lunch ready yet? I'm starving." Louis asks.

"Yeah, just about. Someone needs to go get Niall. He came in here, took three beers out of the refrigerator, went outside, and we haven't seen him since. My guess is he's playing on the golf course." I say while tossing the parts of the apple we won't use into the bin.

"Or maybe he went to the village to find himself a girlfriend." Louis jokes.

"Or boyfriend we don't know." Liam adds.

"Yeah, we really don't know what he's into. Isn't that weird?" Everyone nods agreeing with me.

"Niall's weird." Louis states.

"Yeah." We all mumble in agreement

"But go get him anyways because lunch is ready."

  
We all ate our lunch outside by the pool. Lots of small talk was made. Liam talked about his project with Juicy J. Niall talked about spending time with Theo and how big he's gotten. But now it's me and Louis' turn to talk and I want to throw up.

Louis clears his throat causing everyone to turn and look at him. He places his hand over mine on top of the table before speaking.

"Harry and I have an announcement." He turns and looks at me silently asking if I'm ready to do this. I nod giving him the go ahead because it's now or never.

He takes a big breath and looks back at them.

"We're having a baby."

Silence.

Nobody said anything and they all just kinda stared at us. In fact the silence was so long I was beginning to think I was dreaming and this wasn't actually happening. But when my mother spoke I realized this was real.

"A baby? Really? When?" Her questions sparked a thousand others to burst out from around the table. I didn't know who to answer first. Thankfully Louis steps up again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He laughed "one at a time."

"Mum, go ahead." I added.

"Are you adopting? Or is it a surrogate? When will the baby be here?"

"Yes, we are adopting. We've been planning this for a while now. We put our names on several lists and got a call from a adoption agency in Chicago. It's a teen pregnancy. The mother doesn't want to keep the baby, lucky for us." Louis answers.

"Well what do you know about the mother?" Jay asks looking very shocked but in a good way. I think. I hope.

This time I answer. "Her name is Jenna. She's seventeen and that's all we know really. She's about thirteen weeks gone now."

"Do you know what she looks like? I mean you don't want an ugly baby."

"Gemma!" My mum scolds my sister. But we just laugh.

"We've been given a small description, that's all. Brown hair, grey eyes, and she's short." Louis says.

"Why won't they tell you more? When can you meet her?" Liam speaks up for the first time.

"Apparently she doesn't want to meet us." I sigh "The adoption lady says she doesn't want to know who is taking her baby. She just wants to have it and give it straight to us without seeing us or even knowing our names."

"It's quite sad actually." Louis admits.

"But you know" Niall begins to speak, taking a sip of his drink. "I think that works out better in your favor. If she knew who you were she might try to get some money out of you or something."

"Well, we already have spent six thousand pounds just to have our names put on the list." Louis says.

"Yeah, and we also offered to pay all her medical bills and give her an extra ten thousand just for giving us her baby. I mean, that's a big deal and we're incredibly grateful." I say. As the conversation goes on and I see everyone relaxing a bit more my nerves start to slowly go away.

"But wait. What about that crap with Briana?" Gemma asks.

"Oh, that's probably the worst stunt we've ever had to be a part of." Louis chuckles. "Once we told them that Harry and I would be coming out after the contract and that we were adopting they thought that we needed to get the public used to the idea of a member of 1D having a child."

"Yeah, and also." I add. "They want to make the biggest mess they can before we leave them because they're angry and spiteful."

Liam and Niall both laugh and say "that's true."

Our mums shake their heads while Gemma adds "I hate them."

"We thought that was all just for promo." Jay says.

"Well, we couldn't exactly tell you the real reason why without ruining the surprise could we?" Louis smiles.

I look around and see that everyone looks okay. Except for Gemma.

"I'm really happy for you guys I'm just scared for you." She says and everyone mumbles a "me too".

"I just worry about what people will say and I don't want things to be hard for you." She sighs and my mum pats her back.

"We were both really scared too. I mean a lot of things could happen and things could get crazy for a awhile. But this is our life. We don't want to hide anymore. We're ready to move on and start our family. It's time." Louis stretches his arm out over the back of my chair and rubs my shoulder. Letting me know he's backing me up one hundred percent.

"Well, that's good. I'm ready to be an aunt then." Gemma smiles.

My mum makes a little hiccuping noise which makes everyone turn their attention to her. She's crying.

"Mum? Are you alright?"

She nods frantically while covering her mouth and holding one finger up in the air. Once she can breathe again she turns her whole body towards Jay. Who is also tearing up.

"We're going to be grandmothers Johannah. Our boys are having a baby." She chokes out. Jay nods her head and grabs onto my mums shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

They both cling to each other and cry hysterically. Seeing them like that makes tears form in both me and Louis' eyes.

"We've waited so long." I hear Jay whisper between sobs. My mum pulls away and wipes a tear from Jay's face smiling then turning her attention back to us.

"Congratulations boys. You're going to be wonderful parents." She says and everyone agrees.

As I look around I see that they aren't the only ones crying. Gem, Niall, and Liam all have puffy eyes.

This couldn't have gone any better. I know I expected them to be happy and accepting but I didn't expect everyone to be so moved like this. This baby will be very loved, that's for sure.

Telling my family and friends our big news has taken a heavy weight off my chest and I feel so much better. The feeling of how real the situation just got is so overwhelming. We're going to have a baby. Louis and I are going to have a baby. I just want to scream it from rooftops, and judging by how tight Louis is holding me and kissing me, he does too. 

____

Its gotten quite late now. We've all had dinner and showed everyone the rooms they'll be sleeping in. Now my mum, Gem, Jay, and I are in the kitchen having a glass of wine.

Gemma has been on Pinterest for the past hour showing me all kinds of baby stuff that she loves. She found this pacifier that looks like the baby has a mustache when it's in their mouth. I made a mental note to show Louis and order it later because he will love that.

The last time I saw the boys they were in the living room watching some kind of sports game on the telly. The contractor actually told us when the house was being built that we probably wouldn't be able to get cable or internet out here. Considering we are literally on an island in the middle of the ocean. But Louis almost died when he said that so somehow the contractor made it work. Thank god.

I was in the middle of pouring a little bit more wine in our glasses when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Was that? Was that a doorbell?" I asked confused. Because for one I didn't even know we had a doorbell and two we are literally in the middle of the ocean who could be at the door right now. But Louis shouting at me from the living room confirms my suspicions.

"Haz, could you get the door please!" I groan in annoyance because he's closer why can't he get it.

"Be back in a second." I say before leaving the kitchen.

I walk out into the entryway of the house, turning and seeing the boys sitting on the couch staring at the telly.

"Louis." I hiss. "I'm a little scared to open the door. Who in the world could it be?"

"It's probably just Kamon or one of our village friends. It's fine, babe." The sound of the doorbell ringing again makes me jump.

Oh well. If it's a murderer that kills me he'll wish he would have answered it with me.

I walk over to the door and twist the doorknob, swinging it open. I didn't know who I expected to be standing on the other side but I definitely didn't expect to see who I saw.

"Zayn?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tissue, perhaps.

                                                                  

_Song Of The Chapter: **Walking In The Wind // One Direction**_

**Louis' POV**

 

"Zayn?"

Harry's shocked voice rang through my ears making my head whip around in his direction so fast you could hear my neck crack.

The whole house was filled with silence instantly. In the doorway there stood a man I haven't seen since the day he walked out on us. A thousand emotions started running through my body as I looked at his face.

He was standing there clutching a bag. His appearance has changed tremendously. He looks older and more..like himself but, I don't know this Zayn.

His hair is a grey white color and he's got more facial hair than I've ever seen him have. His face looks bright and lively and that stings a little because I'm so mad right now. The longer he stood there not saying anything, the more pissed off I became and this silence has gone on long enough.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Zayn?" I spat.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, voice quiet like he's trying to make up for my anger laced one.

Just as Harry spoke, Anne, Gemma, and my mum came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Once they see who's standing at the door, they freeze.

After another long pause Zayn finally decides to say something.

"Well can I come in, Harry?" The sound of his voice brings another emotion to the surface. Sadness. Being that I haven't heard him talk in so long.

Harry moves to the side giving Zayn room to come in. He set his bag down and looked around the house taking it all in.

"Wow, this is really nice." He smiles, and that's it. I'm up from the couch storming towards him, seething with anger. He backs up some from me but doesn't really look scared.

"Why the fuck are you here, Zayn." My voice is raised slightly. He doesn't say anything but instead he looks behind me over to the couch where Niall and Liam are still sitting.

"Yes, they're here." I say. "Because they were _invited_." He opens his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by Liam.

"He's here because..because-"

"Because why, Liam!" I full on yell.

"Because I invited him!" He yells back, his tone more scared than angry.

My face falls then screws back into anger. How the fuck could Liam just invite him here without asking or telling anyone and think that shit is okay? Harry notices and puts his hand flat on my back trying to calm me but nothing could calm me right now.

"Why wouldn't you tell us you were doing this, Liam?" Harry asks.

Liam looks down at the floor and fiddles with his fingers. "I'm sorry, H. But I knew you'd never let him come if I asked."

What the fuck? That's not a good excuse. Damn right I wouldn't have let him come! I clench my fist up so hard that my nails are beginning to hurt against my skin. The girls are still standing there with shocked expressions on their faces, not really knowing what to do.

"I think this is something you boys need to work out so the girls and I are going to take a walk around the garden." My mum says before ushering them outside.

I wait until the door is closed and they're gone to start yelling again, and when the door shuts I let them have it full force.

"So you think it's okay to promise to keep in touch after you leave, fight with us on social media, not speak to us, and then just show up here?!" I yell looking at Zayn and then turn towards Liam.

"And Liam, what makes you think we would be okay with this?!" I'm now breathing heavy and shaking with rage.

Niall quickly interrupts trying to defuse the situation.

"I think we should all just sit down and discuss this rationally, yeah?" He says looking at each of us.

I scoff and shake my head because no fucking way am I doing that.

"I'm not interested." I say before flinging open the door, walking outside, and slamming it behind me.  


**Harry's POV**

 

Louis slams the door shut behind him causing me to jump. This whole situation has gotten way out of hand. Yes, I'm mad at Liam and Zayn for doing this but I've got to at least try to be calm if Lou is going to act like this.

I turn back towards Zayn and the rest of the boys who have now joined his side. Everyone looks scared and confused now.

"I'm sorry." I say. "He's..I don't know he's gonna need some time." Zayn and Liam nod their heads, not saying anything.

"But don't think that just because I'm calm right now, that I'm not mad at you. Because I am. If you wanted a reunion, Zayn, this wasn't the way to do it."

He goes to speak but I hold my hand up cutting him off. I need to go check on Louis before I listen to anything.

"I'm going to go check on him and try to get him calm enough to come back in so we can all talk. You three go sit on the couch and wait for us."

I watch them all walk over to the couch and I leave out the door.  


**Louis' POV**

 

I didn't know where I wanted to go but I ended up in the pool house kicking things around. If I break something Harry is gonna flip but I just don't care right now.

When I'm too tired to kick and throw things anymore, I lean up against the bar and put my face in my hands. Why do I feel like I want to cry right now?

Long, strong arms wrap around my torso catching me off guard but I know who it is.

Harry kisses the top of my head and I turn around in his embrace to look at him. It's dark out but the light from the moon reflecting on the water is lighting him up.

"Louis." He says swaying us back and forth.

"No, Harry. I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to hear it. You need to calm down. You being angry isn't going to change the fact that he's here. Give him a chance, Bear. He was brave enough to come here without warning so maybe this is important to him. Maybe he wants to apologize and try to make up."

"And what if I don't want to make up, Harry? After all that we've been through! After all that he's done to me!" I bang my fist hard against the bar knocking some of the wine glasses over and onto the ground. They break with a loud shatter and Harry takes in a deep breath, not even flinching. But he doesn't get angry with me. How could he not? Instead of yelling he just spins me around and pulls me in closer, putting his hands on both sides of my face.

"I know how you feel, Lou. You and Zayn weren't the only ones in the band. You weren't the only one affected when he left. I was hurt. Niall was hurt. Liam was a wreck. I know you and him were closer like brothers but please have some sense right now. You're letting your anger cloud your mind. Please, baby." He looks into my eyes pleading with me .

I can't say no to him. I have to try. I take in a deep breath and hold it for a second before letting it out and relaxing my body.

"Let's just go inside and listen to what they have to say. And try to keep a cool head. Alright, baby?" He kisses my forehead.

I look down at the ground then back up to his sweet face. He's too precious for his own good.

"Alright." I nod. "I'll try."

We walk back inside hand in hand and join the boys seated in the living room. Tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Okay, then. I think you've got some explaining to do?" Harry asks looking to Zayn and Liam.

Liam looks over at Zayn and they have a little moment that I think was a silent conversation. Then Zayn nods at him.

Liam starts to speak but doesn't break eye contact with Zayn.

"Zayn and I..." Liam trails off pausing looking very nervous.

"We're...I don't..." He pauses again but sighs looking down at the ground giving up.

"We're together." Zayn finishes for him.

Wait, what?

Everyone is silent after that. Just looking around at each other. Waiting for them to say "just kidding" but it doesn't come and Zayn is famous for breaking big news to us that ends up _not_ being a joke.

Niall coughs clearing his throat. "You mean together as in like....in this room right now?"

Zayn chuckles slightly but Liam still looks like he's just shit himself.

"No, Niall." Zayn laughs. "Together as in he's my boyfriend. Liam and I are dating." He states.

"What?" Harry, Niall, and I say at the same time. All equally as fucking confused.

"How?" Niall says.

"Since when?" Me and Harry both say.

Zayn and Liam just look at each other and laugh.

"How about we start from the beginning and we'll explain it. Sound okay?" Liam asks and we all three nod in agreement.

"Okay the beginning let's see um... Well, years ago when feelings first started we were both really confused and scared and a little embarrassed." Liam starts but Zayn interrupts him.

"No _you_ were embarrassed." He says and Liam rolls his eyes continuing.

"Whatever. It was too much for us to handle at the time. We were just starting as a band and we were very busy. I was with Danielle and I was committed to her for awhile but feelings between Zayn and I just kept getting stronger. But then you two started to get really serious and Larry was a big deal. You were being treated like shit by Modest and things were so hard for you and we could tell it was taking a toll on you." Liam takes a break to catch his breath and Zayn takes over for him.

"We decided then that it wasn't worth it at the time and we just needed to dial our feelings way back. We were going to try again until Liam met Sophia and that sorta messed things up."

"She was my distraction from you, Zayn. I had to at least try and move on from you." Liam defends himself with a bit of attitude in his voice like they've had this conversation before.

"So you felt the need to move on from me just as we were trying to make things work again?" Zayn spits back. The beginning of an argument, no doubt.

Liam starts to yell. "We've been over this before, Zayn! You were with Perrie and you had to be with her. You weren't getting out of that anytime soon! And I didn't want the stress of having a secret relationship with you. Stop blaming me for that!"

Zayn looks as if he wants to yell back at him but he hesitates and then takes Liam's hand in his.

"You're right. I'm sorry, babes." He kisses the top of his hand and I see Liam's shoulders relax. Zayn arguing with Liam is about the same as me when I argue with Harry. You give in almost immediately no matter what and they always win.

Zayn and Liam sat there and stared grossly at each other for what felt like forever. Is this what me and Harry look like when we make eye contact for longer than two seconds? Because if it is then we are very embarrassing.

Liam finally nudges Zayn's arm breaking their trance.

"Oh, yeah. Where were we?" He asked.

"You mean before you started to undress each other with your eyes? I think you were talking about Sophia." Niall teased.

"Right. Well anyways, it was hard at times. Especially when things got really serious with Perrie."

Liam's body visibly stiffened. He clenched his jaw together far too tight to the point I thought he might break his teeth off. But still Zayn continued knowing that we need to get through this no matter how much some of us may be hurting right now.

"The longer it went on and the engagement..the more depressed Liam got." His voice goes softer speaking of that time period when Liam was very depressed. I remember it. He wasn't himself for a long time and we spent most of our days trying to console him.

"Seeing him suffer but pretend to be happy with Sophia really got to me. So I distanced myself some until eventually I just wanted out. So I left. Once I left I got out of that shit with Perrie and after about a month Liam and I started talking again and everything just sorta fell back into place."

Zayn leans in and kisses Liam on the mouth and it's a bit shocking. Liam clears his throat and wipes his eyes a little when they pull away. I didn't know he had been crying until now.

"I didn't know he was going to leave the band, honestly and it shocked me a lot. But I think you all remember that." Liam adds.

"Yeah." Niall says. "You went pretty mental for awhile, Bud." Earning a slap on the arm from Harry.

"Ow.."

"Hush, Ni."

"Anyways, I was so mad at him for leaving me all alone to deal with our mess of unanswered feelings. But after he left things were just so much easier. We started dating while we were still on tour, which was hard in itself, but I was a lot happier just knowing he was mine. And I don't know, that's it really. Now we're here. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about him coming but I couldn't pass up the chance to spend a private holiday together."

Finally he finishes talking and he and Zayn both just look back and forth between the three of us. Waiting expectantly for a response but we were all kind of just in a bit of shock really. I don't know what to say myself and judging by the confused looks on Harry and Niall's faces, they don't know either.

After many, many moments of awkward silence Harry comes to our rescue.

"Well that's all really..."

"Really fucking crazy." I finish for him and he smacks my arm.

"You think their story is crazy, look at ours. Ours is crazy."

Everyone mumbled in agreement and then the room fell into a comfortable silence. Silent enough to hear Niall whispering.

"What the fuck..." He breathed.

"Am I the only one in this band that's not in a secret relationship? _With each other_!" He yelled but we all just laughed and shrugged our shoulders because Niall isn't intimidating in the slightest. This is the plot twist of the century, though.

"Well, who am I supposed to date? I feel left out now." He whined.

"You could date Simon." Liam joked.

"Fuck no. I'd rather die alone." Niall responded scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Come on, Niall. Take a chonce." Harry smirked and we all laughed. Everyone except for Niall who rolled his eyes and hid behind his hands.

"That's not even funny." He sighed.

I pat Harry on the back giving him praise for his good joke. "Yes it was, baby. That was a good one. I'm proud of you." He beamed back at me with the most satisfied look on his face.

"But wait." I said turning towards Zayn. "None of that explained why you treated us the way you did."

Sadness flowed through my body as I remembered some of the things Zayn said to me and how much it hurt to feel my heart literally breaking in my chest from missing my best mate. Tears start to well up in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. Zayn looks at me for a second before averting his eye to staring at Liam's feet.

"I know it doesn't and I'm sorry. I didn't talk to you because I knew you needed time and I thought I was doing what was best for all of us."

I scoff and shake my head. I feel Harry's body tense up beside me because he knows I'm probably about to go off.

"Yeah, cause teaming up with Greasy Boy and arguing with me on Twitter is really giving us our time. Well done." I clap sarcastically and Zayn is quick to defend himself.

"I don't even know why..I don't even have an excuse for that. I needed some new attention for myself. I needed people to see that I could handle my own and I'd be fine without the label of being in One Direction. I guess acting like a complete ass wasn't the best way to do that."

"Yeah, no shit." I roll my eyes.

"Can we just move on and pick up where we left off please?" His voice falters some at the end making me want to look at him. When our eyes meet I can see the pure hurt in his eyes. They look sincere. He really is sorry.

Ever since the day Zayn left, all I've wanted is for him to hurt like we have. For him to apologize over and over again only for me to tell him to fuck off and shove his sorry's up his ass because I didn't care. But I know I only felt that way because I was angry and bitter. Now I know that all I've really wanted was to hear him say the exact words he's just said to me.

Hearing those words cause strange overwhelming feelings of regret, sorrow, sympathy, and almost like a sense of mourning for the time we have lost because we spent it being stubborn and stupid. Tears build up in my eyes then eventually start to pour out, drowning every inch of my face.

The anguish and emotional trauma from losing a brother has been detrimental to my mental and well being. It's just too much. It's too much. I lose it completely, burying my face into my hands, and full on sob hysterically. It's been a while since I've cried this hard over him and I shouldn't have kept it all bottled up. Bottling it all up has led to this break down.   

I can feel everyone's eyes on me now as Harry rubs my back and tries to console me. I hold my hand out as if trying to tell them that I'm okay I just need a minute. I take a few shaky breaths and then try to speak but I choke up and squeak instead. In an split second, Zayn is up on his feet quickly walking over to the couch where I'm seated.

Harry lets go of me as Zayn pulls me up from the couch into his arms. He holds me close to his chest while I cry. My tears just keep on coming, streaming heavy down my face. He pats my back and starts sniffling a little. When I feel something wet hit the side of my face and roll down, I know that he's crying too.

"I'm sorry." He sobs barely recognizable.

"I cried after almost every show over you." I hiccuped. Zayn squeezes me tighter and whispers "I know, I know." over and over again.

I feel more arms wrap around the two of us as the rest of the boys surround us in a big group hug. Everyone is crying. Wiping their eyes with their sleeves and huffing as they try and catch their breath. In this moment, I don't care about what's happened. I don't care about what's been said or what other people may think. All I care about is making up for lost time. Even though I never actually said the words _I forgive you_ , I think he knows. I think we're all on the same page with how we feel about all of this. We're happy for Zayn and Liam. We're sorry for how things happened between all of us. We're sorry for letting it go on for so long. I know one thing for sure, it won't happen ever again. I've got my brother back. I'm happily married with a baby on the way. I'm surrounded by all my best mates on vacation. Life is honestly perfect right now.

"I'm so glad we're all here now. I missed this and I love you little shits a lot." Niall mumbles against Liam's shoulder. "Even if we are all really fucked up." He chuckles and we all laugh along with him.  
  
  


_ "Goodbyes are bittersweet. But it's not the end. I'll see your face again." _


	9. Chapter Nine

**Harry's POV**  
  


The events of the last couple of days have left me emotionally drained. Which is why going snorkeling today will be really refreshing. Everyone is going so we've had to rent a bigger boat for the day. This will be the first time we've been in the water here since arriving. 

As I dragged my razor over my leg, Louis comes through the door to our bathroom.

"Come on, Hazza. The lots bout ready to go."

"Okay, I'm almost done. Be down in ten minutes." He left the bathroom then, shutting the door behind him. I feel bad for taking so long but my legs were prickly again and I couldn't stand it. I really wouldn't have been able to stand it while wearing my swim suit. Once I've finished and applied some lotion, I throw on my shorts and a loose white t shirt and meet everyone in the foyer. I should have gotten a hair tie to put my hair into a bun but I bet Gem has a spare.

"Where's Liam?" I ask aimed more towards Zayn.

"I have no clue." He sighs.

"Awe. Can't keep track of your man, Zayn?" Louis teases him. "I always know where mine is. Ain't that right, babe?" he looks over at me smiling.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening." I smirk. Just teasing him because obviously I was listening. I hang onto every word that man says like it's his last.

Just as Louis was about to say something else, Liam comes flopping through the door looking like a Scuba Steve mess.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Liam!" Louis starts to laugh and everyone joins in with him. Even his boyfriend giggles at him.

"What? We're going snorkeling aren't we? I'm dressed for the occasion."

"Occasion." Niall mocks him shaking his head.

"We _are_ going snorkeling, babes. But It's going to be a bit hard to walk to the boat wearing that. Don't you want to wait until we get to the reef and then put it on?" Zayn asks sweetly. Already unzipping Liam's suit before he can even respond.

"I guess that makes more sense, yeah." Liam sighs and helps him take it off the rest of the way.

"Alright." Louis claps his hands together. "Where's the girls? Let's bounce."

_Bounce._

"Here we are and we've got the food." Gem and our mums come strolling in with a basket.

"And what about the Coronas? Have you got them? Very important."

"Yes, Niall."

"Great, then let's pounce or whatever Louis said."

"I said bounce you dumb ass."

"Okay, God can we go please? I hope we get out there and a shark swallows you both whole."

"Hey, Pillow Talk! You watch your mouth!" Niall shouts. "You're this close to being kicked out of the band again. Here at One Direction we only make hashtag _real music_." Niall makes the hashtag sign with his fingers and everyone starts laughing.

"One Direction? I don't know her." Zayn makes a disgusted face and puts on his sunglasses. That was honestly one of the funniest things I've ever heard him say and now we're laughing even harder.

"You shady shits. I'm actually crying." Louis wipes a tear from his eyes, still trying to stop laughing.

"Let's go before I catch the next plane off of this island." Gem complains and our mums take charge and shoo everyone out the door.

Kamon takes us a few miles from our house out to a small reef that he sometimes goes snorkeling at. He tells us about certain plants and animals we should stay away from while we all put on our gear. But I hear literally none of it because I cant stop staring at Louis' bum in that tight suit. He better fuck me tonight or I'll make sure a shark eats him the next time we're out here.

Everyone takes their places on the side of the boat and jumps in. Cold water hits my body and I open my eyes to see I'm surrounded in blue. Fish in every color of the rainbow scatter from our impact on the water. I look to my right and see Lou with the biggest smile on his face pulling out his disposable underwater camera. That reminds me that we bought cameras for everyone so I pull mine out as well and snap a picture of him. The first picture is candid but then he notices me taking it and faces towards me posing with his mouth open and pointing at the reef in front of us.

I see Zayn and Liam swimming down to a bright pink rock and the girls taking too many photos of everything they see. I guess Niall found something cooler to look at because I don't see him anymore. I decided that I wanted to have something from this place as a decoration for the baby's room and I think that thing will be seashells. And there's hundreds of them littered across the sea floor. I dive down with Louis close behind me and start to grab as many as I can carry. He helps me and does the same because he knows what I want them for. He thought it was a cute idea.

When I've got as many as I can carry, I swim up to the surface so I can put them safely on the boat. I get about halfway up and Niall comes swimming around from behind the reef. He's screaming? But I can't make out what he's saying because of his mask. He starts waving his arms around frantically pointing up and screaming louder.

"Niall, what's happened?" I say grabbing onto his shoulder but I realize he can't hear me either. He shakes his head still screaming and mumbling something. He's got a look on his face of pure terror and he's pale as a ghost. He grabs my wrist and starts to swim up as fast as possible dragging me right behind him. I look down as he pulls me and see my seashells that I've collected falling back down to the bottom.

When we get to the top I see that everyone else has come up with us. They must have seen the whole thing. Niall quickly throws off his mask and I do too.

"There's a shark! Shark in the water! Get out, get out!" He screams. His words send chills over my body and I'm frozen in shock. 

I can't move. 

I can't speak.

 I watch helplessly from where I float in the water as everyone else is scrambling onto the boat.

"Harry! What are you doing! Get your ass on this boat! Didn't you hear him? There's a shark in the water!" Louis is screaming at me and begging me to get on the boat but his words are mumbled in my ears.

He finally gives up yelling at me and dives back into the water and starts to swim towards me.

"There it is! Oh my god! Hurry up, Louis! Please!" I hear my mother shout as Louis is dragging me towards the boat.

When I get close enough Liam pulls me up and over into the boat. I fall onto the floor and lay there looking up at the sun. Louis' face appears in my view as he stands over me.

"What happened out there? Why wouldn't you move! You scared the hell out of me, Harry!" He pulls me up into a sitting position and hugs me. Hanging on for dear life. He squeezes me so tight it causes me to cough from lack of air and that brings me out of this shocked trance I'm in.

"Where's the shark? Let me see." Kamon comes rushing over to my side of the boat and Niall points to the shark swimming only a few feet in front of us.

"It's fine! It's okay." He chuckles.

"Oi! Why are you laughing? My husband almost died out there!"

"No I didn't, Lou. I'm fine." I say getting up on my feet.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh. That shark is harmless though. Very friendly. Look." Kamon reaches his hand out over the boat when the shark swims by and rubs it's fin.

"Hey man you're crazy as hell! Jaws will bite your hand clean off!" Niall screams at him but he just laughs again.

"This is a Blacktip Reefshark. They are very harmless. You could get in there and swim with it if you wanted."

"That sounds like a terrible idea."

Suddenly everyone finds the shark being harmless funny and we all start to laugh at poor Niall's expense.

"Niall, you Zayned out of the water so fast I've never seen you move so quick in my life!" Liam doubles over, putting his hands on his knees, laughing at him.

"Let that phrase die please." Zayn rolls his eyes. I hope that phrase never dies. Our fans are so funny.

"Shut up! You all shit your pants just as bad as I did." 

"Okay then." My mum claps her hands together getting our attention. "We might as well eat our lunch since we're already up here."

"Good idea. I need about twelve Coronas after that." Niall sighs flopping down on the seat.

My mum and Jay pass the food around to everyone and we all eat in comfortable silence until our mums start to talk about the baby again. They're so excited to be grandmother's and it's so cute.

"I can't wait till the baby is old enough to come out on trips like this." Jay says. "And Ernest and Doris too. I miss them so much I really need to call and check on them today."

"Wait. What baby?" Zayn's head snaps up from staring at Liam's lips. He's been watching him chew his food and that is so weird and nasty.

"Are you pregnant again, Jay?"

"No! Not me dear."

"Oh yeah, Zayn." Niall speaks with a mouth full of food. All these people are nasty. "You missed the announcement before you got here. Harry's pregnant."

"What?" He laughs.

"We're adopting." Louis corrects, smacking Niall on the back of the head.

"Really! That's amazing. Congratulations guys. This is a big step. Fans won't be disappointed now when they find out Briana isn't actually having your baby, Louis."

"Nah." Niall shakes his head taking a sip of his drink. "They'll still be disappointed because they'll realize they have zero chance with Harry and Louis now."

"No don't say that. You'll still have loads of supporters, mate." Liam reassures. "The Larry Stylinson fandom is insane. There's so many of them. This baby will fuel their existence until the end of the world."

"Hey, you and Zayn are next ya know." I joke and Liam chokes on his drink spilling half of it down his chest.

"Not yet." He wipes his chest with a towel. "Let me marry him first." Zayn stops mid chew and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Can you hurry up? We need dad friends to walk our baby in the park with."

"Stop talking, Louis, before I choke on my drink again and die."

Louis grins at him and continues to eat his food. Not saying anything else to make Liam abandon ship and beg that harmless shark to eat him.

Gem decides that her and the girls want to go into the village and shop around so we start to go back to the house. I think we've been out in the sun too long anyways. It's way too hot out now.

________

We arrive back at home and get changed into some dry clothes. I'm honestly really tired and would like to stay in and take a nap but Louis says he wants to go so I guess I will.

Walking around in the village is even hotter and I can already start to feel sweat rolling down my back. Louis being glued to my side isn't helping either so I peel him off of me. "Too hot, baby." I mumble and he nods.

We stop in the middle of the main road where most everything is and my mum turns to look at us.

"I see some cute little shops that way so that's where we are going. Any of you want to come with?"

"No thank you, Anne. There's a place we want to go check out. We'll just meet back here later. That okay?" Louis asks and I eye him suspiciously. What place is he referring to? Because we haven't talked about anything.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you boys later. Behave."

I watched as the girls walked away and when they were out of earshot Louis turns to Zayn with a big grin on his face. His grin that I know means he's up to no good.

"Z, they've got a weed shop."

Oh no.

"Found it on the internet. All the stuff they sell is grown right out behind the place."

"Really? Well let's go then!"

Louis looks over at me cautiously with guilt on his face, giving me puppy dog eyes. Silently begging and asking if I'm okay with this. He tries to make it worse by poking out his bottom lip.

"Fine." I sigh rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. "But you need to cut back on smoking weed and cigarettes before the baby gets here."

"Promise." He kisses my cheek.

"Alright, this way."

The weed shop is very earthy looking on the inside and reeks of weed big time. The smell is so strong it hits you in the face as soon as you walk in. Louis takes in a deep breath and smiles.

There are hundreds of jars full of the stuff lining the shelves. How will they ever pick just one? We're gonna be here all day.

The shop owner comes strolling over to us very slowly. He's holding a lit joint in his hand and his eyes are glazed over. His hair is way longer than mine, going all the way down his back in a loose braid. I'm kinda jealous.

"Can I help you?" He asks. Voice just as slow as his movement. He's very laid back and very high.

Louis asks Zayn what he'd like to smoke and he says "something chill, not too heavy" and Louis agrees. After hearing what they want the man pulls a jar off of the shelf behind him.

"This is called King Louis." He says.

Of course that's what it's called.

"Pretty relaxing. It will be just what you want."

The weed is a pretty color. Orange mixed with some green and smells really sweet. Louis buys three grams of it. Which in my opinion, is a lot. Niall, Liam, and I walk around the shop while Zayn and Lou pick out pipes to smoke it out of. Niall opens one of the jars and holds it up to his nose taking a big whiff.

"Holy shit!" He coughs. "I can't even handle the smell how are they gonna smoke it?"

"It's not that bad actually. I've done it a few times. Not something I'd like to do on a regular like Lou though."

"Well, I'd probably die if I done it."

Louis and Zayn walk back over to us with bags in their hands.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Let's go the opposite way we came and see what we can find."

We walked down the road for a while until we come up on that little school we saw the first day we got here. There's kids playing in front of it kicking around a ball just like they were that day. Louis' face lights up with excitement and he looks so freaking cute. "I'm gonna go join them."

"Okay, well be careful because they may not speak English and you probably look really strange to them. We're the only white people I've seen here. So don't scare them."

He nods and the rest of us watch as he walks over to them. He starts talking to some of the children but by the looks of their faces they haven't got a clue what he's saying. But then a boy who looks a bit older, judging by his height, walks over to him. He and Lou talk and it seems like the boy can speak English because they're both smiling. Why am I suddenly a bit jealous of this stranger?

"What do you think they're saying?" Niall whispers like we aren't supposed to be seen or something.

"I don't know, Niall. I don't have super hearing."

"Wow. Thanks, Liam. I meant read their lips or something."

"Look." I point at Louis who is jogging back over to us. "He's coming back now."

"It's cool. They want us to play with them. Do you want to?"

We all shrug in agreement. I could use a little exercise. He takes off running back to them while the rest of us trail behind him. When we catch up he introduces us to the kids and I learn that the older boy is called Chati. Louis ask the little ones if they are ready to play and Chati translates it to them and they nod and smile. These kids are so cute. Their skin is caramel colored and their hair is dark but they have soft pretty eyes. I think I'd like to adopt our next baby from here.

Louis grabs the ball from the ground, throws it up, and kicks it from where it landed running towards the goal they've built from rocks. The kids start chasing after him shouting but in a friendly way.

I run out in front of Lou and steal the ball away running with it in the wrong direction. I quickly, and not so gracefully, turn around while running and see that literally everyone is chasing after me. Louis in the lead. I go left and run up to the smallest child out of all of them. A little girl who looks to be about five years old.

I stop the ball in front of her feet and say "go!" she understood and picked up the ball with her hands and started running away from everyone. She's so cute she doesn't understand you're not supposed to touch the ball with your hands.

We all stop and watch her. Just letting her have her fun because I doubt the older kids ever let her join in on their games. Louis runs after her laughing and smiling when she starts to run around in circles trying to get away from him. He finally catches her and lifts her up into the air. She drops the ball and squeals and giggles when he starts to tickle her.

The look that Lou has on his face right now has me in complete awe of him. He looks so happy and carefree. Absolutely loving this little girl. It really makes me stop and think and be grateful that we didn't give up on each other after all these years. Even when it seemed like the world was practically begging us to and making it damn near impossible to stay strong. I don't know where I'd be or even _who_ I'd be right now if Louis gave up on me. I'm one of those people that do believe that we are created with a soulmate in mind. Our other half. He's mine. It's Lou. It has always been Lou and I had to go through a lot to get him. We both did and I thank God everyday for him. He's going to be such a good father.

A woman comes out of a little house that's beside the school and yells to the children breaking me out of my trance. She smiles sweetly to us and waves and I return the gesture.

"That is my mother." Chati says to me. "She wants us to come in for dinner now. Thank you for playing with us. Maybe another day?" He smiles and I nod. I thank him for letting us play and he runs over to the other children shooing them inside the house.

After our little game with those kids we met back up with the girls. Their arms are full of bags. We decided it was time to go home and have some dinner because the sun is starting to set now.

________

 

Tonight I try to cook a traditional Thai meal. By myself. Which has proven to be a lot harder than I thought. I end up having to ask my mum to help me. Regardless, the food turned out really well and everyone liked it.

While we were sitting at the table stuffing our faces I remembered that Jenna should have went to the doctor this week and I need to call our adoption worker and ask how it went.

After dinner everyone has gone their own ways for the night leaving me to clean up. Which is fine, I don't mind. I like for my home to be clean and I want the others to relax.

I dry my hands off from washing up the dishes then sit back down at the kitchen table and pull my phone out. Just as I'm typing in the number Louis comes into the kitchen and grabs some drinks from the fridge.

"Whatcha doing, baby?" He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back.

"Calling Shondra. Jenna had a doctors appointment this week so I'm gonna see how that went."

"Well let me know what she says, yeah? And ask her if she got a sonogram done and if she can email it to us or something."

"I will." I say looking up at him. He leans down and kisses my lips before walking out of the kitchen.

I hit the call button and wait patiently for her to answer.

"Hello. This is The Cradle. How can I help you?"

"Shondra. It's Harry Tomlinson. How are you?"

"Oh, Harry! I'm fine dear how are you?"

"Yeah fine thanks. Still on baby cloud nine. Broke the good news to my family and friends. They were ecstatic. Can't wait."

"Well that's good to hear!" She chuckles. "I suppose you're probably calling for an update, yes?"

"Indeed I am." A big goofy grin takes over my face. "How is Jenna? Did she go to her doctors appointment this week?"

"She did, she did." I can hear Shondra clicking away on her computer. "Things are looking good with the pregnancy. I've got the doctors report pulled up here."

"So they are both doing well?"

"Yes, but Jenna's blood pressure was a little elevated. Stress induced, I'm sure. Hey, Harry. I can email you a copy of the doctors report. All you have to do is ask. Anything that has to do with the baby is information you have access too."

"Oh, that would be great thank you. I'd like a copy of every report from now on if that's not too much trouble."

"Not at all! I can do that for you for sure."

"Great. Did she get a sonogram done?"

"She did I'm looking at it right now. It's precious."

"Oh my goodness." My heart aches from the excitement. "I bet it is. Could I get that sent by email too?"

"Of course! And I think you'll be very surprised when you see it."

"I know I will. Louis too."

"Whats your email?"

"Oh, it's bluelwt@gmail.com."

"Okay, you can expect an email from me tonight. I'll send it as soon as we hang up."

"Thank you so much, Shondra, really. You have done so much for us and you're making our dreams come true with this baby. Can't thank you enough."

"Oh you don't have to thank me, Harry, it's my job. I live for this."

"Has she changed her mind about meeting Louis and I?"

"No, she hasn't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, that's alright I understand. Well I guess we'll talk after her next doctor visit. When is that by the way?"

"She goes again in two months and it's the big one."

"The big one?"

"You'll get to find out if you're having a little boy or a little girl."

"Really?" Tears start to form in my eyes and I don't even attempt to blink them away.

"Really."

"Wow, that's exciting and seems so soon! This pregnancy is flying by."

"Yep. Baby will be here before you know it. Well okay, Harry. I'm gonna let you go and get these emails sent out to you."

"Okay. Thank you. We'll talk soon. Bye."

"Bye. Have a nice evening."

I hear the phone make the sound that indicates she hung up and I slide it back into my pocket. I walk out into the living room but I see nobody. I bet Lou is in his recording studio. I rush up the stairs taking two at a time. When I push open the door I see Lou sitting there with his hands on the sound board, bobbing his head in tune to the beat. All the boys are sitting beside him doing the same.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck while resting my head on top of his. He turns around in his chair then and pats his lap signaling me to sit down. When I do he turns the music down to a low roar.

"So what did Shondra say?"

"Everything is going good. Jenna's blood pressure was a little high but the baby is okay. She's emailing us a copy of the doctors report and a picture of the sonogram."

"The sonogram!"

"Yes." I smile.

"So we get to see him?"

"We don't know if it's even a boy yet but yes we get to see it. She said we would be surprised and I guess so since it's the first time we get to see our baby."

"Okay, well hurry! Go check your email! I'm hype now."

"I'm going you goof ball." I shake my head getting off his lap.

"Hey, bring that stuff back in here when you get it. We wanna see." Niall says and I can hear a bit of excitement in his voice.

I walk to our bedroom and find the laptop sitting on the dresser. I open it going straight to my email and I see I've already got a new one from Shondra. The first thing that pops up when I click it is the report.

"I only know what half of this stuff means." I say out loud while reading over it. I scroll down some more and the sonogram pops up.

"Oh my god!" I scream. "Louis, get in here!"

When he doesn't come I realize that the studio is sound proof and he can't hear me so I take off running to him. When I bust through the door everyone turns and looks at me with freaked out expressions.

"We got the picture! Come look!"

Just as fast as those words came out of my mouth, the boys were even faster jumping up and running past me out the door. When I get back into our bedroom everyone is already crowding around the computer screen.

"Holy shit. That looks like some kind of alien." Niall says.

Liam smacks his chest.

"No it doesn't, Niall. "It's a baby. It's cute."

"I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm looking at." Louis confesses making everyone laugh.

"Scroll down some." Zayn says.

"OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S A FOOT!" I yell busting everyone's eardrums, I'm sure.

"What where? How can you tell? Louis ask getting closer to the screen and squinting at it.

"Because it looks like a foot and it literally says foot right out to the left there." I point.

"Whoa." Liam smiles. "It is a foot that's so cool."

"Wait, what's this?" Niall ask pointing to the picture.

"Baby A. Baby B. What's that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's like labeling different body parts or something." Liam suggests.

"Let's ask our mums. They will probably know."

"Yeah probably. Print it out and we'll take it to them."

"I don't know how to do that, Lou."

"Move, grandpa, I'll do it." Niall pushes me out of the way and presses some buttons. The printer starts making a noise that sounds terrible but a piece of paper slowly inches out until it falls to the floor. Zayn picks it up and hands it to me.

We walk outside and find my mum and Gem sitting by the pool. Jay is over at the bar mixing up some drinks, it looks like.

"Hey, mum. Can you take a look at this? We aren't real sure what we're looking at." I hand the picture to her.

She only looks at it for a second before getting excited.

"Oh goodness! Is this my grand baby?"

"Yeah it is." I smile. "Shondra, our adoption lady, emailed it to us. Jenna went to the doctor this week. What's this mean?" I point to the two labels.

She looks it over for a few seconds and then her eyes go wide. Which scares me a bit. Is something wrong with my baby?

"Oh my god! Jay! Jay, come here!" She shouts.

What is it, Anne? Are you okay?" Jay rushes over to where we stand.

"Look at this! It's our grand baby! Look what it says!" All this shouting is beginning to give me a major headache.

Jay looks it over and starts to squeal hugging my mum as they jump up and down. Meanwhile, we all stand there looking confused. Even Gem, who has come to see what the hell is wrong with these two women, does too.

"What is it, mum? Louis asks.

"TWINS!" They both yell at the same time.

Holy shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to put a note at the end of a chapter but this is important so please read. In the next chapter you all will meet Jenna and it will be in Jenna's POV. If you don't know who Jenna is, which you should if you've read this far, she is the girl having H&L's baby. Just a little bit of her backstory for you. I don't want you to be confused when Chapter 10 comes out so remember, Jenna's POV. K, love you. Bye.


	10. Chapter Ten

                                                    

 

****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS** ** SEXUAL, PHYSICAL, AND MENTAL ABUSE ** **, THE MENTION OF** ** HARD CORE DRUGS ** **, AND** ** LOVED ONES DYING ** **. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS WOULD TRIGGER YOU/UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY** ** DO NOT ** **READ THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU CANNOT READ THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW AND I WILL SUMMARIZE IT FOR YOU SO YOU'RE NOT LEFT OUT. I WANT YOU TO STAY SAFE SO PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT WHO JENNA IS PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER.****  
  


 

**Jenna's POV**

 

"Open your mouth, bitch!"

I could still feel the sting of his hand striking me across my face as I laid here on the floor in front of him. Ray didn't let me lay there for long even though I was begging God to make him just leave me here. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and roughly yanked me back up so I was kneeling in front of him once again.

He pulled my face closer so his erection hit my closed lips. He pushed and pushed until I finally opened my mouth allowing him entrance. He wasted no time shoving his dick in, practically down my throat.

"Suck!" He yelled and I do as I'm told. I always have to do what he says or I'll get hurt and I can't risk that now that I'm pregnant. But Ray hasn't always been this way.

Ray and I have been together for four years. I was thirteen when I first meet him and he was seventeen. My parents didn't like him or the big difference in our age. He was a "bad boy". He looked rough and got into trouble a lot but I was head over heels for him. I was stupid. I couldn't see at the time how bad he was for me. I was blind and he didn't make it easy for me to see because he treated me like gold, for the first two years anyways.

My parents died when I was fifteen years old and that's when Ray changed. My dad had been sick with stage four lung cancer for three years. He lasted a lot longer than the doctor said he would but when he died my mom died shorty after him. Cause of death: A broken heart. I didn't know it was actually possible to die of a broken heart but when the toxicology report came back and she was a perfectly healthy forty year old woman, they came to the conclusion that's all it could be.

My parents were the only living relatives I had. Everyone else in my family lived really far away and didn't want to take me in. My aunt, however, did take my little sister and I haven't seen her since. I'm not allowed to because of Ray. They live in Alabama anyways which is miles away from Chicago. So the only place I had to go was to live with Ray.

Ever since I moved in he's been abusing me. The house we live in is an absolute dump. Five other people live here with us and they're all junkies, just like Ray. This is considered a "Trap House" and I hate when I hear them referring to it as such. Most dealers don't live in their trap houses but we don't have a choice.

People come in and out of here all day long buying, selling, and trading for cocaine, meth, and all kinds of crazy stuff. Sometimes if someone doesn't have enough money to pay Ray, they have to provide sex from their girl as payment and I often have to watch as he has sex with some other chick. Even though he hurts me, I'm still in love with him and I think I always will be. He's all I've got and if someone accused him of something I'd probably defend his name until the day I die and I have no idea why. It's fucked up. Somethings wrong with me. I protect him when he's always putting me in harms way.

He usually doesn't let me ever leave his sight but I have one friend. Her name is Lisa and the only reason he let's me go anywhere with her is because her boyfriend is Ray's dealing partner. But her boyfriend doesn't treat her like Ray treats me. She's allowed to see her family, have friends, do what she wants. He treats her right and trusts her. He knows she'd never try to leave or rat them out because she doesn't have a reason to. She's The Queen around here and I'm thankful that she's taken me under her wing.

Last week Lisa and I had lunch at a really exclusive cafe. All that drug money does come in handy sometimes. Too bad I'm never allowed any of it. We sat in a private booth in the VIP section so no one could overhear any of our conversation since most of it is about the dealing business. After the waiter brought our food and left I told her that I was pregnant and I remember being surprised with her response.

"Shit, Jen."

"Yeah, I know.." I sighed.

"What you gunna do?"

"I'm giving them up."

"Them?"

"Yeah, it's twins. I'm almost fifteen weeks now."

"Damn. That's tough, boo. Does he know?"

"Fuck no he doesn't know!"

"Hey girl you betta keep your voice down before you attract unwanted attention." She whispered. "You know Dee's crew been fighting with ours. If any of his boys see us they'd snatch us up so quick and probably kill us to send a message."

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you okay. I ain't seen any of em lately anyways. So you're not gunna tell him at all?"

"Nah. I'd probably get in trouble."

"Man, he treats you so wrong. You know that? Jace would never do me like that."

"I know. But what can I do? I ain't got nowhere else to go. Plus we can't raise a baby. We ain't got the money to and it ain't safe around here for them."

"Well if he finds out he's gunna beat your ass and he will find out cause you're gunna start getting big here pretty soon."

"I know. I know. I gotta figure something out. I just need to stay safe long enough to have them. Then this family is gunna take them."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know them and I don't wanna know them. It's safer for them and for the babies if I know nothing about them. Don't wanna risk Ray being able to find them later."

"Yeah, good idea."

We ate the rest of our food in silence until something else came to her mind.

"Hey you know my momma told me something once. She said women that get abused so long by the same person end up protecting em and stay in love with em no matter what. She said it's called _Stockholm Syndrome_ or something, I ain't real sure. But she said she knew a girl once kinda like you and her man was kinda like Ray. He fucked with her a lot and beat her on the daily. But she stayed by that man and defended him to the point where she took a bullet for the dude and she died from it. But he didn't even care that she died. He just went on with his life like she was nothing. That's gone be you one day if you don't leave his ass."

Her story scared me a lot especially when she said I was going to end up just like that girl. I wish I could say she's wrong but she's right. I'm already that girl. She took me home that day and before I got out of the car she told me to _"stay safe, stay right"_ and that's what she always tells me. It's like our motto or something. She said she wouldn't say nothing to nobody about what we talked about and if I ever did manage to escape she'd say she didn't know where I was. I just hope that doesn't end up getting her in trouble.

I was snapped out of my day dream when I felt warm liquid shooting down my throat and the room being filled with Ray's moans. He'd finally finished. The forced sexual acts happen so often that I've trained myself to be able to zone out when it's happening.

"Swallow it! I betta not see a single drop come out." And I did swallow it, cringing from the taste.

"Now go get in the back and don't come out. Got a dude coming to get a couple hits and I don't want em seeing you. You look like shit you fat ass. You need to go on a diet and brush your fucking hair. Wouldn't kill you to take a shower too. Go on." He pushed me back away from him, pulled up his pants, and walked outside.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. As I stood there staring in the mirror, I could see a prominent outline of his hand print on my cheek. I turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on my face and then stood there and stared at my appearance.

I'd always been insecure about how I look. Being one hundred and eighty pounds and only five foot three, I was a lot bigger than most girls. Maybe if I had long, pretty blonde hair I would look a little bit nicer but it's not. It's dark brown and only comes to my shoulders. No blue eyes either. They're grey and dull. Nothing about me is pretty at all and Ray never lets me forget that. He used to tell me I was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen but now all he does is put me down by constantly pointing out my flaws.

In a way, I guess I am lucky to have him because no one else would want me and I think he's doing me a favor. Or at least he says he is.

I pulled up my shirt and examined my stomach, placing one hand on the bottom and one on the top. I let out a deep sigh because I realized I'm starting to show. There's a small bump to it. It's not much because I was big already and it took me longer to show than most girls would, but it's there. I rubbed a small soothing circle in the middle and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt it. A little kick.

One of my babies had just kicked for the first time. For most women this would be a special moment and they'd probably run to their husband or partner and tell them. They'd get all excited and tell them to feel. Then they'd write it down in their baby book. But me? I can't do any of that. Instead, I feel a tear roll down my face and hit the skin of my exposed stomach. It hurts so much that I'll never be a mother to these babies.

I stripped the rest of my clothes off and got in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over my body in hopes to wash away the filth that is my life. I hate feeling sorry for myself but I feel like that's all I can do to cope.

As I'm washing my hair, I hear a loud gunshot go off that sounds like it came from the living room. Someone must have not been able to pay for the drugs they were trying to buy. I pulled back the shower curtain a little and poked my head out, trying to make sure I locked the door, and I did. I stay quiet and hide in the bathroom for a long time until Ray came pounding on the door.

"Open up. We good."

I wrapped my towel around my body and slowly opened the door. Ray was standing there, pistol still in his hand, looking sweaty and out of breath.

"Did you kill them?"

"Nah. Not this time." He chuckled. "But he won't ever walk again. Shot his knee out. He's gone though. One of the boys took em."

"Okay." Is all I said. I shouldn't be used to things like this but I am.

I walked passed him and went into the room we share together and started looking for some clothes to put on. I have a doctors appointment today and I need him to drive me but I'm scared to ask. I'm scared he might ask to come in this time. He's gonna start wondering why I'm going again because this is the second time. But I have to go. Maybe if I just ask him to take me to hang out with Lisa she can drive me.

"Hey um.." I paused, too nervous. My hands started to tremble holding my shirt over my stomach to hide it from him.

"Fuck you want? Speak up, baby girl."

_Baby girl._

I hate when he does that. I hate when he calls me sweet names like that because it reminds me of something he would say a lot when we were a normal couple. It's also kind of a big mind fuck. Treat me like shit but call me baby girl. It hurts.

"C-can I g-go see Lisa? P-please?" I kept my eyes focused on the shirt I was holding, waiting for him to answer me.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just w-wanna hang out. Do our nails or s-something." I hoped he couldn't tell that I was lying. The stuttering was a dead giveaway.

"Ight. I'll take you over there but you betta mind Jace and don't disrespect him in his house. That don't look good on me. You hear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." I corrected, my voice as small as the amount of dignity I have left.

"Get dressed. I'll call and let em know you're coming. Wear something nice. You represent me when you leave this house."

I nodded and waited for him to shut the door before I put the rest of my clothes on. I grabbed my make up bag and went to the bathroom to put a little on. Mascara, a bit of powder, and chapstick is all I'm allowed to have. I brushed my hair, pulling half of it back and letting the rest of it hang down my back.

I felt a small pain to my stomach where the button of my jeans is. They are getting too tight and the button is pressing into my skin so I unbuttoned it and left it that way. My shirt is big enough to cover it, for now. I walked out into the living room and Ray hopped off the couch, holding a lit cigarette in his hand.

"You ready?"

I nodded.

"Let's go then."

_____  
  


The car pulled up and stopped in front of Lisa's house. I went to grab the door handle but he stopped me before I could open it.

"Give me a kiss, baby girl."

I leaned in and pressed my lips lightly to his, lingering only for a second, then pulling away.

"Be good. Don't cause no trouble cause if you do I will hear about it and there will be consequences when you get home. Tell Lisa to drop you off no later then seven. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

Even though I do love him, I know he doesn't really love me and that kills me. He'll probably hook up with some other chick while I'm gone but whatever. I'm used to it.

I politely knocked on their door and waited for someone to answer, and it didn't take long. Lisa swung the door open, half naked, holding a joint.

"Hey girl! Come on in. Lemme put this bud out real quick. Make yourself comfy on the couch."

"Actually, Lisa." I caught her arm and stopped her from walking away. I kept my voice quiet in case someone else was close by.

"I need a favor." I said and looked down at my stomach then back up to her several times, hoping she'd get the message.

"Oh shit. I see. Lemma shut this door." She walked out on the porch with me and closed the door behind her.

"What you need?"

"I've got a doctors appointment. I'm already late but I really need you to drive me. Can you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll grab some clothes and my purse and let Jace know."

_____  
  


Soon enough, we were sitting in the waiting room at my doctors office, waiting to be called.

"How do you pay for this stuff?" Lisa asked me while looking around the room at all the pregnant women.

"This is a free clinic. All I gotta do is show up."

"Oh, cool."

"Jenna Price?" My head snapped up at my name being called and a nurse was standing at the door with a clipboard in her hand. We both got up and walked over to her and she led us into the back.

"Alright, honey. Step on that scale for me."

I hate being weighed. I don't want to know but for some reason I always look and the nurse always tells me so it doesn't matter anyways.

"187." She called out, jotting it down on paper.

"You've gained a little but not much. Dr. Green will talk to you about that. Alright step down, let's get your blood pressure."

The cuff tightened around my arm, squeezing me uncomfortably. When it finishes and lets out all the air, she calls out the number.

"155 over 90. That's a little high. You feeling okay? Stressed at all?"

"No, I'm fine." I lie.

"Well she may want to put you on some medicine for that. High blood pressure can be bad for you and the babies' health. Okay, you're done. Down the hall, second door on your left, room three."

I nodded and got up, walking to my room with Lisa trailing behind me. When I got in, I sat up on the examining table and watched Lisa look around the room. She looked curious about everything. There's books and posters everywhere in here that talks about babies and motherhood. Stuff I never read and probably won't because I'm not going to be a mother.

There was a knock on the door before Dr. Green entered with a smile bright on her face.

"Good afternoon, Jenna. How are we doing today?"

"Good." Was all I said.

She introduced herself to Lisa who told her she was just one of my friends here for support.

"Okay, well first things first, let's take a listen to those heartbeats, shall we? Lay back and lift your shirt for me."

She put some cold gel on my stomach and then started to work the machine all around, searching for a heartbeat. When she found one, a smile came on her face, and a loud thump filled the room.

"There's one." She cooed excitingly. "Will call that one Baby A. Let's see if we can find Baby B."

She searched and searched for Baby B but she just couldn't find it and to be honest, that scared me. If I can't even deliver two healthy babies to this family, what am I good for anymore?

"Baby B is being a little shy today it seems. That's okay though. Sometimes with twins one baby will get in the way of the other. Let's get you into ultrasound just to be sure."

She wiped the gel from my stomach and helped me off the table.

"Follow me."

We went into the same dark room that I was in the first time I found out I was having twins.

"Jenna, this is Kim. She's our other ultrasound tech. She's going to check on Baby B for us and I will stay in here to get a look myself."

Dr. Green walked over and stood behind Kim while I positioned myself on the table.

"What are we looking for?"

"Fetus B. No HB. Possible miss."

They were having a conversation in medical terms and I had no clue what they were saying.

"Okay, here comes the gel, little bit cold."

Kim worked the machine around, having me flip over into several different positions, and even drink a glass of water to try to get the baby moving. Nothing worked.

"Okay, I want to try something else. Do you ever sing to your belly?"

"Uh, no I usually don't."

"Can you try and sing something for me? Hearing your voice like that might make the baby start jumping around in there." She wore a smile on her face but I know it's fake. I know they are scared and I know why. Baby B has died.

"Just sing anything. Your favorite song would be perfect."

I nodded my head and sat there for a second trying to think of my favorite song. One popped into my head, the one my mother used to sing to me. I cleared my throat and began to sing.

"Isn't she lovely. Isn't she wonderful. Isn't she precious. Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be. Making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love."

My voice was so quiet you could barely hear me. I looked over at Kim and Dr. Green when I finished. Kim turned and looked at Dr. Green with a sympathetic look and shook her head making my doctor sigh.

"Jenna, I'm sorry I think-"

"NO!" I cut her off. "No, I c-can try again. I c-can s-sing louder. P-please let me try again."

She sighed deeply and stared into my eyes, sorrow filled in hers.

"Okay, try one more time. Be a bit louder if you can. Okay?"

I shook my head frantically. Okay be louder. Be louder. I cleared my throat once again and shut my eyes, trying to pretend no one else is here. Trying to pretend my mother is here singing to me and I'm singing right along with her.

"Isn't she lovely. Isn't she wonderful. Isn't she precious. Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be. Making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love."

I allowed my voice to fill the room, not missing one note. I got so into it and kept going when no one stopped me.

"Isn't she pretty. Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done. Through us he's given life to one. But isn't she lovely made from love."

Once I had finished I kept my eyes closed. I could see my mother sitting in her rocking chair on the porch. Rocking back and forth and singing that song. I didn't want to let go of that image because I knew the reality I had to face if I opened my eyes. But then something made them pop open.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

"There you are you sneaky little thing!"

"That's it? That's Baby B? Are you sure? How do you know it isn't just Baby A again?" I spit questions at her rapid fire, not even blinking. She just smiled.

"It's Baby B. I promise. Here I'll let you hear Baby A so you'll know."

She moved the wand to another spot on my stomach and sure enough, Baby A's heartbeat rang through.

"Okay, go back to Baby B please just one more time." And she did. She switched back and forth between them several times until I was reassured they were both okay.

"They love your singing and you've got a beautiful voice. You should have been a singer." She chuckled. "We've got a clear view of Baby A's foot. Would you like to see?"

"Oh, uh.. No that's okay. Can you just send it to my adoption agency?"

Her face fell when she realized what I meant, that these weren't my babies to keep.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Jenna. You're all good to go. Make sure you're eating more. I noticed you haven't gained that much weight and with twins you should be up a little more than you are. We'll keep an eye on that blood pressure. If it's any worse next time you come in I'm going to start you on some medicine."

I just shook my head along to everything she was saying. I don't get this weight issue. Why do they want me to gain more? I don't. I'm fat enough as it is.

I almost forgot that Lisa was in the room until I looked over at where she was standing against the wall, wiping her eyes. Was she crying?

"You'll come back in two months. Here's your appointment time." I took the card from Dr. Green's hand and looked over it. Doesn't matter what it says, it's not like I have plans that might interfere.

"At that appointment you can find out the sex of the babies. Or you can choose not to know and just let the adopting family know."

"Thanks."

"No problem, dear. See you next time."

Lisa and I walked across the parking lot to her car and when we got in I decided to ask if she'd been crying.

"Are you okay? I thought I saw you cry back there."

"Yeah, I'm good. That was just really sweet. I thought that baby died if I'm being honest. I was hoping it wouldn't be dead though. So when you was singing for it, I was watching the screen and I saw the moment it flipped over into a position to hear the heart. It's little face popped up on the screen for a second. It was adorable."

"I don't really want to hear about its face, okay?"

"Yeah, my bad. I forgot."

"I gotta get going home. Gotta be there by seven or I'll be in trouble."

"Damn. Okay. But you really gotta get away from him, girl. For real. I got internet back at my place so I'll see if I can find you some kinda home for women or something."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

__

I got home just in time and thankfully I didn't get in trouble but he wouldn't have noticed anyways. Ray was passed out on the couch with a girl laying on top of him, both naked, and surrounded by empty beer bottles. Whatever. I'm too tired to care. I want some food and I want my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't catch on, the appointment that Jenna went to in this chapter was the appointment that Harry and Shondra talked about last chapter; the sonogram and all that stuff. K, love you. Bye


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is just a bunch of flashbacks because someone asked me if I could write Harry and Louis during all of the recent babygate drama/events. So I hope this is alright. Next chapter will resume normal time, everyone will still be in Thailand on vacation. I will pick up where we last left them in chapter nine when they found out the babies were twins. K, love you. Bye.

** **

 

  
**Harry's POV**  
  


***FLASHBACK TO THE MIDDLE OF JANUARY***  
  


**"Baby?"**

**Louis was in the garden, sitting by the pond, carelessly tossing rocks into it. He's been depressed lately because the baby stunt with Briana is wrapping up soon. We're not sad it's ending, in fact we're over the moon that it's ending soon, it's just what comes with the ending that we're dreading.**

**Things are about to get messy. Really messy. This is going to be the biggest thing to ever hit our fans and us. They have no idea what's coming and how much it's going to hurt. Everything, well mostly everything, has been planned out already.**

**First, word that Briana is giving birth will spread around. Then there will be a little silence, not much, just enough to have everyone on edge. After that, pictures of Lou walking around in L.A wearing a hospital band will be released. Next, management's social media team will tweet off of his Twitter account and announce that his son has been born. After that, a series of pictures of him, Briana, and the baby will be released everyday. The picture that I think will hurt people the most is the one of Louis holding his "son". But that's not even the beginning or the worst of it.**

**I've prayed day and night that people will see straight through this mess. I've prayed for the "Larries" to stay strong because if anyone can tell that it's all bullshit, it's them. I don't want to lose any of them in this process. They're the only ones that support us and have stood by us through everything. I hope they listen to the bears.**

**From the moment that this fake pregnancy began, we've been dropping hints to the fans about what would happen, using the bears. The bears were Louis' idea and I'm so glad he thought of it. We desperately wanted a way to stay in touch with people and send them messages, and his idea was perfect. I think by now, things are starting to make sense to people and that scares Modest. They've been trying to shut down our little bear operation since the start. They've even taken the bears from us but that didn't matter, we just bought new ones that looked just like the others. They tried to have the Twitter account taken down but they couldn't do that either because technically we aren't violating any rules. At this point though, I don't think they even care about the bears anymore. They know this is going to end and one day we won't be signed to them. I already left but unfortunately, Louis can't yet.**

**I know some of our fans are extremely intelligent and will be able to tell right off that all of the pictures were not taken recently. Every single picture that is to come out was taken months ago. The baby, "Freddie", he and his twin belong to Ann Marie. She's a part of our PR Team. That picture of him and Louis was taken back in December when they were first born. I've seen the picture, it's awful, and there should be so many red flags going up at the first glance of it. Louis looks miserable in it, not really the look of happiness a new dad would have.**

**The finished photo was sent to Louis' phone today but he hasn't seen it yet. That's what I've come out here to show him. I've also brought him a cigarette and a lighter because he's going to need one when he sees this.**

**"Baby?" I repeat as I get closer to him and lightly place my hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled by my touch. He's obviously got his mind running all over the place.**

**"Oh, sorry. I was in deep thought. Everything okay?"**

**"I brought you a smoke."**

**"Well thanks, love." He chuckled, taking the cigarette and lighter out of my hand. "I thought you wanted me to quit?"**

**"I do but I think you might need one when I show you what I'm about to show you."**

**"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. Sit down, throw rocks with me."**

**I sat down beside him in the grass and found a pebble to throw. I didn't look at him but I could hear the flick of his lighter. The smell of smoke filled my nose when he took a long drag, exhaling it out into the afternoon air. I still clutched his phone in my other hand and it didn't take him long to notice.**

**"What you doing with my phone?"**

**"It was vibrating on the sofa. You got a message but-"**

**"Oh, from who? Let me have a look."**

**"Wait a second, Lou. Let me talk to you about it first."**

**"Okay..." He said the word slowly, kitting his eyebrows together in obvious confusion.**

**"Simon sent the picture of you holding one of Ann Marie's kids. The one that you have to post."**

**I looked over at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His jaw tensed up and his knuckles were turning white from gripping the pebble in his hand too hard.**

**"But listen, it's not that bad, babe."**

**"What do you mean it's not that bad? It's terrible, Harry. People are going to think that's my son." He threw the rock as hard as he could, missing the pond completely and just chunking it wherever out of anger.**

**"Well yeah, Louis. That's the point. That's what people are supposed to think. We knew this was coming."**

**"Just let me look at it." I sighed giving in, handing the phone over to him.**

**He fiddled with the lockscreen, typing in his password. I had left the message up on his phone so that's the first thing he saw. He looked at it for a bit, zooming in on every inch of the photo, making "can you believe this shit" faces.**

**"Okay, really? What is this?" He laughed. He's taking it better than I hoped.**

**"What do you mean? That's the picture." I chuckled.**

**"This is the picture they want me to post and convince the whole world that this is my son?" I nodded, trying to hold in my giggles. "Well it's kinda rubbish, don't you think? Look at me. I look like I'd rather eat the shit from that kids dirty diaper than take that picture."**

**"Ew! Stop it, Lou." I lightly shoved his shoulder. He laughed, smiling at me, taking another drag. I can tell he's trying to make the best of this situation like he always does.**

**"I'm just saying. Why did they put it in black and white? And whats happened to my eyelashes? I've got so many now."**

**"Well, you know I've always said my favorite thing about you, Chopsuey, is your eyelashes." I winked at him and he held his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter.**

**"Don't call me that. God, we were so weird back then."**

**"Were?" You still are." I teased.**

**"You give me second-hand embarrassment."**

**"You love it."**

**"I do."**

**"Alright, seriously though. The final parts of this thing are about to kick off. Are you ready? It's going to get tough."**

**"It's already been tough. It's been tough for five years. I'm ready to end it."**  
  


**__________**  
  


***JANUARY 21st, 2016***

 

**_The first One Direction baby has been born - and he's "Perfect"._ **

**_Louis Tomlinson and Briana Jungwirth have welcomed their first child, a son, on Thursday, Jan. 21 in Los Angeles, a source close to Jungwirth tells PEOPLE exclusively. The 1D singer "is happy and very excited about becoming a dad and he thinks Briana will be an ama-"_ **

**I exited** **the article and turned my phone off. Not today, I don't want to be bothered with this today. I should probably go upstairs and grab Lou's phone and hide it before he can see that.**

**I raced upstairs as quickly and as quietly as I could. It's still very early so most likely he's still sleeping. I slowly pushed our bedroom door open and tiptoed into the room. Louis was laying on his side, facing away from me, sound asleep. I could see his phone laying on the table beside him, the screen lighting up every two seconds. Now's my chance to grab it.**

**Anticipation and anxiety bounced around in my stomach the closer I got to his phone. I hoovered my hand over the top of it and took one last look at him before I attempt to snatch it and make a run for it. My finger tips light grazed the top of the screen when I realized, okay I'm good just grab it and go.**

**I slowly picked the phone up, still looking at Lou, careful not to make any noise.**

**"I've already seen it, Harry."**

**"Shit!" I cursed as I fell to the ground, knocking over his glass of water in the process.**

**"Jesus, Louis. You scared me to death! I thought you were asleep."**

**"Well that's what you get for trying to be sneaky. I heard them long legs enter the room, flopping around, trying to be quiet. You're not quiet ya know? And you're not sneaky."**

**"Yeah well, I** **_am_ ** **having a heart attack."**

**"Oops. Climb in." He held the duvet back and patted the bed beside him. I jumped in and cuddled up to him, nestling my face into his neck.**

**"Hi." I mumbled into his skin.**

**"Good morning. What were you doing in here, Agent Double O Seven."**

**"Trying to keep you from reading that crap. I didn't want you to have a bad day. The builders are coming to finish up your studio today and I wanted you to be happy."**

**"Very sweet of you. I'm fine though."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, Harold, I'm sure. Like you said, we knew this was coming. Let's just carry on. We're still on vacation so I'm not thinking about that bullshit and you shouldn't either."**

**"Okay."**

**"Good. Now kiss me, my little secret spy fool."**

**"Louis! I yelped as he attacked my face with kisses.**

**My strong, sweet man. I'm proud of him for handling this so well. I hope he's not just bottling up his emotions about the situation. He's the worst with that.**  
  


**__________**  
  


***JANUARY 22nd, 2016***  
  


**"Yeah well I told you I'm not tweeting that fucking bullshit and you already said you would so just get on with it!"**

**"Cooperate? Cooperate! I've been cooperating with you this whole time! I've lied enough. You're good at lying so you're doing it, bottom line, that's the end of this discussion. I'm hanging up."**

**"Ugh!" Louis slammed his phone down on the table and leaned back in his chair.**

**I got up and walked to stand behind him, squeezing and rubbing his shoulders to relieve some of that built up stress. It's just like them to try and change the plans around on us just to further complicate things more.**

**"Come here, Princess." He patted his lap.**

**"Oh, Princess today am I?" I teased as I straddled him.**

**"I need a distraction. Take your clothes off." His face was serious but I could see a hint of pleading in his eyes.**

**"Lou, we're outside."**

**"Yeah, and we also live on a island in the middle of nowhere. Clothes. Off."**

**"Yes, sir." I winked. I would have taken them off for him no matter where we were.**

**I went to yank off my shirt but he stopped me. "Slowly" he said.**

**So I slowly pulled my shirt off and once it was free from my body I draped it around his neck.**

**"Let your hair down, please."**

**I pulled the hair tie from my hair, struggling a bit and snatching strands of hair with it.**

**"Stand up and face away from me."**

**Once I was stood up, Louis' small hands wrapped around my chest from behind, rubbing my skin, kissing down my spine. He grabbed my nipple in between his fingers, just rolling it softly, but when he pinched it a bit harder I gasped. I could feel him smiling against my back.**

**"I'll never get tired of how you react to my touch."**

**I didn't say anything, too focused on where my next pleasurable touch would come from. I felt his hands slide down my body to the waistband of my shorts. He disregarded his "do things slowly" attitude and yanked them down quickly. They were pooled at my feet in the blink of an eye. Warm tropical air now had access to every inch of my exposed skin.**

**"Step out of them and kick them to the side."**

**His hands stayed on me as I did so, sliding down to my bum. He got down on his knees and kissed each cheek**

**"I'm hungry." His voice vibrated against the skin of my bum and I tried to hold in a laugh.**

**"Well, we wouldn't want you to go hungry now would we?" I smiled even though he couldn't see me.**

**"No, I guess we wouldn't."**

**Before I could respond, his hands worked fast spreading my cheeks apart. He just stayed there like that for a moment, admiring the view I suppose. The air hit my very exposed hole causing me to shiver.**

**"Daddy-"**

**"Shh. You're going to need your voice in a minute."**

**He stuck his tongue out against me but didn't move it at all. He's torturing me and he knows it. Both of my cheeks were squeezed together on his face so tight you'd think he was suffocating. He moved his tongue then, lapping and wiggling it all over my hole. I reached out for something to grab onto but there was nothing so I bawled my fist up in the air and held my eyes closed tight.**

**He pried me open and licked a long strip over me. I wanted to scream out but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction yet so I curled my toes instead. He was testing my patience when he brought his wet finger up to my entrance, rubbing it in circles. He shoved it in with no warning whatsoever. I made a noise in between a grunt and a squeal and he laughed.**

**"Come on, baby. Let it out. You know-" he shoved another finger in "-you want to."**

**I do. I do want to. So, so bad.**

**He kept going with his two fingers. Shoving them in and out, twisting, curling, and when he brushed against my sweet spot, I couldn't help it. I screamed.**

**"Ohhh! Again! Right there again." I'm completely out of breath and I haven't even touched him yet.**

**Despite my begs for him to keep going, he pulled away. He took a couple of steps backwards until he was at his chair again. He sat down and when I looked over my shoulder at him he was completely naked. When did that happen?**

**"Step back until you feel me then sit down and lower yourself onto me."**

**"Am I ready?"**

**"I don't know, are you?"**

**I only took a couple of seconds to think whether or not I was prepped enough. Ultimately deciding, I don't care. If it hurts, the pain will be a good pain, a pain I need right now.**

**I backed up until I felt his knees hit my legs. I sat down slowly, allowing myself to find a comfortable position. When I was hoovering over him just how I wanted to be, I took his dick into my hand, feeling how hard I've made him. He gripped my hips as I lined us up to each other. The tip of his dick pushed into me, already making me feel full with just an inch or two.**

**When he was completely buried in me, I stopped, adjusting to the feeling, letting the sting disappear. Pain was soon replaced with a want for more. I reached out and grabbed the sides of the chair we were sitting in, having to shove Louis' hands off to do so. All of my weight was supported by my legs as I pushed myself up.**

**Louis let out a low "mmm" as his dick slid out of me. I came back down slowly, twisting and wiggling as I went. I could feel his thigh muscles tighten from the pleasure.**

**"Bounce, please."**

**I raised off of him once more before slamming back down again. The feeling causing me to throw my head back which he met with his own. My head laid back against his as our heavy breathing filled the air.**

**"More."**

**I didn't hold back this time. I slammed my body down again and again, connecting with his. Moans and profanities slipping from both of our lips. Louis' nails were digging into my skin as he held onto my hips, guiding me down each time.**

**My legs were beginning to get tired, shaking from supporting my own weight. Louis took notice of this and he pushed himself up, making us stand. He held his arm around my stomach as he walked us over to the bar.**

**"Bend over." He demanded, his voice low and raspy.**

**I bent over the bar table and he wasted no time plowing himself back into me. His movements were rough and dirty, almost as if he wanted to leave me unable to walk after this.** **He laced his fingers through my sweaty hair and roughly yanked my head back. When I looked up I could see the roof of our pool house, stands of hair falling in my eyesight with each thrust. Deep, intimidating grunts were all that left his lips. He's putting all of his anger and frustration into fucking me.**

**"Do you like it when I fuck you rough, Princess? Hm? Is this how you want me to fuck you?"**

**I didn't answer. I couldn't. He continued to thrust into me, picking up speed. My dick lay dangling in the air between my legs, throbbing and turning red by this point. Just begging to be touched.**

**"Answer me." He growled.**

**"Yes, d-daddy. Ple- Ohh! Please touch me." I begged.**

**His hand that was pulling on my hair slid down to my neck. He wrapped it around my neck, squeezing lightly. Not enough to choke me but just enough to prevent any moans from rising out of my throat.** **I was a whimpering, shaking mess that needed his release.**

**"You. Make. Me. Forget." He grunted between thrusts.**

**I don't know why but I felt a tear roll down my face. I chose to ignore it, though. He's mad and angry and he's going to fuck me breathless until he's not.**

**I felt his hand come down hard against my bum. He smacked the other side twice as hard and then placed his hands on my shoulders, making it easier for him to go deeper into me.**

**"Ohh fuck!" I screamed when he rammed into my sweetest spot. "I need to come! P-please! Please let me come!" I cried.**

**He released his grip on my shoulder, wrapping his hand around my dick instead. The touch had my knees shaking. I bit down on my bottom lip as he pumped me in rhythm with his thrusts.**

**"Oh my god! Ohh- oh!" White strings of hot come shot out of me, landing on the ground. I wanted to just fall to the floor, completely spent and exhausted. But Louis wasn't finished.**

**He rammed into me hard and then he stilled. At first I thought he was finished but he kissed my back and held his face pressed against my skin.**

**"I love you so, so much." He slammed into me again, repeating the same process. My whole body was shaking, struggling to stand any longer.**

**"I'd be nothing-" He pushed hard into me again. "-no one without you." He kissed my back.**

**"Baby, please finish so I can hold you." I whispered. Louis is vulnerable right now and I can tell he's about to lose it.**

**He held my waist softly and slammed into me a few more times before releasing inside of me, moaning my name. He wrapped both of his arms protectively around my torso, hugging me from behind. I allowed him to stay that way for as long as I could support us both, before my strength gave out.**

**"Come on, baby. Let's go lay down. You can hold me."**

**"Just lay down right here." He whispered. I could hear the emotion in his voice.**

**"On the ground? It's cement, Bear. It won't be comfortable." I stood up on my feet, making him slip out of me.**

**I turned to face him. My heart immediately sunk to my stomach when I saw his face. He's tired, mentally, and even though he's looking down I can see how wet his eyelashes are.**

**"I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want to lose this moment." He breathed.**

**"We never lose our moments, Lou. But here, look. We can use the cushion from the chair as a pillow and we can lay right here if that's what you want."**

**He slightly nodded his head and I took that as a yes. I grabbed the cushion and placed it on the ground, laying myself down and resting my head on it so he would know it's okay. He laid down with me and cuddled into my side, his head on my chest and arm wrapped around me. I rubbed his back soothingly as he cried, shedding heavy tears of my own.**

**I don't care what anyone says, there is no greater love in this world than the love you have for your spouse. The only love that could be greater is the love you have for your child, and that's what we're fighting for.**

**"When can we be happy?" He choked between sobs. "When can we live our life?"**

**"Right now." I kissed the top of his head. "Let's start today."**

_________

***JANUARY 23rd, 2016***  
  


**The sun beamed through our bedroom window, hitting my eyes as I pried them open. I stretched and looked over to my right seeing a sleeping Lou spread across most of our bed. My phone vibrated on the table beside me and when I picked it up I had a message from Niall.**

**_Nialler: Twitter exploded. The worlds gone mad man._ **

**Oh great. That's never something you want to wake up to. I sighed as I started to type a reply to him.**

**_Me: What happened? Do I dare to look?_ **

**_Nialler: Probably shouldn't...but then again..I would if I were you. Go look at Louis' recent tweets._ **

**He's right, I probably shouldn't look but I did anyways. I clicked on the Twitter icon and typed in Louis' name. After scrolling through at least five people with** **_Louis Tomlinson_ ** **somehow incorporated into their Twitter name, I came to his and clicked on it.**

**The first tweet I saw was nothing too alarming, three smiley faces in a row. I scrolled once and came to another, "Daddy daddy cool". I pushed my eyebrows together as I read over the tweet a few more times. That sounds familiar but I can't quite put my finger on where I've heard it before.**

**I scrolled down again and saw something that made my heart stop.**

**_"I'm pleased to say my baby son was born yesterday :) He is healthy and pretty amazing :) I'm very happy!!"_ **

**Over five hundred thousand retweets and seven hundred thousand likes.**

**I shoved my phone under my pillow and turned over, face down, snatching the duvet up over my head. I always imagined Louis tweeting about his first born child differently. I always thought that he would tweet and tell the world that his very first child had been born and attach a picture of the three of us, tagging me in it at the end. Everyone would be so excited and happy for us and they would reply back sending all their love. In fact, I imagined our whole life to be different.**

**If you would have came into the bakery I worked at when I was sixteen and told me that in five years I'd be wealthy and famous, in the world's biggest boy band, I would have laughed at you and asked you what kind of pastry you wanted. And on the morning that I woke up and decided to audition for the X Factor, if you would have told me that I wouldn't win but I'd go on to be signed by Modest! Management with four other guys, signing our lives away on a piece of paper that controlled our every move and put us through a lot of pain and suffering, I think I would have said no thank you I'm going back to bed.**

**But then again, would it be worth it? Would it be worth it to have just stayed in bed that day and not end up with all of this? No, I don't think so. Everything happens for a reason. I don't want to imagine what my life would have been like without One Direction and even though we've been through a lot of hard times, I'd do it all again. Sometimes I think about years ago, before the X Factor, when Louis and I went to the same concert and didn't even know it. We could have met then but we didn't, it wasn't time yet. That's why I think all of this was supposed to happen the way it did. It's all leading up to the prize at the end, it's worth the while.**

**_____________**  
  


***JANUARY 2** **7** **th, 2016***  
  


**"Harry."**

**Louis and our contractor came walking into our front door. I almost forgot that he was coming today to put the finishing touches on Lou's recording studio.**

**Louis tossed his phone at me as he walked by. I struggled to catch it, fumbling it around in my hands and ending up catching it between my knees.**

**"Tweet that picture. Oh, and put it on Instagram too. Say something stupid, I don't care." He talked to me without stopping, waving me off when he was finished as if I was one of his servants. I stared at him in disbelief with a little bit of anger on my face as I watched them walk up the stairs.**

**What is his problem? I don't want to post that tragic picture and why do I have to do it anyways?**

**"Hey, you wait just a second, Louis William." I allowed my anger to flow out of my mouth as I stood at the bottom of the steps, pointing up at him.**

**He turned around, cocking his eyebrows up with one hand on his hip. The contractor looked slightly scared back and forth between the two of us.**

**"What, Harry? Having problems doing what I asked?" He spat.**

**My mouth hung open, a scoff leaving my lips. I was hurt for only a split second until anger wiped it away.**

**"No. I'm having problems believing that you're talking to me like this right now. Let him go on up to the studio to do his work then you get your rude ass in the kitchen. I'll meet you there." I narrowed my eyes and didn't take them off of him as the contractor excused himself and kept walking up the stairs.**

**Louis just kept standing there, staring at me. I can't tell if that look on his face says "oh shit I'm in trouble" or "oh shit this is about to be a huge fight". Either way, I'm about to rip him a new one.**

**"What are you waiting for? Having problems doing what** **_I_ ** **asked?" I began to raise my voice slightly.**

**He looked down at his feet and slowly made his descend from the stairs. He walked past me, not even bothering to look up as he walked into the kitchen.**

**I made a point to slam the door when I walked in behind him. Louis jumped slightly but continued to stare at the floor.**

**"I'll wait." I said crossing my arms over my chest.**

**"Wait for what?" He finally looked up.**

**"Wait for you to explain to me why you think it's okay to talk to me like some sort of underpaid assistant instead of your husband!" I yelled at him. Like full on, spiting with every word, screamed at him.**

**When he didn't respond I kept on going.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you, Louis! What possessed you today? I have never felt so disrespected and embarrassed in my life! You hurt my FEELINGS. Remember those? Feelings? Or are you the only one allowed to have them anymore?"**

**Seconds ticked by and still no reply from him or any sign that he cares about what I'm saying. the more I looked at his expressionless face, the more pissed off I became. I can't bare to stand here and look at him anymore. Eventually I'll just start to cry. Using all the anger I had left, I told him off for good before storming out of the house.**

**"You know what." I shook my head. "That's fine, Louis. Don't give a shit about anything I'm saying and I won't either." I turned and started to walk out of the kitchen and then I realized I still had his phone in my hand.**

**"Oh and here's your fucking phone." I threw it at his feet. "I'm going for a walk. Come get me when you find my husband because you sure as hell aren't him."**

**I walked out of the house and into the jungle behind it. I was seething with rage. I was so mad I wanted to punch something so I ended up punching a tree. Which, turned out not being very smart because my hand ached instantly. I brought it up to my chest and cradled it close to me. All my anger gone, hurt and sadness replaced it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I sank to the ground.**

**I leaned my back up against the tree as I cried. What's wrong with Louis? He didn't even care that he had hurt my feelings. Does he not love me anymore? Maybe all of this crap is finally starting to get to him and he wants out. I don't blame him. I would have given up on me a long time ago too. I'm just not worth the stress that he's had to go through for loving me. This just isn't like him. But maybe he's just had enough.**

**My heart was breaking in my chest, the longer I sat there and cried. I expected him to come looking for me by now and the fact that he hasn't is what hurts the most. He really doesn't care. I held my swollen hand and cried harder, squeezing my eyes together and biting my lips to hide the sound.**

**The sound of leaves crunching made me jerk my head up and there he was, walking slowly towards me.**

**"Did you find my husband yet? Or have** **_you_ ** **come to say more rude things to me?" I choked on my own words. You could barely understand what I was saying because I was so hysterical.**

**"No I found him." He whispered.**

**He sat down beside me and scooped me up in his arms, moving me so that I was sitting in his lap. As much as I hated him only five seconds ago, I was now clinging to his body. My arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him and my face crammed into his neck. I sobbed and cried out like I was in pain, tears and snot soaked his shirt. He just held me for a while but when my crying didn't stop like he thought it would, he got panicky.**

**"What can I do? What do you want me to say, baby? What can I say to make this better?"**

**I tried to speak but I couldn't. I couldn't catch my breath and every time I tried I hiccuped.**

**"Hazza, please!" He begged.**

**"I c-can't talk r-right now. W-wait." I choked out. He nodded his head and squeezed me closer to his body, allowing me to finish my crying.**

**The sun was beginning to set as my cheeks were drying and my breathing finally becoming regular again. Louis repeated his earlier questions.**

**"What can I do, baby? Tell me what to say."**

**I leaned back in his embrace and studied his face.**

**"Tell me that you still love me. Tell me that you're sorry. Tell me that you don't know what came over you. Just tell me something." I whispered while never breaking eye contact with him.**

**"Of course I still love you! I could never stop and I** **_am_ ** **sorry. I really am. I don't know what happened. I don't know what's wrong with me, Harry. It's all becoming to much and it's causing me to act crazy. I'm not myself." He looked ashamed. He started to twist my wedding band around my finger as I sat trying to think about what he just said to me.**

**I shook my head silently when I realized what's going on with him.**

**"This whole time you've been acting like you're too cool to be bothered with things. You've been trying to make the best out of the toughest situations and, baby, I appreciate that. I really do. But you've kept everything bottled up. You haven't talked about things when they're bothering you. You brush it off for my sake and put on a happy face because you think you're doing what's best for me and you use aggressive sex as your means of letting off steam. But look what happens when you don't talk to me about our problems? You start to lash out because you're hurt so in return you hurt the ones closest to you. We are married, Louis. I know you like the back of my hand. Why won't you talk to me when you're hurting? And I don't mean breaking down and crying every now and again. I mean before it gets to that point. You hurt me today. Badly. And you need to think about that before you allow yourself to stay quiet when you know you need to talk."**

**When I had finished my speech, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. His lip trembled before he spoke.**

**"Harry, I need to talk."**

**"Yeah, I'll say." I smiled at him. He laughed and smiled back at me. I wiped his eyes for him before standing up and pulling him with me.**

**"But first, let's get in a nice, hot bubble bath. You can rub my feet to make up for this while you tell me what's been on your mind." I smiled and kissed his cheek.**

**"Okay." He nodded. "Anything you want from now until forever. But I still need to post that picture."**

**"Give me your phone." I held my hand out. I expected the screen to be cracked or something from me throwing it but nope, nothing.**

**I quickly and carelessly posted the picture to his Twitter and Instagram and then handed it back to him.**

**"Here."**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I don't know. Something about Freddie being your little lad or something. Who cares, a bubble bath is calling my name."**

**"Thank you. Not just for posting that for me but for everything you do for me everyday. I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that."**

**__________________**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter. Didn't have time to write much when I wrote this because me and my son were both really sick. Next chapter is better. K, love you. Bye.

**Harry's POV**

 

"So tonight's the last night, huh?"

I turned around and looked at Gemma who was sitting on the couch, poking her lip out at me. Tonight is our last night in Thailand. Everyone has to get back home, we've abandoned our responsibilities long enough.

"Yeah, unfortunately. It was nice though, right? You had a good time?"

"Yes! This was the best vacation I've ever had. I can't wait to come back and bring everyone especially the twins. I can't stop thinking about them." Her smile for my children was genuine and that made me really happy.

We turned the living room into a little home movie theater tonight. We all thought it would be a good idea to spend our last night in, being comfortable and close. I made a pallet on the floor for Lou and me with several blankets and pillows. Niall has his pallet beside us and Zayn and Liam have theirs on the other side of him. Originally, Zayn and Liam's pallet was right beside ours but Niall jumped in the middle of us. He's like a little kid that won't stop sleeping in the bed with his parents, keeping them from doing any sexual activities. My mum, Jay, and Gemma took the big couch behind us.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"The Notebook." My mum replied.

"Noooooooooo." Niall groaned, slamming his face into his pillow. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding! Here." she tossed him the remote. "You pick the movie."

He smiled grabbing the remote up from the floor. I waited for Lou to come back from getting snacks for us but he was taking forever, and I was getting hungry. Or I missed him, same thing. 

I got up just as Niall had decided on a movie.

"This one. It's good."

"What's it about?" Zayn asked.

"Oh. it's about this Irish-"

"No." He cut him off quickly.

"Oh, come on, Z!"

"Remote privileges revoked. Gimme." 

Their voices  faded as the kitchen door shut behind me. Louis was standing by the refrigerator, attempting to balance three bowls of popcorn in his hands. Before I could offer my help, one slipped from his grip, crash landing on the floor, bits of popcorn flying everywhere.

"Fuck!" He cursed.  

I pressed my lips together tightly and took deep breaths, succeeding so far in holding back my laughter.

"Stop laughing." He pouted.

"I haven't laughed yet." I smiled.

"Yeah, but you're going to."

"I might laugh but I'll still help you clean up." I walked over to him and took the remaining two bowls from his hand, placing them on the counter. I pressed my body into his, kissing his sweet lips while I ran my hands under his sweater.

I lifted him up and set him on the counter, his little feet were dangling off the edge making him look so cute when he grinned at me. I got closer to him, exploring his body with my hands that found their way around to his bum. I squeezed lightly as I buried my face into his thigh, biting and kissing at the fabric of his sweatpants. 

"Whoa. What you doing, crazy." He giggled, grabbing my head and forcing it up from his leg.

"Sorry." I laughed. "That jumper makes you look so soft and those sweats are just hanging off of your hips. I want to devour you." I purposely licked my lips.

"Too bad. There's people in the next room over." He shrugged his shoulders in a teasing manner.

"That's never stopped us before."

"I'm not having sex with you on this counter top? Go away." He laughed pushing me away from him.

"Oh, I love a good chase." I smirked, creeping my way back to his body.

"We have a movie to watch. No." He playfully yelled.

"The movies going to be shit. Niall picked it."

"I swear to god if he picked that same movie about the Irish guy and the three legged dog again, I will have sex with you on top of him."

"He'd probably like that."

He laughed and hopped down from the counter, grabbing the two bowls of popcorn.

"Grab a couple of drinks and lets go before someone comes looking for us."

The movie was already playing by the time we got back to our pallet and got situated. Thanks to Niall, we ended up watching our movie, _This Is Us._ When I asked him why we were watching it he claimed it was because he wanted to relive the "glory days". Whatever that means. 

All the couples ended up making out half way through and our mums crying over how much "their baby's have grown and accomplished" I'm honestly just so ready to get in the bed because we have a long flight tomorrow, longer than everyone else's. Louis, Liam, Zayn, and I are set for LA and we don't know where Niall is going. Niall don't even know where Niall is going, and the girls are heading back to the UK.

With twenty minutes left in the movie, I decided I'd had enough of seeing my own face. I got up, announced I was calling it a night, and kissed everyone on the head, yes everyone, and made my departure to the bedroom. 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

"I guess that's it for me too. He goes, I go. Y'know how it is." 

"Okay. Well goodnight sweetie. We'll see you in the morning, bright and early!"

"Mum, you can't use the words bright and early and smile at the same time." I kissed her head along with Gemma's and Anne's. I turned around and leaned down to kiss Niall's head without really knowing what I was doing until my lips almost touched him. But I quickly realized.

"I'm not kissing you, ya shit!" The smile on his face disappeared when I slapped his forehead and walked away. 

"Goodnight everyone except Niall!" I could hear everyone laughing and Niall shouting "hey!" as I ran up the steps. 

Harry was already asleep when I got in the bed. I felt like it was kinda weird that he went to bed without me but maybe he was just really tired like he claimed. I snuggled into him, breathing in his scent, thankful he put his hair up tonight so it wasn't tickling my face. 

"I'll miss this house." His voice startled me a little but I didn't jump.

"Yeah, me too but we'll be back soon." I sighed, kissing his neck and squeezing him closer. It was hard for me to fall asleep for some reason but when I did I felt like I was only asleep for five seconds before Harry was rubbing me awake again.  

_____


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Louis' POV**

I watched from the plane window as the water below us looked like it was whisking away at six hundred miles per hour. As if on cue, as soon as the words "you are free to move about the cabin" left Joe's mouth, Harry crawled into my lap and Zayn crawled into Liam's. Zayn rested his head in the crook of Liam's neck and whispered something that made him giggle. Harry took out his phone and fired up the Wattpad app. We don't usually read the fanfiction that our fans write because most of the time it's weird. They make Harry out to be this abusive straight guy who controls the main female character, and he isn't any of those things.

The one he's reading now is quite good. It's about our life and what could possibly happen while we're on break. I admit it's a bit fabricated but everyone is in it and I wouldn't mind if the things that are happening in the story came true. I've been reading along with Harry throughout the book and sometimes he reads it aloud to me. He's really into it and I love when something dramatic happens in the book because Harry gets all crazy.

The other day when he was reading silently to himself, all of the sudden he screamed out _"I swear if the author kills him off I'm suing! And I'd win too!"_. I just laughed at him as he kept reading, happy when he sighed and said _"Oh, thank god."_ I'm guessing whoever it was didn't die.

I looked around the plane, which had gone so silent, and you know me, I needed to make some noise. My eyes landed on Zayn, who was sucking on Liam's neck like a bunch of leeches.

"You two are nasty." I teased.

"Nasty?" Zayn's mouth detached from Payno's neck.

"Yeah, nasty. I heard Pillow Talk . And I know who you wrote it for. Can't believe you put GooGoo in the video."

"Her name is GiGi, and I had to. We aren't out to the public yet. And ya'know, I heard Pillow Talk too. Last night. Coming from _your_   bedroom. I also heard "Oh, daddy. Harder." too but I don't remember that being part of the chorus." Zayn smirked and Liam laughed. Harry's face was as red as a tomato. We weren't aware that people could hear us, obviously. I don't get embarrassed by that kind of stuff, though. I'm proud I can make my man moan like that.

"We're still here." My mum fussed. Oops, I couldn't help but laugh. I'm twenty four years old. She should know we have sex by now.

"Stop talking to everyone and read with me." I did as Harry asked. Even though it was extremely hard for me to keep still and quiet.

______

We woke up in the middle of the night to the plane coming to a stop. We must be landing in London for my mum, Anne, Gemma, and Niall to get off. Niall decided he was going to stay home for a couple of days, go visit his family in Ireland one more time, then head off to Australia to watch some boring tennis matches.

Harry got out of bed and said he'd go say goodbye for the both of us since he knew I didn't want to get out of bed. It's fine because we'll see everyone soon for the birth of our twins. I could hear Harry telling Niall that he better make sure he's back in time for the twins, which Niall promised he would be. I closed my eyes again, attempting to go back to sleep. I heard the door open and someone walking over to my side of the bed. Warm lips attached to my forehead and I didn't have to open my eyes to know, that was my mother's kiss.

"Love you, mum." I whispered without opening my eyes.

"I love you too, Boobear. I'll see you soon."

I opened my eyes then and leaned in close to her so I could kiss her cheek. Call me a mum's boy, I don't care. I know I am one.

______

"Good morning, crew. This is your captain speaking. It is 7:35 in the morning and we will be arriving at LAX in thirty minutes. As always, thank you for flying with me. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Ugh. Put a lid on it, Joe." I groaned as I rolled over in the bed. I absentmindedly patted the bed beside me looking for Harry. When I didn't find him, my eyes immediately shot open. My racing heart calmed down when I realized we are like a million miles up in the air, where could he have gone? Nowhere. He's probably in the living area bugging the fuck out of everyone to wake up.

I was right.

I walked in to see Zayn chucking a pillow at Harry's head.

"Tomlinson! It's seven a.m. Let me sleep!" He whined.

Harry preceded to skip around the plane singing the chorus of _It's A Beautiful Day._ As much as I wanted to also fling a pillow at his head, he's cute.

"I want to kill you." Zayn growled while covering his head with Liam's pillow that he stole from him.

"I'd kill you first, pretty boy." I jumped on top of him and started messing up his hair, play punching his sides, anything to aggravate him. He rolled me off of him and I landed on the floor with a thud.

I felt the plane vibrating beneath me, coming to a stop. Everyone got up then, grabbing everything we would carry with us in the car. Joe opened the door to the plane and told us that our cars were here. I followed everyone over to the exit, stopping right in front of it to say our goodbyes. Me and Zayn turned to each other at the same time and when our eyes met he smiled.

I could help but think about the last time we said goodbye. I was too mad and stubborn to actually say goodbye to him, and I have regretted it everyday since. I pulled him into my chest. All the air left his body from my tight squeeze on him, causing him to grunt. I held him for a long time, a lot longer than I held Liam. He started to pat my back.

                                                                                               

"You okay?" His breath tickled my neck as he spoke.

I forced tears down and swallowed roughly before I replied.

"Don't forget to call this time. Okay?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I won't, I promise."

"You said that last time." I shook my head and he pulled me away from him, holding my shoulders at arms length.

"We're at a different place in our friendship since last time, Tommo. I'll call. You've got my word. I swear on Bus 1." He smiled at the reference and I couldn't stop the big smile that took over my face.

"Alright." Was all I said before Harry was scooting us out the door. "Okay, let's go. I've got a nursery to get home and design."

_

I watched from the car window as Zayn and Liam's car went in the opposite direction of ours. I sighed lightly, leaning back in my seat. Harry placed his hand on my thigh, causing me to look over at him.

"Everything is fine, baby. He'll call. Liam will make sure of it and we'll be seeing him soon anyways."

I pressed my lips together in a hard line and nodded at him before returning my attention to the window again. He's probably right. I know this isn't like last time. I just feel like we lost so much time that we could have spent together, when he left. Even though we just spent two months with him, I still miss him.

Our car pulled up to our gate and I rolled down my window and pecked the number pad. The light turned green and the gate screeched open. That sounded awful. It needs to be oiled or something.

The house looked welcoming and I've really missed the warmth of LA and by the look of it, so has Harry. That man loves LA to the very core of his heart, for some reason. If LA was a pill he could swallow, he would.

_

It took us practically all day and half the night to put everything away and get settled. Now the quiet of our home is eating me alive. These last couple months, I've gotten use to having everyone around constantly and making noise. Harry and I were sat on the sofa, me flipping through channels on the telly, and Harry sat cuddled up to my side with his laptop in his lap.

"What y'doin?"

"Well." He sighed as he continued to browse. "We need to start on the nursery and since we can't go out and buy things without causing World War Three, I thought we could look together online and buy some things."

"Okay, sounds good." I nodded and turned the laptop so it was facing both of us. "What we got so far?"

"Okay so. Here's the cart. This is what I've set to buy so far. We've got a one hundred and fifty count box of Huggies, size newborn and one. Uh.." he scrolled down some "And oh, I've gone with a off white color for the cribs because I want to do a Victorian theme." He looked over at me expectantly, waiting for some sort of input.

"Baby, that sounds...I don't know what any of that means." He rolled his eyes but still chuckled slightly, giving off the impression "you're cute but you stress me the fuck out" which I'm proud of.

"If you'd rather me make all the designing decisions, I will. But I really wish you'd try."

"I am, I am. Keep going. Talk "baby" to me." I smiled, showing all my teeth.

"Embarrassing." I heard him mumble before continuing to show me what's in the cart. "I also got a crap ton of wipes. I decided to go with the brand _Avent_ for all the bottles, pacifiers, things like that so I've got a few of those things in here as well. My mum recommended we use _Gerber_ for the formula and anything food related so I've got that in there."

I watched his lips as he rambled on and on about all this baby stuff. Every now and again, hips lips would curl up into a small smile when he spoke. His voice is so full of life and he just seems very at peace in his world. So I just kept letting him talk. Yes, I listened to everything he said but it would be fine if I didn't remember every little detail, because Lord knows Harry will.

"Now, with that being said, I do wish we could go to an actual baby shop. Just for the experience, y'know? I feel like every other parent in the world can go out and shop for their baby but we can't. It's stupid and unfair."

"I know, love." I pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead. "We could try disguises again? Call the shop ahead of time and ask them to close up for an hour or so, enter through the back." I felt like I was trying to convince both of us that that would work.

"I don't.." He trailed off. "We'll see. I'm going to buy this stuff though and do overnight shipping. I know Jenna is only four months gone but I just wanna be prepared and organized. Why don't you go on up to bed, I'll be with you soon."

After he suggested I go to bed, I checked the time on my phone. I hadn't realized just how late it really was. I got into bed and was almost asleep when I felt the bed dip down beside me. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. His scent is what puts me to sleep. Smells like...him. Smells like Home.

_______  


_Buzz Buzz_

The sound of someone ringing the gate nearly scared me out of my chair. I did choke on my orange juice a bit though.

"Haz!"

"Yeah, Lou?!"

Is he yelling back at me from all the way upstairs? Yeah, I think he is. The pipes on that boy..

"The delivery truck is buzzing the gate! Must be all that stuff you ordered last night! I'm gonna let them through!"

"Okay! I'll be right there!"

I let the truck through the gate and stood outside in the front, waiting for him to come around the circle. A very tall man jumped out, holding a clipboard.

"You Harry Tomlinson?" He asked, looking down and his paper and then back up to me.

"I'm his husband but don't worry he'll be stumbling down those steps at full speed any sec-"

"Here I am." Perfect timing.

"Mr. Tomlinson, got a big delivery for you." He walked around to the back of the truck and slid the doors open, Harry hot on his trail.

I walked around to them and looked into the back. It was stocked high with boxes in all different sizes.

"So which one is ours?" I asked.

"All of them." The man dryly replied.

"Wh- all of- Harry?"

I turned to look at Harry who looked guilty as fuck. I should have known better than to just say 'yeah sure honey you go ahead and do the baby nursery, buy whatever you like'. Because now we've got a UPS truck full of god knows what sitting in our drive. 

Harry shrugged his shoulder's and looked all sweetly at me. "What?" He whispered, smiling his award winning, dimpled smile.

"You bought so much stuff...why?" I grabbed the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes and sighing deeply. Harry hopped into the truck and started to pry open one of the boxes. After a struggle to get the cardboard open, he looked very surprised to see what was inside.

"What's wrong? S'not what you ordered?" 

"No, it is." His smile was so big, so big that I thought there was a possibility that I'd never seen his smile so big. Well there were a few other times but this one almost has them beat. 

"It's just so surreal seeing this in person and actually holding it in my hands. Our little baby will wear this, Lou. Our actual, real, live, little baby. Well one of them anyways. Look at this and tell me you're not as excited as I am." He held up what was in his hands. It was a tiny, no, the tiniest, little outfit. 

So cute and small I just wanted to squeeze the fabric. Yes, it did get me excited and I smiled as big as him, just not as pretty. "That's so damn cute."

"Isn't it! And see look it's literally perfect. I can't believe I found this because this one has a little anchor on the pocket and the other has a ship. They match and we match. It's perfect! Oh my god I can't wait to go through all these boxes!" I chuckled lightly as I watched my husband be adorable, excitingly tearing through all the boxes. Meanwhile, I had forgotten about the delivery guy who had been standing there awkwardly this whole time. 

"Uh..I just need someone to sign here for me."

"Yeah, I got ya, Pal." I signed my name on the line and handed the clipboard back to the guy.

"So, if you can detach him from those boxes, I can unload them and put them on the porch for you." 

"Right." I breathed, laughing because he understands my struggle. I walked into the back of the truck where Harry was crouched down, flinging empty wrapping around. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder and patted. 

"Hey, baby?"

"Yes?" He said in a sing song voice, not taking his eyes off of the item in front of him.

"You need to get out of here so the nice guy can do his job and unload the boxes. You've got the whole rest of the day to sift through them, okay?"

I practically had to tear him away from those boxes and drag him out of the truck. We stood there and watched the man unload them. We offered our help several times but he insisted it was his job and he could get in trouble for letting us "deliver" our own packages. 

After so many brown boxes had been placed on our porch, the guy was done and I watched him drive out of the gate. Harry didn't watch, didn't care at all. In fact, when I turned around all I saw was Harry's legs and four boxes stacked on top of his arms.

"Holy shit! Wait a sec, Harry. I'm gonna help you, just do two at a time."

'No, I got it." He insisted. "Just grab a box and follow me." He turned, not so gracefully, and made his way over to the stairs, feeling with one foot before he took a step.

"Alright. But I'll be right behind you when you fall." I said, stacking a box on top of another one and picking them both up.

As I knew he would, he did fall. Well, kinda. He started to lean backwards halfway up the steps so all I had to do was push him back up with what was free of my hand. Once we were at the top of the steps, I followed him down the hall. We turned into the room that's directly across from ours. I sat my boxes down on the floor and then helped him sit his down too.

"So this is the babies' room then? This is the one you want them to have?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's perfect don't ya think? It's right across from ours, it's plenty big, and it's got that window with the seat in it that has the pull out drawer. That'll come in handy for storing toys or whatever."

                                                                          

I walked over to where he stood and placed my hands on his waist. "It's perfect, and so are you." I pulled his head down, giving him two quick kisses. "Alright." I clapped my hands together. "Let's get to opening these boxes."

_______________


	14. Chapter Fourteen

** _ _ **

** _**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PHYSICAL ABUSE AND BODY SHAMING, PLEASE BE CAREFUL. IF YOU CANNOT READ THIS, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL SUMMARIZE IT FOR YOU.**_ **

 

**Ray's POV (Jenna's boyfriend)**

 

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck, I'm coming."

Goddamn phone. 

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Dr. Green. I'm calling for Jenna."

"She busy right now. I can take a message, though."

"Okay. I was just looking in her charts and I noticed she didn't show up for her appointment today. It was the big one so we need to reschedule as soon as possible." 

"What appointment?"

"Her twenty week check up and analogy scan."

"Yeah, you gone have to be more specific. I don't know what none of that means."

"My apologies, sir. We were going to find out the sex of the babies today."

"What? Who's babies?"

"Jenna's, of course. Will you just ask her to call us back when she gets a chance, please?"

"Naw. She ain't gonna be calling you back."

"Um, sir it's-"

_Click_

"Jenna! Get your fucking ass in here!"

That bitch better not be pregnant. If she is, she's gotta get the fuck out.

"What is it, Ray? I was napping."

"Yeah, that's all you do fucking lazy ass. Come here." 

"Ow! What are you doing!"

"I wanna see what you're hiding under this big ass sweatshirt."

"No! I'm not hiding anything I swear! Wait-"

"Oh. I see. So you're not just fat. You're fucking pregnant! You lying ass bitch!"

 

**Jenna's POV**

 

Ray's face was red and as he shouted at me, veins were popping out of his neck. This is it. He's going to kill me and dump my body in a lake somewhere. I hadn't intended on him finding out just yet. Or ever, actually. Things were going fine and for some reason I thought I'd be able to hide it. He never looks at my body when we have sex and he doesn't care enough to spend any time with me. Up until this point, he just thought I was fat. Which, I was fine with. I've always been fat. 

His hand gripped my neck and squeezed, cutting off any flow of oxygen. I croaked out a "no" but it was so pathetic and quiet you couldn't hear it. My back was pushed hard up against the kitchen wall, knocking down some pictures that shattered on the ground. Doesn't matter, those memories aren't even memories anymore. No one ever even looks at them. 

"You trying to ruin my life? Huh! Get pregnant so I'm tied down and have to marry you? That what you're doing!"

"No!"

_Slap_

My ears were ringing and my vision was blurry when I tried to open my eyes. I was laying on the floor now, the impact of his hand across my face being so powerful. I was scared to move. Scared to talk. Scared for my life. I wanted so bad to hold my stomach, shield _their_   babies from harm. But I couldn't. I knew that if I did he would hit me again and I was so hoping, praying, that he'd get tired and go smoke something.

But I didn't have to do anything to provoke his attack.

I screamed out when I felt the pain from his foot kicking into my back. 

"Worthless bitch!"

He grunted between kicks. I had been counting them. Four kicks to the middle of my back and two to my thigh. The babies are surely dead. 

Suddenly, he stopped. 

I didn't open my eyes but muffled sobs came out of my mouth without permission. I heard his footsteps walking around to the other side of me. He stood there in front of me for a few seconds. I finally opened my eyes and they were met with his expressionless face. I searched his face for any sign of remorse. For any sign that he felt bad at all for beating up a pregnant woman who he has supposedly loved for four years. There was none. 

There was so much pain going through every part of my body that it made me sick. I threw in the floor right beside me, barely able to get myself out of the way.

"Fucking cunt!"

He delivered one final blow to my face this time. I was lucky that he used his fist and not his foot. I would have surely died if he kicked me in the face. 

If he hadn't caused me enough pain already, I was yanked and dragged through the house by my hair. He pulled me outside and left me on the grass. I watched helplessly as he turned around and just walked away from me. Just leaving me here. How could he just leave me here?

He turned around right as he was about to close the door.

"Don't come back till you lose a couple pounds and those kids!"

Then the door was slammed shut. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Most people would say that getting left on the ground, beaten, was a bad thing. But trust me, it's the best thing for me. 

__

I took his advice and left.  It took me a long time to actually get my body off of the ground, and when I stood up, I was introduced to a whole new world of pain. I was aching and crying with every step I took. I didn't even know where I was going, by the way. I was just going.

Eventually I found my way to the park and a bench to sit down on. I had gotten so many weird looks from people I passed by on the street but the crazy thing is, no one asked if I needed help. 

 I didn't know what to do so I just cried. All alone on this park bench as the sun was going down. All I could think about was these poor, innocent, little babies that were floating around in my stomach. Dead, most likely. It hurt to wipe my tears away but when I did and I looked at my hand afterwards, that's when I noticed how much I was actually bleeding.

I held my stomach with my bloody hands, hoping I'd feel some sort of movement that would tell me they were still alive. But there was none, and I felt completely alone. That's how I knew they were gone. When you're pregnant, you always feel like you have someone there with you, always. Because you do. So as I sat here, staring at my motionless stomach through watery eyes, I knew they were gone. 

"I'm sorry." I choked out, speaking to them even though they couldn't hear me anymore.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a shitty person. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough mother to keep you safe. If there's any chance that you're still alive, I swear to God I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe until you're born and I can give you to that family. They want you and I failed them. But they will love you more than I ever could. But I'm _not_ sorry for giving you up because that's what's best for you. You belong with them." 

I closed my eyes and took in my own words. Hearing the truth out loud from myself was a hard pill to swallow. Yes, I knew I could never keep these babies. But I think that up until now, nothing was real. Until now, that I'm having to fight for someone's life other than myself, did it become real. I have to go somewhere. I have to do something.

"Where should we go? What should we do?"

If anyone saw me right now I would look insane. All beaten up and bloody, talking to my stomach.

"I wish I had someone who loved me and wanted to take care of me like you're going to have."

After sitting on this bench for what felt like hours, contemplating every option, I think I knew what I had to do.

______

The walk to where I was going was long. Especially long since I was limping with every step. But I was very glad to get there and when the building came into view, I collapsed to my knees. I looked up to the sky and thanked a God I'd never really cared about until now. When I saw someone coming out of the building and locking the doors, I knew I had to hurry before they get away. So I got up from my "praising the lord" position and walked as fast as I could towards them

When I got closer I realized it was Shondra. The exact person I wanted to see. When she turned around and saw me standing there in the dark she nearly had a heart attack.

"Jenna?"

"Hi."

"Dear, it's late what are you doing?"

She stepped closer to me and took in my appearance, immediately alarmed by it. 

"Oh god! Jenna, you're hurt what happened? We need to get you to the hospital right away!"

"No! No, I'm okay. Please just..I need a favor, okay?"

"You really need to go to the emergency room immediately the babies could be in danger or hurt there's no way of knowing unless you go and let them look at-"

"Okay! Okay!" My voice was shaking with fear and exhaustion. "I'll go but I'll only let two specific people take me and no one else."

"Okay, well who is it? I'll take you to them." She began to fish her keys out of her purse.

"The people that are adopting my babies."

"Really?" She looked up from her purse at me. "I thought you didn't want to know them?"

"Well, I do now so you gonna take me or not?" I was beginning to get aggravated.

"I can't take you there." She sighed shaking her head. "They live far away. The closest house they have to here is in LA."

"They have more than one house?"

"Yes, they're very wealthy. Let me go and call them and see if they are there." She began to turn and walk back into the building, causing me to panic.

"No! Don't call them I don't want them to know I'm coming."

"Why, Jenna?" She was beginning to look hopeless trying to negotiate with me. 

"I just don't. Just see if they are there and if they are.. I don't know just like gimme some cash so I can take the bus or something."

"You won't be doing that. You need medical assistance fast. If they are there i'll buy you a plane ticket. I'm going to call them give me a minute."

I nodded as she stepped off to the side and pulled her phone out. It took her a while to find their number I guess, but once she did, it didn't take someone long to answer. I was caught off guard hearing a man's voice. She had the phone on speaker. 

"Hello. Mr. Tomlinson. How are you?"

"I'm well. What can I do for you?"

His accent was thick and his voice was deep. It was soothing almost.

"Oh, um I was needing to go over some more things with the adoption. I'll be in LA tomorrow. Just wondering, by chance, if you might be in LA for a meeting?"

"Yeah, we just got back last week actually. We'll be here for a while before we head back to London. So tomorrow is fine."

"Okay, I'll just call you tomorrow then. Thank you, have a nice night."

"You too. Bye"

She slipped her phone back into her purse.

"Alright well,  they're there. Let's get you to the airport. And just so you know Jenna, I could lose my job for this. But I care for you and those babies very much and I know Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson do too."

"Wait. They're gay? Two dudes?"

"Yes, they are. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all. Just not what I was expecting."

"Good, then get in the car." 

__

When we get to the airport it's packed and chaotic. Shondra leads us straight to the bathroom, apologizing for my appearance on the way. I stopped in front of the door to the bathroom.

"I don't need to pee."

"You need to clean up some the best you can. You look like you've been in a brawl. They may not let you on the plane looking like that."

"Fine."

She cleaned up most of the blood off of my body and clothes the best she could. She even put my hair up into a ponytail so it would look less "ratty".

"Alright, think that's as good as it'll get, Let's go."

We walked out of the bathroom and followed the signs to the service deck. A perky blonde girl in her twenty's, that looked like she'd be the kind to pop annoying bubbles with her gum, was standing behind it.

"Hi! How can I help you tonight?"

Oh my god, her voice. Kill me.

"I need one ticket to Los Angeles, California. Preferably leaving asap." Shondra spoke.

"First class?"

"No, no. Just a normal ticket. One way."

"Okay, let me see." She pecked away at her keyboard. Nails on a chalkboard would have sounded better. "Looks like there is a plane departing for LA in 30 minutes."

"That's perfect. How much?"

"It's going to be $94.55."

"Okay." Shondra sighed and I immediately felt bad. That's a lot of money. "Here's my card."

"Do you want a receipt?"

"No, that's fine."

"Okay, here you are your card back and here's your ticket. Go straight down this hallway and you'll come to a big open space that will be terminal 6A where you'll board your flight."

"Thank you. Come on, Jenna, let's go." 

She pulled me behind her, not stopping until we got to a sign that said _Term. 6A._ Must be it. We sat down in the chairs and I looked around. Everyone is rushing around in suits, talking on their iPhones, and I'm a mess.

"Here's some extra cash. When you get to LAX, get straight into an uber and give the driver this address." She handed me a folded piece of paper and I took it, squeezing it in my hand. "Don't go anywhere else. I want either Harry or Louis to call me when you get there so I know you're safe and going to a hospital. And you have to go to a hospital, Jenna."

"Harry or Louis? Is that them?"

"Yes, that's them and they are very nice and goodhearted people. They will want to help you, Jenna, so please let them."

"Alright."

A muffled female voice sounds loud throughout the airport, calling out a plane number.

"That's you go on. Please be careful, okay?"

I hugged her. "Thank you. You helped me escape."

"Escape? Escape from what?" Her face twisted up in confusion as we both pulled away.

"I gotta go. I'll explain another time, though. Bye, Shondra thank you again."

"You're welcome." Her voice was small as I walked away.

Getting through security was ridiculous. I basically had to get naked. I was so embarrassed. But now, as the plane is taking off with me on it, nerves set in.

_  

I jolted awake to the pilot letting the passengers know they we had arrived in LA. I struggled to get off the plane, people were pushing and shoving. But as soon as I did, I headed straight for the front of the airport where I saw other people getting into cars. 

I walked around outside, looking like an idiot because I didn't know how to "hail a cab". Lucky for me, a car rolled up and honked it's horn. I walked over to it and opened the door, climbing into the backseat.

"Hey, man. This is where I need to go." I handed him the paper with the address on it. "Can you hurry, though? It's kind of an emergency."

"I'll go as fast as LA traffic will allow me." He responded. 

Whatever. I honestly didn't mind the drive. I gaped out the window like a tourist for most of it, taking in everything. I've never been in such a tropical, fancy looking place before. I almost forgot how nervous I was.

The car pulled up to a big gate and stopped.

"This is as far as I can go, lady. That's private property."

"Okay, thanks. Here, keep the change." I shoved the money in his face and rushed out of the car but once I watched it drive away, I wished it would come back and get me. Or run me over.

I turned back around and I was faced with this giant iron gate which was a little bit intimidating if I'm being honest. There was a keypad for typing in the secret password to open this thing but obviously, I don't have that. I looked around for some sort of doorbell? Maybe. I don't really know but what I did find was a call button. So with shaky hands and vomit rising in my throat, I pushed it. A loud buzzing noise scared me half to death.

 

**Louis' POV**

_Buzzzzzz Buzzzzzz_

Shit, that scared me off the couch. No one ever uses that call button on the gate so it's been a long time since I've heard it. I bet Harry has bought some more baby stuff and the delivery man must be trying to get through. 

I got off the floor, my heart still racing from that jump scare, and walked over to the gate panel on the wall. We keep it by the front door for easy access. The gate has a camera on it that works around the clock so we can see who might be snooping around outside. We've never really had a problem with that, though. I flipped the cover of the panel up, turning on the screen. When it turned on there was a girl standing around, looking over her shoulder constantly like she was scared of her surroundings. That's definitely not the delivery guy.

"Uh, Harry!" He's most likely in the nursery. He's pretty much lived in that room since we've been back. Sure enough, his cute head popped around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"There's a girl at the gate, buzzin' it."

"Uh oh. Just ask who it is."

I pushed the speaker button and spoke into the wall. "Who is it?" My voice came out singing and Harry started to laugh at me. 

"J-jenna my my name is Jenna. I'm looking for-" she looked down at her hand, reading something off of it. "The Thompson's?"

Oh, she's got the wrong house for sure. "What did she say?" Harry asked me before I could respond to her.

"She said her name is Jenna but she's looking for the Thompson's and that's not us so-" Harry came bolting down the stairs so fast I held my breath, waiting for him to bust his ass. He didn't, by some miracle, but he did collide into me.

"Ow, damn!"

"Jenna?! Did you say Jenna?" He yelled. He looked frantic and I was so confused. 

"Yeah, Jenna, why? Do you know a Jenna?"

"Louis!" He slapped my arm. " _WE_  know a Jenna. She's giving birth to our children!"

"Ohhh." I said, mouth wide when realization hit me. "But it may not be her I mean what are the odds. Plus, she didn't want to meet us."

"Well maybe she had a change of heart."

"Well maybe we should say something before this _Jenna_ leaves." 

"Right. Here, let me." Harry pressed the speaker button again. "Jenna? Who did you say you were looking for?" 

Jenna, or whoever, scratched her arms weirdly. Like a nervous twitch or something and then she attempted to speak, stuttering bad, and stopping before trying again.

"The Thompson's?"

"Do you mean Tomlinson?" Harry asked her and she thought for a moment before shaking her head. 

"Yeah, yeah I think that's it. Sorry."

"No that's alright." Harry let go of the button and turned to me. "See, I think it is her."

"Well, only one way to find out. Ask her if we can see her stomach."

"Wait! No, that's rude."

"Well, fuck I don't know. Ask her to back away a little so we can see a full body shot."

"Better idea." He gave me the thumbs up before pressing the button again. "Can you back up just a little please. No, little more. Little more. Lit-" He stopped when her stomach came into view. She was indeed, extremely pregnant. 

Harry buzzed the gate open without another word and we watched her walk through. I know he's excited and the mother of our children coming to our house is like the best thing since sliced bread but, it's dangerous. Plus, she looked a bit..off to say the least.

"Harry..I don't think this is a good idea."

"Hush." He swatted me while walking to the door. "Be nice until we know for sure."

I sighed. But gave in anyways. I don't exactly have a bad feeling about this but I feel like something is wrong for sure. Harry swung the door open and there stood Jenna. She was short and very pregnant. She looked really tired and kind of like she fought through hell to get here. She tried to walk closer to us to shake our hands but she tripped a little. We both reached out to catch her, safely doing so, and she muttered an "oops" under her breath. 

"Sorry, hi. I'm Jenna. I think you're adopting my babies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you are all caught up with my Wattpad readers and I've got to write chapter 15. Expect it within 3 days. K, love you. Bye


	15. Chapter Fifteen

****

 

**Louis POV**

 

"Sorry, hi. I'm Jenna. I think you're adopting my babies."

Looking at her was kind of like seeing a ghost. I mean, here's this girl that Harry and I have dreamed of for the past five months who didn't want to know us, standing right here in our living room. None of us said anything for a while after that. We just kinda stared at her and you could tell she was growing more uncomfortable with every second that passed by.

I looked over at Harry and his face resembled the same face that our fans make when they meet us for the first time. Scared but excited as hell. I decided that this was a serious situation. It doesn't seem like she knows who we are but on the off chance that she does, we need to make sure she is who she says she is.

"Jenna, do you mind having a seat on the couch? Harry and I, we just need to talk for a second. We'll be right back. Please, make yourself comfortable." She didn't nod or say anything she just turned around and walked over to the couch. I watched her and it gave me a chance to really get a good look at her. She looks like she's in bad shape and I still have that funny feeling.

I made eye contact with Harry and motioned for him to follow me to the kitchen but when I started to walk off I noticed he wasn't behind me. He was over at the couch with her.

"Do you need something to drink? Maybe some food?"

"Harold." I gave him a stern look. I know he wants to mother her right now so bad it's killing him. He looked up at me and accepted my warning, sighing as he walked away from her. As soon as we were in the kitchen, door closed, I allowed myself to low key freak out a bit. Keeping my voice at a whisper.

"Harry. What the fuck."

"What?"

"What? Harry, why does she look like she fought off a pack of wolves coming up the driveway? And how did she even get here? This is so strange, why are you not in the slightest freaked out right now?"

"I am. But I mean she's here, what can we do?"

"You need to call Shondra. Like now."

"Alright. Alright. I will."

I stood close by him on my tip toes and pressed my ear up against the phone. The phone only rang once before she answered it. Like she was waiting for our call.

"Shondra."

"Did she make it?"

"Um, yeah. She made it. Why is she here? What's going on?"

"Listen. Something is wrong with her, but first you need to get her to your nearest hospital asap."

Hearing those words made my blood turn cold and Harry tensed up beside me.

"Why? What is going on?"

"I honestly don't know she just showed up at the agency while I was heading home for the day. It was just starting to get dark and she was bleeding and looked terrible. She demanded I take her to you and she wouldn't have it any other way. That's why I called you. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't have a choice. I bought her a plane ticket and right before she got on she thanked me for helping her escape or something like that. I'm sorry this is a mess."

"It's okay. We'll reimburse you for the plane ticket."

"Not necessary. I hate to sound pushy but you really need to hang up with me and take her to the emergency room. But please keep me updated, Harry."

"We will. Thank you."

He hung up without a goodbye and just stared at his phone in his hand. This is so much information to process. What did she escape from? "Harry? I'm scared. Why am I scared?"

"I'm scared too. It's okay." He kissed me and then we walked out of the kitchen and back to her. It's crazy how many serious talks we've had in our kitchen in the past five months.

She poked her head up when we walked in. Harry didn't even give her a chance to explain anything. "Let's go." He said motioning for her to get up.

"Go where?"

"The hospital. I just got off the phone with Shondra. We have a lot to talk about and I know you don't know us but you can trust us. Okay? Come on."

"Whoa, wait a second." I stopped them as they were halfway out the door. "We can't just go it will get crazy."

"Well we don't have time to think about that right now. We'll just have to wing it."

"Wing it? Harry. Everyone will see us coming into the emergency room with a pregnant girl. Think for a second."

"Okay, so we'll hide ourselves. Change our clothes and wear big jackets with the hood up but that's the best we can do."

"I'm sorry." Jenna held her hand up. "But what's going on? Why do you need to hide?"

Fuck. Harry and I looked at each other at the same time with "oh shit" expressions on our faces. What do we say? Do we tell her who we are? To be honest, why does she not know who we are? I don't mean to sound arrogant but, we are who we are.

With no more time to waste, I just gave her a pretty vague answer. "That's something else we have to talk about later. Harry, go get the clothes. Get something for her too. I'm gonna pull my car around. Shit, no we can't go in my car. Um.. Do we have time to call an uber?"

"No. We'll just have to take your car. Let's do this."

We went our separate ways to carry out our tasks. I feel like we're spies on some kind of secret mission. I haven't drove my car in a really long time so hopefully people don't remember what it looks like. I backed it out of the garage and left it running in front of the house while I ran back in.

Harry was helping Jenna get a hoodie over her head when I walked in. "Here." He threw mine at me. "Leave the hood up and kinda pull the strings tight so it hides your face a little. Jenna, you put this hat on." He handed her a big floppy sun hat and she held it in her hands, looking at it like it was a foreign object.

"Are you guys spies?"

"No." We both laughed. Although, we might as well be.

After everyone was dressed and looking ridiculous, we helped Jenna into my car and started the route to the hospital. "We park together and go in together. Yeah?" "Yeah." I agreed.

The car park at the hospital was packed and we had to park insanely far away. Jenna struggled to walk the distance, limping every step and I was beginning to get more and more worried. When the sliding doors to the emergency room opened, bright light and freezing air hit what little skin our disguises left exposed. Everyone was giving us strange looks but I don't blame them, but they can also fuck right off. The possibility of us getting recognized is high and it's making me on edge. We made our way over to the desk and the girl behind it did not look happy to see us. I guess we probably did look really suspicious. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. She needs to see a doctor right away. She's pregnant." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to fill out this paperwork and wait like everyone else."

I can tell by the way Harry was clenching his jaw together that that just wasn't going to work out. All of the sudden he threw his hood off reveling who he was. I nearly shit myself and frantically attempted to cover him back up but he wouldn't let me.

"We can not wait in the waiting room like everyone else." He basically growled at her.

"Oh my goodness my daughter loves you." She gasped. Really? Are fucking kidding me? So not the time.

"That's great and I'll sign something for her later but right now we really need to see a doctor."

"Of course. I'm so sorry. Follow me."

I really hated using our fame to get special treatment but we don't do it a lot and right now this is important.

"Hey!" Some old man in the waiting room yelled. "They didn't wait their turn!"

"Oh, piss off old fart!" I yelled back at him. I half expected Harry to smack me but my comment made Jenna giggle. Which in return, made Harry smile. Thanks Jenna.

We were lead into a room with a bed and a shit ton of medical equipment. The lady from the front desk motioned for Jenna to sit on the bed, which we had to help her onto. "I'll get a doctor for you. They shouldn't take long to get in here."

"Thank you." I told her. "And um, please don't tell anyone we are here."

"I couldn't even if I wanted too. Which I don't!" She corrected herself fast. "It's just against the law for me to give out information like that. I'll be right back."

Once she left I turned to Jenna who looked like she was going to throw up. And she did. Harry rushed to her side and held her hair back while I carefully dodged the vomit and went to the sink to wet a napkin. I lifted the napkin up to her face to clean the mess and she flinched away from me. Almost falling off the bed.

"Hey." I cooed. "It's alright. We won't hurt you." She nodded and allowed me to wipe her face. Harry looked concerned and sympathetic towards her. But who wouldn't. She's one of those people you just feel bad for when you see them.

"Jenna. Did someone hit you? Is that why you're afraid of Louis?" She looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. "Jenna?" Harry asked again.

"Hey, why did that woman say her daughter loves you?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She spit right back at me. I can already tell she has an attitude a mile long. Our personalities are going to clash like hell. Before I could question her again, the doctor walked in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Preston. I'm the emergency department's doctor on call. So what's going on?"

"Tell him what's wrong, Jenna." Harry encouraged her. She looked over at us and I noticed how her hands began to tremble and when she spoke her words were all jumbled.

"My b-boyfriend he-"

I knew she was having trouble fessing up. She looked so pale and I had a feeling whatever she was about to say was going to break us. I wanted her to know that it was okay. I wanted her to feel safe in this room. So I held her hand. Harry grabbed her other hand and we stood beside her. "Go on. It. Will. Be. Okay." I emphasized every word. She squeezed my hand tighter and let out a big breath. There was so much tension in the atmosphere, it was radiating off of her. I felt like I was the one about to spill some kind of deep emotional secret.

"My boyfriend beat me."

Harry's gasp filled the room followed by his hand flying over his mouth. I wasn't expecting her to say that. I was expecting her to say "me and my mum got into it" or "I was jumped by a girl at school". Anything but that. "Jenna." Harry almost whined, placing his hand on her back.

"No, don't do that. I don't want your sympathy." She shimmed her back until Harry removed his hand. "Well you're going to get it." He said, hurt laced in his voice. I could tell that really hurt his feelings.

"It's not even a big deal. It's been going on for so long I don't even care anymore." She may say that but her face tells a different story. You can just look at her and tell she's broken and that she doesn't care about herself. To be honest, I'm a little bit angry that she doesn't care. She's carrying my kids in her stomach and she's just been letting some loser knock her around.

"What do you mean you don't care?" My anger was displayed clearly in my tone. "You're pregnant. With our kids, might I add, and that's not the only reason you should be protecting yourself. You should be protecting yourself for you too."

"You don't even fucking know me! And he's all I have!" We were so close to each other when she screamed at me I could feel her spit hit my hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to ask Jenna some questions and start examining her." I had almost forgot that Dr. Preston was still in the room with us.

"Yes." Harry ran a hand over his exhausted looking face. "I'm sorry. Please do."

"Okay, Jenna. How long has the abuse been happening?"

"Two years."

Oh my god. I discretely looked over at Harry with wide eyes and his tear filled ones stared right back at me. I know that he's sad not only for our kids, but for this girl who's been living in hell. No one deserves that.

"And this last attack, when did it happen?"

"Earlier today."

"What caused him to get violent with you?"

"He found out that I was pregnant."

"And he didn't care?" I interjected.

"Lou, please wait." Harry begged.

"No. He found out you were pregnant and he still beat you like an old rug? Who in their right mind, well I guess he doesn't have a right mind." I turned my body towards the doctor. "You can go ahead and call the authorities. We want to press charges."

"We?" Jenna hopped down from the table, giving Harry a heart attack as he scrambled to help her. "There is no _we_ in this. It's just me. And I don't want to press charges. No."

"Girl you've lost your mind!"

"Louis! Let's talk out in the hallway, please." Harry didn't give me a choice, coming over and yanking me by the hem of my shirt out the door. As the door was closing I could hear the doctor carrying on with his questions. Questions that we should be in there for. Harry pushed me up against the wall outside of the room and stuck his finger in my face.

"You need to control yourself."

"What!" I started to defend myself but he put his hand up stopping me. I rolled my eyes and slouched further down the wall. Harry bent down beside me and reached his hand up to caress my cheek. I could almost feel his heart beating through his hand that I was now cuddling my face into. It's amazing how calming his touch is for me.

"I know that you care, baby. And I know that you're scared that our babies won't be okay. But I shouldn't have to remind you to put yourself in her shoes. We don't know anything about her. We don't know the trauma she's been through. People that are abused like that for so long are very skittish towards people that actually want to help them because they've been hurt so much. So we need to really show her that we are different and we care for her. I hate to sound cliche but she needs saving and we need to save her." I giggled at that because it was cliche as hell but Harry is one big, cheesy, cliche, ball of sweetness.

He smiled and trailed his hand down my neck and settled it on my shoulder, twisting a hair around his finger, as he continued. "Support is what she needs. She doesn't need an overprotective daddy firing up on her every time she confesses something to us. We're gonna go back in there and stand by her side, and we're not going to say anything unless she asks us too. Got it, Daddy Cool?" I snorted through a smile as he pulled me up to stand with him. I placed my hand on his waist, squeezing lightly as I stood there admiring him.

"Why are you such a good person and the best thing in my life?"

"I guess you're just blessed." He laughed as I shoved him. "C'mon, let's go back in."

When we walked back in the room Dr. Preston had pulled up a chair and was now sitting in front of Jenna with a notepad in hand. Jenna had tears streaming down her face and my heart immediately broke. Harry is right. She does need saving, and I intend on doing it. We took our places by her side like before, Harry and I both placing our hands on the middle of her back. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she was so quick to forgive me, telling me it was okay.

Dr. Preston stood and scooted his chair up against the wall. "I got some good information from her written down here if you do decide to press charges. I'm going to go get our ultrasound tech and we'll take a look at the babies. Okay?" We all three nodded at the same time and I smiled because it was kinda cute. "Thank you." Harry said as he walked out the door.

Jenna let out a stressed breath of air, blowing a raspberry with her lips as she laid back on the bed. "You don't have to press charges if you don't want to. I'm sorry I acted as if it was my place to demand that you would." She nodded placing a protective hand over her belly. I looked up at Harry as she did so and saw him hesitantly extend his hand out but then pull it back in. He's probably dying to touch her belly but she's not ready for that, I don't think.

"Maybe one day I'll want too but not right now. I don't even know what to do."

"Don't worry about anything right now. You've got a place to sleep for the night and longer if you like." I know Harry means our house and I'm glad he said that because I was going to if he didn't. There was a knock at the door and I yelled for them to come in. Jenna struggled to sit up, reaching out for us when she couldn't quite get it on her own. We each grabbed a hand and carefully tugged her up. She didn't act like it was a big deal, asking us for help, but apparently that was huge. Because when I looked at Harry again he was smiling so big he was showing teeth. And yeah, her thinking to ask us for help getting up is a small thing but it's progress. It's trust.

Dr. Preston walked through the door again followed by a woman dragging a huge machine. "Hey! I'm Dr. Tosh. I'm going to take a look, make sure all is good." She pushed the machine over to the side of Jenna's bed and started pressing a bunch of buttons, causing the machine to light up and make a beeping sound. "Lay back for me and lift your shirt." Uh oh.

"Oh, um we can leave and come back when she's done." I offered, already pulling Harry towards the door with me. He was protesting and giving me a glare and I knew he didn't want to go out. He wants to see her belly. But he's not thinking straight. If he was he'd agree with me that that's a private thing.

"No!" She reached out towards us. "Stay in here, please." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and spun around making a beeline back to her. I kind of just stood there looking surprised because I didn't expect that at all. We are earning her trust a lot quicker than I thought we would.

"Louis?" She called out to me when I stood there for too long. Harry's hands flew up to cover his mouth for like the umpteenth time today but I could tell by looking at his eyes he was grinning so hard. He wants this so bad. He wants a good relationship with her and he's going to try his hardest to get her to love us.

"Yeah." I smiled walking back over to her. When I was finally at her side again she looked content. "Ready?" The woman asked and she nodded. I watched Harry's reaction as Jenna lifted up her shirt and I wish I could have taken a picture. Honestly, I have never seen him so happy. He looks happier than he did on our wedding day and that's saying something.

"This will be cold on your tummy." The doctor held a tube of stuff over her stomach and squirted out some substance that looked like lube. Jenna turned her head over to me and I looked down at her. "Will you hold my hand?" My eyebrows raised up so far I thought they were going to fly off my head.

"Um..." I trailed off looking over at my husband who was frantically shaking his head mouthing "yes".

"Yeah, course." I smiled at her as I grabbed her hand. "Okay, let's see here." Dr. Tosh moved a funny looking tool around on her. We couldn't really see the screen as it was turned away from us and she had a good poker face while looking at it. I felt Jenna's hand start to shake in mine and I rubbed my thumb over the top of it trying to calm her. Before the doctor could even say anything about what she saw, Jenna was already getting panicked.

"If you can't find a heartbeat I can sing to them they really like that."

"Well, I haven't started looking yet but if that helps and makes you feel at ease, then by all means, sing away."

"Okay, but don't laugh." She said looking at all of us.

"We would never."

"I'm gonna start looking now."

"Okay." Jenna looked extremely nervous and I think we all were. After the beating that she took, we were expecting the worse. No tiny little baby could withstand something like that. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it when she saw me looking at her so I averted my eyes, locking them on Harry instead.

"Can I sing now?"

"Yes, you can." The doctor smiled at her. I'm glad the staff here is so friendly. It's made this whole scary situation a bit easier.

Jenna cleared her throat and sucked in a big breath. Something that I've made a habit of doing right before I sing.

"Isn't she lovely."

With our eyes already on each other, Harry's mouth parted open in shock, as did mine. He closed his eyes and smiled as she continued. She had a beautiful voice and I saw Harry's little bottom lip trembling.

"Isn't she wonderful. Isn't she precious. Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be. Making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love." By the time she stopped I had a stray tear rolling down my face. What are the odds out of all the songs in the world she chose that one. That song holds so much meaning to me and Harry. Kind of makes me wonder if she knows who we are after all.

"Lovely voice." The doctor commented. "Very." Me and Harry said at the same time.

"Do you see anything?"

Dr. Tosh sighed and pressed her lips into a hard line. "I don't see anything yet. But-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Jenna started crying. Hard. Full on sobs were coming from her mouth as she held her arm rested over her eyes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think because I wasn't real sure what the doctor was saying. I looked at Harry again who was rolling his bottom lip between his fingers. He just shook his head. He didn't know what to do either. This doesn't look good.

"Hey, sweetie. We can try something else. Sometimes twins are stubborn when doing an ultrasound."

"No." She choked. "Nothing else w-works. S-singing is the o-only t-thing." I couldn't really understand what she was saying through all the little hiccups she was making.

"Okay." The doctor sympathized with her. "Do you want to try singing again?" Jenna just shook her head saying no as she continued to cry. I was growing more terrified by the second. But on the outside I remained calm.

"Well" Harry started and then trailed off. I could tell he didn't have a plan before he opened his mouth. "I know that song pretty well. How's about we sing it together?" She didn't respond so Harry started to sing anyways.

"Isn't she lovely. Isn't she wonderful. Isn't she precious. Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be. Making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love." His angelic voice serenaded my ears. He never took his eyes off of her as he carried out the song. She had pulled her arm off of her face, attempting to wipe her eyes and nose with it. I grabbed her a napkin, handing it to her and offering a small smile.

Harry kept singing, moving on to the second verse. "Isn't she pretty. Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done. Through us he's given life to one. But isn't she lovely made from love." I was beginning to get very emotional listening to him. I've been singing by his side for years so I know his voice. I know when he's about to be out of breath. I know when he's distracted. I know when his heart isn't really in the song, and I know when he's about to cry through a song. Right now, that's what he was doing. I could hear the emotion in his voice that would be turning into teary eyes soon. But the one with teary eyes was me as Jenna joined Harry in on the third verse.

"Isn't she lovely. Life and love are the same. Life is Aisha." Their voices blended so perfectly together and about halfway through, the doctor turned the screen towards us smiling. Harry and Jenna continued to sing the rest of the song because they hadn't realized yet. Eyes still locked on each other.

She pointed to two little flickering things on the screen and gave me a thumbs up with a big smile on her face. I completely lost it then as relief flowed through me. It was such an overwhelming feeling. I squatted down and caught myself with my arm planted on the floor between my legs, my other hand on my face covering my eyes as I cried. I don't seem like it because I always try to act like such a hard ass, but I was so scared. We've come so far and waited such a long time to be parents. If we would have lost these babies I don't think we would ever recovery from it.

When they had finished singing, Harry finally noticed that I wasn't standing anymore. He must have seen me crouched on the floor because he came rushing to my side. "Lou?" He said picking me up. "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything, mostly because I couldn't, I just pointed at the screen and Dr. Tosh showed him.

"Is that their heart's beating?"

"Yep. Two hearts beating for you." She exclaimed with a smile.

Harry let out a quick little breath as he turned back to look at my tear stained face. He grabbed me and pulled me in close, burying his face in my shoulder. His back started to heave up and down with his quiet sobs. He caught both me and Jenna off guard when he pulled away from me and leaned down planting a kiss to her forehead. It was probably a bit weird but she smiled nonetheless which made it a million times better.

"Lots of crying going on in here. Everything okay?" Dr. Preston came through the door and I hadn't realized that he ever left. "Things look good. We had a little scare at the start so I reckon they're really happy." She explained. Fuck yeah we're happy. "That's great to hear."

"I want you to get some blood work, though, because this baby's heart is a little faint. Which is fine, it's common with twins for one to be a little underdeveloped."

"But they _are_ completely fine, right? No broken bones, no bruises, no nothing like that?" Jenna asked exactly what I was about to.

"Everything is fine." She smiled. "You got very lucky. Take it easy and rest for the remainder of your pregnancy which by the looks of it, you've only got twelve more weeks left."

"Wait." Jenna shook her head. "Twelve weeks? That would only be thirty-two weeks. That's too early."

"We usually have to deliver twins earlier than normal because you're going to run out of room in there and it wouldn't be safe for them."

"Would they survive?"

"Absolutely. A fetus can survive being born as early as twenty-five weeks. They'll have to stay in the hospital until they gain a pound from what they weighed at birth but other than that if there's no complications, they can go home."

"Thank you."

"No problem. A nurse will come in and take some blood. We do have to take blood from the baby so unfortunately there will be a long needle that will enter your abdomen. But I promise you, no harm will come to either of you. It'll be more painful for you than it will for the baby."

"If you want us to leave for that we can." Harry said and I agreed. I didn't really want to see a needle going into her belly.

"No, I don't want you to."

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Have you found out what you're having yet?"

"No. I uh, I missed that appointment."

"Well, would you like to know now? Because I've got a very clear view."

"That's up to them." Jenna pointed to the both of us.

"Yes." I quickly answered

"No." Harry argued.

"No?"

"No. I kinda want it to be a surprise like Gem was showing me this thing on Pinterest that people do, called a Gender Reveal Party. The whole family gets to come and you cut into a cake that is either blue or pink on the inside or you can release balloons of the color. I really want to do that." Harry said bashfully. I have to admit it was a cute idea. Could be fun.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"I know a lot of people that do those. Super cute. Someone still needs to know the gender so they can know what color. I can tell Jenna? If she can keep it a secret."

"Can you?" Harry asked.

"I guess." She shrugged.

Dr. Tosh whispered the sex of our babies in Jenna's ear. The big secret. The information that I'll be bribing Jenna with everything I have to tell me. An infectious smile spread wide across her face. Infectious because now me and Harry were both grinning idiots. I don't know if the big smile is a giveaway. Like, don't pregnant women usually want the baby to be a girl? Maybe that's why she's smiling, maybe they're girls. I really don't mind myself what they are. I just hope one of them will like to play footie with me.

"Alright. Try your best to keep it a secret no matter how much they beg you." She laughed and wiggled her finger at us.

Jenna will crack, though. She'll definitely crack because I'll offer her a million dollars if I have to. There's no way Harry will be able to wait until some gender identity party or whatever he said to find out what they are. Unless we do it as soon as we leave this place, I don't see him lasting.

A nurse and a specialist came in to draw the blood but I had to look away for all of it. Apparently, it's a big procedure to do because they had to be able to see where the needle was going. There's a microscopic camera on the end of the needle and what it filmed was displayed on a screen in front of them. But all that mumbo jumbo shit went in one ear and out the other with me. Once they had gotten enough blood it was packed and sent off to a lab. We'll have to come back in two weeks for the results.

"So I'll send all your information upstairs, Jenna, to our maternity floor. Dr. Lantin is our OB/GYN she's great and she'll take good care of you. Once I give her your file she'll call you to set up an appointment."

"Uh, no." Jenna trailed off, making Harry and I both raise an eyebrow. "Thank you but I already have a doctor. Dr. Green back in Chicago."

I blinked at her, dumbfounded, when she said that. Does she really think, I mean does she actually think we are letting her go back? "You're not going back." I scoffed doing my best to suppress a laugh.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do! You're not my dad!" She screamed at me. As much as I would like to say that I got angry and had a good comeback, I didn't. Harry had gotten to me out in the hall earlier so now her outburst don't bother me as much. And no, I probably shouldn't have said it like that but she's not going back. She's just not.

No one said anything because the situation was quite awkward. It looked like a feud between a girl and her stepdad while her mum stands off to the side begging for them to get along. Harry would be the mum in this situation I guess. I didn't fight her or anyone else on the subject. "I'll wait out in the hall." I said, mostly directed at Harry.  


**Harry's POV**

 

I am so surprised and proud of how well Louis handled that and I'll be sure to tell him so later. I know this is probably really hard for Jenna because everything happened so quickly. It's hard for us too. It's hard to comprehend the events of the last couple of hours. The doctor that was still in the room cleared her throat bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Do you know what you think you might want to do? I can't send your information upstairs unless you give me permission."

I held my finger up politely asking for a minute to speak with Jenna. The doctor nodded and sat down and made herself busy at the computer, giving me and Jenna as much privacy as we could have in this little room.

"Jenna." I smiled as I hopped up and sat beside her on the bed. She didn't really acknowledge me but I continued to talk anyways. "Louis, he means well. He's not the best with words but I can tell you that he really cares for you. And I know that because he gets defensive when it comes to you. And sassy." I grinned letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Sassy's one word for it." She laughed.

"But what he really wants to say is that we want to take care of you. Protect you. You're doing something so incredible by giving us children that otherwise we would never have. A debt I could never do enough to repay you for. Let us take care of you, please. Is it a money issue? Are you worried we won't be able to afford the cost of helping you?"

"Yeah, that and some other things."

"What other things?"

"Like, once you've got the babies, you won't need me anymore. And there will be no reason to "protect" me. You'll be done with me." I couldn't believe what she was saying because we would never in a million years do that to a person that did so much for us.

"We would _never_ just throw you out to the wolves like that. I told Shondra from the very beginning that I wanted an open adoption. Louis too. We wanted to know you and we wanted you to stay in the babies' lives as a friend. And that offer still stands. We've got plenty of room and everything to go around. I don't want you to go back and neither does Lou." We had both gotten very emotional during our little talk and who wouldn't after what we've gone through together in only the last hour.

"No one has cared about me like this since my parents died. I'm sorry that I don't really know how to respond to support and kindness."

"Well I can tell you how to respond. Just say yes. Say you'll come and stay with us. We can get you a great psychologist. Someone professional you can talk to about your past and work all that out. Okay? What ya' say?"

I searched for the trust in her eyes as I sat waiting for her to give me the verdict. I know she's scared but I don't know what else I could possibly say to get her to understand and know I mean what I say. She'll just have to trust me and trust is something no one has ever cared to earn from her.

"I don't want to be a burden." She sighed.

"It would be a burden for you not to be with us."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

We both smiled at each other before I wrapped her up in a big hug. She still flinched, though, and that broke my heart, if there was any of it left to break at this point. I just hugged her a little bit more snug and rubbed her back. She sniffled into my ear and I felt one of her warm tears hit my neck and roll down. When we pulled away I hopped down from the table, helping her as well. "You can send her info upstairs." I happily told the doctor, who had so obviously been listening to our conversation because her eyes were red and puffy.

"Wonderful." She blinked repeatedly and scrunched up her nose. "I need a contact number for Jenna. So Dr. Lantin can call for an appointment."

"Oh, right. You can have mine."

Once I wrote my number down on paper, the doctor gave us strict instructions that Jenna is on bed rest for the next two weeks and we thanked her before leaving the room. My eyes instantly searched for my husband out in the hallway and I should have know that I'd find him doing something he's not supposed to be.

"Stupid thing!" He was kicking the vending machine out in the waiting room. "Louis!" I hissed as I sped up my pace to get to him.

"Stop. What are you doing?"

"It took my bill. I'm starving we've been here for ages!" He whined.

"We'll stop and pick something up. I'm sure Jenna is hungry as well. Let's go before you attract unwanted attention."

We suited up in our full disguises before we went out into the bigger waiting room where we first came in. I didn't forget to stop and sign something for that lady's daughter. Just writing "Thank you for the support. All the love. H" my usual.

"You've still got to tell me what that's all about." Jenna reminded us once we're in the car.

"Shit, yeah. I guess we'll have to. Let's wait till we get home, though."

_Home_

I wonder what home means to Jenna. I wonder if she's ever had a place that she really called home. Or someone. The thought of her possible not having that hurts as it crosses my mind. The drive home was pretty silent except for Jenna and Louis' loud smacking on the McDonald's we just picked up. It's a bit strange how alike the two of them are. Their attitudes together are going to kill me.

____

"So this'll be your room. You can do whatever you want to with it. If there's a certain style you want it to have, just let me know. Really anything that you want, Jenna. We can get. It's not problem, don't even hesitate to ask."

"It's huge." She stood in the middle of the room, wide eyed. It was the guest room so it was already fully equipped with everything and styled by yours truly.

"Family meeting in the living room." Louis poked his head around the door. I laughed at his joke, calling it a "family meeting" but when I looked at Jenna my laughing faded fast. She was just chewing on the inside of her cheek, looking a bit sad. I made the first move, walking out of the room with her and Louis close behind me.

In the living room me and Jenna sat on the couch waiting for Louis to come back. When he did he was holding his laptop and I knew that we were about to explain to her what we do for a living. I was nervous because if she suddenly decided to turn on us, her knowing that information would be so dangerous.

"Alrighty then." Louis pounced down on the couch beside her so now she was in between us. He opened up his laptop, hitting the power button.

"Do you like music?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love music."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Mostly rock and techno."

Oh.

Louis tried to hold back a laugh. She didn't notice but I did and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Even if she did notice us having a fit trying to keep it together, she wouldn't have known why it was funny.

"Have you ever heard of One Direction?"

Uh oh. There's the bomb

"Yeah, I have but like I've never really listened to their music. Not really my style, too bubblegum pop for me."

I was dying inside by this point. I wanted to just let go and laugh until I cried. She's going to be mortified when she finds out who we are after saying that.

"Here you go," Louis placed his laptop in her lap.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Google One Direction. I just wanna see what comes up."

"Okay." She drug out the "y" sounding so confused. I looked over at Louis and I could tell he was holding his breath with his cheeks all puffed out. This is going to be good.

Her fingers moved across the keyboard and I watched the words "One Direction" being typed in. Thousands of results came back instantly. She didn't click on any of them, just kind of skimmed the information. But it still hasn't clicked yet.

"Dang. They are rich." And that was it for me. I let go and laughed harder than I think I ever have in my whole life. Louis was holding his stomach, laughing so hard he wasn't making a noise.

"What?" She asked looking back and forth at us. "What's so funny?"

"Click images." Louis breathed out.

She clicked on the images tab and I watched as hundreds of us popped up on the screen. It only took her about ten seconds to realize. She clicked on a picture of Louis standing on stage during OTRA, looked over at him, then back to the picture again. She repeated the same process with a picture of me.

"Holy shit...Oh my god..I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay!" We started to laugh at her again and she covered her red face with her hands. "I can't believe this. You're like fucking celebrities. No way." She continued to shake her head as she clicked on articles of us.

"Wanna see our YouTube channel?"

"Louis, that was the lamest thing I have ever heard you say."

"I'd love to see it."

We watched several of our music videos and live performances. She was so blown away and it was very cool to watch her be just completely amazed. She kept asking a lot of questions about Niall and it was pretty clear she had a little crush on him. It was cute. Of course we had to watch our first music video. It was a "right of passage" according to Louis. As soon as the song started playing she was singing every word.

"Now this one I know." She bobbed her head.

"Everyone knows this song, unfortunately." Louis sighed. But I quite like What Makes You Beautiful. It was our first and it'll always hold a special place in my heart.

"Okay, so just a quick recap. You two are gay? Which is cool, by the way. I'm totally for that."

"Yes." We answered in unison. Thankful that she supported equal love.

"And you're married?"

"Yes."

"And you're in the same band together?"

"Yes."

"That's like life goals. You're really lucky." We are really lucky to have what we have. It's a rare and beautiful thing and I'll never take advantage of it.

"But there are some things we need to go over."

__

It was a lot of information for her to comprehend but we told her our entire story. From beginning to end. And it took hours. She cried a lot through out and kept saying how sorry she was that we had to go through all of that. She told us that the way we love each other reminded her of her parents which in turn made her tell us what happened to them. When she said that her mother died of a broken heart from her husband dying, I couldn't help but think that if anything ever happened to Lou I would probably die of a broken heart too.

Jenna became our best friend in a matter of hours. Kind of against her will but I think she's fine with it. So much trust was gained on both ends tonight. We're putting all of our faith into her keeping her word and not telling anyone what she knows about us. She says she still has a lot she's willing to tell us about her life but we all got so tired before she got to talk about it. But tomorrow's another day and she's here. For now. For a long time, I hope.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate putting a note at the beginning of a chapter but I just realized that now I can write more chapter's in Jenna's POV since she lives with them. It's like on sims when you move a new sim in the house and you get to control them too. I'M BUZZIN!!

****

**~~~~**

 

 

 

**Jenna's POV**

_ 3 Days Until The Party _

 

Today marks one whole week that I've been here with them and I have to admit, I've never been so happy. Well, I haven't been this happy since my parents died. Everything they do reminds me of my parents. The way Louis chases Harry around the house, Harry screaming and giggling while he tries to outrun him, my mom and dad did the same thing before my dad got sick. Sometimes they help me go to the living room so I can have a change of scenery. Louis always sits on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and every time, it never fails, Harry will walk in and see his feet up on the table. He'll sigh really loud to make sure Louis hears him but he doesn't because he's too into what's on the television. So Harry gets all huffy and comes over and slaps Louis' feet down. Louis will say "Haz!" and Harry will say "get your gremlin toes off my marble table". It gets funnier every day.

Even though I've been on bed rest, that hasn't stopped them from trying to make me feel included. Every morning Harry makes a big breakfast and they bring it up to my room on trays. We all sit on my bed and eat it together. We talk about the plans they have for the day and here lately Harry has been talking to me more about the babies. He's been too scared to because it is a very touchy subject. I'll never change my mind, these are their kids to love forever, but what will happen to me? Once the babies are born where will I go? I know they won't want me hanging around when they're trying to enjoy being new parents. I just have to figure out where I'm gonna go so I can make a plan and be ready to take off.

Laying in this bed all the time has got to be the most boring thing I have ever done in my life. I'm so uncomfortable all the time and I can never find a good position to lay in because my stomach is always getting in the way. It's huge now. Looks like someone shoved two basketballs in there. Harry bought me a pregnancy body pillow that is supposed to help you sleep. It doesn't work at all but I'd never tell him that. Just as I thought I may have gotten comfortable, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled out. Louis walked into my room with a bright welcoming smile on his face.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked, sitting down by my feet.

"Shitty. I'm so uncomfortable."

"Bummer. You wanna go outside?" He had a hint of a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

"Did you get this approved by the boss?"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind. You're supposed to get up at least once a day anyways."

"Harry isn't here is he, Louis?"

"No. He's not."

"That's what I thought. Okay, let's go."

Louis smiled at me and helped me out of bed. We're both sneaky crooks and if Harry knew he let me walk all the way outside, he'd be in so much trouble. We did go all the way outside, though. This was my first time actually being in their backyard and it was incredible. There's so much land. Like they could build a replica of Disney World back here. We went over to the patio furniture by the pool and sat around the table. Didn't really say much to each other, just enjoying the fresh air. That is, until Louis did what he really brought me out here to do.

"Here you go." Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"What is this?"

"It's an iPhone six plus. It's the best one."

"But why do I have it?"

"It's yours silly. I added you to our plan. You've got text, call, internet, whatever. Just don't use it to contact your ex or anybody affiliated with him. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal. This is amazing. Is it really mine?"

"Yep. It comes with a price, though."

"I knew it. What's your angle, Tomlinson?"

"Tell me the gender." I knew it..

"Louis. I can't do that. You can't wait three more days for the party?"

"No. I'm dying."

"You're dramatic is what you are. Here. You cannot bribe me." As much as I hated to part with it, I had to give the phone back.

"No." He sighed. "You have to keep it. Harry said you have to have a phone."

"Oh, so you were trying to trick me?"

"Don't tell on me." He stuck his bottom lip out.

I started laughing at him and he joined in with me. But our laughter was cut short when we heard the backdoor shut.

"Hey, baby. You're back early." Louis jumped up and ran to Harry, grossly kissing him all over while Harry just stood there unimpressed with Louis' attempts to distract him from the fact I was somewhere I shouldn't be.

"What's Jen doing out here?"

"I just brought her down for the fresh air and I gave her her new phone."

"That's great. Come on, Jenna, let's get you settled back in bed. I've got lunch."

Harry and I laid on my bed and ate the food he brought home for us. Louis got to eat whatever he wanted but I had to eat nasty healthy stuff that made me want to throw up. An old episode of Friends played on my TV as we ate.

"So, Jen." Harry turned to me. "Have you thought about what you'd like to do with your room?" I think he's gonna be disappointed with my answer.

"Oh, um. I didn't really see the point in changing it since it's not like a permanent thing." I stuffed my mouth with another bite, hoping that would end the conversation. It didn't.

"Actually, that's something me and Louis wanted to talk to you about later but I really want you to think about what you want to change your room into. I insist that you do."

"But what if you don't like what I do? What if it doesn't match the rest of the house?"

"Jenna. Have you seen my house? None of it matches. And that's how I like it. I don't care what you do with your room because it's _yours._ "

I was hesitant to tell him that I already had ideas of what I wanted to do. I've never had my own room before so I may have been a little excited. When my parents were still alive, my sister and I had to share a room. And it was full of her little girl crap.

"Well can I show you some stuff that I like? We could look together online for ideas?"

"That sounds like a great idea." He smiled and he looked genuinely happy. I remember the other day Louis thanked me for making Harry so happy just by me being here. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine how my presence could make someone happy, but whatever. Harry introduced me to the world of Pinterest and showed me how to download the app and set up an account.

I typed in some general keywords and we scrolled together until I saw something I liked. "This. This is very me." I showed him the screen.

                                                       

"Wow."

"You don't like it."

"No! I love it. You've got similar taste to me. So you want it to look just like that in here?"

"Yeah. I really like the idea of drawing all over the walls like that."

"You like to draw?"

"I love it."

"My friend Zayn is an amazing artist. I bet I could get him to do some stuff for your walls."

"This all seems really expensive, Harry."

"Hush." He got off of my bed and gathered up all of our trash from lunch. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow my mum and sister and Louis' mum and oldest sister are flying in from the UK. They're gonna stay with us to help get ready for the gender party."

"You think they'll like me?"

"Oh absolutely. They will be thrilled to meet you. They haven't stopped talking about it."

When Harry left my room I rolled over and tried to take a nap. I've been so tried lately I feel like my eyes are always partially closed. I'm a little bit nervous to meet his family because what if they don't like me at all? What if they convince Harry and Louis to get rid of me? Maybe I can hide from them the whole time.

____

 

**Louis' POV**

_ 2 Days Until The Party _

 

"Louis, will you go help Jenna get to the living room? The girls will be here any minute and I've still got to take a shower."

"Yep."

"Great. Thank you, Bear. I'm in a rush." He gave my lips a quick peck before running upstairs. He took off so fast I didn't even get to really kiss him back. He's been running all over the place today for no reason. Everything is spotless and it's not like they haven't seen our house before. But, we all know how Harry can be when company is coming.

I took a glance at the clock on the wall. It's 12:30 p.m and the girls' plane landed thirty minutes ago so I've got about thirty minutes to get myself ready and help Jenna get down here. There's nothing really left for me to do, though. So I think I'll just go check on Jenna, make sure she's ready, and then kick the football around for a bit.

When I reached the top step of the stairs I could hear quiet sobs coming from Jenna's room. The door was already open so I didn't have to knock. But I stopped just as I was about to speak. Should I just leave her alone? Maybe she's just having a moment and she needs to be by herself. Harry would be mad if I didn't check on her, though.

"Jenna?" She was sat on her bed, clothes scattered all over the room.

"What?" She jumped and attempted to wipe her eyes.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day. You can come in." I accepted her invitation and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. She took a look at the shirt in her hands before bursting out into tears again. I pulled her body into mine and she didn't pull away. She cuddle her face into my chest and balled while I rubbed her back, shushing her as I did.

"S'alright. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't have anything to wear." She whispered.

"What's wrong with the clothes on the floor?"

"None of it fits. I'm too fat.." She had so much shame and embarrassment laced in her voice and it made me so mad. Not at her, just that she felt that way about herself.

"You are not fat."

"Yes I am, Louis!"

"You are not! You are pregnant. Five months pregnant with twins. You are not fat."

"I was fat before I was pregnant. Now it's just an excuse to be fatter."

"Jenna..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Calming myself and trying to think of what to say next. "I don't care what you looked like before. I don't care who told you that you were fat. You are not fat and you never have been. You are gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. And if I wasn't gay and married, you'd totally be my type." I smiled down at her but she just scoffed and shook her head.

"Nothing about me is gorgeous and be honest, if you were single and straight, you wouldn't be caught dead with someone like me." I was starting to get a little bit angry at this point. I come across so many fans that hate themselves, hate the way they look. Because people make them think that they have to be super skinny to be attractive. Such bullshit. Jenna really is such a pretty girl. She doesn't see what everyone else sees when they look at her.

I sat us up completely and leaned back some so I could look into her eyes when I spoke. I stared at her for a minute while she just looked down at the bed underneath us. She couldn't even look at me. "You know you have the prettiest shade of brown hair I've ever seen?"

"It's the color of poop." She said, keeping her head down.

"It is not. Yesterday when we were outside, the sun was shinning perfectly on your hair. Every strand was glowing and I was able to really see your color. It's like someone poured honey and milk chocolate into a bowl and mixed it together. It's beautiful, it's not shit."

"But-"

"Wait. I'm not finished. When I talk to a person, I always try to look at their eyes, if they let me. Because it shows that you care about the conversation. I've seen your eyes several times but the first time I looked at them, I'll never forget what I thought."

"What did you think?"

"I thought, I have never seen another pair of eyes like that. You have light grey eyes. Do you know how uncommon and incredible that is? I can't even describe how pretty they are, they're one of a kind. When you smile your eyes light up and twinkle and the twinkle in them is how I know you're happy. Your smile, by the way, is captivating. Your teeth are white and straight and they fit your mouth perfectly. You've got that skin tone that is sun kissed all year round. But that's just the outside of you, Jenna. The inside is even better. Please don't ever put yourself down. The things you think about yourself aren't true."

When I finally stopped talking she was looking at me. I watched as her eyes filled with water again and her bottom lip trembled. I knew she needed another hug so that's what I gave her. I held her as close as her baby belly would let me and she laid her head on my shoulder for so long that I thought she went to sleep. Until she took a deep, shaky breath and spoke into my neck.

"Do you mean all that?" She asked, wiping her nose on her arm.

"Every word."

"No one has ever-" She tried to talk but she got too choked up and had to stop. I knew what she was going to say, though. I know no one has ever treated her this way and people have put her down. But that stops now. I won't allow anyone to ever make her feel that way again.

"I know what you're trying to say. It's okay. Do you want me to go and get Harry so he can maybe help you find something to wear? He's a lot better at it than I am." I chuckled.

"Yeah." She giggled and that giggle has never sounded as good as it does right now.

"K then. He'll be in here in just a minute."

I left her sitting on her bed and made my way out of her room to go and find Harry who I'm sure is still in the bathroom. When I walked out of her door and rounded the corner, something caught my arm, or someone I should say. It scared me for a second because I didn't know who was pressing me up against the wall but I'd recognize those dimples anywhere.

"What?" I questioned an emotional looking Harry.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard, Lou."

"Oh, you heard that?" I was slightly embarrassed. Though I don't know why.

"Every bit of it. I was snooping by the door. If it's even possible, I just fell in love with you even more." He shook his head and as he did a small tear rolled down his cheek. "You just made her so happy."

I hugged him and kissed his soft shoulder before pulling away. "Well, she's waiting for you to help her find some clothes. I think we need to take her shopping or let her buy some stuff online. I can't believe we haven't already."

"I know. I'm kinda disappointed in us. I'll go help her. You go downstairs and greet everyone. They'll be here any minute."

"Okay, baby."

Downstairs, I sat at the table in the kitchen, looking out the window that had a clear view of the driveway. It took another ten minutes of me just sitting there before a black car pulled up the drive. That's them. I got up and walked to the front door, opening it before any of them had the chance to knock. Everyone was at the back of the car, trunk open, digging around for their bags. I silently crept up behind them, trying my best not to be noticed. I managed to get right behind them without being seen.

"Need some help with that?" I asked, scaring the shit out of the four girls.

"Louis!" Lottie turned around and flung herself at me. I caught her, laughing as I patted her back.

"Hi, Lot. Long time no see, kid."

"Tell me about it!" She yelled.

I greeted everyone else and grabbed a few bags before walking back towards the house. "Is she here?" Anne asked, keeping her voice down. "Yeah, she is." I said. "Harry was helping her find some clothes. They're probably in the living room now."

"I can't wait to meet her." My mum said.

"Yeah, well she's really nervous to meet you all so go easy on her."

"Of course we will."

"Honey, I'm home!" Gemma yelled when we had entered the house. Harry came out of the living room then, smiling as he walked over with outstretched arms.

**Jenna's POV**

Harry had actually found me something really nice to wear and it was comfortable. Louis was right, he is good at that. I was so nervous as I sat on the couch waiting for everyone to come in. I had already bitten half of my nails off. I just wanted to get this over with and for things to go smoothly so everyone could go home and I could go back to my room. My heart dropped to my feet when I saw Harry walking back into the living room followed by Louis and four very attractive women.

"Jenna, this is my mum and my sister Gemma and this is Louis' mum and his sister Lottie." They all had bright smiles on their faces and to be honest, they weren't that intimidating and I felt fine. I attempted to push myself off of the couch so I could go over and shake their hands but I ended up just falling right back on my ass. The girls gasped which was kinda funny while Harry and Louis rushed over to help me up.

When I stood up I heard four consecutive squeals coming from the girls. They must be looking at my belly. All of the sudden I felt very self conscious. "Hi, I'm Jenna." I reached my hand out to shake the hand of the woman who I remembered Harry said was his mom. "I'm going to hug you instead." She said, pulling me into a light hug. They were all huggers, in fact. Because every one of them did the same thing.

"Can I touch your belly?" The girl with the white hair asked me.

"Lottie." Louis hissed under his breath at her. But it was fine really. I didn't mind. I've gotten used to Harry rubbing on it every chance he gets.

"It's fine." I argued. "I don't mind. You can all touch it if you like." They all took advantage of my offer. Making the sweetest faces when they spread their hands out flat on my stomach. Harry's sister even got really lucky because one of the babies kicked when it was her turn to feel.

"Oh my goodness!" She squealed. "One of them kicked!" It was quite the touching moment for me because this was the first time that anyone besides myself felt them. "Let me feel!" Harry pushed her out of the way.

"Not you." I dodged him. "You feel it all the time."

"Yeah, but-" He poked his bottom lip out. Trying to win me over with pouting. "I haven't felt it in a while and I've never felt them kick."

"You can try again after we eat something. They always go crazy after I've eaten. Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled. "And speaking of food, I ordered a lot of sandwiches from ****Baco Mercat. So who's hungry?"

__

I accidentally scarfed down two sandwiches before anybody could eat just one. Oops. Now I was just sitting back in the my chair outside, listening to everyone else talk about whatever it was they were talking about. I honestly wasn't paying that good of attention. Until Harry mentioned the party tomorrow.

"Jenna has to tell one of you the gender so that you can put the appropriate color balloons in the boxes for tomorrow. So which one of you can keep it a secret until then?" He laughed looking around at them.

"Most likely me." Harry's sister volunteered.

"Alright, Gemma. You sure you can keep that big mouth shut?" He smirked.

"Yes. I'm sure." She rolled her eyes at him. "You've got a better chance with me then with any of them." She pointed to the other three girls who all said "hey!" at the same time making me laugh. It's weird to see such a happy family together. It's weird to see such normal people with normal lives. Not doing anything illegal to make a living.

"Okay. Jenna, you can tell her tonight so she can go out and get the balloons and the boxes. I had them custom made at Michael's under the name Tomlinson so they'll know what you need. Seal up the balloons inside the boxes before you bring them back home. Fill them with helium. Make sure you do or they won't fly up when we open the boxes."

"Got cha." Gemma answered him.

__

 

The day was pretty much over for me now and I have to say, it's been one of the best days in terms of how I've felt. I haven't felt sick, tired or moody anymore except for my little outfit debacle this morning. I had been laying on my bed for the past hour scrolling through Twitter on my phone. Louis made me a Twitter account so I could see what the "fandom" is like. I don't know what the hell a fandom is but apparently I'm part of it now because Louis disguised my account as a Niall Horan fan account. Which honestly is fine with me because I think Niall is so cute. But I'd never admit that. Louis even retweeted one of my tweets and followed me which gave me loads of followers. I went from ten to four thousand in like five minutes. Some people were really nice but some were actually rude as hell about it.

I typed out a tweet to Niall with a picture attached to it that he posted on his Instagram a couple days ago. I had asked Louis where he was in that picture and he said that Niall has been around the world over their break and that was a place called Maya Bay. It looked so amazing just in that small picture. I'd give anything to go somewhere like that. I've secretly got so many pictures of Niall saved on my phone but this one is my favorite.

 

_@NiallOfficial I love you so much. I'm 100% lost in your eyes right now.._

__

 

I hit tweet and continued to scroll through my timeline. A knock at my door made me scramble to hide my phone like I was embarrassed someone might get it and see my pictures of Niall. Louis would never let me live it down. "Come in!" I shouted. Much to my relief, it was Gemma walking through the door.

"Hey, girl." She smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back just as friendly.

"I was just about to head out and get the stuff for the party tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot I still have to tell you the gender."

"You want to go with me? I could really use the company."

"Oh...Um...I'd have to ask Harry. I'm not really supposed to leave the bed for that long."

"Already asked him. He said it's fine you just have to stay in the car." She smiled again.

"Really? Omg yes! Let's go. I've been dying to get out of this house, you have idea." I complained, trying to get off my bed.

"I'm sure you have been." She laughed. "Here let me help you."

Once she helped me up, I grabbed the paper off of my dresser that I wrote the gender on and my phone before walking downstairs with her. We took Louis' car and Gemma allowed me to plug my phone in and play the music that I wanted. She began to laugh and dance as soon as she heard the beginning of Niall's voice in Temporary Fix. I downloaded the whole album on my phone and have secretly became "1D af".

_

 

**Harry's POV**

"Hey mum, Jay, there's something Louis and I wanted to talk to you about while Jenna is out of the house." Louis and I sat down at the kitchen table with our mothers.

"Something wrong?" My mum asked looking very concerned all of the sudden.

"Everything's fine. We've been thinking about something for a couple of days and we want your opinion on it."

"Okay, go on."

I looked over at Louis who looked as nervous as I probably did. I don't know why we're nervous, we're grown men and whatever we decide to do with our lives is our business. I guess your mum's opinion is always important to you no matter how old you are.

"Uh, we were thinking about what would happen with Jenna after the babies are born." Louis said and I continued where he left off.

"We want her to live here. To be our's full time. We want to adopt her." Jay chocked on her wine and my mum handed her a napkin, as equally surprised.

"What about her parents? You'd have to have their consent. "

"They died two years ago. The only consent we need is the consent of the state she was born in. She has no one and nowhere to go.

"But don't you think it'll be a bit weird to adopt her babies _and_ her? They would be siblings with their mother. That's strange, sweeite."

"They aren't her kids, mum." I argued. "They're ours. She knows that. She has never seen herself as their mum and we understand that."

"And what if she doesn't want too?" Jay finally spoke up.

"We think she will and we really hope she will because we've fallen in love with her, mum." Louis admitted to his mother what we haven't been able to say out loud up until now.

"It's scary for us that we've gotten attached to her so quickly because even though the babies are guaranteed to us, she isn't. She could disappear from our lives if she wanted and there's nothing we could do about it. That would crush us." I said looking down at my hands. It makes me sad even thinking about it.

"You've known her for a week, Harry." My mum sighed.

"And in one week we have gotten to know her and come to love her. We already feel like she's our daughter. Harry and I fell in love in just a couple of weeks and look at us now. We were meant to be and we think she was meant to be with us too." My mum and Jay sighed, looking at each other. We don't need their approval to ask Jenna if she wants this. But it would be nice to have it.

"Okay, son." Jay finally gave in. "Only you know what's best for you and your family. And we would love having a granddaughter. We just want you to be careful. We don't want your hearts to break if she says no."

"We know." We both said at the same time.

_

 

**Jenna's POV**

The ride to the craft store was a lot longer than I expected but me and Gemma kept each other entertained. She even said that I could call her Gem which made me feel like I was a part of their family. Even though I know I never will be. We talked a lot about ourselves and got to know each other pretty well. I felt like I could trust her which was abnormal for me.

We pulled up at yet another red light. I swear that's all this town is, constant traffic lights and cars everywhere. Zayn's song It's You had just come to an end and Gemma turned the volume down before another song began.

"Have you met Zayn?"

"No. I haven't met any of them actually."

"He's cute. Too bad he's taken."

"Oh, he has a girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend, actually. He's dating Liam apparently. It was such a shock to me when Harry told me. I did _not_ see that one coming. But then again, you never see things coming when it has to do with Zayn." She laughed and I knew what she meant. I knew he had left the band a year ago and left the whole world in a depression for a little bit. His music is sick, though. I like it. "Poor Niall. There's no band members left for him to date." She joked and butterflies took flight in my stomach at the mention of Niall's name.

"Is Niall gay too?"

"No, I don't think so. He's just not much of a dater."

"Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise never to tell anyone."

"I promise." She said.

"I think Niall is so cute. I low key have a crush on him. But I'd never admit that to anyone, except you so you better not tell!" We both laughed.

"I won't. I swear. I bet you can't wait to see him tomorrow." She took her eyes off of the road a wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Tomorrow? He's coming?" I began to panic just a little.

"Of course! They're all coming. They wouldn't miss finding out what Harry and Louis are having."

"Oh my god..." I sighed and she laughed at me again.

"It's fine, Jen. Niall is an absolute sweetheart. The only thing you have to worry about with him is how much he talks."

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about me making a fool of myself. I'll probably start drooling over his blue eyes and get all red faced. God help me..." I buried my face in my hands, whining, embarrassed of myself already. There's no doubt in my mind I will do something stupid around him. Gem was out right having a fit now laughing at me. At least she's having a good time.

It wasn't long after that and we were pulling into the busy parking lot at Michael's. Despite it being so late there are still so many people here and it made me kind of nervous. I don't know how famous Gem is, considering she is Harry Styles' sister. I just hope no one notices her. She parked far away from the entrance though, just to be safe.

"I'll leave the car running for you." She unbuckled her seat belt and began to get out. "Lock the door and don't talk to anyone if they come up to the car. It shouldn't take me long." She opened the car door and stepped out. Almost shutting it before I could give her the paper with the gender wrote down on it.

"Wait!" I called to her. "Here you need this." I dug the paper out of my front pocket and handed it over to her. She took it from my hands "what's this?".

"I wrote the gender down on it."

"Oh, great. Okay, I'll be right back." Gem shut the door and I immediately locked it. I watched her as she stood there and opened the paper. The expression on her face went from anticipation to excitement as she read the word. She looked up from the paper at me and threw her hands over her mouth just in time to mask a squeal and I laughed at her as she jumped up and down. "Go!" I shooed her off and she did, practically running into the store.

She was right, it didn't take her long. I only sat there, scrolling through Twitter on my phone, for about ten minutes until she was walking back to the car. She was carrying one box and a worker was carrying the other. They were really big and as she got closer to the car I was able to get a better look at them. They were decorated so cute. They both had a big black heart in the middle of them and blue and pink polka dots taking up the rest of the space on the boxes. Inside the hearts were the words "Baby A" on one and "Baby B" on the other. Harry did a really good job at designing them.

Gem opened the back door of the car and shoved her box into the back seat then stepped to the side allowing the worker to slide theirs in. "Thank you so much." She said to the worker as they were walking away. She climbed into the driver seat once again and put the car in reverse. "Okay, let's get you home."

__________

**Jenna's POV**

_ Day of the party _

 

Today was the day of the party and we only had three more hours to get everything set up before people started to arrive. Three hours was a very short amount of time when your anticipating something big. Harry has been running around non stop, looking like a crazy person, as well as his mum and the rest of the girls. Louis and I sat in the living room the whole time watching TV and I felt pretty shitty for not helping.

"Lou." I nudge his side, he was sitting right next to me on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, as always.

"Yep." He popped the p, taking a sip of his beer.

"Shouldn't we be helping or something?"

"Well, you really can't do anything. Harry wouldn't let you no way."

"Well then shouldn't _you_ be helping?"

"No, no. See, we're doing things the Tommo Way."

"The Tommo Way?"

"Yeah, we sit here and look busy while everyone else does everything." Just as he finished his sentenced, Harry entered the living room carrying a long table with Gem on the other end helping him. "Looking good, love." Louis called out to him as he was passing by. "Shut up, Louis." Harry called back, exiting the room out the back door that lead outside. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like the Tommo Way is going to get you in some deep shit. You better go help."

"I think you're right." He smiled at me and patted my leg while getting up from the couch. "I'll go see what I can do. But you just chill here and I'll see you in a bit, cool?"

"Cool." I said and just like that, he was running after his husband yelling "Baby! Do you need any help?" Whipped is what he is.

I sat on the couch by myself after that for what seemed like hours. Playing on my phone and watching dumb shows on TV. I was so bored and kinda starting to get a little hungry. I pushed myself off of the couch, struggling immensely but eventually I got it, and made my way to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around talking, taking a break I suppose. They all looked up as I entered. Making me slightly nervous when all eyes were on me. "There you are." Harry said smiling. "Here I am." I smiled back.

"It's almost time. People will be here really soon. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." My palms started to get really sweaty at the mention of people arriving soon and I absentmindedly rubbed them on my leggings. Leggings are just about the only thing that fits me comfortably now so I had to make do. I paired a white v-neck t-shirt that clung snug to my belly, showing it off nicely, with my black leggings. And a simple pair of black and white Vans that matched the ones Louis is wearing right now. He bought them for me and I liked them a lot. We have similar taste in fashion. Harry and Louis set up a Paypal account for me with their credit card on it so I could do shopping anytime I needed too. So one day we all sat down and they helped me pick out a new wardrobe that would be comfortable for my changing body but stylish at the same time and I loved my new look. I would probably still keep this style even when I'm not pregnant anymore.

"I just got hungry." I finally said after standing for so long.

"I figured it would be about time for your snack so I made you a plate of veggies, cheese, and crackers. It's in the fridge. There should be a bottle of water right next to it." Harry had such a natural instinct to take care of people. My dad always had a snack waiting for me in the fridge as soon as I got home from school everyday and we would eat it together at the table while I told him about my day. I miss those times with my dad but Harry and Louis do things like that for me here. It's going to suck when I don't have that anymore.

I tried to shake the depressing thought from my mind as I walked over to the fridge to dig for my snack. Didn't take me long to find it because Harry had left it sitting in front where I could reach it. I grabbed everything, shutting the door with my foot, and set my stuff down on the counter in front of me.

"Hey, Jen." Gem started to speak to me as I took my third bite of cheese cracker.

"Yeah?" I said with a mouthful.

"Me and Lottie thought you might like some girl time so we wanted to do your hair and makeup for the party if you want us too. Completely up to you though. We won't be offended if you don't want us too." She smiled her bright, warm smile. I've never been much of a makeup person because Ray never allowed me to wear much but also because I was no good at putting it on. It always looked a mess when I tried to do more than just the basics. I don't mind though. This should be fun and it would give me a chance to get to know Lottie more.

"That sounds great actually."

"Yay!" They both clapped their hands together, making me giggle slightly at them.

"Better go ahead and get started." Harry said, checking the time on his phone. "You only have about twenty minutes at the most. Just take your snack with you, baby." My heart fluttered at the sweet nickname Harry called me. But not like in a "my crush just called me baby" type of way but in a way of "he cares for me enough to call me baby". The only person I've ever heard Harry call baby is Louis and the only person to ever call me baby and mean it was my dad. I shook my head from my thoughts again. I've been thinking about my parents too much lately.

"Okay!" Gem cheered. "Me and Lottie will grab our supplies and then we can go up to Harry and Louis' bathroom and get started. It is okay if we use your bathroom, right?" She looked back over to where Harry was sitting.

"Yeah, s'fine but Jenna has her own en suit." Oh yeah. I'd forgotten that my room had a pretty good sized bathroom attached to it.

"Oh, we'll just use yours then, yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded, taking a swig of my water.

"We'll be right back to help you get upstairs."

While they were gone, Harry's mum helped me gather up my snack into one small container so it would be easier to carry upstairs. I hate to admit it, but I really did enjoy being babied and looked after by everyone. It's a really nice feeling that I haven't had in a long time. And everyone needs to be babied every now and again.

"Ready?" Gem poked her head back in the kitchen. I could see that she was carrying a small bag full of makeup, probably. And the top of Lottie's white hair was visible behind her.

"Yes." I grabbed my bowl full of food and my water bottle and made my way over to where she stood.

"Help her get up the stairs, Gemma. And Lottie, you stay behind her the whole way up just in case she falls backwards."

"We got it from here, daddy." Gem teased him and let the door shut behind us as we exited. I didn't know if she was calling him daddy making fun of him because of me or because of the babies but my guess was the babies. It was still so nice to have him care for me so much. Walking up the stairs was a success and I was glad to be finally sitting down in my bathroom. The amount of energy it takes me just to move two steps is already too much, much less twenty steps.

I stared at myself in the mirror I was sitting down in front of. In my opinion I looked terrible. There's bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and the pregnancy hormones have caused my face to break out a lot lately. It's starting to clear up some but you can still see a few red dots here and there. It was embarrassing. Gem and Lottie moved all around me quickly setting up everything they needed. All of their stuff looked so expensive and professional. I knew for a fact that Lottie was just about an expert on makeup because I follow her on Instagram. Not to mention the fact that they are both insanely gorgeous.

"Gonna get started now. You can still eat your snack. We'll work around it." Gem stood with her head turned sideways, tongue poking out slightly wetting her lips, as she examined my face. "What are you thinking, Lot? Daytime shadow, light contouring on her cheeks, and maybe a bit of dark lippie?" Lottie examined my face then too and I had no idea what the hell any of that meant. They can do whatever they want. I trust them.

"Ya." Lottie nodded, picking at my hair. "And for her hair I was thinking some light curls, brushed out, and do a small braid on one side and pin it back. That would show off her cute little ears. Do you have any earrings, Jenna?"

"Um.." I thought for a second trying to remember the jewelry Harry picked out for me. I was already wearing one of his old necklaces that he gave me. It was a little silver paper airplane and I loved it so much. Not only because it was cute and simple, but because it used to be Harry's. He wore it all the time and decided to give it to me. I cried alone in my room after he put it on me and I haven't taken it off since. "Yeah, actually I do." I remembered what Harry had bought me. "Harry got me some diamond earrings, they're small and silver."

"That'll be perfect." She smiled. "Alright, let's get started. We have fifteen minutes left." They both worked on my face and hair together. Moving swiftly and gracefully around me without bumping into each other or interfering with my snack eating. I felt like a was in a beauty shop because they talked to me the whole time and gossiped a little. They mostly talked to each other because they knew each other better but it was really interesting listening to them spill tea on people they knew but I didn't.

Gem was in the middle of doing my eye shadow when she started to talk about "Ziam". At first I didn't know what that was. I thought that was a kick ass name for someone but then I figured out it was a ship name and I laughed quietly to myself as she continued to talk to Lottie about it.

"Can you believe they're together? I never saw that coming in a million years." Gem shook her head with a shocked expression. Lottie twirled my hair around the curling iron, smacking her gum loudly when she responded.

"I know right! Like, I knew that Zayn and Perrie were just for promo but I would have never pegged him as gay or bi and I never would have thought he'd be with Liam! I thought Liam and Sophia were genuine."

"No, I think they were. But I think she was like just a rebound or something. I don't know much because Harry won't tell me. He said it's not his business to tell." She rolled her eyes.

"I know. Louis won't tell me anything either." Lottie rolled hers too. It was funny, they were both annoyed at their brothers who were married to each other and in the same band withholding information about a secret couple also in the same band. What a mess.

"It'll be weird to see them together today. Do you think they'll be acting all couple like and gross like H and L do?" Gem made a fake disgusted face causing me to laugh.

"Ew. I don't know I hope not. Harry and Louis are too in love. I'm low key jealous but don't tell them I said that."

"Same!" Gem yelled and we all started to laugh then.

"Almost finished." Lottie said after our laughter had died down.

"You know who else will be here today?" Gem looked at me in the mirror and wiggled her eyebrows at me and I scrunched mine together.

"Who?" I asked confused. Was there someone I was supposed to be looking out for?

"Niaaallll." Gem sung and all the color drained from my face in two seconds flat. I had forgotten he was coming today. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Why did you have to remind me?" I groaned. "My nerves were just starting to settle."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all fidgety. I was just joking with you." Her face did look sincere when she apologized.

"Am I missing something? What's wrong with Niall?"

"Can I tell her, Jenna?"

"Sure. Why not." I hid my face in my hands, ready for the embarrassment.

"Jenna has a huge crush on Niall." She whispered.

"Awww!" Lottie squealed, almost touching the hot iron to my ear but I quickly dodged it. "Sorry." She mumbled. "That's so cute though! He's single too!"

"Yeah. But he'd never go for a girl like me. He's way out of my league." I laughed at the thought of him even liking me. That would never happen. "Plus, I'm nearly six months pregnant and only just about to turn eighteen years old."

"Being pregnant doesn't matter and age doesn't either. You're very mature and freaking gorgeous. I'd be willing to bet that you catch his eye within the first thirty seconds of being in the same room with him." Gem tapped me on the nose lightly and I scrunched it up under her finger.

"I agree." Lottie smiled nodding her head. I smiled and shook mine at the silly but sweet girls, dipping my hand into my snack bowl only to find that there's only one carrot left and nothing else. That's depressing. I ate my last carrot and took a sip of my water, placing the empty bowl and half empty water bottle by the sink.

"Okay. We're done. What do you think?" I hadn't realized until now that I haven't really been paying attention to what they were doing while we were gossiping. But when I looked at myself in the mirror I let out a loud gasp.

"Is that a good sound or a bad sound?" Gem looked to Lottie with a scared look and she also had the same scared expression. I reached my hands up and touched my makeup covered face. Like I just wanted to see if I was real. I looked too good to be real. My makeup looked incredible. It wasn't too heavy but you could tell I had some on. It was perfect for my face. Dare I say it, I looked pretty. I moved on to touching my hair, wrapping my finger around one of the loose curls. I turned my head slightly to the left and ran three fingers over the braid that went from the front of my head all the way to the back. It was so elegant and perfectly done. I looked like I could be attending my own wedding, minus the outfit I was wearing. I've never seen myself look so nice and it was a little overwhelming. Too overwhelming I guess, because before I knew it tears were building up in my eyes. I blinked them away, sniffling as one rolled down my face.

"Oh no don't cry! We're sorry! Do you not like it? We can take it off and do something else." Gem was frantic as she grabbed two wet wipes, handing one to Lottie.

"No!" I stopped them just as they were about to start wiping it off. "I love it so much. So, so much. Thank you." I saw them both visibly relax and smile. "I have never seen myself look so..." I was lost for words.

"Hot." Lottie finished for me. "You look amazing." Her and Gem high-fived each other. Proud of their good work on me.

"I'm just emotional. It's the hormones." I laughed, wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"Here, wait! Let me pat them for you. I don't want you to smudge anything." They both grabbed toilet tissue and began to lightly dab both sides of my face. Surprisingly, once they were done you couldn't even tell I'd been crying.

"Honestly, thank you guys so much. I feel amazing right now. I can't believe this."

"You're welcome." They answered at the same time.

They had almost gotten everything cleaned up when Harry came walking into my bathroom. "Most everyone is here now. The guest of honor is requested downstairs." I turned in the direction the voice was coming from and I was met with a face that went from relaxed to wildly surprised.

"Jenna." He breathed out, walking over to where I sat. He helped me stand up and examined me fully once I was. "You look stunning, baby. Absolutely gorgeous." He pulled me in for a hug, rubbing my back as he pressed a light, soft kiss to my forehead. I melted under his touch, so content, so happy. I could have cried again but the girls would freak if I messed my face up.

"Alright. Let her go, H. We worked hard on that hair and makeup. Don't you go messing it up." Gem teased but he released me then, smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen down at me as we pulled apart.

"Louis is going to die. I can't wait for him to see you. We've got to take loads of pictures." I fake groaned at that. I hate pictures. Especially if I'm in them. "No, don't give me that. It's non negotiable. I have to have pictures of you like this."

"Okay, okay." I gave in. But who am I kidding, I would take a hundred pictures if Harry and Louis wanted me too.

"Let's get down there then. Everyone is ready to meet you."

My nerves began to build up quick with every step we took down the stairs. I could hear lots of chatter and people laughing. Harry led me through the living room and out the back door. Everyone was outside standing around talking. The party was set up for the backyard and the decorations were marvelous. A bit over the top if you ask me but nobody asked me so I'm not complaining. There was a table lined with different kinds of food. Veggies, fruit, deserts, sandwiches, pretty much food from every food group. There was a separate table beside it just for the cake. Which was huge and looked like a cake from that show Cake Boss. Just amazingly made. There was drinks on a table and chairs everywhere for people to sit in although, no one was sitting down. I didn't expect there to be so many people here. Then again, I've never been to a baby shower or anything like this so I don't know how they go. The vast amount of land behind everything was occupied by the two boxes that Gem and I fetched last night. Just ready to be opened by Harry and Louis, releasing the balloons into the day sky, revealing the gender of the little lives inside of me.

So far no one has really noticed that we have entered the area. But I know that won't last long. I have always had problems with anxiety. Especially social anxiety and all these bodies were starting to make me very uncomfortable. Just need to keep it together long enough for this to be over without freaking out. If I had one of my many infamous panic attacks, the guest would surely think I'm a freak. The first person to notice our presence was Louis. He was standing by the food table talking to a guy with loads of tattoos and the prettiest shaved head I've ever seen on a man. He was accompanied by another guy with very short brown hair and from what I could see he also had tattoos. They were both facing away from me but I could tell just from the back of them that they are probably too attractive for me to even breathe the same air as them.

When Louis saw me his face lit up with the cutest crinkly eyed smile. "Jenna!" He jogged over to me and Harry. "You look incredible, love." He pulled me close to him by the back of my neck and kissed my forehead much like Harry had earlier. When we pulled away I looked behind him and noticed that the two guys he was talking to just a second ago were now looking at us. It didn't take me long to realize who they were and my knees went weak, nearly buckling. But Louis reached out and got a firm grip on my forearms, steadying me. "You okay?" He asked. "Feeling sick?"

"N-no." I stuttered in shock. "I'm fine. Is that..is that Zayn and Liam?" Louis turned around and looked in the direction my wide eyes were leading to. "Oh, yeah." He immediately knew who I was referring to. "Do you want to meet them? We were just talking about you."

"Oh my god." I whispered. My hands were shaking like a small dog when it's cold. Now would be a good time for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Please. Louis laughed at my nervous state, pressing a hand on my lower back as he lead us over to them. There was nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run. No way I was getting away from this situation without causing some kind of scene. "It'll be fine. We're right here. They are just normal guys and happy to meet you." Harry whispered in my ear as we got closer to the two extremely famous, attractive men.

When we stopped only two feet in front of them I felt my throat lock up and my mouth became as dry as the hot LA air we were surrounded in. Zayn and Liam wore bright, beautiful smiles on their faces and I want to die. "Zayn, Liam, this is Jenna. Jenna, I think you know who they are." Louis chuckled. Zayn stuck his hand out, obviously wanting me to stick my hand out too and shake his. Too bad I don't know how to human right now. A few awkward seconds went by before Zayn finally gave up and met my hand all the way, giggling lowly as he shook it. Zayn Malik was holding my hand and looking at me and if I wasn't already pregnant, I would be now from his touch. All too soon, Zayn let go and it was Liam's turn to engage in awkward hand holding with me. "Hi, Jenna. I'm Liam. H and Tommo have told us a lot about you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

I didn't say anything in response. Just stood there blinking at him as he let my arm go limp by my side. Harry rubbed my back attempting to bring me back to Earth. It worked, thank god. "Sorry." I squeaked out. "I'm- it's- I can't believe I'm meeting you right now." I finally managed to form real words. They both chuckled, smiling and clearly amused by my weirdness. "We could say the same about you." Zayn said and oh my god his voice. "Zayn, I love your song Pillow Talk. It's amazing." I gushed.

"Hey." Harry came out from behind me to stand beside us. "You shouldn't be listening to that song. It's too inappropriate for you."

"I listen to Temporary Fix and No Control. It's the same thing." I argued, crossing my arms over my chest."

"It is not the same thing." Harry scowled at me.

"This is hilarious." Liam laughed and Zayn joined in with him. "Just like a dad and daughter arguing." Things went silent after that. It's not that Liam struck a nerve or anything it's just that he's right. Harry, Louis, and I do act like a Daddy/Daughter relationship. I just hadn't noticed until now but it doesn't look like his comment bothered Harry or Louis that much so I decided to just let it go. Louis broke the silence, snapping his fingers like he suddenly thought of something. "Where's the little Irish one at? He needs to meet Jenna too."

"Oh, um." Zayn looked around. "I think Niall went to the bathroom. Should be back soon." Oh no. No, no, no. They're talking about Niall. Niall meeting me. Me being face to face with Niall Horan. I can't. I'm gonna throw up. I was sweating profusely now and my hands have gone clammy. Meeting Zayn and Liam was already more than I can handle. Seeing Niall in person will send me into a coma. "There he is." Oh fuck. I didn't dare turn around but their faces told me that Niall was approaching, and fast.

"Blondie!" Louis shouted and I heard a sound that sounding like a hand patting on someone's back. "It's good to see you, bud. Got someone for you to meet."

Okay Jenna you can do this you can do this. Just be normal. Say hello. Smile. No matter how much I try to convince myself that this can go smoothly, I know I'm lying like hell. All of the sudden I felt small hands grab onto both of my shoulders and my eyes, that I didn't know were shut, popped open. I was being spun around by Louis. I felt like I was turning around in slow motion. In slow motion, blonde hair and blue eyes invaded my soul. Pink, plump lips parted and beautiful white teeth greeted me, sucking the life out of me. Niall was standing right in front of me, barely an arms length away. My heart was no longer beating. Louis was talking, saying something but I couldn't hear anything. All noises and voices were muffled. The only thing I could focus on was the way that Niall's lips were still slightly parted and the way that his tongue made a dash out to lick his bottom lip. His eyes were still on me and I think mine were playing tricks on me because he almost looked...like he was in awe? Of something. He looked spaced out and it was so captivating.

"Jenna." I felt a hand tap my back. "Jenna." The hand tapped me a little harder.

"What?" I finally snapped, blinking a few times before I realized that it was Harry tapping my back.

"I said this is Niall." Louis looked to me then back to the boy that was still very much real and standing in front of me.

"Oh." My voice was quiet. I'm still in space right now.

"Hello, Jenna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hearing his voice in the videos that I've watched was nothing compared to hearing it in real life. It wasn't deep but it wasn't high either. It was like a perfect balance of both and it was so soothing. A voice you could listen to for hours and not get bored. He'd only said a couple of words to me but his accent was heavy on every single one of them. It was so endearing. I was thankful for my body moving for me, reaching my hand out to shake his. He just looked at it, hung out in the open air between us, but he didn't advance towards it with his own. I was getting panicked. He doesn't even want to shake my hand. But I can't blame him.

"I don't shake hands." He confirmed my thoughts. Kind of. "I hug." Wait, what?

Before I could grasp what was happening, my face was being pressed into Niall's chest. His toned, firm chest. He wrapped his arms around my upper back and held me lightly, as much as my big belly would allow him to. It took me a second before I came to my sense and thought _oh I need to hug him back_. But eventually I did, wrapping my short arms around the middle of his back. His back was even more toned than his chest. With my cheek pressed in between his pecks, I could feel his heart beating through the fabric of his shirt and it's rhythm matched my own. Fast. He must just have a naturally fast heartbeat. More time passed by and we were still hugging. I wasn't in my right mind to determine if this was the normal length time of a hug or if this was the longest hug I'd ever received in my life. I was not complaining though. Not one single bit. I finally let out the breath I had been holding which meant that I had to take in another breath. And I did. Deeper than normal but maybe that was on purpose. My brain somehow knew I needed to take this opportunity to smell Niall Horan. God bless my brain. The sweetest but also the sexiest aroma seized my senses straightaway. It was heaven, it was sensational, it was arousing to be honest.

Dreadfully, the warmth from Niall's body was ripped away from me as he let go and we pulled apart. I felt heartbroken instantly, lost even without the most comfortable arms wrapped around me. When I looked at Niall again he was staring at the ground which worried me a little. No, actually it worried me a lot. Maybe I hugged him too much? But I don't really know how long we were wrapped in each other. Someone behind me cleared their throat making me jump. I almost forgot other people existed in this world and that they were here with us.

"Well then." It was Louis. "Shall we call everyone to eat?"

"Good idea." Liam said and the other boys mumbled "yeah" as they began to walk away. I was left standing there trying to figure out what the hell just happened to me. Gemma popped up behind me, coming to my rescue, I suppose.

"Wow." She gaped at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"That was pretty intense."

"Intense? We only hugged."

"Hugged?" She scoffed. "That wasn't just a hug. If hugs could kill solely from being too intimate, you'd both be dead right now." She began to laugh and I hope she wasn't drawing attention to us. I didn't see anyone over here anymore. They were all seated.

"You're crazy, Gem." I joked and began to walk to the table that Harry and Louis were sitting at. Gemma was hot on my trail.

"I'm serious! That was something. See, me and Lottie told you it would happen."

"Nothing happened." I stopped walking and turned to face her. I wasn't mad at her I was just embarrassed. I think. "He is Niall Horan and I am pregnant girl and that was just a hug. He probably hugs all his fans that way. He's just incredible nice." I began walking again after I thought I made my point.

"Yeah, yeah. I better be your maid of honor or I'm going to be offended." Her voice carried as we went our separate ways to different seats.

"I'm going to puke." I stated but she probably couldn't hear me anymore. I reached our table and saw familiar faces seated around it. Harry sitting by Louis with and empty seat beside him, Zayn on the other side of Harry with Liam beside him, and Niall who was walking over to the empty seat that I thought was for me. He pulled the chair out and pointed at it, smiling a smile that could save an entire country from poverty. Shit. He wants me to sit down in that chair. Cautiously, I walked over to him and stepped in front of the chair, sitting down slowly so he could scoot it under me. Once I was seated I looked up at him and thanked him. "You're welcome, Darlin'." He winked and then took graceful strides over to an empty seat beside Liam. Did he just? No, no I'm hearing things. Being pregnant apparently messes up a lot more than your emotions. It makes you hear and see things too.

Once I was situated, Louis looked over at me smiling as he placed his hand on top of mine on the table. "Hungry, love?"

"Yeah. I'm starving, dad." The life was sucked out of me when that word left my mouth. My whole body went rigid and I'm pretty sure my heart dropped to my asshole. I quickly tried to recover, to save myself. But the damage was done. "No I didn't mean t-to! I'm s-sorry it slipped I won't s-"

"It's fine! It's fine!" He laughed. "I feel like I'm your dad anyways. It's okay if you want to call me that." He reassured me, looking into my eyes with such admiration. It freaked me out. I'm so freaked out. I want to go to my room and lock the door.

"No." I shook my head, no longer making eye contact with him. Not even looking in his general direction anymore. "That's really weird of me to say and I won't do it again. I promise." He sighed and I felt his stare leave my face. It sounded like a sad sigh and maybe I hurt his feelings but I think he was just trying to be nice so I wouldn't feel so bad for being so stupid and weird.

A lot of time passed after that awkward mishap and I was growing hungrier by the second. I guess Harry and Louis were just giving everyone time to find a seat and get settled but I wish they would hurry the hell up. My prayers were answered, however, when Harry stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. When the place fell silent he made his announcement.

"Good afternoon everyone. On behalf of myself, Louis, and Jenna, we'd like to thank you for coming today to celebrate the gender reveal of our twins." Everyone clapped and hollered then, getting all excited. Harry waited until they died down to continue. "We're going to eat first and after that we'll do the reveal. So please help yourself to the food tables. There's lots to choose from. Thank you." He sat down and the chatter started up again as people moved from their seats and formed a line at the food tables. "Come up with me, Jenna, and we'll get you a plate. You eat first, of course." Harry turned his body to me, patting the back of my chair as he spoke. All I did was nod, half dead.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm just hungry."

"Well, let's go then." I'm glad Harry hadn't heard what went down with me and Louis because he was still cheerful and I didn't want to ruin his happy day. We bypassed all the people waiting in line but they didn't seem to care. I guess they understood that I really needed to eat, like asap. Harry helped me fix a plate, piling loads of crap onto it, just whatever I pointed at. I ate at our table alone for the first five minutes because all the others were up waiting in line. Wasn't long though and someone was joining me, sitting in Louis' spot but it wasn't Louis.

"Is this seat taken?" There's that accent again.

"Uh..." I trailed off, running my eyes up the body of the person until I got to their face. Niall's face. "Not at the moment." I gave a half, lopsided smile. He gave me a full one, pulling the chair out so he could sit down. My body began to heat up again just like before as soon as he was seated so close to me. We both just ate in silence for a bit. I was too awkward to even attempt to engage in conversation. Lucky for me, Niall's a talker.

"So how's it going?"

"Um. It's good. I'm good. How are you?" There's no doubt that he could tell how shaky my voice was.

"I'm great, actually. Yeah. I was really excited to come here and meet you. Harry and Louis have told me a lot about you. Well, not _a lot_ but as much as they could through text." I wonder what they told him. I pray nothing embarrassing. I would die.

"Oh. They told me a little about you too."

"Oh yeah?" He stopped mid chew to look over at me. "What kind of stuff did they tell you?" With him staring at me I felt like I had no choice but to look at him too. When we made eye contact my breath hitched. Our faces were so incredibly close to each other. The proximity was intimidating.

"Just uh.." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Just that you were really nice and fun to be around." Really? That's all I could come up with? I don't even know if that's something they actually told me about him.

"That's all? That's not much." He laughed. The _cutest,_ cutest _,_ **cutest** laugh I have ever heard.

"Don't feel bad. They didn't tell me much about anyone." Wow that was a very well put together normal sentence. I'm proud of myself. Maybe I'm gaining some confidence.

"Well, I think me, Zayn, and Liam are staying here for a week to visit. So maybe we can all get to know each other better then." Oh holy shit. They did NOT mention anything about the boys staying with us. Suddenly I don't know how to breathe. Thankfully, the rest of One Direction, and Zayn, made their way back over to the table. Saving my ass. "Oi. You sitting in my seat, little shit?" Louis' voice boomed behind me and Niall and I couldn't suppress a laugh from coming out of me. What the hell did he just say to him?

"I was just keeping Jenna company." Niall got up from sitting beside me and returned to his original seat, Louis taking his place. "Thanks, Nialler." _Nialler._ That's precious.

We all ate our food after that and I just listened to the conversation the boys were having. They're all funny on their own but when you get them all together, it's a non stop laughing party. Louis is the funniest and also a little menace. He picks on everyone and aggravates the shit out of them but you can tell they love it. Zayn is quiet most of the time but he talks to Liam a lot or talks when something interests him. Liam is so bubbly. He smiles a lot and he's encouraging to the other boys. Harry talks about things that only really interests him but the others pay attention to him anyways, listening to every word. The only time they zone out from him is when he tries to tell some lame joke that isn't funny but we laugh anyways after groaning and rolling our eyes, of course. And Niall. Niall is the life of the party. He has so many stories to tell and he's always smiling or laughing at everything. His personality is just so laid back and blissful. He's the type of person you always want around and miss them terribly when they're gone and I would know. When he got up to fetch himself another beer I felt like he had just left for the war and I wouldn't see him again for years. What kind of shit is that? I could literally see him at the drink table and yet I was pouting the whole time he was gone.

I think pretty much everybody had finished eating by now because a lot of people were getting up to throw their trash away. I started to get up to do just that but Niall stopped me. "I'll get that for ya. You shouldn't get up so much." He came over and took my plate from in front of me, grazing his hand up my arm as he pulled away with my trash. I almost peed on myself. But I also have two babies pushing on my bladder so we'll blame it on that.

"I think it's time, Haz. What ya say?" Louis leaned behind my back so he could talk to Harry.

"I think so." And then Harry squealed loudly scaring me to death. I have never heard a man squeal before in my entire existence. "I'm sorry, Jenna!" He laughed. "I just got really excited and I couldn't contain it anymore. Are you ready to do this?"

"Who me?"

"Yes, you."

"Oh, no. I'm just gonna stay in my seat and let you guys do it. I already know what they are anyways."

"Don't rub it in, kid." Louis sneered at me.

"Okay. I'll make the announcement." Harry stood up and clapped his hands loudly like he did earlier. He got the attention of every person quickly. "We're gonna do the reveal now. If everyone could just stay at their seats so that everyone can see that'll be perfect." More claps were heard as Harry held his hand out to Louis. "Ready, Bear?"

"As I'll ever be." He took his hand and they both walked to the grassy area where the boxes were. Another body took Louis' place beside me and I didn't have to look to know who it was. That smell will never leave my memory.

"This is so exciting I want to scream." Niall gritted his teeth together as if he was trying to hold his screams in and I couldn't help but laugh so hard that I had to hold a hand over my mouth. He looked over at me, smiling as he watched me laugh like a Hyena. "No don't look at me!" I kept laughing as I tried to hide my face from him. But he seized my hand in his. "Don't cover up. That's adorable." I knew my face was fifty shades of red from his words which made me try to hide even more. The sound of a million camera clicks caught our attention and as we looked around nearly everyone had a camera out snapping pictures of Harry and Louis. So far all they were doing was standing up there but I thought they might like to relive this moment so I picked my phone up off of the table and began to record a video. All was silent except for the cameras clicking so it was easy to hear Louis' voice clear as he spoke.

"Alright. This is it! Are we ready?"

"Yes!" The crowd screamed all together. Including myself which surprised me that I was speaking up so loud but we're all caught up in this moment. Their moment.

Louis moved and positioned himself behind the box labeled "Baby A" and Harry stood behind "Baby B". They were staring down at the boxes like they were waiting for them to open themselves. The suspension in the air was growing thicker the longer they stood there. I could see Harry turn to Louis and whisper something to him but it was too quiet to make out. Whatever he said, Louis agreed with because he shook his head and they moved their hands to the latches that were holding the boxes closed. Their movements were completely in sync with each others as I watched everything happen in slow motion.

Their shoulders heaved up and down when they both took in deep breathes. Their heads gravitated towards each other as they stole one last kiss. Eyes blinking when their tongues darted out past their lips then back in again. Hair from both of their heads fell into their eyes as they looked down, hovering over the boxes. It was so silent I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. Their fingers were trembling, undoing the latch on the boxes. We were seconds away from finding out if these babies are boys or girls or a mixture of both. Even though I already knew what they were I felt as if I didn't. Like I was finding out at the same time as everyone else. I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't noticed Niall had placed his hand on my thigh until my skin started getting increasingly warm from his touch. I didn't feel like it was a sexual touch though. It was more of a "I'm right here with ya" touch.

The flaps of the boxes flung open and balloons started to fly out from the top of them. The crowd was up onto their feet as soon as they saw the color, cheering and clapping. Harry and Louis' heads were craned up looking at the balloons drifting up in the sky. The looks on their faces being that of absolute euphoria. They let go of the boxes and flung themselves at each other, squeezing tight, attacking each other with kisses. They were both crying. Happy tears, no doubt. They let go and stepped back once again to look up and with the blue balloons flying up in the middle of them, it was a picture perfect moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                         

 

 

"Boys!" They both yelled and everyone cheered even louder. I was still recording and I worked my phone around the entire yard so I could get a little of everybody's reaction. My favorite reaction had to be Harry and Louis' mom's. They were jumping up and down screaming and squealing. Going absolutely nuts. Unwillingly, not just one, but several tears rolled fast down my cheeks. Niall turned to me and wrapped me in a hug. I was caught off guard but we hugged long enough for me to turn the camera around on us, capturing the hug on video. He pulled away smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe it's boys! I was secretly hoping they would be! This is awesome!"

He got up then, along with the rest of the guests who were all swarming the happy dads. I remained in my seat and finished off the video. Ending with lots of people hugging each other so it was a good place to stop. They didn't forget about me though. Harry and Louis came running at me full speed and they were attaching themselves to me in seconds. I giggled and squirmed when they planted sloppy, silly kisses all over my face. It was a lot of affection and a lot of touching but I didn't mind because it was _them_. Being so close to them right now, their bodies wrapped around mine, giving me so much attention, sharing their happy moment with me.. I just felt like this is where I belong. They have made this feel like _Home_ and I don't think I can ever be anywhere else. I love them more than anything in this world. Because _they_ are my world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all probably thought I forgot about this book but nope. I've just been extremely depressed and hating myself lol It happens at least twice a month and last for a week. It makes me shut down completely so I apologize for not updating for 10 days. Anyways, I hope this 13,000 word count chapter makes up for it. There's 13,929 words in this chapter to be exact and I am DEAD. MY FINGERS FELL OFF 5,000 WORDS AGO. Also, it's 3:15 a.m. and I'm overly tired and even though I read over this and edited it, there still might be mistakes (let me know if you see some). ARE YOU LIT FAM ?!1!1? WE KNOW WHAT THE BABIES ARE NOW! So that means IT'S TIME TO VOTE ON THEIR NAMES! Head over to my Twitter, Sydney_Hadley , and tweet me boy names that you like. A first name and a middle name. Use the hashtag #HiatusBabyNames so that I can find them all easily. Btw, I made the picture of the boxes and balloons and I have shit terrible editing skills and I know it so don't laugh at me lol. Talk to you soon. All the love in the world as always. S


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BDSM that H&L do in this chapter and any chapter in the future is NOT what real BDSM is like. They are just pretending and doing like the lightest version of it. I wouldn't even call what they do BDSM but I just wanted to warn you all.

                                                                                

**~~~~**

 

**Harry's POV**

 

"Ohhh shit! Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck deeper!"

Louis' tongue licked wild inside of me, causing me pure agony. His dainty hands held firm on my bum cheeks, spreading them apart so far that I feared they would detach from my body. He was torturing me. My hands were tied together keeping me from touching myself to relieve some of the throbbing, painful pressure that had built up in my dick and was still building with every thrust of his expert tongue. I was in trouble though. This was a punishment. I've been teasing him all day. Making him want me in situations that he couldn't have me. Once during a movie in the living room. I had been secretly licking and nipping on his neck while Jenna and the boys were only two feet away from us. And I had made sure to wear those dreadfully tight yoga pants that I bought for Spin Cycle, all day long. Parading around in front of him, making him drool at the sight of my thick thighs. At dinner time we sat across from each other and I discreetly slipped one of my shoes off and rubbed his dick through his pants with my foot. No one knew that the reason he was squirming was because of me.

I was positioned bent over our bed because this was where I received my "spankings". Lately we've been wanting to try new things and a Dominate/Submissive role playing relationship was at the top of our list. Louis was my Dom and I was his Sub who never seemed to do as Daddy told him too. We knew nothing about real BDSM so we just pretended but I think Louis was really starting to get the hang of it and like it more. He was a strict Dom in the bedroom. I was required to call him Daddy or Sir anytime I spoke to him and when I got my punishment of spankings for teasing Daddy, I had to count after each one and thank him when he was done. It was so erotic, this role playing thing. I get off harder than ever after he spanks me.

"Good boys don't demand things from their Daddy." Louis smacked my left cheek hard, causing me to scream out in pain and pleasure. My ass was already red and raw and I didn't know why I was getting spanked again but then I remembered that I told him to go deeper. Oops? I patiently waited for him to fuck his tongue into me again but it didn't happen. I was growing needier by the second. "Please, Daddy!" I begged pathetically. "Please touch me I need it!" I tried and tried to free my hands from the bandanna that he tied around them but it was no use. It was too tight. I would surely bruise.

"Hmmm.." He stood up and paced the floor behind me. Just watching me squirm and suffer without him. "I don't think I should allow you to come. Do you think you deserve it, Princess?" I felt his hand rub soothingly into the cheek he last slapped. "Yes, Daddy. Yes I do. I deserve it. Please I need it. It hurts." I whined.

He patted twice, lightly, where he was rubbing. "Wrong answer." His hand collided with my ass once again. I cried out loud enough to pierce my own eardrums and I was really glad we had our bedroom soundproofed. Once I calmed down again, I didn't feel Louis' presence in the room anymore. Did he really just leave me here? This is not part of the scene. Trembling, knees shaking, I stood to my feet and looked around the room. Louis was nowhere to be seen. I began to grow a bit worried the longer he was gone. This has never happened before. He's never gotten so "mad" or "disappointed" with me while we're playing that was enough to make him just walk away. I called the scene over so that I could attempt to wiggle my hands free and go find him. I struggled and struggled, nearly breaking my teeth off, but finally I freed my hands and tossed the fabric onto our bed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around to find Louis walking out of our closet, still naked, holding a handful of things. His eyes went wide when he saw me but his face quickly turned into mock disappointment and playful, fake intimidation. "Breaking the rules.." He shook his head. "Standing up from your ordered position and untying your hands."

"Louis." I spoke his name dryly, clearly breaking out of my character.

"Oh, and now you can add calling me something you aren't supposed to call me to that list. How many spanks is tha-"

"Red."

"What?" He dropped everything he was holding and rushed over to my side. "What's wrong? Why did you color? Are you hurting or something?" He examined my body and then cupped my face in his hands. But I pushed him away.

"You just left me here, Louis. Stranded and tied up. I didn't know what happened or where you went. I thought you were actually like really mad at me. I got scared. Role playing with you is fun and I _love_ it. Until it interferes with our real relationship."

"I'm sorry, baby. I really didn't think anything of it. I was just too into character I think. I'm sorry." He leaned in to kiss me and I allowed him to because I could tell that he really was sorry. I shouldn't have colored out like that though. The color system is something we take very seriously and it's for our safety, mine mostly. And if you have to say red, something is very wrong and the scene needs to stop immediately. I've only had to use it one other time. We were trying out an electric shock wand and it just went very wrong. I still have a mark from it.

"Well, how about this? You be the Dom and you can punish me for walking out on you." I knew he was just trying to make it up to me but I'm over it.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore, Bear. I think I'm just gonna take a bath. I'm sure the boys would love to hang out with you. Okay?"

"Yeah.." He looked so sad and I almost felt like changing my mind just for his sake but I don't think I could get back in the mood. "I'll see you in a little bit. We're talking to Jenna today about adopting her, remember? And I want you and I to be on good terms with each other and not upset. I love you, Daddy." I smiled at him, batting my eyelashes and judging by the way he licked his lips hungrily, he's no longer upset.

"I love you too, Princess. Enjoy your bath. I'll see you soon." We shared a bit of a heated kiss before we parted and went our separate ways.   
  


 

**Jenna's POV**

 

"That's cheating!"

"No it isn't! That's a fair move! Check the rule book it's in there."

"You're so full of shit, Niall." I tried to be angry at him for cheating in our Monopoly game, I really did try. But then he just like....breathed? And I was like _damn.._ _okay, you're right._ In my head of course. I would never say that out loud.

"Full of shit, maybe, but you love me anyways. Right. JJ?"

"JJ? Who?"

"You!" He laughed. "You're JJ. I wanted to give you a nickname because everybody calls you Jenna but I wanted to be different."

"Oh, you're different alright." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"I said everyone calls me Jenna because that's my name, you goof."

"Well, I want to call you JJ because it's special and no one else can call you that but me."

"Okay..." I bit at my bottom lip trying to contain my smile. I'm not one hundred percent sure what flirting is but I think Niall was doing it. "Okay, but if you get to give me a nickname then I want to give you one."

"That's fine. Let's see what you can come up with." We both sat in silence as I brainstormed ideas. What's a good nickname for Niall? I've heard Louis call him Ni so that's out. Harry has called him Nialler before and almost everyone calls him Horan from time to time. What else is left? I don't want something too cheesy and when I say it I want it to instantly make me think of him. Coming up with a name for someone on the spot is hard.

"I honestly can't think of anything that someone hasn't called you already." I finally gave up after five minutes of thinking.

"Well, what's your favorite thing about me? Or what's the first thing that pops into your mind when you look at me?"

"That's.....personal.." I blushed.

"Personal? It's about me!" He laughed. "Just answer the question truthfully, JJ."

"Fine." I bobbed my head back and forth in a sassy manner, gaining some random confidence. "My favorite thing about you is your eyes. How blue they are. They're captivating and sparkly and very pretty to look at." I let out a big sigh but I wasn't finished yet. "And the first thing that pops into my mind when I look at you is admiration and happiness and now I'm embarrassed so I'm going to my room forever. Bye." I was thankful I was sitting on a hard chair and not the couch. It made me getting up and fleeing the area a lot easier. My face was on fire as I quickly walked passed Niall.

"Wait! No, don't go." His fingers wrapped around my wrist and before I could even blink, he had carefully but swiftly pulled me down into his lap. I was sitting in his lap and he was just staring at me. Our faces were so close I could feel his _breath._ It was hot and heavy and hitting my skin because I was sitting on top of Niall. Oh my god. Sitting on top off...

"Oh shit!" I tried to scramble off of him as I finally realized what was happening. "I'm sorry did I crush you?! I didn't mean to, honestly I-"

"JJ." He whispered softly, capturing my wrist in his hand once again. I looked down at him, embarrassment filled every inch of my eyes but was completely wiped away when I got myself lost in his. I can't explain what happens to me when he looks at me. He holds _so_ much power in his eyes. The power to stop me dead in my tracks and lose my breath. The power to make me forget, make me remember, make me feel any emotion he wants me to and I don't know how he does it. I don't even think that _he_ knows he's doing it. It just comes natural to him. It's bewildering. It's soft, it's relaxing, it's reassuring. But it's not intimidating. It just makes you melt. That's the real reason that his eyes are my favorite thing about him. They take you places. Jump into the crystal blue and float away from the real world and leave all of your problems behind. The blue color of his eyes hold so much more meaning to me than just a simple color. I'll never tell him that though. Because after all, they are just eyes.

"Niall." I whispered back at him, our faces once again inches apart. "I weigh a lot. Please. I don't want you to know how heavy I am." I felt like crying. I felt like I was going to cry no matter how hard I tried to prevent it. But I didn't want to. Not in front of Niall. As much as I want to stay this close to him, I want him to let me go right now so I can run to my room and cry where no one is watching. When I felt the familiar sting cutting through the back of my eyes, I knew it was too late. Slowly, the blue eyes that I love so much began to look like they were drowning. Washing away. Being submerged in the water that was flooding my vision like a pebble thrown into the ocean. It didn't help that we were looking at each other, have been the whole time and we didn't take our eyes off of each other as I continued to soak my cheeks.

"If you were heavy" he ran his thumbs under both of my eyes collecting moisture. "I wouldn't still be holding you in my lap. You aren't heavy, JJ. And even if you were heavy it would be because you have two growing humans inside of your stomach. I'm perfectly comfortable with you here. I didn't mean to startle you when I pulled you down but I didn't want you to run off. There was no reason for you to be embarrassed about what you said about me. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I highly doubt that." I scoffed, choking a little on my words. "You're Niall Horan. A famous, talented, rich man. People throw themselves at you all the time with compliments far better than that."

"That wasn't just a compliment to me."

"Why? How was that not just a compliment to you?"

"Because. It came from you." For the millionth time today, he took my breath away.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Because you deserve people to be nice to you. And I like you. You're funny and real and I like spending time with you. It's fun. You're a lot of fun. And don't try to deny any of what I just said." I felt like he added that last sentence because he knew I would disagree with him. He was right. I was going to.

"Well, I'm really glad to have you as a friend. At least I hope we are. Aren't we?"

"Definitely." He winked at me with a smile and I think my heart flew out of my chest. "So about that nickname, have you thought of one yet?"

"Yeah. In the midst of all my dramatic crying I think I did."

"Let's hear it then! Quit holding out on me!" He lightly swatted my thigh that was still resting in his lap. Something that I couldn't believe was still happening.

"Well, you asked me what my favorite thing about you is and I said your eyes."

"I remember."

"So I was thinking that my nickname for you would be... Blue. You know, because of your eyes. Or is that lame? That's lame isn't it. I'm not very creative." I chuckled, closing my eyes briefly. Why did I even suggest that? It's stupid.

"No. It isn't lame at all. I really like it actually. No one has ever called me Blue before."

"And I guess now I'll be the only one." I smiled.

"I guess you will." He smiled back at me.

Then the door to the kitchen, where we were, swung open catching our attention. Louis walked in heading straight for the refrigerator, not really paying us much mind. "Hey, sweets." He said while rummaging through all the food. I'm guessing he was referring to me? Since I seriously doubt he would be calling Niall "sweets".

"Hey." I responded rather cheerfully for someone who was ridiculously crying a little while ago.

"Have you seen any of the boys?" He asked, closing the fridge and turning around to place his food on the counter. "I can't find them anywh- Oh." He had a surprised look on his face when he realized that I was sitting on one of the boys he was looking for. Niall removed his arms and hands completely from my body and I got up to move to the chair I had previously been sitting in. Once I was sitting across from him again we made very brief and awkward eye contact with each other before adverting our eyes to the game board on the table in between us. This whole situation was awkward as hell.

Louis continued to prepare his food as he spoke, no longer looking at us. "I see you found one for me."

"Yeaahh... I'm gonna go up to my room and take a nap. Have fun." I got up and began to make a hasty exit but I didn't completely leave the room without saying bye to Niall. "See you later, Blue."

"Bye, JJ." He whispered, giving me a wink.

"Sleep well, love. Harry and I are gonna come up there in an hour or so to talk to you about some things."

I gave Louis one small nod before letting the door close behind me. _Oh shit. Oh shit._ I thought as I made my way up to my room. He probably wants to interrogate me about what he just walked in on and he wants Harry there to play good cop. But that didn't mean anything, the sitting in Niall's lap thing. It wasn't like sexual or anything and we're just friends. But they'll never believe that even though they should because there is nothing going on between me and Niall and there never will be. We're from two totally different worlds and he doesn't even like me that way. It's whatever though. They can believe what they want. Just let me take a nap.

 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

When I knew that Jenna was gone and couldn't hear me, I looked up from my food at a very guilty looking Niall. "The fuck was that?" I asked.

"The fuck was what?" Okay, he's going to play dumb and act like I didn't just walk in on him holding Jenna in his lap.

"The other seats in this kitchen weren't good enough for Jenna that she had to sit in your lap?"

"Oh, that." He chuckled nervously, running his hand across the back of his neck. "It wasn't what it looked like. She just got embarrassed about something she said and was about to take off and hide. I didn't want her to be upset by it so I just acted quickly and pulled her down in my lap. It was nothing I swear."

"Mm. Well you need to be gentle with her, Niall. She's carrying my kids in her stomach."

"I was gentle. I promise. I'm always extra careful around her." He still looked nervous but I'm not really mad. As long as he's nice and careful with her while he's here, that's all that matters.

"Alright. And she called you 'Blue' what is that?"

"Just a nickname she gave me. She calls me Blue and I call her JJ."

"That's cute."

"Yeah, she is."

"What?"

"Like when she gives people nicknames and stuff. It's cute. That's what I meant." The panicked expression on his face says that's not what he meant. But I let it go. For now. "You said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah. Was just gonna see if you wanted to do something. Me, you, Zayn, and Liam. Or just me and you it doesn't matter. Where is Zayn and Liam, by the way?"

"They were swimming out back last time I checked. Well, Liam is swimming. Zayn's probably clung to a float. Wanna join them? I was thinking about it."

"Yeah. Sounds alright. I'll change and meet you down there."

_

When I finally made it outside to our pool, Liam and Niall were in the water but Zayn was standing by the pool looking ticked off and dripping wet.

"Oh, c'mon, Z! Get back in! I didn't mean to!"

"You jumped straight onto my float you idiot! I almost drowned! All this space in this big fucking pool and you had to jump onto me!?"

"What's happened?" I asked Zayn once I made the walk to stand by him.

"Fucking leprechaun jackass almost killed me." I tried not to laugh at that but I did. Well..maybe I didn't try too hard, or at all really.

"Did you die though?" I mocked him, making myself laugh even harder at my own joke.

"You're all dickheads." He huffed.

"Babe.." Liam sighed loudly from his place in the deeper end of the pool. "Just go get the arm floats that I bought you out of our suitcase and get back in with me."

"No. They're just gonna make fun of me."

"They won't make fun of you. Right, _Louis?_ "

"We won't, man, just come on. I came out here to chill with all of you." I assured him. I really wasn't going to make fun of him. Not for something like needing help because he's scared of water. That's not funny or his fault.

"Fine. But any shit from either one of you and I'm done." I held my hands up and nodded my head at him, accepting his threat. Once he had disappeared into the house to get his floats I jumped into the water, purposefully almost landing on Niall and Liam. After Zayn returned to the pool we swam for awhile before Harry walked outside and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey, Harry!" Niall shouted at him, spitting up a little water due to me tackling him and dragging him under a couple of seconds prior.

"Hey, Niall." He giggled. He looked so cute and comfy having just took his bath. He always looks cute but I love the way he looks after a bath or a shower. His hair was all wet looking and thrown into a bun. He's had a very loose t-shirt on showing off his milky skin that you could tell he just rubbed lotion on because it looked _so_ soft. I just wanted to bite him all over and kiss his freshly shaven legs that his little shorts were revealing.

"You gonna get in with us?" Liam asked him.

"No, I just had my bath and Lou and I have to go talk to Jenna about something. I'll get in tomorrow though."

"What do you have to talk to her about?"

"We'll tell all of you after we've talked to her about it. C'mon, Lou. We need to do this now, before dinner."

My stomach was twisting in nervous knots as I dried myself off. The knots only grew more and more with every step we took up to Jenna's room. I was so terrified for me and Harry because what if she says no? Fuck..that would honestly destroy us. But it was now or never after Harry lightly pressed his knuckles to her door, knocking a few times. "Come in!" She yelled from the other side. He turned the knob and pushed the door open for us.

"May we sit?" He motioned towards her bed.

"Sure." Her voice still sounded sleepy. We probably woke her when we knocked. Jenna sat at the head of her bed and me and Harry sat across from her at the foot of it.

"We want to talk to you about something a little bit serious. And we won't be upset if you say no." Harry lied. Yes we will be upset. We just won't let her know that we are.

"Okay.." Her eyebrows knitted together as confusion invaded her face. I still wasn't ready to talk yet. I needed Harry to start for me and I think he sensed my tension and knew so thankfully, he started.

"You've been here with us for almost two weeks now and I know that's not really a long amount of time. But we have enjoyed having you here so much, Jenna. You've brought _so much_ happiness into our lives. Yes, you came into our lives under...different circumstances than we would have hoped but we're extremely thankful that you did and that you have stuck it out this far." Harry reached his hand over and rested it on my thigh and I didn't know if that was my cue to talk but I did, ready or not. Because I didn't want Jenna to think that this was only Harry who wanted this.

"In this short amount of time.." I paused to take a shaky but much needed breath, feeling Harry rub my leg to show his support. "We have come to know you and care for you so much to the point that it scares us a little bit."

"Why are you scared? Why does that scare you?" Her voice sounded hurt.

"Because we're afraid of losing you." As that sentence left my mouth, tears left my eyes. I didn't mean to cry. I didn't think I would but we've been stressing ourselves sick over this. So to finally admit it to her is overwhelming but at the same time it feels really good to get it out. I didn't let my crying get in the way of me finishing what I needed to say. What Harry and I both need to say.

"You're carrying our children for us and those children are ours no matter what happens. But that doesn't guarantee us _you_. After they are born and in our arms, you could leave us and never come back and there wouldn't be a damn thing we could do about it." I was starting to get too choked up to make out my words because I was crying a lot heavier. Harry patted my leg as a sign that he would take it from there.

"We love you, baby. We love you probably more than those three guys downstairs and that says a lot. Because they have been through hell and back with us and have been by our sides for almost six years now. That's a huge amount of love to have for someone you've only known for two weeks. And that's probably why Louis can't make it through another sentence. Because the thought, just the _thought_ of losing you tears us up. We have wanted to have kids together since the moment we fell in love. We've cried until we couldn't cry anymore and lost too much sleep over thinking that we'd never know what it felt like to be parents. But I think I speak for both of us when I say that, we finally know what that-"

He stopped talking suddenly and had to take a deep breath. I turned my head to look at him and just from the side view of his face that I had, I could see a little heart breaking tear roll down and a hand reach out to wipe it away. But it wasn't my hand. I followed the hand up to the arm it belong to then up to the face. Jenna's face. I watched as she settled back down against the headboard of her bed and wiped one of her own tears. When Harry felt her touch and opened his eyes to see that it was her who indeed had done it, he finished his sentence.

"We finally know what that feels like. Thanks to you. That's why our attachment to you and our bond with you is so strong. You showed us what it would feel like to take breakfast up to our daughter's room and eat it together with her in her bed. And what it feels like to sit on the couch with our daughter and watch a movie together as a family. To _finally_ know and understand what other parents mean when they say that being a parent and having someone else that depends on you for everything, is the best feeling in the world. That they didn't know what they were missing until they had their child but now that they do, they don't know what they would do without them." Harry paused and got up to walk over to Jenna's computer desk to grab a handful of tissues. I finally spoke again as he handed me one.

"That's how we feel about you. Now that we know what it feels like to have you, we don't know what we would do without you. We talked it over and both decided that we don't wanna take that chance. We want you to stay here and be _our_ daughter. We want to adopt you."

Several minutes had passed by since I spoke and all Jenna was doing was sitting there with three of her fingers pressed to her lips, blinking away her tears, didn't even look like she was breathing she was so still and quiet. She hadn't said anything at all and I understand that what we just said to her was a big thing and a lot to comprehend right now, but she was scaring me. I wanted her to say something. Anything. Maybe we shouldn't have done this. It was too soon. Deep down we knew it was too soon but we did nothing to stop getting attached to her. There was nothing we could do, we couldn't stop falling in love with her. She was so broken we she came to us and I remember that first day at the hospital when Harry pulled me out into the hall after I acted up. He said we needed to save her. Who knew she'd end up saving us.

"Jenna? Are you okay?" Harry's voice broke the silence and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at her again, waiting. She slowly lowered her hand away from her mouth and used it to grab a tissue that Harry laid on the bed, wiping her entire face with it and even a little bit of her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered. Finally talking and that was her response. I didn't know what she was going to say but I couldn't have asked for anything better. The smiles on all three of our faces were uncontrollable. Even though she hadn't given us an answer yet, she said that she loved us. Something I never thought I'd hear her say.

"If you need time to think about what we're asking of you we completely understand and we can leave you alone to relax." Harry started to get off of her bed, as did I.

"I don't need time." She said and we both stopped to look at her. She looked like she had a lot to say so I made myself comfortable back on her bed. When Harry didn't, she patted the space beside me, signalling for him to sit back down. She closed her eyes for a few seconds but kept them staring down at her hands when she opened them again. "My real dad, when he was still alive, was my best friend in this whole wide world. We did _everything_ together. We were just alike. My mom used to say that we were two halves of one heart." She smiled sadly as she began to remember him and their life together. "I went to my dad for every problem that I had. Big or small. And he was always understanding. Never mad at me. Never judged me for anything I did. He could have made me feel safe and calm even if we were standing in the middle of a tornado surrounded by fire. For two years, I have missed that safety. I have missed having a best friend, my happiness.. I've missed seeing a love as pure as the one my parents had. They were the absolute dream team together. Being around them just made you want to sing. But the thing I have missed the most is having a _Home_. You said I showed you what it felt like to finally be parents. Well, you have showed me what it feels like to have a place to call Home again. To feel that safety again. To be happy and surrounded by other people that are even happier. Ray treated me horribly, but you know that. He was my boyfriend and he was supposed to give me the love that my parents had because he promised he would. But the only thing that he did was break me and make me forget what real love was like. Watching you two together has reminded me. When I look at you, I see the _exact_ same love my parents had. I can't....I can't go back."

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob loudly. I guess it was an instinct for me and Harry to move at the same time to sit by her side. We wrapped our arms protectively around her. Holding her as close as possible with my head leaned against hers and Harry's rested on top of it. We stayed in that position for as long as she needed us to hold her. Until she was able to sit up again and speak. "I love you both so much and I don't ever want to go back to having nothing and no one."

"You don't have too." Harry kissed her on her forehead and I grabbed her hand to hold it in mine.

"Stay here with us. Be a part of this family. Let us adopt you so you can become a Tomlinson. Please." I hoped my begging didn't make her feel obligated.

"Okay."

"Okay?" We both pulled away to look at her. I just needed to make sure I heard her correctly. I mean, she could have said "no way". They sound the same.

"Yes. I want to be your daughter and have breakfast with you in the mornings and watch movies with you in our living room everyday. I think somehow I knew that I belonged here as soon as I stepped through the front door. But I have like some questions and concerns."

"Like what?"

"Like, if you adopt me, then technically the twins would be your grandchildren and not your children."

"We already thought about that and I talked to a good friend of mine who's a lawyer that handles solely with things like this. Like a family lawyer. She said that what we would need to do is adopt them first and after it becomes official we can adopt you. But that would make you their sister and we didn't know if that would be too weird for you." I was thankful that Harry knew so many people because if we didn't figure out a solution to that problem, we weren't going to have this talk with Jenna at all. In fear that she would get completely freaked out and deny us.

"I- I hope I don't hurt your feelings when I say this or sound really harsh but-" And here it comes. Exactly what I was afraid of. "I have never formed any kind of attachment or bond with the babies. And I know that sounds awful but it's because I didn't let myself. I knew I couldn't keep them. Even if they didn't go to you. Ray would have made me abort them. I've never felt like I was their mother or a mother at all. And I still don't even now that I'm away from Ray. So no. I don't think I would feel weird being their sister. I think I would just feel happy and incredibly lucky to watch them grow up and for us all to be in the same loving family. I want this. So bad."

I couldn't believe my ears. Just when I thought that she was about to say the worst possible thing ever, she says the complete opposite. "So we're doing this?" Harry asked us as a group but I waited for her to answer. "We're doing this." She nodded, smiling my favorite smile of hers. The one that brings the twinkle to her eyes. The twinkle that only shows up when she's really happy. We hugged again and I really took the time to just soak in this moment. With my eyes shut, my cheek pressed to my daughter's cheek, my hand laid out over her tummy, and my husband's arm wrapped around her with his hand resting on my back, everything was perfect. Six months ago, I would have _never_ thought that my life would be like this. Six months ago we were still on the waiting list for a baby. Jenna didn't even exist to us. But now she was everything to us. It's crazy how life works out like that.

"I hope you truly understand how happy you've made us and how important you are to us." I nodded my head agreeing with Harry and added my own words just to make sure she knows. "We love you so much."

"I love you too, dads."

_Dads._ Me and Harry were _dads_ now. What the hell has happened to our life? How did we end up getting so blessed to have a daughter and two son's on the way? It feels like we're living the best dream ever and I hope we never wake up.

__

We did wake up, however, because our talk with Jenna lasted a lot longer than we expected. We were very late for dinner and the boys were all bitching about it. We ended up ordering take away to be delivered to the house since we couldn't stand to hear them gripe another second. We also thought it would be okay to go ahead and tell the boys that we were adopting Jenna, while we were all seated together eating our food. They were really supportive and happy for us because they really liked her and was glad she would be around. Liam asked her what she was going to call me and what she was going to call Harry, bringing it to our attention that we needed different names so we wouldn't get confused. She decided that she would call me Dad and Harry Dada. Dada being pronounced as " _Da-duh_ ". It was different and cute and Jenna had come up with it all on her own which made it extra special to Harry.

After dinner, Zayn and Liam went to bed and Niall and Jenna started a game of Monopoly in her room. But I had other more..loud plans in mind. I walked into our bathroom to find my gorgeous husband brushing his teeth wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt. His outfit helped my plans move right along.

"Lou!" He squeaked with a mouth full of toothpaste and my hand cupping his soft dick.

"What?" I smirked pretending that I did nothing to cause such a reaction from him.

"You scared the pee out of me! Well not literally, thank god, or that would have been a mess. What's got you being all horny and grabby?"

"Well." I started to answer his question with my hand still on his dick, starting to massage it slowly. "Our best friends are here for five more days, our daughter is playing a board game with one of them right now, and my sexy husband has no underwear on. I'm happy as fuck and I want _to_ fuck you into oblivion."

"They're playing a board game? Which one? They didn't even ask me if I wanted to play."

"Are you- boy get your ass in that bedroom and lay down. Unbelievable.." He quickly rinsed his mouth and ran to jump on the bed. Probably because I was smacking his ass repeatedly to get him to hurry. He giggled taking off his shirt as I crawled up our bed and laid between his legs. Wasting no time, I pushed his legs up so they were bent at the knee and I moved his ass cheeks apart. My wet tongue caught him off guard when I viciously started attacking his tight, pink hole with it. "Ohhhh." He moaned lowly and as hot as that moan was, it wasn't the sound I was looking for. I wanted toe curling, hair yanking, back scratching screams coming from his mouth. So I stepped my game up.

I kept my tongue thrashing around on his hole while I reached my hand up to his face. I needed him to open his mouth so I pushed my tongue all the way in and curled it up and down. He screamed out, doing exactly like I wanted him to. "Ohh fuck! Yes, keep going! Keep go-" I shoved one of my fingers in his mouth and he closed his lips around it. I moved my mouth up to suck at his balls while I pulled my finger in and out to wet it as much as possible. Slicked up enough, I pulled it back out and licked his hole wet again before shoving my finger in. No warning whatsoever. He gasped, taking hold of a handful of my hair. I circled my finger around probably a lot rougher than I should have but I know he likes it rough. He gets off on pain. I sucked on his balls again while my finger preformed a fast rhythm of "in out, in out, curl, in out" because my mouth needed _something_ to do while my finger did all the work.

He was a mess. Screaming out, yanking my hair hard enough to make me go bald, his legs were already shaking. "Please, Daddy! Please ohmygod just fuck me!" He begged, using his feet to try and push my body up to be on top of him. But I stayed pressed to the mattress between his legs, not giving in to his pleas. "You're not ready." I said, slicking up two more fingers with my own mouth. "But you're about to be." I shoved all three fingers into him all in one go. The pained scream that left his mouth would have made me stop if it wasn't for him begging me to do it again right after. "Aga-again!" He swallowed roughly, loud enough to be heard. "Do that again! Harder!"

"Hmm. All this pleasure you're receiving is making you lose your manners." I stopped my fingers momentarily just to tease him. Even though we weren't role playing, some of the things I say when we are just naturally flowed out of me. "PLEASE! Daddy! Please!" He corrected himself. With his screams and all the begging he was doing, he better get ready real soon because I don't know how much longer I could hold off before my dick explodes. But I gave him just what he asked for. Three fingers rammed into his slightly loosened hole. "Oh god! I can't, Louis! I can't! I need you inside me now!" And that was good enough for me.

I pushed my body up and leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand. "Face down, ass up, hands crossed behind your back." He moved as fast as he possibly could to get into that position and he did it perfectly. Good thing we hadn't turned off the lights in the bedroom yet. This was a beautiful sight. I squirted lube into my palm and lathered up my painfully hard dick as I inched myself behind him. "This will hurt." I warned him, placing my hands on both sides of his hip with a firm grip. "Thank fuck- ahhhhhh!" I rammed into him all the way to bottoming out in one thrust. It was fast. It was hard. And it was painful as fuck for him. But he wanted me to do it again. "Again" he whined. He wiggled his ass from side to side before I could pull back out. The sensation was wet, hot, and felt fucking incredible, causing me to hiss and throw my head back in pleasure. When I brought my head back down to look at him, I noticed he had his face turned to the side, watching me and smiling cheekily at the reaction he caused.

I just smirked in response, keeping our eyes locked as I pulled out and slammed back into him even harder and faster before he could even process what was happening. I continued to thrust into him being as rough as I could. Smacking his ass, yanking his head back by the little bun of hair on top of it, occasionally wrapping one hand around his neck to cut off his air supply for a span of about ten seconds because we had tried light breath play several times before and he loved it. He was screaming my name, cussing, thanking me, and begging me to touch him. I was so close. So fucking close to shooting inside of him. He was driving me crazy. I could feel the fire building in the pit of my stomach and my legs were beginning to shake which had me thinking, Harry always comes before I do. So I know that if I'm seconds away, he should have already done it. He's either doing it on purpose or he's not as into it as he seemed to be.

I managed to form a proper sentence to ask him about it. "Are you- mmmm- holding off?"

"Yes." He croaked out between moans. I knew he had to be.

"Why?"

"I'm waiting on- shiitt uhh- I'm waiting on you." He breathed out. His voice was low and hoarse from all the yelling. So painfully sexy. Without pulling out of him,  I pushed his entire body down so that he was laying flat on his stomach. I moved his hands away from behind his back so I could lay my body completely on his. My feet were now between his legs pressed into the mattress. We were skin to skin just about everywhere. I pushed my left arm under his body and grabbed onto his left shoulder so I could get better leverage. I used my right arm to push the right side of my body up just slightly so that I could successfully roll and grind myself at a slow pace in and out of him. It was _agonizingly_ slow. But felt so fucking good. "Hooooooly shhh-" He moaned, much quieter than he had been before. His head was turned to the right and the close position we were in made it so easy to kiss the side of his face and suck on his neck while I was grinding. I don't know how we were managing to still hold it in but we were.

"I can feel every inch of you like this. So full. So- mmmm, Louuu. God I love you."

I pressed my lips to his ear, breathing into it. "Come." And with that I let myself go because I knew that he would as soon as I gave him the go ahead. My orgasm rocketed through my entire body, from head to toe. It was the strongest orgasm I've ever had. It actually caused me to whimper pathetically as I rode it out, my body twitching involuntarily. "Uh, uh, uh, uh mmm. Harrehh." I breathed his name. But my sounds were almost drowned out by his. His orgasm must have been just as strong as mine. Because when it hit him he slid his arms out forward across the bed, looking for something to grab onto. What he found was the headboard of our king size bed. He grabbed onto the bottom of it and pulled _so hard_ that he shifted us forward entirely until our heads were pressed to the Mahogany wood of it. I don't know how he came with his dick smushed against the bed up under the weight of both of our bodies, he just did. The heavenly sounds coming from his mouth could make anyone fall in love. Not to mention the way he cried my name. I was in love with him in this moment more than ever before. I don't know how that could be humanly possible. To love someone that much. Maybe it's everything that has happened today and over the course of the last six months combined together with how intimate we had just been that made it possible.

All I could do was lay on him and match my panting breaths to his and savor the feeling of how lucky I was and grateful for him. "I love you more." I finally responded to his earlier statement he made before we came. "That was the best sex we've ever had." I could feel his cheek move under mine as his mouth raised up in a smile. "Hells yeah it was." I planted more kisses all over the parts of his face, neck, and shoulder that I could reach without moving too much because I physically had no strength or energy left in me. He gave off cute little hums of satisfaction as I did. Another beautiful sound of his. I just really hoped that the soundproof of our bedroom was strong enough to contain all of what went down on our bed tonight.

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is continued directly from where this one left off. I had to separate them because this chapter would have been over 18,000 words if I didn't.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't tweeted me baby names yet please do so with the hashtag #HiatusBabyNames. Please leave me comments I love reading them. Talk to you soon. All the love, and the kisses, and the hugs. -S

****

**~~~~~~~**

 

 

**Jenna's POV**

 

"Blue.." I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the boy suspiciously. I knew he was cheating and I'd probably just caught him in the act of doing so. He threw the card in his hands down on the table quickly trying to act like he wasn't peeking.

"Yes, JJ." He smiled ever so sweetly at me, batting his lashes. _So_ innocent.

"You're not cheating again, are you?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I would never cheat on you." At first I thought he was still being funny and picking at me because he really was cheating in our game. But then there was something about the way that he looked. It was familiar and I felt strange. I couldn't quite decipher what was going on with me but strange was the best way to describe it. I didn't get to dwell on it much longer though because Blue started to snap his fingers in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You good? You look completely out of it, deep in thought."

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Listen, unlike most guys, I actually know what it means when a girl says _I'm fine_."

"And what does it mean then?" My tone sounded a bit snappy with him, unintentionally. I could tell it hurt his feelings a tiny bit. His face showed it well. But just like Blue does, he wiped the look off fast and replaced it with a much happier one.

"It means that something really is bothering them. They want to talk to someone about it but they also don't want to seem like a bother so they keep it all in and shut down instead, getting all sad."

"And sometimes, Niall, it just means she's fine." My tone this time was dry and my face remained emotionless. I didn't know what was happening to me and Niall was right. I wasn't just fine. There was something bothering me but I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that one minute I was happy playing a game with him, not a care in the world because everything in my world seemed to be perfect, and the next minute I felt like a different person. Like I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt out of my own body. I didn't like this feeling. I hated myself and everything around me. I felt worthless, a waste of space. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wasn't even aware of my own actions. I could feel my body slowly falling down to lay on my side on top of my bed. But It wasn't me doing it. I just laid there an amount of time unknown to me, my eyes staring at the wall straight ahead of me. I blinked every now and again, this much I do know, but there was nothing going through my mind. It was just blank.

Any sounds that came through my ears were very muffled like when you try to talk underwater. I could hear something that resembled a person talking. Whatever they were talking about was making them yell. I didn't care though. The wall was still looking okay.

 

**Niall's POV**

 

"JJ! JJ! What is happening?! Can you hear me?!" My heart was racing a thousand beats a minute and I didn't know what to do. She just zoned out. Just gone. If it wasn't for her breathing and blinking, she would look dead. I jumped off of her bed, knocking the board game and all of it's pieces onto the floor. I stood directly in front of her so that she would have to move to look around my body but she didn't. She did nothing but continue to lay there. I leaned down level with her face so that I could look at her eyes and when I did, I instantly regretted it. The lovely light grey color of her eyes was missing. Completely taken over by pitch black. Her pupils were blown. I scrambled back away from her seemingly lifeless body, bumping into the wall behind me. A picture that was hanging on the wall fell at my feet in pieces. "J- JJ." My voice caught in my throat as tears welled up in my eyes. "J- Babe, I don't know if you can hear me right now but I'm gonna go get your dads. They'll know what to do. They'll know what to do.." I whispered to myself as I ran out of her room and down the long hallway.

After what felt like years, I finally reached Harry and Louis' bedroom door. "Harry!" I banged on their door with all my strength. "Louis!" I banged again. "Open up! It's an emergency! Something is wrong with Jenna!" My fist nearly collided with Harry's face when he suddenly opened the door. He looked like he had been sleeping. "Niall? What in the world?"

"Something is wrong with Jenna!" I cried, thrusting my arms out in front of me with every word. His face dropped and his eyes grew huge. Not asking anymore questions, he turned around behind him and screamed at Louis. "Louis! Jenna!" And then he ran out of his room and down the hallway faster than I have ever seen him run. He beat me to her room and was already standing in front of her body that still hadn't moved an inch. He screamed out her name and shook her lightly. No response. He sunk to his knees, reaching a trembling hand up to lay it on her belly, his other hand covering his mouth. I felt completely helpless and my feet were frozen to the floor. I wasn't even breathing but thankfully she still was. Louis rounded the corner then, stumbling into her room at the speed of lightning.

"What's happened?!" He screamed from behind me.

"I don't know! She won't respond to me! Call an ambulance!" Harry screamed out in distress. I was so shocked by everything happening. I've never heard Harry sound like that. He sounded so terribly broken, helpless, and distraught. It was scary. Like a heart breaking scene in a movie when a parent shows up to a car crash to find out that their child hadn't survived it.

"It's my daughter!" Louis yelled into his phone. "She won't respond to us, she's just laying on her side. She's six months pregnant!" He ended the call after giving the emergency services the address to get to us. I zoned out after that. Watching with little effort as everything slowed down around me. I saw Harry press his forehead to JJ's and shake his head back and forth mouthing something I couldn't hear. Louis' small frame walked out from behind me and he climbed on the bed with her. He laid down right behind her and cuddled her body close to his, like she was his little spoon. His small fingers brushed through her beautiful brown hair. And with all the commotion going on and all the touches she was receiving to her body, she still hadn't moved or made a sound. So much time had passed and there was no sign that an ambulance would be here anytime soon. Not even a siren could be heard from the vehicle. I was about to witness her die only five feet away from me and I was the last person who heard her voice.

I did hear something that caught my attention. It wasn't a siren but whatever it was, it was constantly going off again and again. "What's that sound?" I asked, still kinda zoned out, but the devastated dads didn't hear me. "What is that noise?" I asked a bit louder and finally caught Louis' attention. He bolted up and looked in my direction.

"What noise? What does it sound like?"

"Like a buzzing."

We all paused then and remained very still and quiet to see if we could hear the sound again. It went off two more times and Louis flew off the bed and out of the room. "The gate!" He yelled. Less than thirty seconds later Louis, accompanied by four men in blue uniforms, came rushing in the room. The men had satchel bags on their shoulders, equipment in hand, and a long stretcher. They all zoomed passed me and I got knocked out of the way a little bit but I should have known to move.

"What's her name? How old is she?" One man barked out while attaching something to JJ's chest.

"Jenna! She's eighteen! No, no she's seventeen but she'll be eighteen in a few weeks." Harry answered his question. He still hadn't moved away from her body and if he didn't soon he'd most likely be forced to.

"How far along is she and how long has she been like this?" I answered then because I had been with her all night. "She's six months and she's been like that for about.." I took a glance at the clock on her wall "thirty...minutes.." my words came out slow when I realized just how long it had been.

"Her heartbeat is too slow. Let's move." Two of the men grabbed the stretcher from where they had it leaning up against the wall and started to move towards JJ with it. But Harry was still kneeling in front of her, clinging onto her hand for dear life. "Sir, you're going to have to step back. We have got to get her to the ER now." He didn't budge. "Sir." The man repeated again. Nope. "Harry.." This time it was Louis trying to get his husband's attention but it was unsuccessful. H just stared into her eyes that where looking soulless past him. "Alright. I'm gonna have to be forced to move him. I'm just letting you know." He looked back and forth between me and Louis to make sure we understood and we nodded. So with the okay from us, the man took hold of Harry's arms and pried them from her body. "No! No!" Harry started kicking and screaming so the guy had no choice but to be more forceful, wrapping both of his arms around Harry's torso and using all his strength to drag him to the other side of the room. Harry kicking, screaming, attempting to reach back and hit the guy. "My baby! No! Get the fuck off me!" Harry was no longer Harry at this point because if he was he would understand that these guys are trying to save his daughter and his son's lives. They managed to make it to where Louis was standing.

"Hold him until we can get her in the van." Louis nodded. "Put him down on the floor. I'm gonna have to sit on him." I myself have seen Harry have panic attacks before and that was always what Louis had to do, sit on top of him to hold him down and talk to him until he was calm. This was much worse and more intense than the ones I have seen though. They both pushed him down to the ground and Louis quickly jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms down above his head. The guy that had dragged Harry took off to the other three men who were strapping JJ down to the stretcher. "Niall!" Louis hollered over Harry's hollering and I rushed over to his side. "What d'you need?"

"Go to our room. On Harry's side of the bed, the left side, in his bedside table grab the bottle of pills with his name on it. It's the only bottle in there. Hurry!" So I took off, got the bottle, and was back before they even had her completely strapped in. "Open it. Give me two." I handed him two of the round little pills and shoved the bottle in my pocket just in case he needed it again.

"Hazza. Look at me. Open your mouth. Open it, Harry! Goddamn it.." Louis gave up and forced the pills down his throat with nothing to wash them down with and it made me cringe. I could see Harry's throat bob up and down proving that he swallowed them. "Lift on three. One. Two. Three." JJ was up into the air and they were steadily walking with her as quick as they could manage. Harry noticed them going out the door with her and sat up fast. Louis struggled to hold him in place. "Wait!" Harry cried. "I want to go with her!" The men stopped then. "Are you her father?" One of them asked. "Yes! We both are!" The man didn't even blink at discovering that they were gay and I was so thankful for that. "Alright. You can ride in the back. Come on."

Harry overpowered Louis and shot up to his feet and ran after them. Louis got up slowly after being tossed to the side and shook his head, closing his eyes, letting out a big breath of air. I walked over to him and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Lou. He's not in his right mind. You did your best. Let's go." He nodded, giving me a pat to my side and I led the way out of the room. We moved quicker down the stairs when we saw through the open front door that they almost had her loaded in. We ran out and I slammed the door shut behind me. Louis was climbing into the back of the vehicle when I got to it. I lifted my leg up, about to climb in too but was stopped by one of the guys. "Family only. Who are you?" I looked behind me to Louis for help. He just shrugged his shoulder's frantically with wide eyes. He was no help at all.

"I'm her boyfriend." The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. It didn't matter though. I had to make something up and hope he would believe me. "Okay. Go. Stay seated, it's going to be a very bumpy ride." I wasted no time flinging myself in and he shut the big doors, securing us inside. It was really small and hot inside. There was scary looking equipment hanging from the walls, JJ on the stretcher in the middle, and only one bench up against the wall to the left of her. It smelled like medical and the driver of the vehicle was going so fast I thought for a second I might be sick. Until I realized it was because I was still standing up. "You have to sit down", one of the paramedics instructed me. He was sat on the very end of the bench holding an oxygen mask to her pale face. I tried to walk to the bench where Harry and Louis were already sitting but I nearly fell over due to the reckless driving. I ended up having to get on my hands and knees to crawl over and sit down beside Louis.

They were both watching her. Harry was chewing the paint off of his nails and Louis was rubbing circles into his back. I took the opportunity to look at her and I had to look away quickly. She was just laying there with her eyes looking blankly at the ceiling. It made me uncomfortable and I wanted to cry again because she looked so lifeless and it killed me. I stared at my feet instead until Louis suddenly turned his body in my direction. "What's wrong?" I asked, concern washing over my face when I looked at his. "People are gonna see us and they're not gonna leave us alone." We both stopped breathing, immense panic taking over our systems again. "What are we gonna do?" He was asking me something I didn't have the answer to. I have never been in a situation like this. I decided to ask the worker that was helping JJ because LA is full of celebrities, surely he knew what to do. "Excuse me." I leaned across and tapped his arm. "We don't need to be seen by the public when we get there. What can we do about that?"

"Are you celebrities?"

"All three of us are." I gestured to myself, Louis, and Harry and the guy looked like he knew exactly what to do. He reached behind him to a thing that held five drawers full of stuff, getting out what looked like necklaces. "Here. Put these around your necks with the red side facing out. Any staff member that sees those will know that you're private patients and they'll make sure it stays that way." He tried to give them to Harry but he was still out of his mind and didn't take them from him. So Louis grabbed them instead, giving his thanks on behalf of all of us. He slipped Harry's over his head but all of his hair was in the way and just a mess right now. So Louis got the hair tie that was around Harry's wrist and used it to put all of his hair up into a bun. He then slipped a necklace around his own neck and handed me mine.

I examined it before putting it on and saw that the part that goes around your neck was a cloth material with a small metal clip attached to it. The clip held the most important part, a laminated tag about the size of an index card. The tag was bright red with the letters "PP" printed in white in the middle of it, big enough to see from from away. I took a guess that the letters stood for "Private Patient". I put it on and checked to make sure that all of ours were facing with the red side out. Good thing too because Louis' wasn't and I made him flip it.

The man slid open a small window that linked to the driver on the other side. "Take the PP entrance!" He had to shout over the sirens that got louder for some reason once he opened the window. After he closed it back he got a pair of scissors out of the drawers and began to cut JJ's shirt and bra off of her. I looked away quickly out of respect but to be fair, I had no idea he was going to do that and it didn't sit right with Harry one bit. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" I looked that way again to see what he was gonna do. He tried to grab the scissors but Louis stopped him by grabbing his waist and slinging him back down on the bench. The force and quickness he did it with lead me to believe that he was mad as hell and probably fed up with the way his husband had been acting. "Stop it, Harry! Let these people do their fucking jobs! They are trying to help her! Shape up right now or I will call Zayn and Liam and tell them to come get you! Do you understand me?!" Harry looked just as outraged as Louis but he slowly nodded his head with a huff anyways, showing that he understood. "Say it!" Louis screamed in his face again. "I understand!" He screamed back at him, jumping forwards, towering over him which caused Louis to have to look up at him. They stayed in that position only for a couple of seconds before Harry threw his body back against the wall behind us and sat with his arms crossed.

Louis looked exhausted and I could tell he hated having to get ugly with Harry like that. I think it hurt him and when I saw him wipe a tear from his cheekbone I _knew_ it hurt him. But If I hadn't seen him do that I would've never known he was crying because he was so good at hiding it. I had actually forgotten that Zayn and Liam were at the house until Louis threatened to have them come get Harry. Where were they while all the commotion was happening earlier. They could have called and if they had I would see it when I checked my phone.

There was a blanket draped over and tucked underneath JJ's torso hiding her breasts. The man taped a red card, identical to ours, in the middle of her blanket over her chest so that people would know she's a private patient too. The ambulance came to a halt that jerked my body sideways. I knew that we didn't have to stop at any red lights so we had to be at the hospital. "Get ready to move as quickly as possible as soon as the doors open. Hold your badges up to the guards at the door when you go through." Seconds later the doors flew open and since I was sitting closest to them I was the first to fly out followed by Louis and Harry. The double steel doors to the hospital were already opened for us and I ran to them with my badge held up. The intimidating guard nodded me through and once I was in the cold, brightly lit place I stood off to the side making sure I was out of the way.

I could hear Louis yelling at Harry still outside "She's coming! For god's sake, Harry, they aren't going to leave her in the back of the van." Then I could see him dragging Harry through the doors with his badge held up like I had mine. The guard gave him the thumbs up and pointed at Harry to show him his too. Louis twisted Harry's stiff body so he could see it. Once he got a thumbs up as well, Louis was shoving him through the doors. They stood beside me but when the paramedics came running through pushing JJ we all took off after them. A woman in a white coat rushed to catch up with us and once she did she held onto the stretcher and ran along side it. "What've we got?" She asked the guy that was pushing. "Female, seventeen years old, six months pregnant, unresponsive, abnormally slow heart rate."

"Alright. Get her into room nine. I'll be right there." Then she stopped running with us but I could still hear her shouting out orders. "I want an ultrasound tech and a cardiologist in room nine immediately!" She must be the top dog in charge. We passed by several rooms before we got to the one we were supposed to be in. They wheeled her in but denied us access. "I'm sorry. You'll have to wait in the area for family up the hall. We will keep you updated on everything, don't worry." _Oh shit._ I thought. _Harry is about to go to jail for murder._ But he just accepted our fate of being locked out of her room and he walked away without a peep. I stood in disbelief with my mouth slightly parted. He got half way up the hall before Louis slapped me on the back in a friendly way and we started to walk.

"Why's he like that all the sudden?"

"Like what? High?"

"Yeah. Exactly that."

"It's the pills I gave him. They're for when he's having an attack and needs to relax urgently. Very powerful. They usually begin to work like ten minutes after he's taken them because they're designed to break down and invade his bloodstream quickly. Obviously that wasn't the case this time."

"Oh. So is he actually high right now?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. He's just very relaxed. He'll be that way for the next two hours. He'll be fine I promise."

"I'm not worried. If anybody knows something when it comes to Harry, it's you." We exchanged a smile as we reached the family waiting room and sat down in front of Harry instead of beside him. I guess so that way Louis could watch him closely. When he saw us, we made eye contact and Harry had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth with a strong expression on his face that caused him to knit his eyebrows together. He gave us a small nod like we were business partners that just showed up to the executive meeting. It was so funny because I knew he was "high" and that's what was making him act like that. I couldn't help it I had to laugh. My hand flew up over my mouth and I ducked my head away from them and walked over to the vending machine a couple of feet away. "Louis, I can't look at him. He's so fuckin' weird." I muffled my laughter to try and hide it from Harry. He didn't even check in with the world or realize I had walked away. He just stared straight ahead, competing with the wall in a very intense game of "who can give their best intimidating smolder". That made it even funnier and I bent over cackling much too loudly for a hospital.

"Stop it, Niall." Louis scolded me but there was a hint of laughter in his voice. It was funny and he knew it. "Stop with your things at my boy. He can't help it. Come sit down so I can worry about my daughter without you interrupting me." His previous playful mood was gone and he looked as if he wanted to break down. So I went and sat beside him and placed my hand on the back of his neck. "Don't do that. Don't try to show me that you're here for me. It'll make me lose it."

"But I am here for you. You're my best friend. You hurt. I hurt." His chin wobbled at my soft words. He clinched his hands together into fists and swallowed hard attempting to keep his tears from spilling over. I shook my head at his stubborn pride. "Louis, just _cry_." I didn't give him time to respond. I pulled him close to my side and it was like the flood gates exploded open as soon as our bodies touched. He sobbed and _sobbed_ with his face smothered into my neck. "Go until you can't anymore. I'll pretend I can't hear you." He brought his hand up to my chest and balled the fabric of my shirt up, crinkling it tightly in his palm. When he released my shirt he used his fist to hit me once quickly in the same spot and he let out a strangled scream from his cries being so powerful. The hit didn't hurt and he didn't do it with the intention of hurting me. I think if he would have been next to a wall or anything else with a hard surface he would have punched it the same way. He was just so angry he couldn't help it. He cried hard like that for a long time and I kept thinking: _I know Harry is under the influence right now but this is his soulmate screaming in my arms. Why hasn't he done anything?_

"Har-" I was cut off by all the air leaving my lungs when I looked up at him to find an empty chair. "Oh shit." I mumbled, looking in every direction I could force myself to with Louis holding me down. There was not a single soul in sight. "Louis."

"You're supposed to be pretending I'm not here." He choked.

"Well, you're not the only one that's not here."

"What?" He craned his head up to look at me.

"Harry's gone." I tilted my head towards the empty chair that was once occupied by him.

"Oh, fuck!" He sprang up out of my arms and was on his feet walking around in search.

"Will he be okay on his own?"

"No, he won't be okay on his own while he's sedated. That's why I have to keep a close eye on him. I should have never let my guard down and cried like that. Goddamn it! What the fuck else is gonna go wrong!?"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. What do we need to do?"

"Split up and look for him that's all we can do. Check his social medias. See if he's posted anything that might tell us where he is."

"I'll check Twitter now." I pulled my phone out of my pocket for the first time tonight. I had a shit ton of missed calls and texts from Z and Liam but I ignored them and went straight to Harry's twitter page. Seeing a recent tweet right off. "He tweeted thirteen minutes ago."

"What did he say?"

" _Burgers_."

"What the fuck?" Louis groaned. That's how I feel about all of Harry's tweets, to be honest.

"What's the correlation between a hospital and burgers?"

"There isn't one." He sighed.

"Wait. Yes there is." I looked at the white tiles on the floor in deep concentration, trying to follow my train of thought. I chased the idea until it was finally on the tip of my tongue. "The hospital cafeteria!"

"Fucking..I swear to god. I'm so done with this year. Let's go. If he's wondered freely around this place all the way to the food court he's probably already been mobbed. And he's a vegetarian of two years, if he eats a burger he might get sick. Why god? Why?" Louis questioned the ceiling and I didn't let him see me roll my eyes.

We found a map on the wall of the entire hospital, located the cafeteria and pointed out some other places he could have gone. The cafeteria was on the first floor. Of the _public_ side of the hospital. Of course it was. Louis spotted some elevators on down the hall from where we were and he started to jog towards him. I suddenly remembered something very important. My pretend girlfriend for the night is unresponsive in a room full of doctors poking at her. "Hey! We can't just leave without telling someone where we are going. In case they come looking for us with news on Jenna."

"I want to scream!" He shouted and I grabbed my chest.

"You just did. Nearly pissed me self. Where is that information desk we passed earlier?"

We navigated our way to said information desk and there was a tired looking woman behind it, cup of Starbucks in her hand. "Can I help you?" She attempted a smile. Louis cut right to the chase and I mean _right_ to the chase. "Yeah. So here's the deal here, love. My husband is high as a kite right now and he's lost somewhere in this building. You may have heard of him. Harry Styles?" She gasped and Louis smiled. "Indeed. He makes me make that noise too." He responded to her noise of shock and now he's just being a little shit because his nerves are shot. "My friend and I need to go look for him before he gets into trouble on the public side of the hospital. The other issue is that our daughter is pregnant and in room nine. We need someone to let the doctor know where we've gone if she was to come out with an update. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and bless her heart, she wasn't breathing. Louis is such an ass sometimes. "That's wonderful. Thank you. Just tell them that Louis Tomlinson had to retrieve his basket case and will be back shortly."

"Kay.." She whispered. I would have thought that seeing a celebrity wouldn't bother her so much since she does work on the Private Patient side of this place. Maybe it was her first day or something.

"You're both basket cases, y'know?" I said once we had gotten into the elevator.

"I know. That's why we work so well together. I love my little basket case. He's _my_ basket case."

"And what am I?" I pouted.

"You're like the kid we didn't mean to have. It was just one wild night at an Irish Pub." He shrugged.

"I hate you, you fucker." I shoved his shoulder roughly but in a playful way.

"I love you too, son."

"By the way, you know we're about to get dicked down out here right?"

"Dicked down? Niall, what? I don't think you know what that means."

"Yeah. Like mobbed, swarmed by people."

"Okay, not at all."

"What is it then?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I hate you."

"So you've said."

The elevator door dinged open and you could tell right off that we were in a completely different section. But it was a wasteland. There was not a single nurse, doctor, patient, and definitely no Harry. "Well, aren't we lucky?" "Yeah." I said but there was no way we would stay lucky. Eventually we would run into someone. Oddly enough, the only person we ran into on our way to the cafeteria was a very old and sleepy security guard by the stairs. He saw our badges and just smiled as we walked on. The cafeteria itself was a different story. Although it was late and seemed to be closed, the staff was still there cleaning up. "Excuse me, miss?" Louis and I walked up to a lady who was behind the counter, wiping it down. All she did was stop her cleaning and look up at us. "Have you seen this man? Niall, show her a picture of Harry." I took my phone out of my pocket and clicked the home button, illuminating my screensaver which was a picture of me, JJ, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Liam at the gender reveal party the other day. I pointed to Harry and said "this one".

"Yeah. I seen him about ten minutes ago. He came in here and paid two thousand dollars for a cheese burger and a coke."

"Jesus Christ." Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his hands down his face. Was I laughing? No. Was I dying inside because I was trying so hard not too? Hell yes.

"I told him they only cost $7.55 but he said he wanted to 'reward me for my good service and contribution to this fine facility'. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's my husband."

"Oh lord. You got your hands full with that one. Do you want a refund for what he bought?"

"No, that's quite alright. Keep it for yourself, please. Did he say where he was going when he left?"

"To find his daddy, I believe." Louis' face turned bright red and I couldn't figure out what was so embarrassing about Harry missing his dad. I think it's been awhile since he's seen him.

"Thank you so much. Have a good night."

"You too."

"So where do you think he's gone to?" I asked once we had gotten back inside the elevator.

"I have a hunch." Was all he said.

When we got back to the floor JJ was on, we stepped off the elevator but stayed standing right outside of it after the doors closed back. "Hand me your phone. I'm gonna try ringing him again." I unlocked my phone and went to Harry's contact then handed the phone over. "Hazzy Wazzy Bazzy? Really?

"What?" I laughed. "We came up with that nickname for him in 2010 and I just never changed his name in my phone from that."

"That's shameful."

"Shut up."

Louis held the phone pressed to his ear and waited patiently while it rang. "He's not answering." He said after a few seconds.

"Hiiiii." That deep voice sounded familiar. He must have finally answered. It sounded really clear to be coming from the phone though.

"Yes, sir. What can I help you with?" Upon hearing a second voice added to the mix, me and Louis looked at each other, eyebrows raised in confusion as he lowered the phone from his face.

"Have you seen my daddy? He's little. Like a pixie and he has a really, _really_ juicy bum." It was Harry's voice we were hearing for sure. But not on the phone. Goofy grins took over my face and Louis' as we continued to look at each other. I was smiling because I had figured out why Louis got so red in the face when the lady from the kitchen said Harry told her he was going to find his daddy. Little juicy pixie bum was Louis. Harry calls Louis his daddy. And Louis must have been smiling because daddy found his missing basket case. I couldn't wait to give them shit for this later.

We turned around and sure enough, Harry was leaning over the information desk holding a coke in his hand. "Harry! God, where have you been? Me and Niall tore this place upside down looking for you."

"Daddy!" Harry leaped into Louis' arms and he struggled to catch him having not been ready for it. I just about died, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"You're a mess." Louis kissed his nose. "And your medicine has lasted a lot longer than usual and had a different effect on you too. We need to get you some fluids or something. Did you eat your way overly priced burger? That should have helped clean out your system."

"No. I gave it to a nice security man. He looked hungry."

"Most expensive meal he's probably ever had." I muttered.

"Doesn't matter. We found you. Have you heard anything from the doctor?" He asked the lady at the desk.

"Yes. She came out a little before that one showed up." Harry giggled at the finger she was pointing at him. "She said you can go in and see your daughter as soon as you returned."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you so so much."

She smiled. "You're very welcome. It was nice to meet you." We nodded and Louis sat Harry back down on his feet, took him by the hand and dragged him along as he led us to JJ's room.

Louis knocked lightly a few times, being mindful of the fact that she could be sleeping. The door swung open and the doctor was on the other side grinning at us. She moved out of the way to let us in and then I saw _her._ JJ was awake and siting up in a hospital bed with way too many wires hooked up to her for my liking. One was too many. She looked so tired and I just wanted to climb in and cuddle her. I'd never be able to do that though and the thought made a small frown appear and disappear from my face quickly. "Dads." She whispered with the cutest, sleepiest smile ever on her face. "Hi, sweets." Louis' voice wafted around the room. "Blue." She smiled at me and I saw something that made me want to cry my face off. The little twinkle in her light grey eyes was back. "JJ." My voice could barely be heard. It was filled with too much emotion.

Harry hadn't spoken to her yet and her face told me that she noticed and found it odd and a little bit hurtful. "Dada?" She called to him. He was looking all around the room like an idiot. He was starting to make me mad for ignoring her and putting that sad pout on her lips. But I felt a pang of guilt in my chest when Louis spoke and reminded me that it wasn't his fault that he was being like that. "Dada isn't feeling himself right now. Can he get in the bed with you? A nap will do him good."

"Course he can." The way her voice sounded then reminded me so much of Louis. She had a slight Yorkshire accent and it suited her. Her dads ways were starting to rub off on her. She lifted the bed covers for him to climb in and patted the space beside her. Louis led Harry over and helped him get into the bed, coaching him the whole time. "Be easy, love. She's fragile right now. Mind the IV cord and the wires. There you go." She covered them both up. "Close your eyes, Dada. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"I love you." He said. Although, I still wasn't sure if he was aware of who she was. But if he knew who Louis was then he should have known her too. Me and Louis found ourselves some chairs to sit in, pulled up as close as possible to her bed of course, and stayed quiet until we were sure Harry was asleep. Once he was, Louis got up and walked to the glass window on the right side of the room and waved his hand in front of it. The window looked into a small room that was attached to JJ's and was used as a doctor's observing room. The doctor looked up from her computer and smiled when he gave her the okay to come back into the room. She opened the door and came in, sitting down on a stool quietly. All of our conversations from that point on were done in hushed voices.

"Are you all ready to talk about Jenna's condition?" After everyone agreed that we were ready and very eager to know what happened, the doctor, who we learned is called Dr. Crane, started flipping through the charts she had in her hand. "Everything looked normal on the ultrasound except for one of the babies is underdeveloped. Lacking in size and milestone compared to his brother. His heart rate was also a lot slower than his brother's. Were you aware of this?"

"Yes." Louis and JJ answered her but I wasn't aware of it. I guess none of that stuff is necessarily my business but it was still alarming and worrisome to know about but not know the details of.

"Okay. There's nothing I can discuss with you further on that matter because it isn't my specialty. On the other hand, I can tell you about your health, Jenna. When you got here your heart rate was fifty six. That is dangerously slow. Your oxygen level was seventy which might be okay for someone who's not pregnant. It's life threatening for you and your babies. I don't mean to scare you.. But you were extremely lucky that you got here when you did. You would have died otherwise and if your babies weren't taken out within three minutes they would not have made it either. I'm telling you this so you will understand how important it is to...."

I could feel my legs moving after that and hear JJ saying "Blue? Are you alright. You look very ill. Blue? Niall?" I didn't say anything but I could hear her continue to call for me as I walked out of the room and pressed my back to the wall in the hallway. I hated not telling her where I was going. But I just couldn't listen anymore. As I slid down the wall I remembered thinking that she was going to die right in front of me. I remembered how helpless I was, how ripped to shreds my heart felt, how life shattering it was to know that she could take her last breath and I'd never again hear her get mad at me for cheating in Monopoly. The last time I would see her would be when they lowered her into the ground. But those were just my _thoughts._ When Dr. Crane actually confirmed that she almost died, all of those thoughts and feelings became real and clear and terrifying as hell because it made me realize that JJ is more to me than just a friend that's fun to hang out with or my best friend's daughter. I didn't want to admit that I loved her because I'd barely known her for a week. But I did know that only a week of knowing her was not good enough for me. I wanted all the weeks. All of her time, I wanted it. She was not just someone I could get by with seeing whenever I was around Harry and Louis. I needed to see her all the time. I don't know what that girl did to me when I first met her but whatever she did had me gone for her and that only seemed to be getting stronger with every passing second.

 

**Jenna's POV**

 

My eyes were still on the door that Blue walked out of five minutes ago. What made him leave? And why did he look so subdued as he did so? I was worried about him and I had a really strange feeling in my stomach and it wasn't the little boys kicking my ribs. I wanted him to come back in so badly and sit at the foot of my bed and talk to me about his favorite things. Maybe I wouldn't be listening all that well to him blab about golf and the weather in Mullingar during the summer. Because my real objective would be to get him that close to me and happy so I could jump into his eyes and float away. I was _craving_ the color of his eyes. A color... How do you crave a color? I didn't have time to figure out the answer to that because I was pulled from my own head by what sounded like my dad scolding me for something.

"Jenna."

"Hmm?"

"Are you paying attention? Dr. Crane has asked you like four questions."

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you remember what you were doing before you felt yourself drift off."

"No, I don't. I'm sorry." And I really didn't. Everything was still a fuzzy blur. "But Bl- Niall does. He was with me all night."

"Great. It will be good if we know what caused you to go into shock."

"Shock?"

"Yes. That's what happened to you. Your body went into shock and began to shut down. Shock leads to a lot of problems like multi-system organ failure and in your case it was your heart and lungs that were failing."

"Oh.. That sounds serious."

"It is. That's why we need to know everything that led up to it. Do you think you can get Neil to come back in?"

"Yeah." My dad sighed, getting up to go and get him. I was happy he was coming back in but mad that Dr. Crane rudely got his name wrong.

"His name is Niall." I corrected her once my dad wasn't in the room anymore.

"Niall?"

"Yes." I seethed. Why did this make me so angry? It's just a name. Who cares.

"My apologies." She smiled.

"It's fine."

The door opened again and I got excited and sat up quickly before I realized how dumb I looked and laid back down to my previous slouched position. My dad came in first followed by a very puffy eyed looking Blue. Either he'd been crying or he had allergies that were acting up. I went with the latter because there was no reason for him to have been crying. They sat down and my doctor dove straight into the questions. "Niall, you have been with Jenna all night?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't spend my time doing anything else." That made my cheeks hot and I almost laughed when I saw my dad side-eyeing the hell out of him. If my dad would have said something it would have been something like _and what the fook is that supposed to mean Niall?_ The awkward situation was ignored before it really even had the chance to become awkward due to more questions being asked.

"When was the last time you remember her being her normal self? What were you doing? Or if you were talking about something, what was it?"

"We were sitting on her bed playing Monopoly because she loves that game." I saw the corner of the doctor's mouth twitch up into a tiny smile at him mentioning something I loved. And he kept going with how our night went. "She accused me of cheating like she always does." He rolled his eyes causing me to smile so goofy that I let out a gush of air through my nose. It was loud and noticeable, catching the attention of my dad and Blue so I scrunched up my nose like I smelled something terrible in attempts to hide my smile. Blue saw it though and he raised an eyebrow at me, giving me an adorable smile to go with it. "Anyways, then I told her that I would never cheat on her and her face just kinda went like....that." He pointed at me and everyone looked. I stayed looking at his face as his recap of the story brought me back to the moment that this conversation actually took place. It was replaying in my mind and I didn't have a choice but to watch and listen to it. So I paid attention and everything else around me disappeared.

 

****** ** Flashback ** ******

 

**"Blue.."**

**_I heard myself talk and opened my eyes to find that I was sitting by my body like a visitor in my own dream. I studied my face and I was looking at Blue like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. And then I remembered. He was cheating by peeking at the pile of cards we hadn't drawn yet._ **

**"Yes, JJ."**

**_I looked at the source of the voice and felt my face grow an adoring smile on it. He was being so cute to me. Smiling, batting his lashes, he made cheating look innocent_ ** **.**

**"You're not cheating again, are you?"**

**"Oh, no. Of course not. I would never cheat on you."**

**_There it was. That was what set me off. But why? Why was that so significant? I looked over at myself to see how I must have looked to Blue when this happened. The look on my face was pure terror. I looked like I had just been hit and was about to be hit again. I looked like someone had just broken my heart. I still don't get it. I should have watched him instead of myself. Maybe I would have seen what I saw the first time and understand things better. There was a snapping noise heard around the room. Blue was leaning in really close to me. Very close our lips were almost touching. Why didn't I notice this before? He snapped his fingers to get my attention. That was the noise._ **

**"You good? You look completely out of it, deep in thought."**

**"I'm fine."**

**_I was lying. I knew I was lying because the words 'I'm fine' never come out of my mouth as the truth anymore. 'I'm fine' was something I taught myself to say to avoid being hurt, to avoid being questioned, to avoid Ray's anger when he said I always looked miserable around him. But I was always miserable around him. I was miserable when he forced me. I was miserable when he beat me. And I was miserable when he cheated on me._ **

**_"I would never cheat on you."_ **

 

**_**_ ** ** Flashback to living with Ray ** **_**_ **

 

**_All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep so I could escape this hell for at least a little while. But when I opened the door to what I prayed would be my escape tonight, it turned into the pits of hell._ **

**"Oh fuck, Ray! Yeah does that feel good? So tight around you. Fuck!"**

**_I stood in the doorway and blinked slowly at the scene in front of me. My supposed to be loving and faithful boyfriend was in the bed with another girl on top of him. I couldn't believe my eyes. I sunk to my knees and exhaled every last bit of air from my lungs. The girl finally stopped humping him when she saw me._ ** ****

**"Who the fuck is this ugly ass little child?"**

**_Her words cut through me like scissors tearing through paper._ **

**"Jenna! Baby girl? What are you doing home? I thought you were with Lisa?"**

**"I was. And now I'm going back."**

**_I rose to my feet and walked at a normal pace into the living room to get my bag. I should have ran instead._ **

**"The fuck you are! Little disobedient bitch! You're not going anywhere sit down!"**

**"I don't want to be near you! You just cheated on me, Ray! I thought you loved me."** **_I cried._ **

**"I do love you, baby girl.** **_I would never cheat on you_ ** **."**

**_And I believed him that time and every time after that. No matter how much it killed me to see the man who took my virginity be intimate with other girls, most of the time in the same room as me because he forced me to watch, I still forgave him every single time because I loved him and I'd die for him. And because I was scared of getting hit more than I was of getting heart broken. There was no heart left to break anyways._ ** ****

 

****** ** End of ALL flashbacks ** ******

 

"Ray."

"What? Did you say something, Jenna?" Dr. Crane's face was surprisingly nice to see again.

"Ray. He's what caused all of this."

"I should have known he had something to do with this." My dad sighed sadly.

"Who is Ray?" Blue sounded mad I just hoped not with me.

"My ex. The one that abused me. The biological father of the twins."

"Abused?" His face looked pitiful as he barely whispered out the word I had just said. But I ignored it and kept on explaining why this was Ray's fault. "Niall said something to me that Ray used to say to me every time I caught him red handed with another girl. Or after he forced me to watch him do it, I would get upset and cry, he would hit me for accusing him, and he would say it. And I guess when Niall said it it just reminded me of him and took me back to that time. I reacted the same way I would when I was around him."

"What did I say?"

" _I would never cheat on you._ " Blue looked taken back some and I could tell he was going to blame himself for what happened. "None of this is your fault so don't even go there. There was no way you could have known that those words would trigger me. I didn't even know."

"Yeah but.." I watched him stand and walk over to the edge of my bed. He was close, looking down at me and it hurt my neck to look up. Everything is so sore when you're pregnant. "I really would never ever cheat on you. You know that right? And I'd die before I would ever allow myself to land a hand on you."

"It's just Monopoly, Blue." I giggled. "I don't care if you cheat a little. I let you win anyways." He looked a little disappointed. I guess he wasn't aware that the only reason he wins is because I lose on purpose.

"My recommendation for you would be to find a therapist that you trust and talk to them about your past. They can help you with your PTSD. And lots of rest in bed and maybe some cuddles. Looks like you'll get plenty of that from this one." We all smiled down at my dada. He was still asleep but had shifted during our conversation to be smushed up against my side . His mouth was open and there was drool trickling onto my hospital gown. "Ew, dad, wake him up."

"Okay, but he might still be a little silly. I had to give him something to calm him down."

When my dada woke up he looked around for a second, realizing where he was and who he was laying next to. He didn't say anything he just cried. A lot. So I held him and eventually we fell back asleep together. I wasn't able to go home until the next day and with my dada here to stay with me, Blue and my dad went home to sleep for the night and get some clothes. I found myself missing Blue so much and I wished I had his number in my phone so I could text him and mostly aggravate the piss out of him. But I didn't have my phone with me. A grin swept across my face when I realized that a certain someone who was snoring into my armpit did have his number and hopefully his phone too.

"Dada. Psssst." I poked his nose until he began to wiggle it.

"Hmm."

"Can I have your phone?"

"S'in my pocket." He mumbled. I didn't have to reach far to get to his back pocket since he was turned on his side but I did have trouble getting my swollen fingers into his tight jeans. I pulled it out and touched the home button. It had fifty-six percent battery left and that was just enough. I swiped to unlock the screen, frowning when it asked for a pass code.

"4297."

"Oh. Thank you. Wait, that's my-"

"Birthday."

"Yeah. That's sweet." I typed it in and immediately went searching through his contacts looking for Blue's name. My eyes nearly popped out of my head every time I came across a really famous person's name. I almost choked when I saw 'David Beckham'. I kept forgetting that my parents are two out of four One Direction members. Finally I got to the one that said 'Nialler'. My fingers could have caught on fire with how fast they moved typing out a message to him. I hoped he would still be awake.

**_Me:_ ** _I miss you_

**_Nialler:_ ** _Um Harry .. I miss ya too bud . Haven't been gone very long tho_

**_Me:_ ** _It's not Harry you goof! It's JJ :)_

**_Nialler:_ ** _HEY ! :) What cha doin up ?_

**_Me:_ ** _I couldn't sleep :( What are you doing up?_

**_Nialler:_ ** _Aw :( same thing_

**_Nialler:_ ** _We need to talk about something when you get home , cool ?_

I didn't respond for a few minutes after that. I was scared of what he wanted to talk about. It would most likely be him wanting to know about my life before Harry and Louis literally saved me and I didn't want to talk about that.

**_Nialler:_** _Babe ?_

**_Me:_ ** _Sorry._

**_Nialler:_ ** _U ok ?_

**_Me:_ ** _Yeah. I'm gonna use the bathroom and try to get some sleep. Gotta figure out how to get out of the bed and back in without waking up Lanky Legs  *eye roll emoji*_

**_Nialler:_ ** _Hope it all wrks out .. *smirk emoji*_

**_Me:_** _*gun emoji* GOODNIGHT BLUE_

**_Nialler:_ ** _Goodnight JJ . I'll see ya in the mornin *kiss face emoji*_

______

I didn't successfully make it to the bathroom and back in bed without waking my dada up and unfortunately for us, that's how the rest of the night went. I was up and down constantly going to the bathroom or complaining of back pain so neither one of us got any sleep. When my dad and Blue came to get us the next morning they had Liam and Zayn with them. I was surprised at how worried they were for me and also how happy I was to see them. They just feel like family to me. My dads helped me get to my room and I walked in on an amazing surprise. 

"Oh my god! You installed my chalkboard wall! But how? We were only gone for one night!"

"Actually, Zayn and Liam did it while they were up all night. I already had the paint. That's all it is, black paint." 

"And now" Zayn walked over to my bed and picked up a basket that was piled to the brim with stuff and brought it over to me. "You can draw whatever you want in every color of the rainbow with these." The basket was full of different color chalks. "There's a few cans of spray paint in there but those are mine. You can't be around the paint when it's being sprayed or drying but I want to do your name right there in the middle in my style of graffiti. If that's cool with you?"

I looked at the basket in his hands, then to the black wall, and then to the four men standing around me with smiles on their faces. This was so nice of them to do for me and I couldn't help but cry. I was happy even if it didn't appear so. Gotta love hormones. "Are those happy tears or...?"

"Yes. Thank you. This is amazing. Or amaZAYN, I should say." Everyone laughed and Zayn shook his head while he did. I've noticed that Zayn pokes his tongue out a little when he smiles or laughs. It's a cute habit.

"Yep. She's definitely your daughter, Harry."

"I can't wait to start drawing."

"Well, we'll leave you to it." My dad started pushing everyone out my door.

"Wait, I want you all to sign my wall somewhere or draw something."

When everyone was finished leaving their marks they left me alone to rest. I laid on my bed and looked at my newly decorated wall. They were all such different people and it really showed in what they drew. Liam just simply wrote "Liam was here" and he thought that was so funny. My dad did a smiley face with x's for the eyes and signed under it "Dad is better than these other losers". Zayn took a little bit longer on his because he drew a big "Z" that was very detailed with lyrics from his first solo album written on the inside of it. It was really cool to look at. My dada drew a big heart and wrote on the inside of it "You and your brothers and your Dad have ALL of my love -Dada". And as sweet as all of those were, I think Blue's was my favorite. He drew the piece I always play as when we play Monopoly, the shoe. I don't know why I always use that piece I just do. He colored the entire shoe blue and wrote "Blue" in white across the length of it. His drawing skills weren't the best but that made it even better. It wasn't perfect and I loved that. Almost as much as I might love him.

_______

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ! Bet y'all thought I forgot about this book. NOPE. Just took a bit of a break because I was writing so much. There has been a lot of "Jiall" going on but that's only because I'm setting up for the Niall Hiatus Spin-Off which 100% is happening after I finish this book. More H&L is coming with lots more drama with EVERYTHING (the public, modest, babies, etc..) so get ready for that. Hope you still love me as I love you very much. The pictures that I use in this chapter aren't recent but we can just pretend that they are lol because they're great visuals for what they're doing and still cute af. P.S. for the people asking: Jenna calls Harry "Dada" and it's pronounced DA-DUH.

****

**~~~~~~~**

 

**Harry's POV**

 

"Get out there and ask them what they want to do. It's their last night."

The boys have been here with us for a week now and as much as we would love for them to stay longer, they all have busy lives that can't be ignored anymore. We probably shouldn't have waited until the very last minute tonight to try and plan something to do. Lou put his phone down and wiggled closer to me.

"Well, something tells me this won't be Niall's last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Baby, I love you to bits. But if you haven't noticed something going on between our daughter and Niall, then you're blind and you need to start wearing those glasses on your face instead of using them to push your fringe back."

"You think they like each other?"

"Let's call Niall in and ask him something about Jenna. See for yourself."

"Okay, go on then."

I watched with curious eyes as Louis walked over to our closed bedroom door and opened it to call for Niall. I honestly haven't noticed anything going on with the two of them but if there is something going on, then I want to know about it.

"Niall!" Louis began to yell at him and didn't stop until they were face to face. "Niall Hooraaannn! Niall from One Direction! Leprechaun Boy!!"

"Lou, stop bulling him." I scolded. Louis waved me off just as Niall walked up. He opened our door more for him to come in. I guess so that I could see whatever it was I was supposed to see, from our bed.

"What do you want, Lewis?"

"Harry and I were just wondering if you've seen Jenna lately." Louis looked so smug. Little terd. Niall's face went beet red and suddenly I was very interested in his answer.

"Oh, um." He brought one of his hands up to nervously rub the back of his neck and kept his head down, focused on the floor, when he answered. "She's uh..she's just got into the bath."

"And how do _you_ know she's in the bath?"

"She snapchatted me a picture of her toes in the water. She said she'll be out in fifteen minutes.." His answer made me raise my eyebrows up and lean forward more in the bed. I didn't even know that Jenna had Snapchat and I don't know how I feel about her sending pictures of her toes while she's naked in the bath, to Niall. Or anybody for that matter.

"What did you send her back?" Oh, now Lou's really pushing it.

"Louis, stop. Niall, you don't have to answer that. You can go." Niall bolted out of our room after that and I rolled my eyes at a laughing Lou who was shutting our door back. "You're so mean to him." I said after he crawled back in the bed beside me. We've been lazy pretty much all day because the last couple of days we've been going non stop trying to make sure we have fun with the boys before they go back home. The next time we will probably see them would be when the babies are born.

"Oh, pfft. He's fine but I told you something is up with those two. Did you see how red his face got when I said her name? That was great." He clapped and then used his pointer finger and thumb to make the "okay" sign.

"Well, yeah. Maybe you're right. And maybe we need to talk to them but he'll be leaving in the morning anyways."

"I bet you my life he asks to stay another week or something."

"Hey! Don't go betting your life on anything. That's one of my most prized possessions."

"Aww, sappy!" Lou lunged at me, making my body fall back on the bed with him on top of me. He started kissing on my neck and rubbing my thigh, his touch warmed me to my very core. The kisses were sweet and these are the moments I enjoy most with him. Any moment that I can spend with him is a blessing considering how little time we've been allowed with each other over the years. But these were like heaven. I always have the urge and the need to be as close to him as possible. Almost like if we could merge together and become one, I'd sell my soul for it to happen. I placed my large hands on each side of his face and moved it away from my neck and up to my face. I just wanted to look at him and know that he was looking at me too. Whenever our eyes meet it always feels like the world stops turning for us and everything else doesn't even matter. As cliche as that sounds, it really does happen. When you watch romantic movies and they always say that "everything else disappears when I look at you" you think _no, they're being dramatic._ But then you meet someone like Louis, your soulmate, the person you know was made just for you, and you discover that they weren't being dramatic. Things like that actually happen and it's life changing.

"What?" He smiled at me with our faces only centimeters apart, making me realize I've been staring at him for too long. I caressed his cheekbones with my thumbs and the fond shooting from my eyes was off the charts.

"I just love you a lot and sometimes I just wanna look at ya." I sighed contently and 'content' is the perfect word to describe our life right now. The stunt with Briana and Danielle has been planned out months ago and that gives us free time to do whatever we want without having to worry about performing stupid tasks for it.

"Good thing you're pretty to look at then, huh?" I rolled my eyes at him and pushed both of us up so we were resting against the headboard.

"Seriously though, Lou, what are we gonna do with the boys?"

"Uh.. Oh, you know what?"

"What?"

"We should just stay in. We could go pretend camping in the back yard. Jenna would love that. We haven't been camping as a group in a long time. Could be fun."

"Yeah, it could and we've got all that camping gear you bought and we still haven't used yet. That was a good idea, Bear." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I know." He smiled back a bit smug. His specialty.  
  


 

**Jenna's POV**

I was snapchatting with Niall but he stopped responding, for some reason, and I found myself missing him and feeling clingy. So I decided to text him instead.

Maybe I'm officially losing my mind but I think Niall Horan just said he misses me? Suddenly this bath tub doesn't seem as relaxing as the couch space beside him and to be honest, what was I even taking a bath for? I wasn't dirty and I'm more of a shower person anyways. _This_ is what I told myself to make myself feel better about snatching the plug up from the bottom of the tub and bolting out lickety-split. But truth be told, I miss him too don't I? It's to the point now where I know I have a huge crush on him and I need to just stop trying to convince myself that I don't. The only problem with trying to accept it is that he most likely doesn't feel the same and that's going to hurt like hell. Right now I don't care about sorting out my feelings. Right now I just want to get dressed and get downstairs to him as fast as possible. Tonight is his last night here after all and that's something I can't think about right now either. If being away from him for fifteen minutes nearly kills me, then I'll surely die when he's back in London.

I've been caring more lately about the way that I look when I'm around him. Always trying to impress him and it's exhausting. No amount of make-up or fancy clothes could help me. My enormous closet seemed to swallow me as I walked into it, despite being as big as a walrus. Dada helped me organize all my clothes like he does his and dad's in their closet. Summer clothes hanging in the front on the right, clothes a bit warmer like for Fall weather hanging behind those, and appropriate shoe wear for those outfits on the floor underneath them. In the front on the left is where my winter clothes hang, pants hanging behind them with all the other shoes that didn't fit into the category of summer, sitting in a line on the floor underneath. I have dressers in my room where all my lazy clothes, under garments, and pajamas are kept. This system makes it so easy to grab just what I want and throw it on.

I settled for a pair of turquoise sweatpants that bunch up around my ankles and a huge white v-neck t-shirt from Stussy. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of crazy looking mix match socks because I know that Blue loves weird socks. I'm comfortable and cozy and ready to sneak my way into sitting as close as possible to him without him noticing. I walked out of my room and bumped into another body.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, sweets. Was just coming to look for you." My dad smiled at me and he was dressed in clothes that looked just as comfortable as mine. "Where ya goin?"

"I was gonna go downstairs and watch TV with Niall."

"Oh, yeah?" The smirk playing on his lips made me want to giggle.

"Yeah..? Why?"

"No reason. Well, actually that's good because me and dada wanted to see if everyone wanted to do something tonight. I'll grab the rest of the bunch and meet you down there."

I left him with a nod and continued my trek down the stairs. When I walked into the living room, the first thing I saw was Blue perched on the couch, sprawled out with his feet on the coffee table. Dada's gonna get him for that. His focus was on our giant flat screen, an attractive, lean guy standing on the smoothest green grass I've ever seen with a club in his hand. It was so quiet that I thought he had the volume muted until the guy hit a little white ball and it rolled into a hole in the ground causing the crowd, that I didn't know was there, to clap. Blue clapped as well and shouted "Nice one, Rory!" I giggled quietly at him from my spot standing just inside the opening to the room. Or at least I thought I was quiet. Blue snapping his head around in my direction proved otherwise.

"Hey you." His smile instantly warmed my entire body, butterflies flew around inside my stomach. "C'mere." He patted the space beside him and even if he didn't mean to pat so close to himself, I still took that as 'please sit your huge body as close as humanly possible to mine'. I didn't though. I was far too nervous, sitting and leaving at least an arms length of empty space between us. I plucked my phone from the waistband of my sweatpants before getting situated, stretching my short legs out in front of me. Blue seemed to notice how far apart we were from each other and I could see his lips form a hard line out of the corner of my eyes. We never really sit _close_ to each other, mostly because I usually don't allow us to. I'm such a chicken shit. It's probably not even that big of a deal to any normal person. Too bad I'm not normal. I didn't realize how tense I was until he said something.

"You okay? You seem kinda stressed or something." As he talked he inched closer to me, probably thinking I wouldn't notice but I did.

"Yeah, I'm good." I breathed out. "You?"

"Better now that you finally decided to grace me with your presence." He grinned and made another small advance closer to me. I sincerely hope he didn't hear the sound I made when all the air evaporated from my lungs. Something about the close proximity of our bodies put me in a playful mood which was strange considering how nervous he makes me all the time.

"Aww.. Poor baby Blue." I cooed and poked my bottom lip out to add to the fake sympathy. "Couldn't make it twenty minutes without me while I bathed."

"Hey!" He laughed and lightly pushed my arm. "Don't make fun of me I can't help it. I've gotten attached."

_Attached._ Oh.

"Hate to break it to ya, bud, but you're leaving tomorrow morning." I was still trying to keep up my playful facade but what I said then was slowly tearing it down. His face seemed to fall into sadness after that and nothing was said for a few seconds. It worried me a little, I wanted happy Blue back.

"Are you okay?" I finally spoke up, not being able to stand seeing his little pout any longer.

"I don't want to leave.."

"You don't?"

"No." He sighed and turned his entire body to face mine. "Not ready to leave you just yet. Or ever really." My face resembled something similar to a face someone would make if they witnessed something blow up right in front of them and thanks to Blue, I know that my mouth was hanging wide open. "That's tempting." He was staring at my mouth as he spoke.

"What is?"

"Your mouth like that. Your lips..I don't know. Kinda wanna kiss em."

I wanted to scream. Not only because he just said he wanted to kiss me but also because he looked embarrassed when he said it. Embarrassed. He was _embarrassed_ of admitting that to me. The blush covering his cheeks might have been brighter than the blush on mine. _Might._ He couldn't look at me after that but all I could seem to do was look at him. Do I tell him that I very much so want him to kiss me? Or do I pretend that didn't just happen? My heart took over, unwillingly, and answered my own question for me. "Well, I mean you should..I mean you could. You know, if you wanted too. I guess. I don't know." And now it was my turn to be embarrassed. My hands were shaking and my stomach was twisting and churning. If I throw up on him I might as well die right after. He finally lifted his head up and poured his blue eyes into my grey ones. Those eyes. His eyes. My safe haven.

"Really?" His voice came out a little broken and it was adorable.

"Yeah..If you want." And mine was so quiet I'm not even sure if he heard me.

"Do you want? Want too, I mean." I didn't verbally answer him. I don't think it would have come out as correct English if I did. I shook my head instead, just barely, and tried my hardest to keep eye contact with him. "O-okay. Like now?" I shrugged but shook my head again. "K." He whispered, licking his lips a little and scooting all the way to me. We were so close I could hear his very rapid heartbeat. He could probably hear mine too. My entire body began to shake with nerves but I wanted this. I've wanted this since he first hugged me at the gender reveal party. I just hope that it didn't throw him off. When he placed both of his hands on my knees, I could feel how badly he was trembling. Our shaking bodies went ignored by both of us as he leaned his head in closer to mine. It's been awhile since I've kissed someone so intimately and willingly like this and I've forgotten how to. I stayed frozen like a stick, eyes still open watching him close his and pucker his lips out slightly. When he was so close that I could feel the air coming from his nose, I decided I should probably close my eyes and poke my lips out too so that they could meet his.

Darkness was all I could see now. Racing heartbeats being all that I could hear. And giant butterflies violently attacking the inside of my stomach was all that I could feel. _Please don't mess this up. Please don't mess this up._ I repeated the sentence over and over again in my head. Praying that it would help insure that I wouldn't mess up. I jumped when I felt his hand unexpectedly touch my cheek. I could hear him breathe out a tiny laugh and I didn't need to open my eyes to know that he was smiling with his teeth on display. My lips raised up in a smile then. Sometimes it's okay to laugh at yourself. I finally moved the rest of my body, breaking myself from my stick like state, and placed my hand on his thigh. Cliche sparks coursed through me when our skin met. A sharp intake of air came from the both of us. Even when you're eyes are closed or you can't see the person, you can still sense them near you. And now my senses were going off, red flags waving. Our lips were nearly touching. Once this first kiss is over with then our next ones, if we have anymore, will be much better and I'm looking forward to that.

"Ha, told you. Pay up, Payno."

I have never scrambled away from someone so fast in my life after hearing my dad's voice come from behind me and I'm pretty sure my heart dropped down to my vagina. Me and Blue looked at each other with wide, fear stricken eyes. My dads, Liam, and most likely Zayn just saw us _almost_ kiss. I'm ready to die now. Beam me up, Scotty. There's no way in hell I can go with them to do whatever it is that they have planned for tonight. I can't look at them ever again. I can't even look at Blue now which is why my fingers are suddenly so interesting to me.

"I knew they were dating. I don't know why I bet against you." Dating? Oh my god. No, we definitely aren't dating. My prayers about that are still currently being ignored.

"Boo hoo. Best be calling the tattoo parlor. My name is gonna look so good on your ass. Have fun looking at that, Zayn."

"Jesus.." Zayn was for sure here too. "Why couldn't you just bet something normal like money?"

"Because money is boring as fuck and we don't need it."

"Well, I don't _need_ to be reminded of you every time I'm balls de-"

"SHH!" I tried not to laugh when my dada frantically attempted to shut Zayn up. If he thinks I don't know that they have sex then he's sadly mistaken.

"My bad." The sound of Zayn's voice grew closer to me until I saw him move past us and take a seat in one of the recliners. Liam followed behind him and sat down in his lap. Zayn wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him all the way back so that he was laying against him. I have to admit, they are really cute together. I was too busy watching the cute couple to notice my dad walking over to us. He plopped down in Blue's lap and grinned up at him. A very shit eating grin. Blue looked half annoyed and half ready to pee his pants but I was completely ready to laugh at them. I covered my mouth with my hands, a shit eating grin of my own hiding behind them. My eyes glanced sideways as my dada sat down behind me. He gently turned my body so that I was sitting correctly on the couch again and we were side by side. We shared a knowing look, my cheeks heating up again before I redirected my attention back to the awkward situation unfolding on my other side.

"Hey, Niall." His sing song voice was overly sarcastic and cheerful. He's going to pester the hell out of us for the rest of forever.

"Hey, Louis." Blue held an agitated but scared for his life smile on his face.

"Are we interrupting something?" He aimed his question at both of us.

The answer was obvious. Yes you little shit! "Nope." "No." I was surprised that I managed to find my voice but glad we both had the same answer.

"Really? Because it looked-"

"Lou." One word said a certain way from my dada was all it took for my dad to get off of Blue with a sigh and take a seat across the room.

"Right. So what we actually came down here to do before we were disturbed by Niall's tongue almost down my daughter's throat.."

"Dad!"

"Anyways. Tonight being your last night here, we thought we'd do something more intimate and stay in."

"We're not into group orgies." Liam shook his head and I nearly choked, turning to face my dada who was rubbing my back.

"Can I be excused for the rest of my life?"

"Absolutely not. Louis, cut the crap."

"It wasn't even me that time!" He protested.

"It's always you. Get on with it."

"Why don't you get on my-"

"Camping. Do you want to camp out in the back yard?"

"Camp in the yard? You got tents and stuff?" Zayn asked, actually entertaining this idea.

"I'm not letting Louis anywhere near my tent or my fire or anything else I build that he could possibly destroy."

"I don't give a rats ass about any of what you just said, Niall. But yes, Z, we do have tents and air mattresses and all that mess."

____

Less than an hour has passed and already I've been sitting in a chair outside for half of that time laughing my ass off at these five idiots _trying_ to set up camp. The ridiculously huge back yard is finally being put to good use. But I think that by this point, the only thing they want to use it for is to bury my dad's body six feet under because we are all just about ready to kill him. I wasn't allowed to help, of course, but I wasn't complaining at all about having to just sit here. This is the best entertainment I've ever seen.

"Stop! Get away from it! Don't even _look at it_."

"What's the matter, Zayn?" The evil grin on my face matched the one on my dad's perfectly. Just waiting eagerly to see what absolute destruction he's going to cause next. What am I becoming? Oh. My dad. "Protective over a tee pee fire that took you five minutes to build but not of a band that took five years to build? Hmm." You could tell he was joking, just trying to get under Zayn's skin.

"When you gonna let it go?"

"When I can read your track list without having a stroke."

"Ooooooo!" I bellowed out from across the yard at the diss. It was too true. I started to laugh loudly and then another laugh was mixed with mine. Blue was bent over by his tent that he was currently building, with his hands on his knees completely cracking up and looking at me. My face got a little hot when our eyes met. I still can't believe I almost kissed him. Zayn flicked my dad off which only provoked him to touch one of the logs, causing all of them to fall to the ground. "You idiot!" Zayn yelled and my dad took off running towards me, laughing like a maniac. He pulled up a chair beside me and got comfortable, patting my knee twice.

"Done 'helping' set up?"

"I'm still helping. Doing things the-"

"Tommo Way. I know." I shook my head at him. "Dada is struggling with your tent, Zayn's fire wood is in shambles, and Liam is hiding from you. You're terrible." We both laughed.

"Eh, they'll be alright. Lookin' good, lads!"

"Suck a dick, Lewis!"

"Maybe later!"

I cringed at how gross they are and tried to change my position in my chair. My back is always hurting now. A strong gust of wind blew, carrying a scent past my nose that relaxed me instantly. I know just who that scent belongs to and I looked up just in time to see him walking over to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." The cute little smile on his face was killing me. The short greeting exchanged between us was all that was said followed by us just staring at each other with goofy grins.

"I don't know what is happening right now but keep going. I'm intrigued." My dad's weird comment went ignored by the both of us.

"So, I was just about to set your tent up for you. I don't need your help really but I thought you could supervise."

" _Supervise._ " A mocking whisper came from beside me.

"Okay, yeah. I needed to get up anyways. My back is aching." He helped me stand to my feet and then we made the surprisingly long walk over to where he had laid the parts to my tent out on the ground. Right beside his tent. Why am I so happy about this placement. After several minutes had passed, and my tent was almost finished, Blue beckoned me from behind it. "JJ. Can you bring me that last silver stake? Should be right by your feet." I looked down, immediately seeing it and struggled to squat down to pick it up, succeeding nonetheless. I walked behind to where he was and saw him bent over adjusting a rope.

"Here's the sta-" The rest of my sentence was swallowed, captured by warm lips on mine. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to think about it before it was ending. He pulled away from me, panting, and grabbed the stake from my hands.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't get to do that earlier and I couldn't wait any longer." He chuckled. "Probably wasn't the best but-" This time I cut him off, molding my lips with his again because I wanted to feel it this time. I wanted to be apart of it. I hadn't intended on it being such a long kiss but we just couldn't seem to stop. My hand made its way to the back of his neck while his settled on the dip in my back. Our lips danced sweetly together, never getting heavy and if I wasn't in love with him before, there's no denying it now. Not a word was said when we pulled away.

___

 

                                                                            

                                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~

"Here, love. I made you a plate. I took the onions off your burger."

"Thanks, dada." It was dark now and Zayn's pitiful campfire was burning bright, illuminating the faces sat in a circle around it. I ate the burger and fries on my plate and listened contently to the stories being told of 'glory days'. I never get tired of hearing about their life on the road and how they used to sneak around so they could let off steam. People would never know the trouble they actually got into because they always escaped it and got back to where they were supposed to be by sunrise. I was only slightly disappointed that Blue was sat across from me instead of beside me. I still had a great view of his face.

Once our food had been eaten, Blue went into the house and came back out with a guitar after the suggestion of 'some campfire tunes' was made. "Are you going to do your own songs?"

"Do you want us too?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear all of you so do something off of FOUR."

"Ugh." Zayn groaned and I laughed.

"How about 18?" My dada suggested.

"My Larry heart..." I whispered undetected. "Yes." And my Larry heart truly was severally injured when my dads sang to each other the whole time, changing the lyrics to things like ' _I have loved him since he was sixteen_ '. It was beautiful and I was in tears by the end. A couple more random songs were sung before Blue put the instrument down and took a break.

"Jenna, I didn't hear you singing." My dad pointed out.

"That's because I can't sing."

"Bullshit!"

"You can sing, JJ?"

"No."

"Yes she can. Her voice is incredible." I know where this is going and I don't like it.

"Sing something for me." Blue's tone was pleading and soft and oh no. "For us, I mean."

"I have stage fright."

"We won't judge you. What's your favorite song? Maybe I can play it." Or maybe _not_.

"You don't know it. The artist is kinda.. not that famous, I guess."

"Who is it?"

"Troye Sivan." Several 'no don't know him's were mumbled. I knew they wouldn't. He's not really their style of music.

"Have you got something of him on your phone? I can hook it up to the outside speakers and you can just sing along."

"None of you will leave me alone until I do, will you?"

"Nope!"

I rolled my eyes as I fished for my phone that I had stashed under my bum. Going straight to my favorite song by him, one that has just recently became my favorite song ever in the past week. I handed my phone to my dad. "It's already pulled up." He nodded and took my phone closer to the house, plugging it up to the outside stereo system. He pressed play and jogged back over to his seat.

"What's the song called?" Blue asked and I seriously thought about making up a different name for it but deciding I couldn't lie to him.

"BLUE." His face softened at my words and my dad gave me a knowing look. I wanted to hide. Troye's voice poured beautifully through the speakers but I waited until the female vocalist on the track started before I did. Giving me time to ready myself. My voice is going to be so shaky and I wish they'd all stop staring at me. I took a big breath as my part came up and averted my eyes to the roaring flames of the fire, almost surprised when I heard actual noise coming from my mouth.  
  


 

**Niall's POV**

I can't imagine for the life of me what JJ's singing voice sounds like but I guess I'm about to find out. When she said that the song is called 'BLUE' and that it's her favorite, well for one I wasn't expecting it and for two that's what she calls me.. I'm Blue. And now I'm nervous. What if this is some kinda 'fuck you' song or a 'I'm blue and sad' song and she chose to sing it so maybe she's trying to send me some kind of message. I wish that she would look up from that fire so I could try to read her face. She did say she has stage fright so she probably won't look at any of us. Music started and almost immediately a male's voice filled my ears. I watched her, staring a bit too creepy, but she didn't sing with him. I was beginning to think she would never start. That is until not one, but two female voices rolled into the night.

"I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself when I'm looking up at you." _I wish you would look up at me._ "I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay." _I'll stay no matter what._ "Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you."

I was in complete shock of how incredible her voice is. It's one of those soft but raspy, sometimes gritty, female voices that gives you goose bumps and makes you wanna cry a little when they get louder or hit a higher note. Her stage fright did show, her voice was a bit shaky, you could tell. But it was still utterly _flawless._ The break between that verse and the next seemed to take a thousand years and I was dying to hear her again. I didn't mean to say 'Thank God' out loud when she started again but I did and it was so embarrassing. Louis laughed at me. Asshole.

"I can't say no. Though the lights are on there's nobody home. Swore I'd never lose control. Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow." _My heart beats slow. Except for when I'm around you and it only beats for you._

"I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself. When I'm looking up at you. I want you. I'll color me blue. Anything it takes to make you stay. Only seeing myself when I'm looking up at you." Hey eyes were still on the fire but her stage fright seemed to have diminished by this point. I took my gaze off of her for just a second to look at everyone else. They all looked so in awe of her. Harry and Louis looked so proud and it just made this so much more special but part of me wishes it was just me and her right now. But honestly, it might as well have been because nobody else matter, as harsh as that sounds it's true.

"I know you're seeing black and white. So I'll paint you a clear blue sky." _If this was us singing together, that part would have been me singing to you._ "Without you I am color-blind. It's raining every time I open my eyes." _And that part..that would be you._ "I know you're seeing black and white. So I'll paint you a clear blue sky. Without you I am color-blind. It's raining every time I open my, I want you." At the end of that note her voice went really high and soft. I wasn't expecting it at all and it took me way off guard. Beautiful isn't a good enough word to describe it. I could feel my eyes stinging, tears clouding my vision and I didn't care who saw. "I'll color me blue. Only seeing myself when I'm looking up at you. When I'm looking up at you." A falsetto. There's a falsetto at the end of that and she hit it. She hit it perfectly and carried out the word 'you' better than Zayn could have and that's almost impossible. I covered my hand with my mouth and leaned forward in my chair, placing my elbows on my knees upon impact of that sound she just made. What made it even better was that she closed her eyes and held her stomach when she done it. She looked so breathtaking.

The next part was both the man and the woman singing and she sung back-up instead. So it made her voice stand out from everything else and I was just gone. Completely gone. The music started to die down some, coming to an end and that's when she finally looked up. I expected her to look at her parents or pick a random spot to stare at but she didn't. She looked at _me_. The way her eyes looked, I can't even explain it but there was no one else on this planet anymore. She sung the last lyrics in a way that was almost like she was trying to prove a point or make me really listen to her. All of the instruments disappeared except for a piano that just hit a few cords. I could hear her like she was right next to me.

"I want _you_. I'll color me _Blue_. Anything it takes to make _you stay._ Only seeing myself when I'm looking up at _you_." I felt like she just confessed something huge to me. When everything stopped it was like she snapped out of a world she went into when she began. She tore her eyes away from me and looked around at all the people that were clapping. Everyone was clapping but me. I hadn't realized, still spaced out. I swallowed back all the tears that were threatening to spill down my face. They did anyways but I didn't care. I hope she would see them and know how much that effected me. I didn't pay attention to all the praise she was receiving or anything else going on until she got up and announced she had to go to the bathroom. I got up when I saw the back door to the house close behind her. Not saying a word to anyone or attempting to come up with an excuse as to where I was going, I followed after her.

I went straight to the downstairs bathroom knowing that was the one she was in because the light was peeking out from the bottom of the door. I waited outside of it and when I heard the toilet flush I panicked. I didn't know what I was going to say but when the doorknob turned all cares went out the window. She stepped out, jumping a little when she saw me. "Blu-" I cut her off with my lips and walked us into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me all without separating our locked lips. I still didn't know what I was doing or what I was going to say. Hopefully my heart would do the talking for me so I don't mess up. The abrupt kiss brought on by me was cut short, words vomiting from my mouth at a crazy speed.

"I love you. Do you love me?" The question was meant to flow out all smooth and sweet but came out rushed and scared instead. But she didn't miss a beat.

"Yes." Her tone matched mine and her answered caused a big smile from ear to ear across my face. I kissed her again, just because I can and knowing that alone makes my heart soar. I can kiss her. Just because I want too. Because I know she loves me and I love her too. We've known each other for a week. How insane is that? Pretty damn insane, I'd say.

"So what do we do now?" She asked after several minutes of actually making out.

"Um.. Well first, we should probably go back out there before they suspect something."

"Probably." She giggled and it was so damn cute.  
  


 

**Jenna's POV**

Are we a thing? I don't know. But this is the question that haunted me all night while we slept in our tents. When morning rolled around and it was time for everyone to leave, I stood in the doorway of our house with tears in my eyes. Tears that were dripping onto Blue's shoulder as I hugged his as tight as my big annoying belly would let me. I begged him to stay longer and he said he 'literally has to force himself to go home because his Ma misses him and wants to visit'. As of right now, he has no idea when he'll be back.

"You'll text, and call, and snapchat, and facetime?" I never thought I'd be doing this whole long distance relationship thing, or whatever we are.

"Everyday." He promised and I'll cling to that promise. "I love you." Those were his last words to me before I watched the blacked out car drive away. With him in it.. My dad closed the door and both my parents turned to me. Crying and looking a mess, wiping furiously at my eyes. My heart literally hurts from missing him. Is this what my mother felt like when she had a broken heart from my birth dad dying? I kinda hope not because it killed her. Literally.

"He'll be back." My dada used his baby voice on me. I felt his big hands rubbing up and down my back. Not the hands I would have liked to feel but they'll do. "We do need to talk about you and him, ya know?" And yeah I did know this was coming. I just nodded and accepted my fate of a potentially awkward conversation.

In all honesty though, it wasn't that bad. They were very sympathetic towards the situation. "Is he your boyfriend?" My dad's grin was almost teasing. 

"I don't know." I was still whimpering from crying. "Can I call him?"

"Actually-" Dada interrupted. "That's probably a good idea. He should be settled into the plane now. We could all talk about it." And I've never dialed a number so fast in my life. He didn't let it ring long either, which made me smile."

"Hey, babe. Miss me already?"

"You're on speaker phone." I laughed but it sounded sorta broken.

"Oh. Why?"

"My dads want to talk to us. And yes. I miss you a lot."

"Uh oh. Sounds like trouble with a capital T."

"T for Tommo." I whispered but everyone seemed to have caught it and laughed. Even my dad.

"So, Niall."

"So, Louis."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Oh, we're doing that thing?" Blue laughed.

"Yes, we are. Do you love her or something? Like what's the deal?"

"You're so sweet sometimes." Dada rolled his eyes, sarcasm shooting out of them.

"Yes, I do like love her or something. I won't hurt her, guys. I promise."

"She's fragile, Ni."

"Dada.." I whined. I'm not fragile. I'm better now.

"I know she is, Harry. She deserves the world and I'm gonna give it to her."

"I'll kill you, Niall."

"Louis" "Dad"

"I'm serious. You hurt her and I swear to g-"

"I won't. I won't. Okay? Trust me. We've been best buds for years."

"Alright. I'm trusting you then. Don't fuck it up." Dada drug dad out of the room and left me alone to talk to my distant boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ No, he never asked me to be his girlfriend but he called me his girlfriend at least twice the entire phone call. I squealed every time. Now how does someone survive being apart from their significant other? And can they teach me how? Because pieces of my heart fall off every time I think about him. Or at least it feels like it does.

____________


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really want to interact with you guys more and hear your thoughts on chapters and things like that. You don't have to follow me, this isn't what I'm asking for. Just tweet me and tell me you read my book so I can confess my undying love for you! lol my twitter handle is @Sydney_Hadley

__

_~~~~~~~~_

 

_*One Week Later*_

 

**Jenna's POV**

 

The weather outside today is bright and sunny, unlike my mood. It pretty much looks like that every day in LA though doesn't it? It's been just me and Dada in this big house for the past two days since dad is at some kind of music festival. Today marks day seven without Blue and I'm about ninety-five percent dead. Sixteen facetime calls, twelve regular phone calls, at least a hundred text messages a day, and I still miss him. I've been in that mood where you just want to stay in the same clothes for three days, no shower, and eat lots of food in bed while watching Grey's Anatomy on Netflix. Not today though. No. Today I have a doctors appointment and I'm not sure what possessed my Dada to wake me up at six a.m. but hey, here we are sitting at the breakfast table, staring at each other. My bloodshot droopy eyes do not match his bright and cheerful ones.

"You haven't touched your eggs." As if to show me that the eggs were good, he picked up a fork full and poked it into his mouth. He smiled around his fork and lazily pulled it away.

"It's the crack of ass in the morning, Dada. Eating isn't on my agenda at the moment." My fingers massaged at my temples with my head hung low.

" _Crack of ass_." He scoffed a small, breathy chuckle. "You sound like your father when I make him get up in the mornings."

"Yeah, well." I paused to take a bite of the eggs he wishes he could shove down my throat. "Now I see why he whines about it."

"Well. Your appointment is at ten so you've got about three hours to get it in gear. Capisce?"

"Capisce."

My eggs were completely gone, french toast devoured, and my fruit was scarfed down in little to no time. I stood up from the table and pushed my chair back in, gathered my dishes and placed them in the sink for Dada to rinse and put in the dishwasher. Like always. We always offer to help him, well, _I_ always offer to help him. But he insists on doing them alone. He says it's "soothing" or something like that which, whatever, do ya thang Dada. I thanked him for breakfast and sauntered off to my room. Since I was woken up so early I didn't get a chance to check my phone. That's the first thing I do every morning as soon as my eyes open. I check to see if Blue has text me.

Walking into my room I could see my phone resting on my bedside table, still on charge. My smile grew and grew the closer I got to it. When I clicked the lock screen I saw five unread messages from Blue. My thumb fumbled with the passcode a bit before it finally clicked open to the messages and I began to read. I muffled my laughter with my hand as I scanned over each text.

My laughter couldn't be contained by the time I got to the milk debacle. 'Two percent of a different cow' just about made me pee myself. I bit my lip and smiled as I typed up a response.

His sweet and funny text massages put me in a way better mood then I was in when I first got up. I actually felt like getting dressed up and doing my make-up. Gemma and Lottie were kind enough to leave me all the make-up supplies they had brought and used on my face the day of the gender reveal party. Although I have zero make-up skills or knowledge, I tried my best and it took me an entire hour. My back was hurting to no end by the time I got around to doing my hair. That only took me like two minutes since all I did was brush it. As soon as I was finished and had my clothes on, I picked my phone up and sent Blue a text.

_____

There was no wait for us. As soon as we checked in at my doctor's office they got us straight back into a room. I found it a little odd that the nurse skipped taking my weight and blood pressure and she didn't even mention it. She just showed us to our room and said the doctor would be right in. 'Right in' was an understatement. The door was opening for someone else to come in right after the nurse closed it. Dr. Lantin came in holding a big folder. She was quiet as she entered, pulling a chair up to sit down in front of us without a word. Dada placed his hand on my back and leaned forward slightly. When she stilled she sighed and looked at us. Her lips were pulled into a tight line. The shift in atmosphere when I saw her face made me shiver. Something isn't right. I can feel it. When she finally opened her mouth to speak it was almost a whisper. A pained whisper.

"Jenna, your blood work revealed a...problem with one of the babies."

"What kind of problem?" I could almost hear my Dada's heart trying to escape from his chest as he spoke and Dr. Lantin's face sunk. You could tell she didn't want to say what she had to say next. It was almost like she forced it out of herself.

"Mr. Tomlinson, your son has a rare illness known as 'Edwards Syndrome'. It's the reason why he's so much smaller than his brother and why his heart is weak."

"Edwards- what is- what?" All the oxygen was sucked out of the small room.

"Edwards syndrome is a chromosomal abnormality characterised by the presence of an extra copy of genetic material on the eighteenth chromosome. That means that during conception he was given two number eighteen chromosomes."

"Okay, what um- what do we do? How do we treat it?" He spoke out of breath and faster than I've ever heard him speak before. My doctor's face sunk even further, a prominent frown etched on her lips. She shook her head when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, but there is no cure for Edwards Syndrome."

"Well, what will it do to him? Can he live with it?"

She scooted closer to us and placed her hand on his knee. "He will not live past birth. As soon as he is delivered his heart will stop. I am _so_ sorry." When those words left her mouth it was like the world stopped turning. I felt like she didn't really just say that like, there's no way she just said that. This can't be real and this can't be really happening to my parents. They don't deserve this. I can't help but feel like it's my fault. I know it is. We all sat there and didn't move or speak or even breathe really. Tears filled my eyes and I took a glance up at my dada's face. He looked frozen. Like a mannequin in a clothing store with clothes hanging off of it's body.

He took in a deep breath and started to shake his head. "No. No. You _will_   fix him. Do whatever you have to do. I don't care how much it costs. Millions, whatever. Just do it." He didn't sound angry. Just stern. My doctor looked like she hated her job. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but this room.

"There is nothing that I or anybody else can do to fix him. Even with all the money in the world. I'm sorry I know how hard this is for you right no-"

"Oh, do you? Do you really?" Dada cut her off and took a step away from me, beginning to yell a little. "Do you know how long my husband and I have waited to have children? Wanted children so badly, wanted a family! We have fought people just to have the right to _look_ at each other. Cried and begged! And now we _finally_ are getting the chance to be parents after so long and you're telling me my son is going to die!? No! No, I don't believe this shit! You find me someone that can fix my son!"

His yelling had turned into full on rage, red face, waving arms around as he screamed, scariness. And I really was scared. I didn't know what to do or say. But, I knew someone that did. I hopped down from the exam table and slipped outside the room. No one seemed to notice and I could still hear the screaming even after the door was shut and I had walked down the hall a bit. I stopped by a bathroom and called my dad. It took me calling twice before he answered.

"Hello!" He yelled. Loud music was playing in the background and there was other people talking and singing.

"Dad. I don't know what to do."

"What? Hold on, sweets! Let me go somewhere quieter!" A few seconds passed and the music slowly started to fade. "Okay, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I don't know what to do. Dada is freaking out and we're at my doctor."

"Well, what's happened? Why's he freaking out?"

"My doctor told us that one of the babies has a rare disease and he wants her to fix him but she said she can't. She said there's no cure. He's...he's going to die, Dad." There was silence on the other end. Well, at least from him.

"Who's going to die?" He asked slowly.

"One of the boys. The baby that has the illness. You need to come home. Please."

His breathing was ragged and his voice was shaky. "I'm...okay, alright. I'm coming now- I'm gonna leave now. I'll be there as soon as possible just- just um- t-take dada home and....tell him you want to go home and ask him if he can hold you and lay down and watch a movie. Tell him you're hungry. Tell him anything that requires him to take care of you, okay?"

"Okay... I love you, Dad." My voice broke at the end due to my crying but I didn't care.

"I love you, sweets." He said before hanging up. I wiped my face and tried to compose myself before going back into the room. The yelling got louder and louder the closer I got and now the yelling was mixed with crying and begging. I opened the door slowly to see my dada bent over with his hands covering his eyes.

"-Please! Please you have to do something! Don't let him die don't don't please.." He choked and I could visibly see a tear fall from his face and splatter on the hard, cold floor. My doctor was just sitting there, tears in her own eyes, holding a box of tissues in her lap. I suddenly remembered what my dad told me to do on the phone. I eased my way over to him and gently put my hand on his back.

"Dada." I said, my voice small. "I wanna go home. I'm hungry. Can we eat and watch a movie in yours and dad's big bed? And will you cuddle me too?" I realised I sounded like my four-year-old self asking my biological father if he would hold me after I had a scary dream. My dada sniffled and straitened up to his full height again. He wiped his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah, you're- you're hungry? You wanna go home and lay down?" He sounded and looked so heart broken. It killed me to see him that way. I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "Okay. Of course, pumpkin. Let's go then."

He made his way over to the door and opened it to walk out without another look or word to my doctor. I stayed behind a bit and whispered to her, getting close to her ear. "My other dad will call you when things settle down." She nodded, told me how sorry she was and I walked out the door to catch up with my dada. I slid my hand into his once I was by his side again and he looked down at me as we walked together. We both exchanged small, sad smiles before exiting the building and getting into the car.

______

When we got home he fixed me a healthy meal and I didn't complain about 'just wanting a greasy burger' one bit. He let me eat it in their bed and once I was done he took the plate from me and set it on the bedside table beside him. I slid down into a laying position, turned onto my side so I was facing the window, and he pulled a fuzzy blanket over us while he scooted down to lay behind me. He wrapped his arm around me just above my big belly and laid his head down on my pillow so that his chin was resting lightly on top of my head. It was so comforting and warm and I just felt so safe.

He sighed sounding content and his chin itched my scalp when he spoke. "Oh, didn't you want to watch a movie? I'm sorry, I forgot."

"No, it's okay. Actually, I know it's the middle of the day but can we take a nap? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, anything you want, love. I'm actually rather exhausted myself." He yawned proving his point. After that, everything was completely quiet. I listened to him breathe for a long time while I just stared at the curtains on the window. I wasn't actually tired but I was hoping he would get some rest. He needed it. Eventually, he did go to sleep. His hold around me loosened but he didn't let go and his breathing became slower. A few hours later, I felt my phone vibrate under my pillow. Hoping it didn't wake him, I pulled it out and checked it. It was a message from my dad.

 

**Louis' POV**

 

Waiting for her to answer my call reminded me of how I felt when I was standing up on the X Factor stage waiting for my name to be called. The anxiety, the nerves, the fear. But tripled. When the ringing stopped, so did my heart. Either no one answered or they just did and I'm terrified for both outcomes. Hearing a voice on the other end made me jump and hit my elbow on the inside of the car door.

"Hello. This is Dr. Lantin."

"Hi. It's Louis Tomlinson. My husband and my daughter came in earlier for her appointment and something...happened. I'm calling about that. What happened?"

"Yes, they left after I told them. I'm very sorry that this is happening to your family. I can't imagine."

"What exactly is happening? Can you explain it to me?"

"Of course. One of your sons has a rare illness called 'Edwards Syndrome' It's developed as soon as the chromosomes begin to form. Like I told your husband, there isn't a cure for it."

"And.. He's going to..to die?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Even though I knew the answer was yes it still hit me hard as fuck to hear her say it.

"When will he die? How long will we have with him?"

"As soon as he's born his heart will stop beating. It will be painless. He won't feel a thing." Before I knew it tears were rolling fast down my face. "But a nurse will wrap him up in a blanket for you and you can have up to two hours to hold him."

"No. No, we can't do that. Harry- my husband can't see him. It will destroy him."

"Well, if that's what you want. The hospital can take him down to the morgue and-"

"No!" I snapped. I pulled the phone away from my face when she said the word 'morgue'. I didn't want to hear that because that's where they store all the dead bodies before a funeral and I don't want to think about my son being in a place like that. I put the phone back up to my ear after calming down some. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I understand."

"I want to see him before they take him to that...place. Can they put him somewhere else until Harry and my daughter are distracted with holding the other baby? I can sneak away then and see him."

"Yes, I'm sure that can be arranged but, Mr. Tomlinson, from experiences I've had with other people that have lost their babies I know that it might hurt your husband more if he doesn't get to see him."

"I'll take a picture of him and save it to show him when he's more stable about the situation. But he cannot see him while we are in the hospital. Okay? Can you please make sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you. I've got to go but when does Jenna need to come back again?"

"She only has one more visit before her c-section and I will schedule her c-section after that visit and let you know the date and time to be at the hospital for it. Her next appointment is in one month. Just come back any day next month."

"Thank you. We'll see you in a month. Take care."

"You too."

When I hung up the driver had stopped the car at our gate and I hadn't even realized it. He's probably waiting for me to give him the code but that's private so I asked him to drive forward some so I could roll my widow down and punch it in. The gate swung open and as awful as it sounds, I sorta dreaded going into the house. Harry is going to be a wreck for a while. We all are but I've got to be stronger for him. I paid the driver and set my bag down on our front steps so I could dig in it to find my keys. Once in the house, I left my bag laying by the front door and silently walked up the steps to our bedroom. Harry and Jenna were laid out in the bed. Harry was snoring and looked peaceful which made me smile but frown again as soon as I remembered the peacefulness won't last much longer. I scanned his body and my eyes went wide when I reached his head. I momentarily forgot that he cut his hair. It looks great though and I'm proud of him for growing it out so long to donate.

I tip toed around to Jenna's side and knelt down on the floor in front of her. She was on her phone and didn't see me come in. She nearly jumped off the bed when she saw me so close to her face. I quickly put my finger to my lips to shush her so we wouldn't wake Harry but then he started to move. "Fuck." I mouthed silently with my eyes closed.

"Lou?" Harry's groggy voice made my eyes pop open. "You're home? When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago, baby." I spoke soft and gentle to him.

" _Baby.._ " He whispered and just like that, his eyes were welling up with tears. "Louis, the baby.." He began to cry. Hard. He shifted away from Jenna and rolled onto his other side facing away from us. He sobbed, forcing his face into his pillow and his painful loud cries broke me inside and out. I already know how he's going to be and I need to get him to take a pill before it starts. I dug around in the dresser for his pill bottle and got him a cup of water before going back and kneeling beside him. I placed the water and the pill on the bedside table and started to pet his hair.

"Harry. I know it's hard right now and it probably will be for awhile but I need you to sit up and take this medicine so we can talk about it, okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled, lifting his head from the pillow to look at me before throwing it back down again.

"Okay, I still need you to take this medicine though." He didn't say anything else or move. Just continued to cry. I looked over at Jenna who had sat up in the bed. "Help." I mouthed. She nodded and shifted to be closer to him.

"Dada." She kissed his cheek and rubbed lightly up and down his arm.

"What?" He sniffled.

"Can you please take the medicine? Please?"

"Fine." He sat up and looked back and forth at both of us. "But then I want both of you to go somewhere else and leave me alone for awhile. Got it?"

"Got it." We both replied. It hurt a little knowing that he didn't want me around but I understand. He grabbed the water and pill up from the table and swallowed it quickly. He fell back down on the bed again and pointed at the door signalling for us to leave. I helped Jenna get down from the bed and then we existed the room. The last thing I heard before shutting the door was Harry's quiet sobs. I didn't really know what to do with myself. I guess now would be a good time for me to go somewhere private and cry but I don't want to leave Jenna. She started to make her way to her room but stopped halfway and turned around to face me.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can Niall come stay for awhile?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'm gonna be busy with dada and you're gonna need someone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweets. I'll see you in a bit. Gonna go kick the footie 'round." She nodded along silently while disappearing into her bedroom.

**Jenna's POV**

 

I closed my door behind me and didn't take another step before I dialed Blue's number. I actually wasn't surprised when he picked up on the second ring.

"Babe!" I could practically hear the smile on his face. If that's even possible. I hated to be the one to wipe it off.

"Can you come stay with me? For awhile."

"Uh.." And there goes the smile. "I mean yeah, course I can. But why? I was gonna surprise you on your birthday. It's not that far away but I-"

"Niall."

"Oh. You used my real name. Something's wrong."

"I'll explain when you get here. When can you get here?"

"If I catch the next flight out of here..uh..hold on. Let me look." I waited patiently and closed my eyes to the sound of him clicking away on his Mac. "There's one leaving in two hours. I could be there tomorrow but I'll be late getting in."

"Late doesn't matter. Just need you to get here."

"Baby, you sound so sad..."

"Sad. Yeah. We're all gonna be sad for a long time."

"Did someone...did someone die?"

"Not yet." Our conversation had turned into a whisper. I could barely hear myself talk, much less him.

"That sounds- sounds like I need to start packing. I'll see you soon. Okay? I love you."

"I love you more."

_

As I laid in my bed and thought about everything that had happened today, I couldn't help but hate myself. And cry. But mostly hate myself. This is my fault and I know it is. How could it not be? I'm the one that grew them from nothing. It's my fault that he's screwed up. My mind began going crazy and I was worrying about things I didn't know I could worry about. Like Blue on his flight. My mind kept telling me that his plane was going to crash and he would die before he could get to me. That would be the end for me. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I just need to go to sleep and wake up to him laying next to me. I need to wake up to my parents being happy and my brother not slowly dying in my stomach. I just need to wake up. Period.

__

 

**Louis' POV**

 

I had been out here kicking this ball around pointlessly for so long that I never noticed that it got dark outside. The moon was out. The temperature dropped slightly. Everything around me seemed to change. Everything except for the fact that my son is dying. My husband is a complete zombie in our bedroom. My daughter is probably blaming herself and crying herself to sleep while she waits for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend that is also my best friend. When did my life get so complicated? Oh yeah. When I signed my name on the dotted line six years ago. How are we ever going to make it through this? We still have a lot of big things that are going to happen within the next six months. We have to come out to the entire world, for one thing, and that's a mess all by itself. We have to explain how we suddenly have a daughter who's soon to be eighteen years old and why we lied for so long about everything. We have to somehow figure out how to travel with a newborn for Harry to film his first movie.  All while mourning the loss of our other newborn. It's just _fucked_. Everything is _so_ fucked.

My mind and thoughts continued to run all over the place at a terrifying speed. But I just kept kicking this ball. I'd kick it into the goal, pick it up, walk fifteen feet, place it on the ground, and kick it again. Over and over again. I should probably be doing something else. Like comforting my family. But I just want to get lost in the grass under my feet. Maybe smoke a little weed and leave the world for a bit. Maybe I-

"Hey."

"Oh fuck!" I grabbed at my heart and spun around, panting heavily. "Harold. I nearly pissed myself! I wasn't expecting you to get out of bed for the rest of the night. What are you doing?" I watched the sneaky little shit pull something out from behind his back.

"Brought some weed from your stash. Wanna smoke it with me?"

"Fuck yes."

__

"Hey. Remember when we were in that city...uh what was it...fuck I don't know. But we had to ride in that hot ass bread truck to escape the venue unseen?"

"Yeah. What about it? Pass the spliff." Harry held the lit joint up in the air between us. With a heavy hand, I grabbed it from him and pressed it between my lips. Somehow or another we ended up laying on our backs in the grass, side by side, with the night sky above us. Pretty fucking serene if you ask me.

"Well so you know how they like, filmed most of it? But as soon as the cameras cut and it was pitch black in there-" He stopped mid sentence and giggled. Such a pretty sound. "I gave you a blowjob. Right in the back of that yeast smelling van. And Zayn got so pissed he threatened to jump out."

"Oh yeah!" I laughed. "He said he was going to leave the band if we didn't stop doing that shit all the time! Who knew the fucker meant it!" We were both absolute messes, laughing so hard we curled into each other. It took what felt like years for us to calm down and get silent again. We took hits from the joint in peace.

"Remember when I gave you a blowjob for the first time? Man.."

"Yeah. I also remember you being nervous as fuck. But you did good, so."

He chuckled at my compliment, exhaling a large cloud of smoke. "It was a mess. Don't lie."

"It wasn't! I enjoyed it. I came."

"Yeah you did. All in my hair and I had to shower before facing everyone. What was it like..day three of Bootcamp?"

"Yeah. Think so."

"Times were good then." He sighed.

"They'll be good again, Haz. It'll take time but things will be good again." I rolled over and placed a reassuring kiss to his lips, wondering if I even believed what I was saying.

________________________________


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THIS STORY! Sorry this is such a short chapter but I literally haven't updated in so long so I wanted to get something out quickly for you guys. I had me a nice little break but now I'm back! So don't forget to vote and comment. My twitter is Sydney_Hadley if ya wanna fight me because I've been gone for so long. I've decided to do a Q&A for the characters in this story. So comment and ask any question you'd like for any character you'd like. All the love. S)

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

  
Last night didn't end as well as I'd hoped it would. Even though Harry and I smoked a bit and he was relaxed, as soon as it wore off, the crying and the depression came back full force. Jenna ended up sleeping with Harry in our bed, upon his request, and I slept in her room. I guess I could have slept in one of the guest bedrooms but I really just wanted to be close to one of them and sleeping in Jenna's bed was as good as I could get. Tonight, it's the same thing. They've stayed in our bedroom all day and now that it's nearing ten o'clock, they've fallen asleep with the telly left on and snack foods all around them. I've been in the living room for the past three hours watching pointless shows and drinking vodka on ice. Niall should be here soon and that's really what I'm waiting for. He texted me earlier saying that he had landed and would be here in about thirty minutes. I wish he'd hurry up, I could really use the company. I looked down at the glass in my hand to find that it was nearly empty with just a sip left. So I got up and made my way to the kitchen to pour me another. As I was putting a few pieces of ice in my glass, my phone rang. Thank fuck. It's probably Niall.

"Hey." I answered in a hushed tone.

"I'm outside. Open the gate, please." I buzzed him through and quickly poured some of the clear alcohol into my glass before going and opening the front door. His uber pulled up and I walked out to the open trunk to help him get his bags.

"Hey, man. Woah- are you okay? How much have you had to drink?" Niall came around to the trunk where I was and placed his arms on my shoulders to steady me. "Too much" I said. He pulled me into a tight hug and I laid my head limply against his shoulder. There's just something about Niall and his ways of making me hug him that makes my tough walls come tumbling down. I relaxed into his embrace and returned the hug, wrapping my arms around his middle. The uber driver paid us no mind and got his bags out for him, set them on the ground beside us, and drove off. Niall let go of me and picked up both of his bags. "Let's go inside."

**____**

 

Niall and I sat on the couch with drinks in our hands while I told him everything. "Are you okay? Sorry that was a dumb question. Course you're not okay. You're not being stubborn and holding it in are you?" I just shook my head. A lie. Yes I am holding it in. 

"Don't I have to? Don't I have to be the one that's strong?"

"No? Absolutely not. You've lost a child, Louis. You're supposed to break down and not be okay. For as long as you want to. Do you want to cry? I won't tell anybody."

I nodded this time. "Yes.. I do want to cry."

"Go ahead. I'll wait." And he did wait. He waited on my couch, with his arms wrapped around me for ten minutes while I sobbed into his shoulder. I'd never let anybody else see me like this besides Harry. I'm grateful for Niall. I'm grateful for his friendship and for how much he loves my daughter.

"Okay." I breathed out, letting go of him and wiping my face. "I'm good. Thank you, Nialler. You really do mean a lot to me even if I don't say it enough."

"I love you too, Tommo." He smiled and patted my back before letting go. " Now, I'm gonna go put my bags in Jenna's room and say hello to her."

"Oh, she's not in there." I stopped him halfway from getting up. "Her and Harry have been sleeping in our bed together for the past two nights. But I'm sure once she knows you're here, she'll sleep with you in there tomorrow night."

"Oh." He sat back down. "God..." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just so sorry.. It's not fair, Louis. You and Harry..you deserved these babies."

"Yeah..well, the other baby is completely healthy so at least we have him. I guess. I just hope- I'm worried about Harry and Jenna."

"Jenna will be fine. I'll help her. You just focus on you and Harry and your son that will be able to come home. He'll need you guys so much."

"We don't even have a name for him, Niall. Or a complete nursery. Or anything that he needs really. And we're running out of time. He'll be here in less than two months. Can you believe that? Two months.."

"That's crazy. I feel like you guys just told us the news that you were having a baby but that was months ago in Thailand. And I feel like I just met Jenna but it's also like I've known her my whole life." I looked over at him as he spoke and caught him smiling.

"You love her." I smiled.

"I do." He chuckled and nodded his head. "She's what I've been waiting for? I guess. I know that sounds cliche but really, she is."

"No, I get what you mean. If I'd never met Harry I think I'd still be wandering around trying to figure out what I was going to do for the rest of my life and who I was gonna spend it with. I got lucky."

"I did too." We both shared a smile with each other and took sips of our neglected drinks. "Hey, by the way, I was thinking.. I want to take Jenna house hunting. Not that we're like, gonna move in together or anything. But she's my girlfriend and I want her opinion. I just thought it was time I got a house closer to you guys. That way she can come and stay with me when the baby first comes home. She can heal at my place and give you your space with the little one."

"I think that's a fine idea. Do her some good to get out of the house. If you can get Harry to let her out of his sight."

"Oh..yeah. I didn't think about that. Her birthday is in a few days as well. I wanted to take her to a really fancy hotel, rent out the top floor, get a pent house room with like a big Jacuzzi tub or something for her to relax in. Is that cool with you?"

"Um... Sure. Why not. Just keep an eye on her, Niall. Someone spots you two out and she'll start getting harassed. Speaking of harassed, how's that thing with those girls texting you going? Contacted the police yet?"

"Yeah. I did. Fuck that's been a nightmare. Does Jenna know about that? It was trending on Twitter, I hope she hasn't been online."

"I doubt it. She hasn't done much. Harry keeps her busy. She needs to know that this kind of stuff happens though. You'll just have to explain it to her. I really don't want to introduce her to this world.."

"I don't either...But we'll figure it out, bud. Always do." He smiled at me and raised his glass up in the air. I clinked mine against his and took a big gulp.

"What should I do about the nursery? I'm lost with that kinda stuff and Harry isn't gonna be much help for awhile."

"Well." He took a long sip from his glass. "You know what ya gotta do."

"What?"

"Time to call your mum's and sister's."

"Oh fuck!" I whisper yelled. "Niall, they don't even know about the baby! I haven't even called to tell them that!"

"Oh shit.. Well that's the first thing you should do then. They'll know what to do about the nursery and all that stuff."

"Right..I need to call them."

**____**

 

 

**Jenna's POV**

 

I woke up to the Grey's Anatomy theme song playing too loudly on the TV. What day is it even, honestly. I feel like me and dada have been in this room for a hundred years. I rolled out of his embrace and scooted from the bed, grabbing my phone off the floor before walking out of the room. Oh, according to my phone, it's morning. And quite early at that. I need to shower and change out of these clothes I've been wearing for two days so that's first on the agenda and second is to eat. I walked into my room, rubbing my eyes, and went straight to the closet to pick out something comfortable. No doubt dada will want me to stay in bed all day with him again. Although, I'd kill for some time outside. I desperately need fresh air. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt and made my way out of the dark closet. Screw wearing a bra and panties. I don't feel like being constricted today. I set the clothes down on my bed and immediately noticed a body sized lump under the covers. Dad must have slept in here last night. But as I glanced over at the bags by the door, I realized, that's not my dad.

"Blue!" I yelled excitingly before remembering that he was asleep. He turned over in the bed and pulled the covers away from his face, smiling as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, JJ." He whispered in his morning voice. I hopped onto the bed a bit too quickly and went straight for him, running my fingers through his hair with a big goofy grin on my face.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you come get me?"

"Last night." He said with an extremely cute yawn. "I hung out with your dad for a bit. He said you and Harry were asleep in his bed so I just slept in here. I missed you."

"I missed you so much..." I didn't mean to do it, but the sentence brought tears to my eyes. "I don't want you to leave again."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon. C'mere. Let me hold ya." He help open the covers for me and I scooted in beside him, laying so our faces were just inches apart. He reached his hand up and moved my hair away from my eyes and smiled at me. "I have some things planned for us today. If you're up for it."

"Yes, whatever it is, yes. Get me out of this house." I whined.

"It's kind of a surprise so.."

"Usually I'd say I hate surprises but I'm literally up for anything if it means getting out of the house."

"Well then. Let's get some food in you and get going, yeah?"

"Yeah. But first, I'm gonna kiss you. A lot."

"Can I start every morning with those words?"

"I don't know, can you?" We both shared love sick looks and proceeded to kiss each other for the next half hour. I don't know what he has in store for us today but I also don't care. He could lay here and kiss me for the rest of eternity and that'd be just fine with me. 

**_____________**


	22. NOT A CHAPTER. IMPORTANT LIFE UPDATES/QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY. PLEASE READ!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter and I will delete this entry after you lot have seen it. This is just important things I need to tell you.

**!! IMPORTANT !!**

 

  * I know some of you are probably wondering what is taking so long with the next update. **It's coming. I promise.** I've not had much time recently because I just started working at my new job (I'm the Social Media Manager for a monogram company called Monogram Madness. We make cute stuff, you should check us out.) And I've also just had my boyfriend move in with me so it's been a big adjustment for me and my son. Anyways, this story is far from over. Updates are just going to be a little slow for a while. I hope you understand and continue to support this story. Your support and kind comments mean the FREAKING WORLD TO ME. So THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You shall hear from me again soon with another update. Also, if you didn't know. I am doing a **character Q &A for this story**. So send me any question that you want, as many as you want, for any character you want. 
  * Now I'm going to address a major question I get regularly from a lot of readers. A girl recently asked again and I gave a pretty good explanation over on Wattpad so I'm going to include a picture of that here:
  *   * That's all for now. All the love, S.




End file.
